Back In Black
by ginkies
Summary: AU/S.4 This is a continuation of Black&White, Megan bumps into the Winchesters and it seem's even a werewolf can be called to aid God in the apocolpse, who knew? But can she over come killing a human? Can the brothers work with another evil? Completed. Rewrite 01/06/12.
1. Back In Black! Cos I'm Baacckk!

'Back I Black' its a sequal of 'Black And White'. It was first published back in '09 when I was a fresh faced uni student with more time then sense. Now I'm an employed (almost) grown up I thought I would update this from the beginning. So yes I've added a little more, not much, but I hope you like it, these first chapters are to set the characters.  
Sadly I own nothing, still to this date, but one day... I will Muhahahahaha!

* * *

Six months ago I was left in a prison cell by Sam Winchester after his little bitch Ruby drugged me and framed me for murder, just so Sam would use his powers. These freaky, x-files style powers that rip demons from humans. I don't think I could ever forget watching Sam do that and the utter fear it installed in me. Humans just didn't do that kind of thing. For the last six months I've tracked Ruby all around America and not once have I had the chance to rip her demon ass out of the body she runs round in. But I'm _not_ _bitter_. I'm _pissed_, but _not bitter_.

Two weeks ago something happened that changed my world forever. I fully changed, fangs, claws, hair and all. I changed for the full three nights and ended up killing two demons... and one human. I never meant to kill the human but they thought I was a wild animal attacking his friend. I'll never forget ripping his throat out, or the taste of his blood on my lips. It's a side of me I know I have to live with, but at the moment it isn't one I can cope with.

* * *

I was in town looking into the death's of three people in a motel. Apparently they had all had heart attack's even though they were the picture of health. Now normally I wouldn't investigate such small time things with the apocalypse coming, but a demon hunter named Bobby Singer told me it would be worth looking into. Apart from Sam no other hunters knew I was a werewolf and thankfully no one could guess. My strain of lycanthorpia meant I could call upon my werewolf side without having to get furry. It meant I could save innocent people without them looking at me in horror for what I became. I had been in town three days and figured it was either a ghost or ghost sickness. I needed to check out the death rate in the motel and it's history, but that was for another day.

I walked to my Camaro and drove down to the local bar. My baby was beat up, she really needed a new coat of pain and a look under the hood, but lately I didn't have the patience or the time to focus on her. I promised myself after the case I would take good care of her. I pulled into the parking lot and parked near some other cars. I walked into the bar and it looked like everyone was having a good time. I walked up to the bar and waited to be served. I lent against the bar watching everyone dance and have a laugh. _I've forgotten what it's like to be free, damn I miss just going out and having fun. I miss those days where you went out and the only thing you worried about was which drink to have first not where the nearest exit was and how many possible bad guys there were. _I sighed as the bar tender walked up to me.

"What can I get you honey?" He asked giving me a once over. Since I fully changed I noticed guys liked to have a look. Some tried to take it the extra step but they quickly changed their minds when I changed my eyes. I don't know if it had something to do with changing but I felt like a freaking playboy bunny. It was grinding on my nerves, but at least when I asked questions I got the answers I needed.

"Yeah, jack and coke please." I said with a small smile. He nodded and walked off. I watched a couple dance real close to each other._ I need some fun, maybe it'll distract me from … yeah well hunting this demon hasn't cleared my soul so far._

"Here you go." The bar tender said passing me back my drink I passed him the money and sat at the end of the bar.

* * *

I had been drinking most the night and due to the amazing werewolf powers I still wasn't drunk. I was contemplating ordering a pitcher to myself when a cute guy walked over to me. He was tall, a little rough looking with light brown hair and green eyes. He had a cheeky smile and to his credit didn't look drunk.

"Hey," He said smiling as he reached me.

"Hi." I said plainly.

"My name's Dean." Dean said passing his hand to shake.

"Megan." I replied shaking his hand firmly. Dean looked at our hands and smiled. It was clear that this guy knew he was cute and knew how to work it. I had to admit he had the act down to a tee.

"You're not from round here are you?" Dean asked sitting in the seat next to me.

"How'd you guess?" I said sarcastically. Then remembered I had to play nice, pissing off the locals never went down well.

"I'm just that good." Dean laughed and I laughed a little too, either I was humouring him or the drinks were starting to kick in. "So what you doing in town?" Dean asked watching me. Even though I was sure he was as drunk or tipsy as me I noticed how his eyes checked out every inch almost memorising me and everything close to me.

"Hunting." I said under my breath and smiled. "Just looking around." I replied before taking a sip of my drink. Dean gave me a strange look and then smiled too. He moved a little closer so that no one else could hear us talking. His eyes went from my lips to my eyes and back again before he moved to my ear.

"Did you say hunting?" Dean whispered his breath on my skin sent shivers down my spine. I turned to him as he moved back and smiled. I shook my head and laughed. _Crap this guys got good hearing..._

"Do I look like a hunter?" I said with a laugh and stood up to leave. I knew if he herd me he'd keep asking questions and that was one thing I didn't need.

"Maybe not the normal kind of hunter!" Dean said as I started to walk away; I turned and smiled at him.

"Well maybe I'm not!" I said and left hoping that he wouldn't fallow me outside.

* * *

I didn't go to sleep because I knew that I would have the same nightmare again. It was something that had kept me away for days now. Every time I closed my eyes I would see the horrific death of the man I killed when I turned. I wasn't even sure if it happened like that. All I knew is my mind was playing this sick video over and over again, torturing myself from the inside out. I was working the case to forget_ but how can you really forget killing someone?_ I needed to work.  
I took a shower and dressed as an FBI agent. I needed to get a better look at the reports of the recent murders, the case's I found all said that the previous victim's in the motel room had all had a Chinese rope burn on their left writs which made me think it was a ghost. I grabbed my fake badge and put my sunglasses on. I'd been in America over a year and I still wasn't used to the sunny days there. I walked to my car and drove to the police station. All the way there I thought about Dean and the convocation we had. The more I thought I about it with a clear head the more I thought he could be a hunter too. I decided to call Bobby and see if he knew anything.

*_Ring, ring_* I sat on the side of the road tapping the stirring wheel as it rang.

"_Hello?_" Bobby finally answered. He sounded like he had run to get the phone and I hoped I hadn't caught him at a bad time. Bobby was like an adopted father figure to me, including shouting at me when I needed it.

"Sup Bobby it's Megan." I said watching the road mindlessly.

"_Megan, good to hear from you girl, did you solve the case already?_" Bobby asked sounding a little surprised.

"Oh no, no it's not that. I just wondered if you knew of any other hunters in town? I'm running the old FBI gig and I don't need some douche messing it up for me." I said watching a few cars drive past me. Bobby was silent a few minutes while he thought.

"_No one I know. But I'll ring a few people and find out. Why you think someone else is there?_" Bobby asked interested in the answer.

"I don't know yet..." I sighed and decided to get a move on. "I'll talk later, bye Bobby!" I said and hung up. I pulled up to the station about ten minutes later and walked up to the front desk. The station was from the early nineties and it felt dated.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could help me?" I said smiling sweetly at the bit of a kid that sat behind the desk. He looked up ready to pull the 'I'm too busy card' but noticed me and checked me out. Paying particular attention to my chest. I forced myself not to whistle to get his attention back to my face.

"Sure Miss, what do you need?" He asked sitting up straight. I smiled, the change did do some good.

"I'm Special Agent Thomas with the FBI and was wondering if I could take a look at a couple of records to do with the recent murders within the local motel?" I said flashing my badge.

"You mean the deaths?" He asked looking a little confused for a second.

"Yeah. Sorry, I have a suspicious mind." I replied with a small nervous laugh. The guy laughed too and nodded.

"Sure, I'll take you to the other Special Agent looking at them." He said standing. _Other Agent? Oh crap!_ I thought giving the kid a smile. He buzzed me through the back and I followed him to a small office in the back. He knocked softly and opened the door.

"Umm Special Agent Black, this is Special Agent Thomas with the FBI, she needs to see the records too." The kid said to Dean. He gave me a warm smile and a once over.

"Sure, I'm sure we can share." Dean replied smiling at me. The kid nodded and just walked off. I closed the door behind me and pulled me gun on Dean.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked pointing the gun at his chest. Dean threw his hands up.

"Whoa! Calm down. Put the gun down and I'll explain." Dean said softly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do I look stupid? Please." I said cocking the gun. "Now, I know you ain't a demon, so I'll ask once more, who-the-hell-are-you?" I said slowing the last bit down. Dean lowered his hands and placed them on the file on the desk. His eyes never left mine.

"I'm a hunter, just like you I'm guessing." He said looking at me with a blank expression on his face.

"I doubt that. So why are you here?" I asked still holding my gun in place.

"This." He said tapping the folder. "The ghost in the motel."

"Are you alone?" I asked as I tried to figure out where to go from there. I was stood by the door and Dean was possibly working with a bunch of god knows what's.

"No." Dean replied plainly. I stiffened a little when he replied, _if he's not working alone... where is the others? How many?_

"Who's with you then?" I asked walking over to the table to grab the folder. I glanced at it and it said there were Chinese rope burns on the left wrists. I was glad that day that my best friend taught me to read upside-down.

"My brother, a demon and an angel." Dean replied grabbing my wrist and smashing the hand into the wall so I dropped the gun. I punched him with my right hand in the mouth and he took a step back. I dived for the gun but Dean pulled his own on me before I could reach it. I laid on my back on the floor looking up at him. I let out a sigh of frustration.

"Man aren't you feisty." Dean joked before pressing his free hand to his lip that I bust."You hit hard." He added shaking his head a little.

"It's a gift." I said sarcastically and smiled. Dean laughed and shook his head.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you-" Dean started to say when I cut him off.

"Drop the gun honey and we can all walk away from this." I smirked, propping myself up on my elbows.

"That's, that's pretty cute and hot." Dean smirked at me. "But something tells me I put this down and you'll bolt for the door." Dean added shaking the gun a little.

"I wont lie, I would." I admitted with a small smile. Dean shook his head.

"My friends been looking for you." Dean said softly.

"The angel or the demon?" I asked sarcastically.

"The angel. CASTIEL!" Dean shouted to the roof and waited for something to happen. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Hey, Cass come on man!" Dean said to the roof again. He sighed and gave me a nervous laugh. "This doesn't... I don't usually have this problem."

"Maybe he can't hear you." I whispered. Dean looked at me and gave a sarcastic smile. I swept my leg out and knocked him to the floor. I dived onto Dean and managed to get his gun away from him. In return he kicked me in the stomach and pushed me off him, sending me towards the door. I slid on my back and stopped when I crashed into a chair. I jumped to my feet and stop dead. There was a man stood in the room, he hadn't walked through the door and he looked tired and slightly confused. He had short dark hair and dark eyes and was in a beat up suit and trench coat. I had no weapon and the nearest was a leap away. Dean scrambled to his feet and then smiled at this guy.

"Took you long enough." Dean said walking to this guy's side and slapping him on the back. The other man barely moved.

"What do you need Dean?" The guy asked in a plain tone. I took a step to my left and looked for either gun. The guy appearing from thin air in the room sent my spidey powers into overdrive.

"This is the other hunter in town." Dean said pointing to me and I stopped in my tracks. I looked at both of them slightly confused but more scared. I found guys seem to go soft when girls looked scared. "Whoa, wait." Dean said walking up to me. "We don't want to hurt you. Castiel has been looking for you." Dean said glancing back at Castiel, the man in a trench coat.

"How... how'd he get in here?" I asked acting scared and clocking the gun about two feet away from me. I knew I could make it if I jumped, but I needed to time it right.

"He's an angel. I said he was with me." Dean said looking at Castiel. I took the advantage and rolled grabbing the gun and getting to my feet aiming it Castiel, who in tern had no expression.

"Tell me how a man can appear like that and not smell like a demon." I growled cracking my neck as I aimed between Dean and Castiel. I felt the werewolf side of me run through my veins, it was the first time since I killed the man that I let that side of me out, but if a demon was in the room I was going to need it.

"I told you he's an angel-what's happening to your eyes?" Dean asked getting ready to fight me.

"She is a werewolf Dean." Castiel said and I pointed the gun at him.

"It's not the Luna cycle." Dean protested confused. I growled. That snapped Dean's attention back to me. He looked like he was going to try and punch a person with a gun. Not the smartest move I'd seen in a hunter.

"How do you know about me?" I growled resisting the urge to lunge at him. Castiel just stood perfectly still, not even breathing as he looked straight at me. It felt like his eyes were looking into me, boring deeper under the layers of anger and rage, into my soul.

"I am an angel and you are chosen." Castiel said and the lights in the room turned off and a flash showed wings behind Castiel. I let off three shots and shook my head. _This is not happening! This can not be happening!_

"Stay away from me!" I shouted, realising each shot had no effect on Castiel. In the confusion of the lights Dean had grabbed his gun and had it aimed at me.

"Look I said we didn't want to hurt you," He said clocking it by my head. "But if you attack us, we will fight back. You're a freaking werewolf. Which would have been nice to know before hand Cass!" Dean said glancing at Castiel who simply shrugged.

"I can move before you even fire that." I growled, my eyes glancing at Dean as my gun still was aimed on Castiel.

"Megan, listen to me." Castiel said and I looked at him. A wave of peace hit me, it's hard to describe, but I didn't feel threatened any more. It was almost like being hypnotised. I lowered my gun and watched Castiel. "You are chosen by God to serve him in this battle. However if you continue on the path you are on now, you will die. Dean was sent to find and help you. And when the time is right, you will help defeat evil." Castiel said plainly walking towards me. He tapped me on the head with his fingertips and everything went white in a flash of warmth.


	2. The Great Chinese Rope Burn Ghost Trick

So I've updated this one too. I hope you enjoy it guys!

* * *

The next thing I knew I was stood in a motel with Dean and I could smell Ruby. I looked around the room trying to find her. _Now is my time to kill that Bitch! Thanks God, I guess you do care, remind me to do something extra good for dropping her in my lap like this._ I thought as I looked around. Dean took off his tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt.

"We're in my motel room." Dean said explaining where we were. I grunted and tried to figure out what the odd smell was I recognised.

"Keep her safe, take her with you Dean. She will be useful to you." Castiel said

"Keep her safe? She a werewolf Cass, one of the bad guys!" Dean cried out pointing to me. I stood perfectly still and watched the pair look at me. I'd never been judged on my dark side before and I wasn't sure what an angel could say to convince anyone to trust me. If I was in Dean's shoes I would have probably reacted the same.

"You must know better then most that just because there is evil inside you that it doesn't make you who you are." Castiel said turning back to Dean.

"Cass-" Dean sighed out running a hand threw his short hair.

"You can trust her Dean. She is what you call one of the good guys." Castiel said and then disappeared. Dean sighed and sat on the end of the bed while I smelt around the room.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked confused. I looked at him and smiled.

"You said you worked with a demon..." I said trailing off. Clearly Ruby hadn't been the room for a while, but it was the closet I had been to her in months.

"Yeah, well, it's not by my choice anyway." Dean said standing up and walking over to me.

"Ruby?" I asked smelling her the most on the other bed and I physically shuddered.

"Yeah..." Dean said looking at the other bed and shuddering too figuring what I smelt too. "You, you know her?" He asked turning his back on the bed.

"I am going to kill her." I said plainly then smiled.

"Okay..." Dean said looking worried.

"It's a long story, but she's an evil bitch and I will kill her for setting me up." I sighed. I looked around and the smell hit me but I couldn't place it. "So, you and your bother, been hunters long?" I asked trying to show Dean that I was as human as I could be.

"Life time." Dean said sitting at the table, I sat next to him and smiled. We sat in an awkward silence for a long time before Dean broke it. "Think we should take out the ghost still?" Dean asked making convocation.

"Yeah, can I grab my stuff?" I asked realising I only had my gun and stupid FBI suit on. Dean smiled with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"No need, I'm guessing those two bags are yours." Dean said pointing to my bags by the side of the other bed.

"Ok, well I need to change, can I use your bathroom?" I asked walking over to the bags and grabbing one of them.

"Sure, I'm gonna get changed out here." Dean said with another cheeky smile. I laughed and walked into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and changed, then check all my weapons and smiled when I found my family knife and favourite gun. I shoved it down my back and made my way out of the bathroom, Dean was slipping on a shirt. I paused for a moment admiring the great job god had done in creating Dean. Sure he wasn't someone I wouldn't push out of bed. I also realised that I was going to need his help in convincing his brother to let me kill Ruby. Something I would only be able to do by earning his trust and working with him.

"You ready?" I asked putting my bag back down.

"Yeah, I just need to ring my brother." Dean said pulling out his phone. I turned my back on him and listened in on the convocation. It was another advantage to being supernatural, free phone taps.

"_Hey?_" The male voice said answering the phone.

"Hey I can't really talk, but I've found the girl." Dean said softly, he was keeping his voice low, I guess so that I wouldn't hear what he was saying.

"_Wow, really? Is, is she ok? Didn't Castiel say she might be hurt?_" The voice asked sounding genuinely worried for me.

"She's er..." Dean paused and for a heartbeat I wasn't sure if he was going to spill my beans. I really didn't need everyone know who the hell I was. "Yeah, yeah she's ok not hurt. We're going to salt and burn the bones of the dude who's being killing everyone. Got a name yet?" Dean asked a little louder.

"_Marc Strong, he was a guy who had mental difficulties. Apparently the town used to tease him and all he would do was give rope burns back. A couple of jocks got done for the murder but, never went to jail. The judge was the lead jocks son._" The voice explained the ghost. I felt a cold chill come from the bathroom. I looked in that direction and there was a guy stood in the door way. His image jumped and flickered. It was clear he was the ghost.

"Dean?" I said softly looking at a man who had been shot with a shotgun stood smiling at me. His chest was full of buck shot holes, but his grin and his wondering eyes told me more. _God even ghost's want to jump my bones_ I thought smiling at the ghost. For the moment he didn't seem too bad as ghost went.

"Just a second," Dean said and continued his convocation. "So where is he buried?"

"Dean." I said a little louder, trying to get his attention without spooking Caspar.

"_In the cemetery, but I don't know if you should take the girl with you._" The guy down the phone said. The ghost started to move forward.

"Oh I'd say I'd be safer in the cemetery right now. Dean!" I shouted still smiling at the ghost who was smiling back at me. Dean turned to shout at me and reached for his gun. "Don't! He seems calm. Just leave and salt and burn him." I said still looking at the ghost.

"But, he could kill you." Dean said softly watching the ghost move slowly closer to me. Dean took a step closer to me and then froze when the ghost glared at Dean.

"Seriously, don't piss him off." I hissed while still smiling at the ghost who had resumed walking towards me.

"He could kill you. Cass told me to look after you." Dean whispered at me, watching the ghost too.

"_Dean? Dean what's happening?_" The male voice said sounding panicked.

"Dean, I'm _special_, remember. Just go, I can look after myself a little while anyway." I said smiling forward.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked as the ghost got within a hand of me.

"Go. Hurry." I said softly. Dean shook his head and took off. A few seconds later I herd a car engine roar out.

* * *

The ghost moved closer and touched my cheek, I didn't flinched although his hand was so cold it nearly took my breath away. I stood perfectly still as he watched me.

"You're pretty." He finally said tilting his head to one side and smiling, some drool escaping his lips.

"Thanks, what's your name?" I asked giving him a small smile. It was the best acting I had ever done, every inch of me was crying out to run, grab some salt and iron and wait it out fighting.

"My names Marc. M...A...R...C..." He said in a child's voice. "What's your name?" He asked putting his hand on my cheek again. The cold ran down my spine and I repressed a shiver.

"Megan, I'm Megan. Nice to meet you Marc." I said and held my right hand out. I had no idea what I was doing, I was hoping I could keep him occupied long enough to let Dean and his brother salt and burn Marc's bones before anyone else got hurt. Marc put his hand out and suddenly grabbed my left wrist.

"What are you doing?" I asked surprised at how strong he was, I'd never known a ghost with a grip that strong. I was strong, stronger than humans and it was a tight grip to me.

"You're with them aren't you?" Marc asked getting agitated.

"Who?" I asked acting dumb. His face screwed up and he shook his head.

"You're with THEM!" He shouted squeezing my wrist tighter. It actually hurt. I tried to pull it free but he wasn't budging. It was then that I started to panic. I had got myself in way over my head, and not for the first time in my hunting career.

"I don't know what you talking about." I said trying to pull my hand free. Marc was too strong, my wrist was well and truly stuck in his grasp.

"LIAR!" He screamed and took my left wrist in both hands and twisted it. I screamed as it cracked and felt like he had broken my wrist rather than just a twist. He let it go and I clutched it close to my chest. The pain throbbing through me.

"Look Marc, you're scaring me." I said stepping back and holding my wrist close to me. I knew it would heal by tomorrow, but that didn't stop it killing now.

"You. The pretty girls, they are always with THEM!" Marc screamed and disappeared. I pulled out my gun and held it tight in my hand waiting for him to appear again. I walked around the room looking for salt or something iron I could bash him with but the room was a bust. I decided there was only one way to deal. I cracked my neck and waited as the werewolf in me burned in my veins. Something pushed me to the floor and I dropped my gun. I rolled on my back and looked up at Marc.

"You're pretty eyes... they look like a doggy." Marc said confused. His hand hovering over my chest. I growled and kicked him away jumping to my feet.

"Glad you noticed." I growled smiling at him.

"You sound mad. Don't... don't be mad. No, no don't be mad..." Marc started to rant as a wind started in the room.

"Marc stop it!" I shouted as the wind got worse and Marc was screaming to himself. I had to use my good arm to cover my eyes as the wind got worse still.

"No, no don't be mad. NO!" He shouted and I went flying into the wall with a massive thud. I slid down the wall feeling worse for wear but tried to scramble to my feet.

"YOU... bad!" Marc screamed in my face out of no where knocking me onto my backside. "BAD PERSON! BAD! BAD! I know it. BLOOD! SO MUCH BLOOD! IN YOUR MOUTH!" Marc started to scream in my face and I was shocked. I was half concussed and half shocked at what he said I couldn't make myself move as I watched him reach into my chest and grab my heart.

"Stop!" I wheezed out as he squeezed. I couldn't feel my legs and arms as they started to tingle. Then each breath started to burn my lungs as white spots appeared in my vision.

"BAD. BLOOD BAD!" He screamed holding tighter. I gasped for breath as blood started to pour out of my mouth. My chest felt like it was being ripped apart. I'd never experience anything like that before.

"Go to hell... please." I gasped as I went dizzy and things turned black.


	3. Surprise Suprise It's Sam Winchester!

Ok another updated chapter! Enjoy it peeps!

* * *

Someone was shaking me. Someone was pushing me and mumbling something like words. I flickered my eyes open but the light was too bright the first time. I lifted my left hand up to cover my eyes and a pain shot up my arm.

"What the fu-?" I wined as I opened my eyes fully to look at my wrist. It was broken, I could see the bone bent in all the wrong angles. As I looked at my wrist I remembered the ghost literally squeezing the life out of me.

"Hey, hey can you hear me?" Dean asked pushing me again. I growled and looked at him with an annoyed expression on my face.

"Yeah, I can hear you. My wrist is broken." I wined as he helped me to my feet. I felt a little dizzy and fell into Dean. He wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me to the bed. I collapsed onto my back and closed my eyes again. "Took you long enough." I sighed and herd Dean laugh softly.

"Blame Sam." Dean said as someone walked in. They smelt familiar, _Sam? Did he say Sam?,_ I sat up and watched Sam Winchester walk through the door. I just sat there staring at him in shock. All the dots crashing together in my mind.

"Hey Dean where's the girl, is she ok?" Sam asked with his back to me. Dean pointed over his brothers shoulder to me.

"She's pissed you took so long to dig up the bones." Dean joked and walked out the room with a bag. Sam turned and stared at me, I just looked back at him. Slowly a smile crossed his face and he bobbed down and hugged me.

"Are you ok?" He whispered as we hugged.

"Better now I got a hug." I joked as he pulled away. He took my wrist and looked at it. "It'll heal by morning." I said with a smile.

"You never called, I thought something had happened to you." Sam said softly.

"I was busy." I said softly. _Hunting down your bitch demon Ruby._

"So we have to protect you?" Sam said laughing. "I remember how much you love someone helping you out." I laughed and smiled.

"I've changed. Ask your brother, I only pointed a gun at him once." I said with a laugh.

"So you've met Dean then." Sam said shaking his head.

"Oh yeah. How'd you get him out? I've never herd of it before." I said with a soft smile.

"Castiel did it. His guardian angel." Sam said standing up, he looked deflated by the face an angel bust Dean out of hell. I looked up at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"Least he's alive." I said holding up my right hand so Sam could help me up. I was still a little dizzy but made it over to my bags and grabbed them. Putting one on my back and holding the other in my hand as I turned to Sam.

"Yeah." Sam said smiling as Dean walked in and looked confused.

"What?" Dean asked looking scared. We were both just stood smiling at Dean.

"Nothing." I said with a smile and walked past him. Sam laughed and followed me out.

"So where you guys heading?" I asked walking over to my Camaro. I was still dizzy but I was confident as soon as I started to drive it would wear off.

"WE, are going to see a hunter friend of ours." Dean said grabbing the bag out of my hand. I raised an eyebrow and watched him stand his ground.

"Oh are WE?" I said taking my bag back. Sam knew what was about to happen and took a step away from us.

"Yes." Dean said taking back my bag. "Castiel said you need to stay with us to be safe. This means we go where me and Sam need to go to stop seals from breaking." Dean said plainly. I folded my arms over my chest and smiled.

"I'm not leaving my baby here." I said leaning on my Camaro.

"Well you can't drive it." Dean said pointing to my wrist.

"I'm not leaving it!" I shouted.

"It's a pile of rust anyway, bet it wouldn't even keep up with my baby." Dean said throwing his thumb backwards.

"Please! This machine could out run anything someone like you would drive!" I taunted shaking my head as we glared at each other.

"Someone like me? What's that's suppose to mean?" Dean asked annoyed at me. We glared at each other for a few seconds until my phone rang. I glared and answered the phone refusing to take my eyes off of Dean. We were having a stare down and I refused to back down.

"_Megan, it's Bobby. I can't really talk but there are two hunters in town. They are good guys. I've worked with them before._" Bobby said sounding rushed.

"Thanks Bobby, I think I've run into them but the case is over now." I replied glaring at Dean still.

"_Good. Do you want another case?_" Bobby asked and something in my gut kicked in. A feeling that I shouldn't leave Dean and Sam just yet.

"Not this time." I said and we hung up. I stood glaring at Dean until a small smile crossed his face.

"You know your hot when you look like that." He said with a cheeky smile. I growled and shook my head.

"Jerk! Look I ain't leaving my baby. So either you drive it or Sam." I said holding up the keys. Dean turned to Sam and passed him my bag.

"Tag," Dean said laughing sarcastically. "You're it." He said and walked over to the Impala I knew Sam drove before. Sam smiled at me as we climbed in the car.

"You guys are too alike." He said starting the car.

"Whatever. I'm not like that!" I joked as the car started and "Back In Black" started on the radio. Sam laughed louder and we set off.

* * *

_It was full moon. My heart was racing, so fast so fast it was in my ears. It was all I could hear. Thud after Thud. I took a deep breath, I could taste the fresh cold air, smell the demon running in front of me. I was a leap away from him. This really wasn't hunting, more like playing. I was playing with the demon, I could take him any time I wanted to. My heart thud again and I leapt into the air and landed on the demon. He was all mine. I growled and ripped at his throat, my claws making quick clean cuts in his neck. Instantly the demon poured out of the wounds. I lowered my face and wrapped my lips over the wound. The rush. The rush is amazing! The power, the lust, the hunger goes. I am free from the hunger. It may only last a few minutes, but for those minutes I feel normal again. Something started to hit me. A pole hit me. I turned my head and saw a man hitting me, shouting, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I tried to grab the pole but he moved it. I growled but he wouldn't move, he pulled a gun, started to shoot. It hurt, a lot. The rage boiled inside of me until the last bullet hit me. I couldn't take it, the pain and anger merged into an uncontrollable rage. I leapt on the man teeth and claws ready to rip him apart piece by piece. The blood splashed in my mouth and the rich taste filled my sense._

"Holy Crap!" I said shooting up in a cold sweat. The car swerved and pulled to a stop. My heart was racing and I felt sick. Actually sick. I opened my door and rushed to the nearest bush and emptied my guts out. I walked back to the car and saw Sam looking worried.

"Are you ok?" He asked as I got in. I just nodded and grabbed a bottle of water from the back of the car and swilled my mouth out.

"Just a bad dream." I finally said after taking several deep breathes. "A lot's happened Sam in the last six months." I said looking dead ahead. I felt empty and cold inside. The dreams always left me with the same hallow feeling.

"You want to talk about it?" Sam asked putting a hand on my shoulder and sounding genuinely concerned. I blinked out of the memory of the dream.

"No." I said and turned to Sam. "No I don't want to talk about it." I said coldly. Sam looked at me worried and then nodded slowly. "We should get going, Dean will wonder what has happened to us." I said in a cold tone. Sam just nodded and started the car.


	4. Dead Men Rising

Again I've updated this one too. Enjoy!

* * *

The drive to what I found out to be Bobby's house was horrible. The dream had put me in a fowl mood and I just didn't want to talk. Sam kept glancing at me like he wanted to say something but just sighed each time instead. I wanted to talk to Sam, explain that things had gotten much worse for me since he left but there was a fear. A fear of how he would look at me, if he would just treat me like a monster, like the monster I was. I thought about asking him to kill me, but then I couldn't do it, so why should I ask him to. About mid-morning we pulled up in Bobby's garden. I climbed out the car and walked to the boot to grab my bags. My wrist was tender but nearly healed. I grabbed my bags and slammed the trunk. Sam watched me drag myself to the front of the car. I just was cranky and needed some space.

"Here, let me help." Sam said trying to help me out.

"I got it." I said in a grumpy voice and walked over to Dean who had just got out of his car.

"You look like crap." Dean said and I simply sighed. I was getting annoyed faster then usual and decided it would be best to try and keep to myself at Bobby's. Sam followed and passed me my keys and we made our way into the house. The house was a mess like ever other time I had seen it. We walked in and was met by a slightly panicky Bobby.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as we dropped our bags by the sofa in the living room. Bobby started to pace up and down shaking his head. I'd never seen Bobby like that before and it threw me.

"An old hunting friend, Olivia, I can't get hold of her... I'm worried, it's not like her to ignore my calls." Bobby said sighing and wiping his beard.

"I'm sure she'll just be on a job or something." Sam said comfortingly. Bobby stopped pacing and looked at Sam with anger and frustration on his face.

"Don't be stupid boy, I'd know if she was off hunting." He said and noticed me stood there. "Megan! How did you get here?"

"They kidnapped me." I said pointing to Dean and shrugged my shoulders. "Something to do with angels." I mumbled. Bobby looked at Dean waiting for an explanation.

"Hey all I know is Castiel said we'd need her." Dean said defensively. Bobby shrugged his shoulders and grunted.

"Well I guess you guys came here for a reason." Bobby said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, we were wondering if we could look at your books about angels..." Dean said as we all trooped into the kitchen. "But we can go check on your friend first." Dean said leaning against a fridge.

* * *

Two hours later and stuffed in the back of Dean's Impala we pulled into Olivia's drive. Bobby was really worried, it was nice to know even hard ass hunters cared. We climbed out and walked up to the door. As we reached the door I smelt blood, lots of human blood. The smell gave me a rush and I shivered, the smell was too tempting to me; I still hadn't got enough control to trust myself around human blood again. I pulled on Sam's sleeve like a child trying to get his attention without getting everyone else's.

"There's blood. A lot of human blood." I said softly as Bobby and Dean walked in. "I... I can't go in." I said turning away from the door. "I'll check out round here." I added.

"Ok." Sam said sounding confused. I walked down the path and took a look around, nothing looked or smelt out of place. The whole area seemed clear to me. I waited by the Impala until the guys came back out. Bobby was already on the phone to someone else and Dean and Sam looked confused.

"The area is clean." I said standing up off the Impala.

"Olivia is dead. Bobby is calling some other hunters he knows to see if they are ok." Dean said and glanced at Sam before getting in the car.

"What?" I asked as Sam stood next to me.

"What's up with you and blood?" Sam asked looking down at me with big green eyes. It was a puppy dog look and made me feel guilty for keeping things from him.

"I... my werewolf side is a little crazy right now." I said running a hand through my hair and waited for Sam to talk again.

"Is this to do with the dreams?" Sam asked pushing the topic softly. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Leave it, please?" I begged and Sam nodded. Bobby walked up to and passed us some paper with an address on it.

"You check on Jed, I'm going to check on another person who isn't picking up." Bobby said sounding preoccupied.

"Will do." Sam said and sighed.

"Be safe." I shouted as Bobby walked off. We climbed into the car and drove to the next address. When we reached Jed's house it was just the same. The smell of blood was over powering, whatever the ghost had done to Jed it was bloody. I was lent against the Impala while the guys checked it out. Dean walked out talking on the phone.

"Hey Bobby, yeah he's dead too." Dean said walking round to get in the drivers seat.

"_Damn it, I've checked on two other hunters in the area and they are both dead too._" Bobby replied sounding tired.

"Whatever are yanking the hunters are violent. I've never seen anything like this." Dean said as he motioned to Sam that the other hunters were dead. Sam nodded and climbed in the car. I walked round and climbed in too.

"_We need to stick together, best bet is you guys come back to mine pronto._" Bobby said.

"Sure thing Bobby." Dean said and hung up.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked as Dean started the engine, revving it a few times.

"We head back to Bobby's and try and figure out what is killing all these hunters." Dean said driving off.

* * *

The boys took it in turn to drive since Dean didn't believe that my wrist was nearly healed, he didn't want to risk crashing his baby. I sniggered at him when he said it, at which he glared at me for ten minutes. We'd been driving nearly all night when Sam pulled into a gas station and filled the Impala up. Dean was fast asleep in the front and I was sat in the back just day dreaming. Sam nodded that he needed the rest room and walked off. A few minutes later it started to get ice cold, I noticed my breathe and Dean's. Something wasn't right, I poked Dean in the back to wake him up.

"What?" He grumbled opening his eyes.

"Dean, it's cold." I said as he turned to me. He rubbed his eyes and blinked as he looked at me.

"Yeah, I noticed. That why you woke me?" He yawned and then noticed his own breathe. He jumped out the car and ran to the boot. "Where's Sammy?" He shouted getting a shot gun.

"Rest room!" I shouted back as he ran off. A herd a shot and got out of the car with my gun in hand. Dean and Sam appeared out of the rest room, Dean holding Sam up. Sam looked worse for wear. I rushed over and helped Sam back to the car.

"What the hell happened?" I asked as we put Sam in the car, he'd had seven bells of crap beat out of him.

"Ghost's. Ghost's are hunting the hunters." Dean said and rushed into the car. I jumped in the back and we drove off.

"How can ghost's do so much damage?" I asked as Dean got his phone out.

"This ghost was pissed. He was out of blood." Sam said as I passed him a tissue to press against a cut on his face.

"Smells like he got it." I said softly. "I've never herd of anything like this." I said shaking my head.

"Yeah well he was pissed we got him killed." Sam sighed holding his head.

"You ok Sammy? How many fingers am I holding up?" Dean asked as he drove.

"None Dean. I'm fine, just beat up." Sam said softly.

"Hendrickson though, why?" Dean said as he put his phone to his ear.

"Revenge, we got him killed." Sam said sounding guilty.

"Sam," Dean said putting his phone away. "Stop right there, whatever the hell is going on, it's happening to us now. I can't get a hold of Bobby, so if your not thinking answers don't think at all." Dean snapped and the car went silent.

* * *

By sun rise we had reached Bobby's. The place looked deserted. We all grabbed shot guns with salt rounds and made our way inside. I hoped Bobby was still alive and took the fact I couldn't smell blood as a good sign. Of course there were ways to die without blood loss.

"Bobby!" Dean shouted/whispered as we burst in. The door was unlocked and the place looked more of a mess than usual. We walked around downstairs looking for clues until Dean clicked his fingers and pointed to an iron poker on the floor by the stairs.

"I'll go," Dean whispered pointing upstairs. "You check outside," He said to Sam, "You check round here." He said to me and went up the stairs.

The house was massive and because the place was silent it felt creepy. I held the gun up and made my way through the library, living room and into the kitchen. Apart from books and papers scattered everywhere I couldn't find any sign of Bobby. I could hear Sam shouting faintly in the distance for Bobby and then door's banged upstairs.

"Come out, come out whoever you are." Dean joked as he walked above me. I was walking around the kitchen when I felt the air get colder, I saw my breathe and knew it was a bad sign. I turned around and saw the guy I had killed.

"Hello Megan, bet you don't even know my name do ya?" He said stood in a dirty white shirt and black trousers. At his neck a thick dark red stain trailed down onto his shoulder and mixed into the dirt on the shirt. I cocked the gun and aimed at him as his image flickered in front of me.

"I don't need to know." I said calmly. I knew I should have just shot him and found the others but a part of me froze. Looking my victim in the eyes wasn't something I ever thought I would have to face.

"Yes you do." He said walking towards me. "You need to know who you killed, bitch!" He said and waved his hand sending my gun out of reached. I stood perfectly still, utterly focused on the man. "My name is Joseph Seymour! JOSEPH SEYMOUR!" He screamed at me making me jump a little.

"I... I didn't mean to kill you." I said taking a step back. My mind was racing, flashbacks of killing him jumped into my mind.

"But you did, you ripped me to shreds and sucked me dry." He said and backhanded my face, I dropped to my knee's clutching my cheek. The ghost packed a hell of a punch. For a split second I thought _when did ghosts get so freaking strong?_

"I'm... I'm sorry." I said looking up at him, I was begging with him to understand just how sorry I was. "I never... I just... oh god you don't know who sorry I am." The emotion in my voice breaking my words into nothing more then muttering whimpers.

"Sorry? Sorry you killed me or sorry for what it did to my family?" He shouted getting in my face. A tears fell down my cheek as I coward away from him and his words.

"I didn't know. You were attacking me, shooting me." I said crying almost uncontrollably.

"You are a monster! You were ripping my friend to shreds, then..." Joseph looked away for a second. "You leap on me, torn me apart. And all I could think about was my family, my wife and little boy." Joseph looked at me again and punched me so I landed on the floor. I could taste the blood in my mouth. I knew I deserved it all, every blow. "You bitch! You Monster! You took me away from my family, now my son will never know who his daddy was!" Joseph growled punching me again and again. I didn't fight back. I just let him hit me. This was what I was searching for all along. Redemption, penance for my sins, there was no way I could fight it. A shot rang out and Joseph disappeared. I looked up and saw Dean stood there with my shotgun in his hands. I was almost shaking, as I spat some blood out of my mouth onto the floor.

"Thanks," I said getting up, the word came out broke and scared, just like I was feeling. Dean passed me back the gun without showing any emotion. I wasn't sure how much he had herd. "I..." I tried to speak but the guilt of killing someone, now knowing who he was and that he had a family, it was too much for me. I had thought I wanted to die before, now it was crystal clear in my head.

"Let's just get these son's of bitch's back to where they belong." Dean said picking up on the feelings I had I think. I nodded and fallowed him out of the kitchen.

* * *

We were sat in the library re-loading. Sam had found Bobby and he was ok, shaken up like the rest of us, but ok. Dean was sat on a sofa loading a gun, Bobby was looking through books and Sam was pacing around. I was simply watching everything, thinking about to everything Joseph had said about me.

"So there are all people we know?" Sam asked pacing impatiently

"Not just people we know, people we couldn't save." Dean said cleaning his gun. Bobby looked at Dean distraught. "Hey I saw something on Meg, did she have a tattoo when she was alive?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"Hmm I don't think so." Sam said slightly confused.

"A mark on her hand, almost like a brand." Dean said waving his fingers over his hand.

"I saw a mark too on Hendrickson." Sam said.

"What it look like?" Bobby asked looking like he an idea what was happening.

"You got any paper?" Sam asked and Bobby passed him a pad. Sam sketched a weird symbol.

"Joseph had that too." I admitted softly, Dean glanced at me and held my gaze for a few seconds.

"I've seen this before." Bobby said just before there was a bang. "We gotta move." Bobby said passing me some books while Dean and Sam grabbed the guns to cover us.

"Where we going?" Sam asked as the radio and TV started to make static noise's. We all knew that was a bad sign.

"Some place safe, you eijet!" Bobby said walking off. We followed him down into the basement where there was a dark corridor which led to a massive iron door. Bobby opened the door and turned the lights on. It was covered with devil traps from head to toe. Sam and Dean walked in and I hesitated. _You're a Monster_ Joseph's words rang out in my head. Bobby looked at me confused and I just nodded.

"I don't like being enclosed." I said and walked in holding my breath. The guys where looking around and I just lent against a wall. Sam walked up to the wall.

"Bobby is this?" Sam asked knocking on it.

"Solid iron, completely coated in salt 100% ghost proof." Bobby said looking around.

"You built a panic room?" Sam asked sounding surprised.

"I had a weekend off." Bobby said looking like it was the natural thing to do. I let out a small giggle and Bobby and Sam looked at me confused.

"Sorry." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Bobby," Dean asked picking up a AK47 and looking worried. "You're awesome!" Dean said with a smile crossing his face. Everyone just laughed.

* * *

We started reading books trying to find the symbol. Bobby sat at his desk, Sam and Dean sat at another table making salt pelts and I sat on the floor. The room was silent apart from the fan above twirling around.

"See this is why I can't get behind God," Dean said pushing rock salt into a shell.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked as we watched the brothers talk.

"If he doesn't exist, fine bad crap happens to good people, that's how it is. No rhythm or reason, just random horrible evil, I get it. I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are being torn to shreds? How does he live with himself, why doesn't he help them?" Dean said making more shells. Sam turned to me and Bobby and I turned to Bobby.

"I ain't touching this one, with a ten foot pole." Bobby said nervously. "Found it." He said tapping a book.

"What?" Sam asked as the pair got up and walked over to Bobby. I followed and Dean moved so I could see the book.

"The symbol you saw, the brand on the ghosts, mark of the witness." Bobby said reading from the book.

"Witness? Witness to what?" Sam asked confused.

"Evil. The ghost's died in an supernatural manner, they were witnesses to evil supernatural creatures." I said and Bobby nodded at me looking impressed.

"See these ghost's were forced to rise, they woke up in agony, their like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault someone rose them. On purpose." Bobby explained.

"Who?" Sam asked and Bobby shrugged his shoulders.

"Do I look like I know?" Bobby asked and I stifled a giggle. "But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark on their souls. Whoever did this has big plans, it's called the rising of the witnesses, it figures into an ancient prophecy."

"Wait wait wait, what book is that prophecy from?" Dean asked from my side.

"The widely distributed version is for tourists, but you know, long story short, revelations." Bobby answered, we all looked confused. "This is a sign."

"A sign of what?" The guys asked at the same time.

"The apocalypse." Bobby said sighing and falling back into his chair.

"So what this is another seal?" I asked looking at Dean who looked confused.

"Seal?" He asked, I turned to Bobby and he shrugged his shoulders too.

"I've known since I came to America the Apocalypse is coming. These last three weeks or so seals, er signs like this are being broken all around America. Surely you've noticed?" I said getting blank faces for a reaction.

"Seal's for what?" Sam asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Seals are the locks keeping, er..." I pointed to the floor. "Him down there." I said looking down.

"The devil?" Dean asked almost laughing.

"Yeah, well so it goes. When all 66 seal's are broken... he walks free up here." I sighed. Sam looked at me in disbelief. Bobby was listening very carefully and Dean looked like he didn't believe me. "Ruby should know about this, she's a demon. The demon's are where I'm getting the info from." I said leaning against the wall. Everyone turned to Sam.

"I haven't seen Ruby in months." Sam lied, he smelt like a lie. _Why would he lie to his brother and Bobby?_ I thought as he gave me a quick nervous look.

"Well whatever this is, we need to plan what to do next." Bobby said.

"Road trip," Dean said walking away from us. "Grand Canyon, Star Trek experience," Dean clapped his hands and pointed to Sam. "Bunny Ranch!"

"First things first, how bout we survive our friends out there." Bobby said calmly.

"Great any ideas apart from staying in this room until Judgement Day?" Dean asked sounding pissed. Bobby nodded and tapped his books.

"It's a spell, to send the witnesses back to rest. Should work." Bobby said.

"Should?" Sam and I said at the same time. "Great." Sam added sarcastically.

"If I translated it correctly. I think I got everything we need here at the house." Bobby said looking at us.

"Any chance you got everything we need here in this room?" Dean asked looking hopeful.

"You thought our luck was going to start now all of a sudden?" Bobby replied sarcastically. He got up and walked over to the guns. "Spells gotta be cast over an open fire."

"Fire place in the library." Sam said sighing.

"Bingo." Bobby said. Dean looked stressed and annoyed.

"This is not as appealing as a ghost proof panic room, you know." Dean said looking around. Sam nodded letting out a deep breath.

"Baby." I said passing him a gun.

"I'm not a baby, I just like living." Dean said cocking the gun.


	5. The Guardian Werewolf?

The final update this moring, it's 12:44 and I really should get some sleep soon... maybe hehe.

* * *

We made our way out of Bobby's panic room. My heart was racing just at the thought of seeing Joseph again, of the others hearing what I did to him.

"Cover each other, and aim careful, don't run out of ammo until I'm done or they'll shred you." Bobby said as we walked out. Dean and Sam was in front and I was covering the rear. We got to the stairs that lead up and suddenly a fat man was sat on them. He had curly hair and looked like crap.

"Hey Dean, you remember me?" He asked looking dead at Dean with a small smile

"Ron, with the laser eyes, wish I could say its good to see you." Dean replied smiling a little.

"I am dead because of you," Ron said getting up. "You were suppose to help me!" Bobby shot off a round and make him disappear. Everyone looked at Bobby shocked.

"If your gonna shoot, shoot. Don't talk." Bobby said plainly. We made our way to the library and set up. Sam and I put a salt ring around the floor, Dean started a fire and Bobby got his stuff ready for the spell. Once we had finished putting the salt down Bobby sent Sam upstairs.

"Upstairs, in the linnet cupboard, there's a big red hex box, got get, but be careful it's heavy." Bobby said to Sam and he ran off. I stood guard. A pair of twins appeared from no where and started to talk to Bobby. I shot off a round and they went.

"Dean, in the kitchen, the cutlery draw has a false bottom, I need hemlock, opium wormwood." Bobby ordered.

"Opium?" Dean asked confused and slightly impressed at the same time.

"Go!" Bobby shouted and Dean went to fetch it. Bobby started to draw out the symbols when the girls appeared again. I shot them away and re-loaded my gun. Dean was busy looking for the stuff when the door to the kitchen swung shut.

"Dean?" I shouted aiming the gun at the doors.

"I'm all right, keep working!" Dean shouted and Bobby continued to draw out the ritual. I stood guard half watching what Bobby was doing when Joseph appeared again.

"Megan, Megan..." He sang out and I aimed at him. "You killed me Megan. You ripped me apart with your claws then you drank me all up." Joseph said moving closer. My heart pounded in my chest as he talked.

"Shut up!" I shouted and shot off a round but he reappeared the other side of Bobby.

"You killed me! Left my family with nothing! You Monster!" He shouted and I shot again this time hitting him and making him go. I grabbed two more shells and loaded the gun.

"Just what in the Sam bell's was he talking about?" Bobby asked looking at me like he'd never seen me before.

"Do you really think now is the time for this type of convocation?" I asked as I scanned for other ghosts.

"Yes!" Bobby shouted. "If I'm about to die, I'd like to know what or who you are!" Bobby said still setting things up.

"Fine!" I shouted back. "I'm a monster, just like Joseph said! I'm evil that's why I didn't want to walk into your panic room! I've killed an innocent man!" I shouted back, Bobby grabbed his gun and held it aimed at me.

"What are you? How'd you get past the devil traps?" Bobby asked not even blinking. I lowered the gun and cracked my neck. My eyes started to change and Bobby's eyes widened. I felt the werewolf side of my burn through my veins as a new strength rushed through me.

"I'm a werewolf. I... drank a humans blood. I'm evil and if you want to shoot me, shoot me. But we both know it wont kill me. If you want my help to stay alive let me shoot the ghosts." I said looking into Bobby's eyes. Bobby kept the gun aimed on me for a while. Suddenly the twins returned and without thinking I shot them. I turned back to Bobby and he slowly lowered his gun, his eyes still locked on me for any sign of double cross.

"You and me are gonna have a nice cosy chat after all this, you got me?" Bobby said sternly. I nodded and raised my gun looking for ghosts.

* * *

Sam and Dean opened the doors from the kitchen and walked back in with the herbs and box. Both of them stared at my eyes and then Bobby.

"Oh so you ejiet's knew?" Bobby snapped taking the things off them. Neither answered because a Ron appeared again.

"Hey come on man, I thought we were pals?" Dean said to him.

"That's when I was breathing," Ron said looking up at Dean. "Now I'm going to eat you alive." Dean laughed as he loaded up his shot gun.

"Well I'm not a cheeseburger." Dean said cocking his gun and aiming but Ron had gone. Bobby started the spell and all the windows flung open and a wind blew the salt line away.

"Oh crap!" I sighed as I watched the lines disappear. Bobby continued to chant the spell as ghosts kept appearing again and again.

A black man who kept appearing waved Dean's gun out of his hands as he was reloading. Dean picked up Bobby's gun but it was out, he threw it to the ground rushing to the fire to pick up an iron poker. He swung it at the man and he vanished. A woman appeared as Sam was reloading and pushed a desk into Sam pushing him against a wall.

"Sam?" Dean asked glancing between the woman and Sam.

"I'm ok, cover Bobby!" Sam shouted pushing against the desk. I walked over to shoot the woman when Joseph appeared and flung me to the back wall out of the salt circle. I cracked my head as I landed and groaned getting to my feet. Two girls appeared pushing the desk as Bobby continued to chant. Then suddenly he let out a cry as the woman from before had hold of his heart. Bobby dropped the bowl with the spell in.

"Dean!" He shouted as it fell, Dean dived and grabbed it just in time. "Fire place!" Bobby ordered as Dan chucked it in. A massive blue flame rose and then a wave of blue light rushed through the house clearing away all the ghosts. Bobby fell to the floor and we all rushed to help him up.

* * *

Later we were just sat in the library reading books about angels when Bobby walked in. I looked up from my book and felt guilty. He was looking dead at me.

"I think it's about time we talk, don't you?" Bobby said and I nodded slowly. I got up and noticed both Sam and Dean give me sad looks. I took a deep breathe and followed Bobby to the kitchen where he had shut the doors. I walked in and he shut the final door behind me. I noticed all the doors had silver chains on the, stopping me from leaving the room. I watched as he went into a cupboard and pull a few things out.

"Now, you said you were evil? A monster?" Bobby asked turning to face me. His voice and face gave nothing away.

"You herd Joseph, herd what I did." I said plainly. Bobby made a noise to agree and then passed me a cup.

"Drink it." Bobby said and I looked into the cup. It looked and smelt just like water. I took a sip and looked at Bobby.

"Uh-huh" Bobby said and took the cup away, then he passed me a crucifix. "Hold that for me." Bobby said and I did. After a few minutes he took the cross off me and passed me another symbol.

"Bobby?" I asked holding it. Bobby just shushed me. He took the symbol off me and looked at me. Studying my face for a few seconds.

"Cristo!" Bobby said throwing some water on me for good measure. I wiped my face and sighed.

"I get it Bobby." I said wiping my face.

"Do you? You said you were evil kid, now every damn evil test I know has shown me your not." Bobby said sighing too.

"What about this one?" I said walking over and picking up a silver knife and holding it in my hand. It instantly began to burn and Bobby snatched it out of my hand.

"That don't mean anything." Bobby said looking at my hand. I looked him in the face and shook my head.

"I killed a man. I killed an innocent man. And you know what makes me evil, really evil?" I said barely above a whisper as tear's burnt my eyes. Bobby just looked at me blank. "The fact I liked it." I said and looked away from Bobby disgusted with myself. Bobby pulled me into a hug while I cried.

"You know what makes you good?" Bobby said hugging me, I looked at him and shook my head. "The guilt you have, true evil never feels the guilt." He said and hugged me again.

After a little cry it was late so I decided to call it a night. I said night to Bobby and walked into the library to say night to the guys. Dean was sat by himself reading.

"Hey," I said softly as I walked in, I lent against the door frame.

"Hey, you ok? Did Bobby rip you a new one?" Dean asked putting the book down. He genuinely looked worried for me.

"In a way. How's the reading going?" I asked resting my head against the frame too.

"Angels... they all seem like jerks to me." Dean said scoffing at an image of Arch-Angel Michael, leader of the solecistic army.

"Maybe, but looks like someone has plans for us." I said sighing.

"Yeah, we get to be angel finger puppets, I love having fingers up my ass!" Dean said sarcastically. I laughed and shook my head.

"Thanks for the bad mental image Dean just before bed!" I said screwing up my face.

"Your welcome!" Dean replied with his innocent baby face smile.

"Jerk!" I said walking out of the room. I made my way up the stairs and was heading to my room when I saw Sam walking towards me.

"Hey, you ok? What did Bobby do to you?" Sam asked as he reached me.

"Yeah, he was just trying to make a point, are you ok?" I asked as he sighed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, yeah why wouldn't I be?" Sam asked looking confused.

"Oh you know, lying to your brother about seeing Ruby." I said plainly and Sam looked panicked.

"I haven't-" Sam started and I put my hand up.

"Please? Look I smelt you lie back then, and I was in your motel room. Your sleeping with her now, which is freaky but whatever, you still smell of demon blood and that is what I'm really worried about." I said softly trying not to make Sam mad so he wouldn't talk to me about it. Sam sighed and looked at me a few seconds.

"Look Dean and Bobby can't find out. They wouldn't understand." Sam said softly. "Ruby is making me strong enough to go after Lilith."

"Who's Lilith?" I asked confused.

"A mega demon who killed Dean and wants me dead too." Sam said looking mad at even the mention of her name. I folded my arms over my chest and looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Your telling me, a creature that feeds off demon blood, that you need blood to become strong enough to kill a mega demon?" I said with a small laugh.

"Yes." Sam said plainly, I stopped laughing at him and looked. Really looked at him.

"And you believe Ruby is leading you down the right path with this?" I asked unfolding my arms.

"Yeah, I am stronger now. I can..." Sam stopped and looked at me. "I can pull demons out of humans and keep them alive. I'm saving people." Sam said in a whisper. My eyes widened and I shook my head. A flash back of him doing this to a man entered my head along with a smug smile on Ruby's face. I shook my head and took a step back from Sam.

"You..." I struggled for words and Sam looked hurt. "You can't drink demon blood Sam. Your just not meant to. It's wrong. I'm sorry but, its wrong." I said shaking my head. Sam took a deep breath and just walked past me muttering to himself about my double standards. I sighed and walked into the bed room.

* * *

After the adventurous day of ghost fighting I drifted off to sleep quickly.

_I was sat in a white room waiting for someone else to appear and was getting bored. I got up and walked around the room trying to find something interesting to see, but it was all plain white._

"_Dude needs to redecorate." I said to myself and then herd a flutter of wings. I turned to see Castiel and another man stood there. The other guy was black with a smart suit on, bold head and was slightly fatter than Castiel. I waved a hand at Castiel and smiled._

"_Hello Megan." Castiel said in his unemotional voice._

"_Hey, so... what's going on?" I asked in a childish tone, the other guy gave me a disproving look._

"_We are hear to address you, human." The black guy said, sounding like a was something he found under his boot._

"_Or really?" I said folding my arms over my chest. "And what makes you think I wanna listen to you, Angel" I said holding my ground and repeating his tone. The black man screwed up his face and looked at Castiel._

"_Megan we are here to inform you why God wishes you to be with the Winchesters." Castiel said and I simply raised an eyebrow in response._

"_You have been placed here to watch over Dean Winchester and to make sure he makes it to Judgement Day alive." The black guy barked at me._

"_Excuse me, I don't believe I was addressing you, so sod off." I growled at the guy._

"_Impudent little half breed!" The black guy shouted at me. "I am the angel of the lord and you are nothing but-"_

"_Uriel! Enough!" Castiel said raising his unemotional voice. I looked at Castiel and waited for him to speak. "Megan, Uriel is the angel put in charge of protecting you."_

"_Super!" I said sarcastically at Castiel and Uriel glared at me. "Looks like he wants to kill me himself!"_

"_Look half breed, I do not like your kind, but revelations has been given and I am commanded to protect you until which time you are no longer required. So please continue your sarcastic remarks, but know this, one day I will kill you!" Uriel growled at me walking right into my face. I didn't blink once but held the eye lock he made with me._

"_Uriel!" Castiel said raising his voice and Uriel disappeared in a flutter of wings. Castiel walked up to me and almost looked sad. "I apologise for Uriel, he is not keen on humans or demons."_

"_Well I guess I'm screwed then." I said with a little laugh to myself._

"_He will not harm you for as long as you are needed to protect Dean." Castiel said._

"_What am I meant to protect him from, he's a hunter?" I asked leaning against a wall._

"_It is not just demons which will hurt Dean." Castiel said and I looked at him confused._

"_Sam? Do you mean Sam?" I asked standing away from the wall._

"_If he continues on this path, yes one day he will." Castiel said. _

I jumped up in bed totally confused as to where I was. I looked around and realised I was back in Bobby's house. I walked downstairs and grabbed a glass of water. Sam was asleep on the sofa and Dean was on the floor. The pair looked so close, so strong, so much like brothers. I didn't want to believe Sam would tear it apart, but in my gut I knew it would be about the blood. I shook my head as Sam rolled over on the sofa and muttered out loud.

"But I don't want to go to school Dean." He said softly. To my surprise Dean replied.

"Tough, Dad says you have to go. Plus Sammy you love school all those books and stuff" Dean muttered in reply. I covered my mouth a giggled a little at the innocent pair.


	6. Alistair

I own nothing! Disclaimer over. Enjoy!

* * *

The next couple of days we had stayed at Bobby's just researching Castiel and Uriel. There wasn't much to find so Dean decided he wanted to go hunting again. Bobby had been trying to talk to me about me killing someone and I was avoiding him so far so I agreed with Dean.

"What? Shouldn't we try and find more out about the angels?" Sam asked as we sat in Bobby's library talking about where to go next. I was sat on the sofa next to Dean curled up, Dean was almost glaring at Sam and Sam was pacing around the room.

"And just what are you hoping to find?" Dean asked standing. I'd noticed lately that the boys hadn't been close. They joked around but something felt off. I wondered if it was to do with Castiel and Uriel warning's.

"Well something? I mean angels have been around for millennia and your telling me there's no way of finding out about them?" Sam said shaking his head. I stood up and walked over to the fire place.

"You guys look. We have read every single book Bobby has on anything even remotely angelic. We have found nothing really useful so why don't we go?" I said softly trying to keep the peace. Although Sam was still mad at me for disapproving of his habit. Sam looked at me and shook his head. I sighed and walked to the kitchen.

"Just tell me when we leave, I'll be packed." I said walking out of the room.

In the kitchen Bobby was sat listening to the three of us argue. I walked straight into sight so I had to face him again. I don't know why, or how to explain it, but since Bobby found out I was different things had been a little off between us, not to mention his endless attempts to talk to me about killing innocent people.

"Hey Bobby," I sighed as I sat opposite him at the table. "Guess you herd it all."

"Yup, those ejiet's are going to kill themselves if they aren't careful." Bobby scoffed drinking his coffee. He put the cup down and looked at me. "And you... well you ain't much better then them." He added.

"Thanks." I said standing up.

"You know the nightmares will stop if you just talk about it." Bobby said looking at me.

"Bobby," I pleaded sighing. "Not now, please?" I said feeling defeated.

"I hear you wake up, muffling the screaming. Listen girl, if you don't talk to someone, soon, it'll consume you." Bobby said with soft eyes, he was giving me the olive branch, only I really don't like olives. I nodded knowingly and sighed.

"When I'm ready... when I know exactly what happened..." I sighed walking out the kitchen door. Outside was a lot quieter then inside, but I could still hear the brothers argue about leaving. I sighed and kept walking into the junk yard. It was mid-day the sun was high in the sky and it was warm. I walked up to my baby and patted the bonnet. The paint was faded, and she really could do with an over hall but she was my baby and the only thing that hadn't changed since I came to America.

"Now all I need is you to die and today could rank as one of the crappiest to date!" I said sarcastically to myself. The car just sat there giving me no indication of life or death. I sighed and sat on the bonnet looking out to the other cars in the junk yard. I was sat silently just trying to feel at peace or at least calm with myself but lately my mind was chaos not one calm thought laid behind my outside shell. I closed my eyes and things just got worse, images of Joseph flashed before my eyes, blood soaked clothes, the bitter taste of copper in the blood, a million other useless images and then Ruby. _Ruby, the whole reason I'm here, the whole reason Sam is drinking and the whole reason I am baby sitting Dean, if I had never smelt her, I'd never be here and I'd be back home honing my skills, training and learning how to be the werewolf I should be. Not this chaotic animal, with a small moral compass._ I herd footsteps walk towards me and just kept my eyes closed, I could smell it was Dean a mile off.

"Hey, you ok?" Dean asked as he reached the car. I just nodded trying to contain the chaos until I could kill again. "That's good... Look Bobby just got a call that some witch has cursed an old friend of his. He wants us to check it out. You coming?" Dean asked leaning on the car. I still hadn't told him I was meant to protect him, and honestly I didn't plan too. I didn't picture Dean taking it too well. I opened my eyes and raised an eye brow.

"Yeah, just don't lean on my baby." I said jumping off and wiping where Dean had sat.

"You know she needs a new coat of paint..." Dean said as we walked back to the house. I pushed him softly.

"She is a fine car, and looks aren't everything Dean, you should know that!" I joked.

"Ouch!" Dean said holding his chest. "I'm hurt." I laughed and shook my head.

"Guess Sam isn't thrilled to go." I said as we reached the door.

"He'll get over it." Dean grunted as we walked in.

By nightfall we had pulled into a small motel and got two rooms. I was in mine merrily researching a Dewy Gout and his family. Dewy was an old friend of Bobby's who had kept Bobby safe after a few scrapes with bad guys. Bobby said he had owed him. Bobby also told us his wife Marie had watched as their son Leon walked right in front of a bus. Leon was 23. Dewy believed it was a witch when he found hex bags in his son and their bedroom. He instantly called Bobby for help as he didn't know of any witches in town. And from my three hours of researching the town, no one else knew there were witches in town. There was a knock at my door and I went to answer it. Dean and Sam stood there looking a little more friendly then they had been in the car ride here. I moved out of the way so they could get in.

"What you got?" Dean asked walking over to my laptop and looking at the screen.

"A headache." I sighed shutting the door. "There is no record of any witch being in town for as long as the town exists." I said turning to face them.

"Well that pretty much matched what I didn't find." Sam said sitting on the bed. "Dewy and Marie had lived here twenty odd years when they had Leon. No weird vibes around his birth or life. The only odd thing Dewy did was take in hurt hunters. Otherwise he was an engineer and Marie was a school nurse." Sam sighed.

"Well there must be something?" Dean said looking back at us. I nodded.

"Yeah well maybe tomorrow we could talk to Marie and see if she noticed anything weird." I said going and sitting next to Sam on the bed.

"I think someone should check out the local hunter scene too, see if Dewy might of taken in someone who pissed off a witch?" Sam said looking for me to Dean. Dean nodded and clapped his hands.

"Well we have a plan. So who wants to grab a drink?" Dean asked walking towards the door. I got up and grabbed my jacket. Sam followed behind like a puppy.

In the bar I noticed a lot of the people stare at all of us. I wasn't sure if it was because we were strangers or if it was because we were different. The bar maid was a blonde woman with enough upfront to keep you a float in a flood. Dean was happy chatting her, or should I say chatting her up. The bar seemed friendly enough. After a few drinks I decided I wanted to go for a walk or run so I left. Sam left Dean to chat up the waitress and we walked back to the hotel together.

"Ok salt?" I asked as we walked back to the motel, we were testing each other to see who knew the most about the supernatural.

"Easy, protection against ghosts and bad spirits." Sam laughed as we walked down the road. Sam seem to relax more and seemed to forget the talk we had at Bobby's. "Rosemary?" Sam asked nudging me softly.

"Protection from Demons." I said pushing him back a little. "Ok so what about gargoyles" I asked as we turned the corner.

"Protection on churches..." Sam said still thinking. "But they aren't real."

"Pardon?" I asked stopping walking. Sam stopped a few steps in front and turned to me.

"It's a myth. Ruby can walk in a church..." Sam said plainly. _Ruby? Well typical she would be the thing to tell Sam. Wait... what's that smell?_ I stood there looking at Sam as I smelt Ruby. I sighed and walked up to Sam's side. He was looking clueless.

"Hello Ruby." I said in a plain tone as she appeared from a side street.

"Wolfy, didn't think you'd be so civil." She said walking up to us. My body tensed up and I fought not to crack my neck.

"Be nice bitch, or I wont be." I growled as she stopped two steps away.

"Ruby, what... I mean why are you here?" Sam asked looking worried. Ruby smiled at Sam and then looked at me.

"Demon's are here, big bad ones, they're looking for something." She said looking at Sam.

"A seal?" Sam asked lapping up every word she spoke.

"Don't know, but it's big. They sent-" She stopped when there was a noise from the other side of the street. Everyone was looking at where the noise came from and it was a group of drunk guys. Human guys.

"Well as much fun as this isn't, I'm going. See you tomorrow Sam." I said walking off shoulder barging Ruby as I past her. Sam started to follow but Ruby stopped him. I sighed as I walked back to the motel alone.

I got in and felt tired, I dropped my coat on the bed and walked into the bathroom to wash my face. I turned the tap on and the water rushed out fast, I splashed the ice cold water on my face and wiped it. "What am I doing? Protecting the key to stopping Lucifer? Ha, like he needs any protection. Hunting Ruby? Again ha, right and why didn't you just rip her throat out? Oh yeah Sam, the guy you wanna try and save from the blood. Blood the thing I drink to live. Come on Megan there's been a hypocrite and then there's you." I said to my reflection as I looked at myself. There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it.

"Sam?" I said opening the door to let him in.

"Hey, look, I just want to explain, I didn't know she was coming here." Sam said looking at the floor most of the time he spoke.

"Look, we had this talk Sam. Its not a good road to travel, but in the end, it's you who has to walk it." I said sighing. Sam looked at me and smiled.

"I... I just need to be strong enough to stop Lilith and the apocalypse." Sam said softly. I walked over to him and held his arm.

"You are, as you are," I stopped mid-sentence because I smelt something. _Demon? Sulphur, definitely evil._ I thought trying to process the smell.

"What's," Sam started to say until he went flying into a wall with so much force he left a dent in the wall. He slid down the wall unconsciously and a small amount of blood poured from his head to the floor.

"SAM!" I shouted and ran to him as three demons appeared in the room. The one who flung Sam was still holding his hand out. He was tall, and athletic, the body he was riding was no older than 25. The second demon was chubby and smaller with nearly no hair and the third was a woman with short blonde hair and looked to be a house wife in her mid forties. I cracked my neck and felt the fire burn through my skin. I let out a growl and stood in front of Sam.

"A werewolf, now that is interesting." The athletic man said with a lisp. I just glared at him, the smell of Sam's blood was making my wolf side harder to control.

"What do you want?" I growled as my voice lowered.

"You." The athletic demon said and the other two demons walked forward. The woman lunged at me first as I turned and smashed her head into the wall with as much force as the athletic demon had smashed Sam into the wall. She screamed as she impacted into the wall. I released her head as she fell to the floor. The second demon walked towards me slower.

"Come on little girl, come with us. Let's not fight." He said sounding sweet. I punched towards him but he stepped out of reach. "Not going to play? Shame." He said swinging his arm out and sending me into a wall. It knocked the wind out of me but I got to my feet in time to stop the blonde from trying to stab me with a silver knife that had come out of know where.

"Bitch!" I growled as she came towards me again. I side stepped and grabbed her hand with the blade. I twisted her arm so she stabbed herself in the stomach as I sank my teeth into her neck and fed off her demon before her body collapsed in my arms. I turned to the other demons and growled with demon blood dripping from my lips. The second demon, the chubby one, lunged at me again trying to hold me down but instead I snapped his neck and bit into it. I fed off his demon and stood there looking at the third demon. A sick smile crossed his lips as he stood there.

"You're everything they promised." He said laughing almost.

"Who are you?" I growled wiping off the blood around my face.

"Alistair, and honestly if you weren't so... promising," He exaggerated the word promising. "I'd be back in the lovely warm hell."

"Well why don't I just send you back?" I asked feeling the rush of the kill still pumping around my body. Alistair laughed and clapped his hands.

"You can't take me, not now, not ever." He said walking towards me. "But I've got a feeling, I'm gonna like playing with you." He said and waved a hand towards me. I went flying through the bedroom wall into the bathroom and smashed all the tiles. It was a hell of a hit, but I was still with it. I groaned getting up as he appeared in the door way. "Oh a lot of fun!" He said swinging his arm out and sending me flying back out of the bathroom and landing near Sam who was still out of it. I was starting to feel weak, but he wasn't going to get me. I stumbled to my feet and stood up straight.

"You mother-" I started to say until he sent me through the bed room wall and straight into Sam and Dean's room. I couldn't get up from that, it had taken everything out of me. I spat out blood and looked up to see Alistair stood over me smiling.

"Sweet dreams!" He punched me in the face and it all went black.

Dean had managed to get the bar maid's phone number and a date for the next night. He was very proud of himself. He walked towards the motel and herd crashing noise's from Megan's room. He took off running and burst through the door in time to see the devastation. The room looked like a wrecking crew had been playing. Then he noticed Sam on the floor out of it. He rushed over falling to his knee's in front of his baby brother. Sam was still breathing but his head looked to be cut bad. Dean brushed the hair out of his baby brothers face and pressed the sleeve of his t-shirt on Sam's head.

"Sam? Sammy can you hear me?" Dean said softly as he nudged his brother. Sam started to stir and finally opened his eyes. Dean said a silent pray, something he had been doing more often since the resurrection.

"Dean..." Sam said as he sat up alone. "Where's Megan?" Sam asked looking around the rouble.

"She was here?" Dean asked getting to his feet and looking around the war zone that was once a room. "Shit." Dean said under his breath as he headed to what was left of the bathroom. There was blood on the wall and floor but not enough to indicate she was dead, which was at least something. He walked out of the bathroom to see Sam stood in there room looking at something on the floor. The whole in the wall between rooms looked like something was thrown from her room to theirs. Sam's phone rang and he answered it talking softly. Dean had noticed that he had been doing that more often, keeping secrets from him. Dean sighed and looked back in Megan's room for any other clues to what happened.

"She is in danger." Castiel said as he appeared out of sight of Sam.

"Is she even alive? What the hell happened here Castiel?" Dean asked whispering and walking over to the angel who had as much emotion as a house plant.

"She is alive, but she is in grave danger. Alistair has her." Castiel said plainly. Dean nearly chocked on his own shock.

"How'd he get out?!" Dean growled in Castiel's face.

"Lilith wants to know what Megan is guarding." Castiel said not even blinking at the rage that was building in Dean.

"Guarding what? She wasn't guarding anything, we were protecting her!" Dean almost shouted. "Castiel what's he going to do to her?" Dean asked in a moment of calm realisation.

"Extract the information Lilith wants and then probably kill her." Castiel said glancing to the floor. Dean in that moment felt like ripping the angel apart, for being so cold and emotionless.

"Where is she, we.. I need to save her." Dean said not wanting to let Sam in on this little hunt. Dean knew Alistair from another life and he wasn't willing to let Sam join in.

"I do not know. We are trying to locate her, she wont be far from town, that much we do know." Castiel said almost sounding concerned. Almost.

"Just find her, then tell me when you know where she is." Dean said walking off. Castiel disappeared and Dean walked up to Sam who was in there room looking at a blood stain on the carpet.

"She's alive." Dean said coldly. Sam looked up at his big brother, tears almost breaking through.

"How do you know?" Sam asked clearing away the tears.

"Castiel just told me. A demon has her." Dean said looking at the small pool of blood.

"Why? Was this the thing we were meant to protect her from?" Sam asked anger rising in his throat. Dean could see that Sam was starting to see Megan more as a friend then an innocent to protect.

"Cass said, Lilith wants her, she thinks Megan is guarding something. Probably doesn't realise it's the other way round. How's your head?" Dean asked finally looking up to his brother to see fire burning in his eyes.

"Not as bad as Megan must be." Sam said. _You don't know how true those words are_ Dean thought as he looked at his brother.

I let out another scream, it was all I could do. It was my plan to get attention to where ever I was. Alistair pulled the silver blade out of my shoulder slowly. He was enjoying what he was doing, getting some sick kick and that worried me.

"Now, tell me again, what have the angel's got you protecting?" He asked wiping the blade of my blood.

"I told you, I don't know about angels." I said spitting out the blood in my mouth. Alistair sighed shaking his head.

"You know, you're not like them. The humans I mean. You're nothing like them. Your heart is black, cold and empty. Your a killer like me, I can see it in your eyes when you scream." Alistair said walking around me. "The angels, they are using you, probably promised you entry to that goody good place. But trust me when your time is done." He walked in front of me. "BAM!" He shoved the knife into my stomach. The silver burnt and the stabbing wasn't so comfy either. I help back a scream and closed my eyes.

"I will rip you, limb from limb." I said softly holding my eyes closed tight.

"And there I was hoping to make a deal..." Alistair said laughing almost.

"Go to hell!" I shouted and he twisted the knife and I had to scream. He smiled and whispered into my ear.

"Tell me what your protecting and I'll gladly go. Or maybe I can make you see what you are really meant to be..." He said softly before kissing my ear. I shuddered and he let out a small laugh. He backed away and walked over to a table where his instruments were.

"I am a hunter, I hunt demons like you." I said threw grit teeth.

"You are an animal my dear," Alistair said grabbing a bottle of something and walking towards me unscrewing the lid. "And I know exactly how to show you, what you truly are." He took the lid off and the smell of human blood hit the air. I turned my head away almost trying to escape the smell, but I knew I couldn't escape it. Not this time.

"I am a hunter... just a hunter, nothing else." I struggled to say loud enough to sound convincing.

"I know you just love this smell." Alistair said stuffing the bottle under my nose. The full whiff of the blood hit my sense's and I fought with everything I had not to change and try and get to the blood.

"I... I feed off of demon blood.... human, it... it means nothing to me. Nothing." I said forcing myself to look at Alistair and get another hit of the blood.

"We'll see..." He said talking my mouth and holding it open while he poured the content of the bottle down my throat.

"What's taking him so long?!" Dean growled as he paced up and down an empty street. Sam was sat on the hood of the Impala taking to Bobby hoping to find some information. Dean glanced at his brother who had his head down and was patiently listening to the older man speak.

"Thanks, yeah I know." Sam said softly letting out a sigh. Dean shook his head and walked down the road a little.

"I know you can hear me. Where are you? Why are you taking so long to find her?" Dean muttered as he walked out of sight of the car. A flutter of wings sounded and Dean turned to see Castiel stood there. Dean shook his head with a small smile. "I knew you could hear me." He laughed to himself.

"Dean, this is a big task, Alistair is an expert at hiding from Angels. This will take time, all you can do is be prepared when it is time." Castiel said in his usual emotionless state. Dean looked at the ground and shook his head.

"We are meant to be protecting her. We are failing. I need to know where this son of a bitch is and I need to know now Cass." Dean growled looking up at Castiel. "He is one sick bastard, he will... he will do anything, I mean _anything_ to make her talk. He will get to her so much, so much that she wont even know what she's saying any more!" Dean growled as Castiel just stood there watching him. Dean sighed an kicked a stone on the ground.

"We will find her Dean, it will just take time." Castiel said and disappeared. Dean shook his head and laughed bitterly. He walked back towards his brother and his baby just in time to see Sam put his phone away.

"You ok?" Sam asked as Dean reached him. It had been nearly twelve hours since Alistair grabbed Megan and Dean was still no where closer to finding her. He knew all too well what type of demon Alistair was and he knew just how long it took him to do his job. Dean let out a heavy sigh.

"What did Bobby say?" He asked leaning against the Impala. Sam gave his big brother a soft smile and then explained his convocation with Bobby.

"Well basically Bobby has no idea. He think it's possible that she will be close by but other than that has no idea. He's going to do some research into spell that hide you from angel's and get back to us." Sam said looking at his brother who was staring at the ground, a blank expression on his face. Dean nodded slowly to acknowledge he herd Sam speak. He was busy thinking what to do next. Suddenly Dean stood up from the bonnet and looked at Sam.

"I need you to go to Bobby's and help him look through his books." He said. Sam looked at him confused and started to shake his head.

"No, no I wanna stay here and help you hunt the demon. Help you find Megan." Sam said folding his arms over his chest and letting out a grunt. Dean stood looking at his little brother, _Sammy I wish you could join in, but Alistair would eat you alive, I'm not going to put you in danger._ Dean thought to himself.

"No discussion Sammy, I need you to get to Bobby's as fast as you can and find out how this demon is cloaking himself." Dean said tossing Sam the key's to the Impala.

"Dean, you can't hunt it by yourself." Sam said catching the keys.

"I wont, just go and the get back here as fast as you can." Dean said in a stern tone.

"But, look it will take a day at least just to get to Bobby's and back, who knows how long it will take to find anything! Just come with me, an extra pair of eyes might help." Sam said pleading with his brother. Dean just shook his head.

"Go Sam, and hurry back." Dean said and walked off. Sam sighed shaking his head and climbed into the Impala. As Dean walked down the road back into town the Impala screamed off in the opposite direction. "I hope this works." Dean muttered to himself as he walked off.

I was dazed, beat and bloody. My body was in all kinds of hurt and the human blood forced down my throat was kicking in. I opened my eyes and let out and unholy growl. Alistair was stood there smiling at me.

"Good, good. Glad to see you liked the blood my little pet. Now, back to the matter in hand." He said walking towards me with a silver blade. I pulled on the chains but I couldn't break free. I let out another growl. "Now, what are you protecting?" He asked stopping a foot away from me.

"I told you!" I growled, the blood was a kick to my system that I never felt before. "I am not protecting ANYONE!" I growled feeling the rush the blood was giving me.

"You know the amazing thing about human blood," Alistair said walking up to me. "It's so good at making a werewolf feel strong and powerful. But it's dirty little secret, it's dark side you may say is," He plunged the blade into my stomach and a whole new world of pain hit me. It was nothing like I had felt before I screamed and growled and tears ran down my cheeks. "It makes silver ten times more painful." Alistair said smiling. "What are you protecting?"

"Oh god, oh god..." I said trying to fight past a pain so bad it made me want to die. "I'm... not... nothing." Was the only words I could speak through the pain.

"What a shame," Alistair said pulling the blade out. "I was so hoping I wouldn't have to tell you this." He grinned at me. "I've killed your family, I slit your mother throat in front of daddy dear, then snapped your little brother's neck and finally ripped your fathers heart out and chopped his head off. Oh he pleaded for your family, wanted them to be safe so much, shame he wasn't more of a man. He should of taken it more gracefully." Alistair said and rage built in me. I pulled on the chains and growled at him.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed as the rage took over and I broke one of the chains. I swung with my left hand and punched Alistair in the face sending him across the room. I growled again and pulled until my second hand was free and charged at him. Alistair stood up laughing, blood dripping from his mouth. He raised his hand and sent me pinned against a wall.

"Tell me who you are here to protect." He said and twisted his hand making my inside feel like they were being twisted too. Then he help the silver blade to my throat. "Who?" He asked cutting it ever so slightly. "You have nothing left, no family, no hope, no life," Alistair said and tears ran down my cheeks burning the cuts that decorated my face. "Just tell me who you are protecting and I'll set you free to be with your family again." He said softly right in my face.

"Fine..." I said sobbing. "I'm here because"

Dean was nearly in town when he herd wings flutter behind him. Dean turned and saw Castiel stood there looking as neutral as ever.

"I have found her." Castiel said walking up to Dean.

"Where?!" Dean asked getting ready to fight. Castiel reached out and touched Dean on the forehead. A bright white light shone and when it went Dean found himself in a field looking at a warehouse. Castiel was stood next to him looking at the building.

"It is no longer protected, I do not know if she is alive." He said and Dean took off at a sprint. He pulled his gun and burst through a door, the place was silent and smelt disgusting. Dean made his way silently into the building until he was in the main storage area. The place looked empty except a table full of silver blade and bottles that smelt putrid. Dean nearly gagged but herd a faint noise.

"Megan?" He called out making his way over to where it came from. As he reached a few boxes he noticed a foot and followed the foot to see Megan laid on the floor unconscious and bleeding. "Castiel! Help!" Dean screamed as he knelt down and checked her pulse. It was weak but there. Castiel appeared and looked at Dean for instructions.

"She is alive. Alistair has left." Castiel said looking down at her bloody body.

"Cass I need you to take us Bobby's with your angel mojo." Dean said cradling Megan and picking her up in his arms. Her body fell limp his his arms and blood dripped onto the floor. Castiel nodded and reached his hand out to Dean's forehead once more.

Alistair laughed once I told him the reason I was there and began to beat down on so much I thought I was going to die. I blacked out after about twenty, twenty-five stabs to my body and him flinging me round the room.

_I opened my eyes to the white room and stood there looking around. I was dressed in white but noticed spots of blood on the clothes. "So I am dead... nice." I said sarcastically to myself until Uriel appeared. He looked at me with his usual disgust._

"_Half breed what did you tell the demon?" Uriel snapped looking at me like he was praying for the right answer so he could kill me. I walked up to him and got in his face._

"_My name's Megan! And what the hell is going on here? Am I dead?!" I growled. Uriel raised his hand to me and spoke._

"_Half breed tell me what you told the demon and be lucky I do not strike you down where you stand!" He growled back. _

"_Why did you let him kill my family?!" I said pushing Uriel. Tear's began to form in my eyes but I pushed them back._

"_They are no concern to this fight. Humans will always be the casualty's in these wars. Now tell me what you told the demon half breed!" Uriel boomed._

"_You heartless bastard!" I screamed and swung for Uriel, he stepped to the side and grabbed my arm. Tears rolled down my cheeks as the anger in my body built._

"_We are in a time of war. Sacrifices have to be made, we must protect the seals and you and your half breed family are nothing but the casualty's of this war. Your insect lives meaning nothing if he walks free. Now tell me what you told the demon?!" Uriel growled squeezing my arm to show his strength. It hurt like hell but I just stood there looking into his eyes. We stood there glaring at each other until I herd a flutter of wings._

"_Enough!" Castiel said in a raised voice. "New revelations have been given. Uriel you no longer protect this human. Leave." Castiel said and Uriel glared at me once more before leaving in a blink of an eye. I turned and looked at Castiel feeling defeated._

"_Am I dead?" I asked sighing and rolling my head on my shoulders. "Are my family, really... dead?" My voice was broken and the words tasted bitter in my mouth._

"_No Megan, you are not dead but you were injured badly. Alistair murdered your family, we were too late to stop him. I am sorry." Castiel said looking at me. It was too much to hear him speak the words. I burst into tears and fell down the side of the wall cradling my knees as I sobbed._

"_I...they never stood a chance. I should of warned them.... I should have been there!" I said to myself as I shook my head and looked up at Castiel._

"_There is nothing you could of done." Castiel said bobbing down to my level. "It may be god's plan to take your family at this point but he will make you strong enough to survive this." Castiel said looking at me._

"_I... I don't care if I survive this. I want to kill Alistair." I said swallowing hard. "I want to rip him apart." I added standing up._

"_What did you tell Alistair before he beat you up?" Castiel asked changing the topic before I went nuclear on him._

"_I.." I paused and felt my stomach sting, I looked down and saw more blood soak through the white top. "I'm dying right?" Castiel simply nodded. "Oh, um ok." I said in shock. "I told him that the Winchesters were protecting me. That I was your key to the apocalypse but that I didn't know why." I said and felt another sharp pain this time in my lungs. "I... I don't want to die yet Castiel. Not until I Kill Alistair." I said and fell to my knees. "Help me." I pleaded as the pain got worse and worse._

Dean opened his eyes and was stood in the library of Bobby's house with Sam looking at him totally confused.

"She needs help. I think she's dying." Dean said to Sam who ran off to get Bobby's first aid kit. Bobby came rushing back in with Sam and looked as surprised as Sam was to see both of them.

"She's hurt bad Dean, and I don't know much about werewolves." Bobby said as he started to clean up wound after wound. Bobby did the best he could and then told Dean to take up to a room to rest. Dean sat in the chair next to her and waited. A few hours past and Sam knocked on the door softly. He poked his head round and walked in.

"How she doing?" Sam asked standing at the foot of the bed.

"I don't know. She hasn't made a noise or moved." Dean said looking at Megan as she laid there motionless.

"How did you find her? I thought the demon was bad ass." Sam asked watching Megan as well. Dean let out a sigh.

"I think he got all the information he needed out of her and left her for dead." Dean said and stood up. "I need some air." He said and walked out the door. Sam nodded and went to where Dean was sat and took Megan's hand.

"I'm sorry we let you down." Sam said softly. "I need to know if your there, I need you to pull through ok? I... I need you to be ok. Just wake up and be ok yeah? I'll even get Dean to let you drive your own car next time if you wake up." Sam said jokingly and let out a small laugh to himself. He clutched her hand tighter and let out a heavy breath.

I opened my eyes and had to blink a good few times before everything became in focus. I looked around the room I was in and saw it was Bobby's house. _So I had made it, I had lived through Alistair's torturer. If I was alive then it meant my family... wait. My family. Alistair said my little brother, but not..._

"Gethin." I wheezed out. _My big brother, was he alive? Was he with Karl? Did he make it? How could he be in the house and not die? He had to be with Karl... he had to be_. I burst into tear's and sobbed silently. I cried until my eyes and throat were raw with pain. I fell back asleep exhausted and broken.

I woke again later in the day, I could hear guy's talking downstairs and decided to join them. I had no idea how long I had been out or how I got to Bobby's but I knew I felt hollow inside. I knew what Alistair had done and I knew I would pay him back for it. I was wearing a giant t-shirt and wondered who had dressed me as I made my way down the stairs, the t-shirt smelt like both Winchesters so I couldn't tell. I followed the voices and found Bobby, Sam and Dean in the study talking about some hunt.

"Hi." I said softly from the door frame, all three head's turned to me and smiled.

"It's good to see you up honey, you feeling ok?" Bobby asked smiling at me.

"I'm a little rough." I said laughing softly. Dean and Sam were both still looking at me and I began to feel uneasy. "So who dressed me?" I asked folding my arms over my chest. Bobby laughed and it snapped the pair out of it.

"Dean." Sam said smiling at me. I raised an eye brow and walked over to Dean.

"Thanks and you better not of perved on me!." I said sarcastically and punched his arm. He rubbed it and pouted making Sam giggle. Dean shot him a glare.

"You were dying, and we needed to fix you up. It was the logical solution." Dean said trying to sound innocent.

"Yeah... sure it was." I said walking over to the fire. "Where's my clothes so I can change?" I asked looking at the three. Dean got up and smiled.

"Follow me." He said and walked off I shook my head and followed him.

"Glad to see your better!" Bobby shouted as I walked off. I followed Dean back to the room and he pull my bags out of the wardrobe.

"Thanks." I said taking them off him and searching for clothes.

"It's ok," Dean said walking towards the door and shutting it. I turned and looked at him confused. "I need to talk."

"Oh... well this sounds fun." I joked sitting on the bed and crossing my legs under me.

"What Alistair did to you... I know what its like." Dean said looking at the floor. "I... know what he does and how he operates." I hadn't told Dean the demon's name, and the expression on Dean's face was telling me he knew this bastard a lot longer than I had met him for. _Was Alistair really looking for Dean and found me instead? Had I just saved Dean from a reunion of hellish proportions? _I sighed.

"Dean..." I said as he looked up at me, it looked like tears were almost forming in his eyes. "He attacked me, he killed..." I couldn't say it, the words stuck in my throat. "He...he did something which I promise to you right now, I will kill him for. But I'm ok, I... I can go on hunts, I can read lame books full of crap and I can still kick you arse." I joked with a small laugh getting to my feet. Now may have been the right time to tell him about my family, but the look in Dean's face, the way he was acting. I had to be strong, I had to protect him just like Castiel said. And it was my job, he didn't need to know. No one needed to know. I walked over to Dean and took his hands. He looked down at me with big green eyes.

"I know what he can do, I want you to talk to me if you need to." Dean said softly. I gave him a small smile.

"That's sweet Dean, but trust me. I'm fine and I'm ready to stop this apocalypse with everything I've got." I said then smiled again. "Don't go soft on me now. Girl!" I said and pushed Dean a little.

"I'm no girl. I am well know for how manly I am. Ask any woman, she'll of heard of me." Dean said winking at me. I had to laugh.

That night I tried calling home and got no answer; I tried the numbers I had for my brother Gethin and his hunting partner Karl and still got no answer, I cried myself to sleep, promising myself that I would get my hands on Alistair again and next time he wouldn't be running away.


	7. Metamorphosis

Disclaimer I own Nothing.

* * *

I had been resting for a bout a week when we decided to go on another hunt. We'd reached a little motel and the guys splashed out and gave me my own room. I knew why, the looks Sam had been giving me, the sad puppy dog looks. He was so damn annoying when he did them I felt so guilty for not telling them about my family. But after all it was my business, mine alone.

I walked into Sam and Dean's room and found Sam reading alone, he jumped slightly when I walked in.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting at the table opposite him.

"Last night, Dean followed me. I was with Ruby saving an innocent. He's found out." Sam said looking down at the table.

"About the blood too?" I asked and Sam's head shot up.

"No." He said softly and we heard the Impala's engine roar up. Dean walked through the door looking like thunder. Sam turned to him to speak. Dean started to pack his duffel bag.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked looking stressed out. "Are, are you leaving?"

"You don't need me, you and Ruby go fight demons." Dean said packing his bag. I stood up and watched. Dean was mad, more angry than I had ever seen him.

"Hold on, dean come on man." Sam said as he walked past his brother for the door. I caught Dean's eye and he looked at me hard, searching for something. Dean turned and punched his brother full on in the mouth.

"Hey!" I shouted pulling on Dean's arm. "What are you thinking?!" Sam took a deep breath and turned to face his brother, his lip was bust.

"You satisfied?" Sam asked as Dean punched him again. I grabbed Dean and pulled him back a few steps.

"Stop it!" I shouted putting my hand on his chest. Sam turned back round and pressed his hand against his lip.

"I guess not." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone?! How far from normal, from human?!" Dean said, he was so pissed and I didn't even need my Wolfy powers to see it.

"I'm just exercising demons." Sam said avoiding looking at his brother.

"With your mind!" Dean shouted at Sam. "Did you know?" Dean asked me.

"I..." I trailed off and looked to the floor. I wasn't going to lie to Dean. Dean shook his head. "What else can you do?" He said turning his attention to Sam.

"I can send them back to hell. It only works with demons and then its it." Sam explained. Dean exploded he grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt and pushed him backwards.

"What else can you do?!" Dean growled letting go of Sam.

"I told you." Sam answered. I walked up to them in case any more fighting broke out. Dean backed Sam up to the wall.

"And I have every reason in the world to believe that." He said walking away from Sam.

"Look I should of said something, I'm sorry Dean, I am" Sam said trying to get his brother to calm down. "But try to see the other side here"

"The other side?!" Dean shouted turning back to face his brother.

"I'm pulling demons out of innocent people." Sam replied sounding so honest. _He's fooling himself, he has to be. _I thought as I watch the brothers go at it.

"Then use the knife!" Dean replied looking like he was ready to beat down on Sam again.

"The knife kills the victim, what I do most of them survive." Sam pleaded with Dean to understand. "Look I've saved more people in the last five months than we save in a year."

"That what Ruby wants you to think?" Dean asked sounding bitter. I looked away because I was thinking the same thing. "The way she tricked you into using your powers, slipper slope brother, just wait and see cause its going to get darker and darker and god knows where it ends." Dean's voice had changed, he sounded less angry and more upset. I looked back and saw Sam see the same expression I herd his voice have.

"I am not going to let it go too far." Sam said and Dean shook his head. He walked over to the lamp and smashed it against the wall.

"It's already gone too far Sam." Dean said turning back to Sam. The lamp just missed me but I just stood there watching the pair. Dean walked up to Sam's face. "If I didn't know you, I would want to hunt you." Dean almost whispered. Sam's eyes began to well up and he nodded. "And so would other hunters."

"You were gone... I was here... I had to keep on fighting without you. And what I'm doing...it works." Sam said nearly crying. Dean looked away and I could tell his heart was breaking.

"Well tell me, if its so terrific, why'd you lie about it to me?" Dean asked the hurt and anger was in his voice. Sam looked away. "Why did an angel tell me to stop you?" Dean asked and Sam looked up to his brother. I looked at Dean and shook my head in shock. _They had told Dean to stop Sam? They told me to protect Dean from Sam, what do they think Sam will become?! _I thought to myself staring at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Cass said that if I don't stop you, he will. See what that means Sam, it means that god doesn't want you doing this. So your just going to stand there and tell me that everything's all good?" Dean asked and the brothers looked at each other. Sam's phone rang and broke the tension that was building.

"Hello?" Sam asked as he answered the phone. Dean turned to me and looked at me. I didn't know what to do so I simply looked back. He walked up to me and whispered.

"You knew. How long?" Dean asked sounding angry at me.

"A while." I replied looking into his eyes.

"How long?" Dean asked again through grit teeth.

"About six months I guess. I knew when I first met him." I said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Dean said raising his voice to me. I stared at him a few seconds fighting the urge to punch him and took a deep breath.

"He's your brother...not mine." I said and pushed past Dean.

"Hey Travis, yeah hey. It's good to hear your voice too yeah. Look its not a really good time right now, yeah ok. Just give me the details and, Carthage Missouri, 4 Jack Montgomery." Sam hung up and turned to Dean who was now watching his baby brother again. The pair traded looks and then stopped talking to each other.

The car ride to Carthage Missouri was painful, Sam sat in the front and the pair continued to glance at each. Finally they started talking and it was about their mother which I came to understand died when they were little. I pretended to be asleep so they could talk freely.

"I cant believe it, mom a hunter?" Sam said shaking his head.

"I wouldn't of believed it either if I hadn't seen it myself." Dean said sounding proud and surprised as he drove. He let out a laugh. "That woman could kick some ass, she nearly took me down."

"How'd she look? I mean was she happy?" Sam asked sounding inquizative.

"She was awesome, funny and smart, so hopeful. Dad too, till of course..." Dean trailed off and Sam sighed. "What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. It's just our parents and now our grandparents too, our whole family murdered and for what? So that yellow eyes could get in my nursery and bleed in my mouth?" Sam ranted. _I guess we are more alike than I thought. No family. Just demons never ending fight with demons. _I thought to myself as Sam talked. There was a long pause, I peeked open one eye.

"Sam I never said anything about demon blood." Dean said looking surprised. "You knew about that?"

"Yeah for about a year." Sam said softly.

"A whole year." Dean said sarcastically. I could tell another fight was about to kick off.

"I should of told you about that. I'm sorry." Sam added softly.

"You're saying that a lot lately Sam. But whatever, you don't wanna tell, you don't have to its fine." Dean said sarcastically.

"Dean," Sam said softly. "Whatever." The pair went silent again. I mumbled and pretended to wake up.

"Are we there yet?" I asked sitting up and looking at the pair which were looking in different directions.

"We shouldn't be much longer." Dean said sounding bitter and angry. I nodded and sat back into the seat and looked out of the window, it was going to be a very long ride no matter what Dean said.

We finally pulled up outside the house and watched the people inside. A man in his mid thirty's came into the kitchen and started to eat raw meat out of the packet. I thought I was going to be sick.

"I'd say that qualifies as weird." Sam said as we looked away. Dean started the car and we drove to a motel, they were full so we all had to share. We walked through the door and there was an older man sat drinking beer.

"Travis!" Dean said with a smile. "See Sam, told you we should of hid the beer." Dean joked and we all walked fully into the room.

"Smart ass, get over here." Travis said and hugged Dean and Sam. "Good to see you, good to see you." He said as they hugged. I just stood there and smiled. "And who might this lovely lady be?" Travis asked walking up to me.

"Megan." I said holding out my hand and we shook.

"Always a pleasure to meet a beauty." Travis said giving me a once over. He smiled and turned back to the guys."Man you got tall kid." He said to Sam. "How long has it been?"

"Gotta be ten years." Sam said smiling and laughing.

"You still um what was it mathlete?" Travis asked and I laughed. The guys looked and I just smiled sweetly.

"No..." Sam said.

"Yep sure is." Dean said patting his brother on the back. I laughed again and walked closer to them giving Sam a look.

"Been too long boys, I mean look at ya. Grown men, John would have been damn proud of you, sticking together like this." Travis said

"We're thick as thieves, nothing more important than family." Dean said and Sam looked to the ground then back to me. I gave him a sympathetic smile. Dean was being harsh on Sam and although I understood why, I felt it was still a little too hard.

"Its nice to see you with such a beautiful young woman as well." Travis said smiling at me.

"Well someone has to help them, they'd be damsels in distress otherwise." I joked and walked over to Sam's side.

"Sorry I'm late for the dance." Travis said walking over to a table where he and Dean sat down. "Thanks for helping out an old man," He raised his cast and Sam and I sat down. "I'm a little short handed. So you tracked down Montgomery?"

"Yeah, we found him at his home." Sam said smiling.

"And?" Travis said.

"He had hell of a case of the munches topped off with a burger he forgot to cook." Dean said simply.

"That's him all right." Travis said.

"What's him?" I asked looking confused.

"We got a rurguru on our hands." Travis said and we all looked confused.

"Rurguru?" Dean asked confused. "That made up? That sounds made up." Dean said looking at us.

"Their mean nasty little suckers, rotten teeth wormy skin, the works." Travis explained.

"Well that ain't this guy. I mean he was wearing a cell phone on his belt." Dean said looking at us.

"He'll turn ugly soon enough. They start out human for all intense and purposes." Travis said looking at all of us.

"So what, they go through some metamorphosis?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, like a maggot turning into a blow fly." Travis said and my skin crawled a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh you didn't, the rurguru thing, it freaks me out a little." I said with a soft smile.

"Most of all they're hungry." Travis said and glanced at me.

"Hungry for what?" Dean asked.

"First for everything, but then, for long pig." Travis said and Sam scoffed.

"Long pig?" Dean asked.

"Is this a metaphor for some weird animal?" I asked as clueless as Dean was.

"He means human flesh." Sam explained. I shook my head.

"Well... that's a new word." I said softly.

"And that is my word of the day!" Dean said nodding, I let a small laugh and Travis smiled to himself.

"Hunger grows in until the cant fight it. Till they gotta take themselves a big juicy chomp and that's when it happens." Travis said.

"What happens?" Sam asked.

"They transform, completely and fast." Travis said looking at me, I just nodded slowly. "one bites all it takes. Eyes teeth skin all turn, there's no going back either. They feed once, their a monster forever. And our man Jack's heading down the bullet train." I took a deep breath and held it while I thought what this man might of thought of me if he knew the truth. I let it out slowly and glanced at Dean who was enthralled in the convocation.

"How'd you find this guy if he's walking, talking human?" Dean asked.

"Let's just say it runs in his family."Travis answered.

"You mean um.." Sam said sounding slightly uneasy.

"Killed his daddy in 78 son of a bitch mangled eight bodies before I put him down." Travis paused. "Guy used to be a dentist, Cadillac, trophy wife, little did I know pregnant trophy wife. She put the boy up for adoption. By the time I found out he was long gone, lost to the system." Travis said shaking his head.

"You mean to tell me you couldn't find someone?" Sam asked jokingly and Travis smiled.

"I'm not sure I wanted to." Travis sighed losing the smile. "Idea of hunting down some poor kid, I don't think I had the heart. No I wanted to wait, make damn sure I had the right man, apparently I do." Travis said in a solemn tone grabbing his beer.

We were sat in the motel room and making mini flame throwers, I was sat happily working on them as the guys talked.

"So fire huh?" Dean said as he heated some metal.

"Only way I found to kill these bastards, deep fire them." Travis said attaching pieces together.

"Well that's going to be... horrible." Dean said looking at me, I simply nodded and went back to work. "Is that what you did to Jack's dad?" Before he could answer Sam walked in sighing.

"Not wasting any time are you?" Sam said walking over to the bed.

"None to waste, guy hulks out, we'll be finding bodies not just remains." Travis said still working on a flame thrower. I stopped and smiled to Sam.

"What if he doesn't hulk out?" Sam asked and I lost my smile. I had a feeling I knew where this road was heading. "I did a little homework, been checking out the lore on rurguru's."

"What my thirty years of experience not good enough for you?" Travis said and took a sip of coffee, I walked over to Sam and sat next to him spying on the paper he had in his hands. Dean glanced at me and looked peeved at Sam for questioning Travis.

"What? No. I... I... I just wanted to be prepared. I mean not that you didn't" Sam was struggling to get out of the hole he dug.

"Sam loves research," Dean butted in saving his little brother. "He does, he keeps it under his mattress next to his KY, it's a sickness," He turned to Sam and at this point me and Travis were laughing. "It is!" Dean said in the teacher knows best voice.

"Look everything you said checked out, of course. But um I found a couple of interesting stories about people who have this rurguru gene or whatever. See they start to turn, but they never take the final step." Sam said explaining himself. The look on Dean's face was screaming for Sam to shut up.

"Really?" Dean said.

"See if they never eat human flesh, they don't fully transform." Sam said.

"So what go vegan, stay human?" Dean dumbed it down.

"Basically." Sam agreed. "Or in this case eat a lot of raw meat, just not-"

"Long pig!" Dean chirped up and I had to laugh at how he smiled for using his word of the day.

"Right." Sam agreed.

"Good on you for the diligence Sam." Travis said standing up. "But those are fairy tales."  
"Sorry, what?" I asked confused.

"Fact is, every rurguru I ever saw or herd of took that bite." Travis said pouring another cup of coffee. I shook my head and stood as Sam did.

"Well that doesn't mean that Jack will." Sam said.

"Look I kinda agree, this is a nature, vs nurture conversation we are having here, but come on, we should just stake out the guy and watch to see what he does." I said. Dean looked at me confused.

"No, we have to strike. We cant watch him forever." Travis said shaking his head and acting like we knew nothing. "What do we do, sit and hope and wait for a body count?"

"No we talk to him," Sam said "Explain what's happening, that way he can fight it." Travis shook his head.

"Fight it?You kidding me?" He laughed and something in my stomach got tighter, I was beginning to dislike this man. "You ever been really hungry?" Dean's head popped up. "I mean haven't eaten in days hungry?"

"Yeah." Dean said sounding that hungry now.

"Right then, so somebody slaps down a big juicy serlion in front of you, you walk away?" Travis asked and Dean turned to Sam knowing the answer. "Well that's what we are to him now. Meat on legs. I'm sorry, I'm sure he's a stand up guy, but its pure beast instinct," Travis said. Dean was still looking down at the paper Sam had and turned his head to me. I shook mine and looked away from Travis before I told him a few home truths. "Everything in nature's gotta eat. You think he can stop himself cause he's nice?"

"I don't know, but we're not going to kill him unless he does something to get killed for." Sam said and both dean and I turned to Sam. Sam walked out the door and Travis turned to Dean.

"What's up with your brother?" Travis asked looking as if Sam just started talking in tongues. I couldn't take it any more and shook my head.

"He's human, he doesn't want to take another humans life meaninglessly just because of what might happen." I said grabbing my coat and following Sam out.

Dean caught up with us and we decided to go talk to Jack. I was sat in the back again as we drove. "So we're off to go talk to this guy, and I'm down with that. But I just want to make sure, if push comes, you'll shove." Dean said driving.

"Meaning?" Sam asked sounding annoyed.

"Well odds are we are going to have to burn this guy alive." Dean said looking at Sam.

"This guy has a name. And a wife." Sam replied unimpressed.

"Who we're probably going to make a widow." Dean said starting to sound annoyed too. "You heard Travis, he's going to turn, they always turn."

"Well maybe he wont, maybe he'll fight it off." Sam said raising his voice a little.

"And maybe he can't!" Dean said also raising his voice. "That's all I'm saying."

"All right let's just see about it ok?" Sam asked.

"That's what I mean Sam. You sure your emotions aren't getting in the way here?" Dean asked and I sat back and watched the fireworks go.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked shaking his head a little.

"Nice dude, but he's got something evil inside him. Something in his blood maybe you could relate." Dean said.

"I do!" I piped up from the back and Dean gave me a look. "What I do?" I asked.

"Look all I'm saying is, both you and Sam, you guys get him from the way you are. But we need to be realistic here." Dean said.

"Realistic how?" Sam asked and I sat up.

"Look. Travis knows about these things, he's hunted a few. Maybe we should listen to him." Dean said.

"Stop the car!" Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Stop the car or I will." Sam said fuming. Dean pulled over and I watched as Sam got out, quickly followed by me and Dean.

"You wanna know why I've been lying to you Dean? Because of crap like this!" Sam shouted.

"Like what?" Dean asked as the pair walked to the front of the Impala.

"The way you talk to me, the way you look at me, like I'm a freak!" Sam said pushing past Dean.

"I do not. I treat you and Megan the same!" Dean protested.

"Hey leave me out of it!" I said sitting on the hood.

"Or worse like I'm an idiot, who doesn't know the difference between right and wrong!" Sam said walking away from Dean. Dean didn't say anything. "What?" Sam asked turning around to see his brothers face.

"DO you know the difference Sam? You've kinda strolling a dark road lately." Dean said flinging out his arms.

"You've got no idea what's going on." Sam said bitterly.

"Then enlighten me!" Dean shouted.

"I've got demon blood in me Dean, this disease pumping through my veins and I cant ever rip it out or scrub it clean. I'm a whole new level of freak." Sam said defeated. "And I'm trying to take this curse and make something good out of it. Because I have to." Sam said and looked to the floor. Neither brother would look at each other.

"Let's just go talk to the guy." Dean said breaking the silence. Sam scoffed. "I mean Jack. Ok?" Sam nodded.

We sat in silence to Jack's house and honestly I felt like the tension was going to chock me. We pulled into the street and walked to Jack's house. He was in the garden watering plants.

"Jack Montgomery?" Sam said as we walked up to him. Jack seem to snap out of his day dream and turn to us. Dean was hanging back and I could kinds of understand why. "I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean and a our friend Megan." Sam said introducing us. Dean and I nodded to Jack. "We need to talk." Jack looked at Dean and he looked away. He looked at me, my body then my face, I gave him a polite smile.

"About?" He asked Sam.

"About you, about how you're changing." Sam said.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked looking a little spaced out.

"Probably feeling you're bones moving under your skin, and your appetite is reaching hungry, hungry hippo levels, how I'm doing so far?" Dean asked and Jack just looked blankly at us.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Jack asked.

"We are people who know a little something about something." Dean said putting his hands in his jeans.

"We want to help." I said and glared at Dean.

"We're people who can help, please just hear us out." Sam asked and we explained everything.

"All right so a what?" Jack asked as he paced up and down.

"A rurguru," Dean said. "Sounds made up I know, but believe me its not."

"All right I've noticed certain things, I mean some strange things, but I just, I dunno I'm sick or something." Jack said pacing around.

"Your father was one." I said softly and Jack turned around.

"Your real father," Sam added. "He passed it on to you." Jack looked bewildered.

"No," Jack said shaking his head. "Are you guys listening to yourselves?"

"Let's skip the whole, you guys sound crazy shall we?" Dean snapped at Jack. "You're hungry Jack, your only going to get hungrier."

"Hungry for?" Jack asked.

"Long pig." Dean replied. "A little man burger, may of crossed your mind already." Sam glared at Dean.

"No." Jack said.

"It doesn't have to be like this Jack. You can fight it." Sam said but Jack was freaking out, it looked like Dean had hit a nerve. "Others have."

"No!" Jack said walking off.

"We're not going to lie to you, it wont be easy." Dean added. I felt like kicking him myself. But it wouldn't help at this point. The guy was being to smell of fear. "You'll feel like an alcoholic swimming around in whiskey. But I'm telling you, you gotta say no. Or-"

"Or what?" Jack asked.

"You feed once and it's all over." I said and they all looked at me. "It will be with you forever, but you have to fight it, and you could. But if you don't, you bite and its going to be night night." I said coldly.

"Night night, my dad did die, someone killed him." Jack said.

"Yes." Sam said softly.

"Get off my property. Right now, I see you again and I'm calling the cops." Jack said. Dean shook his head like he knew this was going to happen all along.

"Jack your wife everyone you know, they're in danger." Sam said walking towards him.

"NOW!" Jack shouted catching a neighbours attention. We started to walk away.

"Good talk." Dean said sarcastically and I punched his arm.

We had followed Jack all day and finally he was doing something bad. He looked liked he was going after a young woman who happened to be undressing. We grabbed the make shift flame throwers and followed him as he started to climb the fire escape to her room. He was fast.

"I'll follow him up. Meet you in the room." I said jumping and climbing up the escape while the guys ran in and followed him. He was fast he was already at the window as I just got up the first level. I had nearly reached him when I herd him speak.

"No, no." He whispered to himself. He started to climb back down but met me.

"Jack, listen to me." I said calmly walking towards him. He looked at me then the flame thrower. "We can help you."

"No, no get away from me." Jack said and pushed me backwards off the fire escape. I fell to the ground with a thud and blacked out for a few seconds. The guys came running out of the building as I sat up.

"Whoa, you ok?" Dean asked as I stood up.

"Yeah, just hurt my pride." I said brushing myself off. "He is strong and crazy."

"Crazy for long pig!" Dean joked and I shook my head.

"What is it with you and that word?" I asked pushing him.  
"It's my word of the day." He smiled like an idiot so I rolled my eyes and walked off.

We drove to the house and saw Travis's car out side. We all traded looks.

"Well I guess we know where Travis is." Dean said as we walked up the path.

"Stupid son of a bitch." Sam added. We walked in and the door was unlocked. We looked around and it looked like someone had been fighting. I covered my mouth for a second as a flash back of Alistair pouring human blood down my throat flashed in my head at the smell of more human blood.

"You ok?" Dean asked and I just nodded. There was a thick blood trail that lead to behind the sofa. I took a deep breath and followed it to the source. "Oh god." Dean said as we looked at what little was left of Travis. "Think that's Travis."

"What's left of him." I said and turned to look away from the blood.

"I guess you were right about Jack." Sam said to Dean. Jack came out of no where and tackled Dean onto a coffee table.

"DEAN!" Both Sam and I shouted at the same time. I cracked my neck as Sam tried to light the flame thrower. But Jack pounced on him smashing his head with it until he passed out. I jumped on Jack pushing him off Sam. We struggled and I managed to get the flame thrower out of his hands. Jack slammed me into a wall and then another. He was snarling and pushed me into a picture, the glass sliced into my back. He grabbed a chair and smashed it over my head and I blacked out.

I was the first to wake up. He was putting Sam in the cloak room. He looked at me and looked at my eyes.

"What... what are you?" He asked as he locked the door.

"Like you." I said pulling on the rope but finding it was pretty tight.

"What a guru thing. A monster." Jack asked.

"Yes." I said simply. "I'm a monster. A killer and a hunter." I said pulling on the ropes again. Sam was up and trying the door. Dean was still out of it on the table.

"Dean, Megan?" Sam shouted.

"Dean can't come to the phone right now." Jack said almost crying, he was hovering over Dean.

"Sam He's over Dean, I'm" Jack slapped my face with a lot of force. It bust my lip open.

"Jack, if you hurt him. I swear to God." Sam shouted hitting the door.

"Calm down, your brother's alive. So's your little girlfriend. But not if you don't calm down." Jack said I looked at him and spat out some blood.

"All right Jack listen, open the door and we can figure this out ok?" Sam pleaded.

"We'll have ourselves a little brain storm session." Jack said rocking back and forth.

"Jack please." Sam begged.

"I don't think so. After what you did." Jack said.

"What, what are you talking about?" Sam asked. He was muffled, it sounded like he was moving around a lot.

"You sent your friend here, he tried to burn my wife alive!" Jack said.

"What?" Sam asked sounding confused. "Why?" I pulled on the ropes and Jack's head snapped round to me.

"He didn't say." Jack said. "I guess psychopaths don't have to explain themselves." He started to look at Dean and crawl near to him.

"STOP!" I shouted. Jack's head spun round and he started to crawl near me.

"What? What's happening? Jack listen, you need to listen to me, me, my brother and our friend we would of never hurt her ok?" Sam said sounding panicked. Jack crawled up to my legs and stop looking up at me. I pulled on the ropes but nothing gave. I started to shake my head. He reached out and touched the blood on my lip then licked his fingers.

"Oh god, I'm so hungry." Jack said and moved back to sitting at my feet.

"Jack, don't do this." Sam pleaded, Jack turned his head towards Dean and started crawling back to him.

"Jack, Jack come back here, come sit by me." I said softly but Jack ignored me.

"I can't ever see my family again." Jack said "You three, your friend, you made me into this!" Jack said almost crying.

"No one's making you kill us." Sam said and Jack looked like he was about to loose it. Big time. "Listen to me, you've got this dark pit inside you, believe me I know. But it doesn't mean you have to fall into it. You don't have to be a monster." Sam said.

"Have you seen me lately?" Jack said laughing bitterly.

"It doesn't matter what you are, it only matters what you do." Sam said. "It's your choice." Jack kept looking between me and Dean like we were all you could eat buffets. _Long pig_ Dean's voice echoed in my head. Jack grabbed his stomach and started to make a weird noise. Then he started to crawl towards Dean.

"Sam! Hurry up!" I shouted as Jack ignored me.

"JACK!" Sam shouted appearing at the sofa holding the flame thrower and lighter ready. Jack got up and started to run to Sam. Dean woke and looked just in time to see Sam set Jack on fire. Jack let out a horrible cry and fell to the floor screaming. It made me feel sick, I could smell the flesh burn and everything was too real for my senses. Sam walked out of the house and I was still tied up. Dean came over and cut the rope free.

"How'd it feel to be a man burger?" I asked as we walked out.

"Not good." Dean said sighing. I grabbed his arm and looked over at Sam. He was defeated, everything he thought about good and evil. The promise he told himself. It was all shattered in the house.

"Look Dean, your being a dick." I said softly so Sam wouldn't hear. Dean looked at me confused. "You're being way to hard on Sam. Give him a break. You know, you might of been in hell. But Sam, he had to fight everyday, try and find his own way. So just cut him some slack, he's your only family. Ok?" I said letting go of his arm as my eyes began to well up.

"Yeah, ok." Dean said looking at my face. "What's wrong?"

"Smoke in my eyes." I lied and walked to Sam and gave him a hug.

We were driving out of town. Sam wasn't talking much, Dean either. No one wanted to talk after that kill. I sat in the back day dreaming when Dean spoke.

"You did the right thing you know." He said to Sam. "Guy was a monster, no going back. Sam I wanna tell you I'm sorry, I've been kinda hard on you lately."

"Forget about it Dean." Sam said softly.

"It's just that your um psychic thing scares the crap out of me." Dean said not looking at his brother.

"If it's all the same, I'd really not talk about it." Sam said.

"Wait, what? You don't wanna talk?" Dean asked surprised. "You?"

"There's nothing more to say, I cant keep explaining myself to you, I cant make you understand." Sam said.

"Then why don't you try?" Dean asked getting angry.

"I cant, because this thing, this blood. Its not in you, the way its in me. It's just something I gotta deal with." Sam said also starting to get annoyed.

"Your not alone." Dean said softly. Sam looked out the window sighing.

"Anyway it doesn't matter, this power, its like playing with fire. I'm done with them, I'm done with everything." Sam said to the window.

"Really?" Dean asked. "Well that's a relief, Thank you." Dean sighed. Sam scoffed again.

"Don't thank me, I'm not doing it for you or for the angels or for anybody." Sam said. "This is my choice." Sam said.


	8. If it wasn't for the hate

Disclaimer I own nothing but the original characters.

* * *

If it wasn't for hate, we'd be dead by now

We had been checking out leads about possible seal's breaking but nothing had come up. I had tried looking up hunter's back home who might of known where Gethin and Karl were, but no one seem to know. I was starting to think they were dead too. Dean and Sam were actually getting along like family should, so in some weird way I still had a family around me, maybe not mine, but a family. We had been in a small town outside of Lawerance, Kansas and the guy's wanted to visit there parent's grave. Well more Sam than Dean. I went with them to the cemetery and waited by the car. I watched the pair walk up. I started to wonder if their had been a service for my family, it seemed the whole town knew about the 'murder' but no hunter had told me if they were buried or what happened to their bodies. I watched as Dean and Sam started talking to the grave; Sam was looking directly at the grave where as Dean was looking away slightly and talking, I wasn't interested in the conversation so I just looked at the floor. I felt bitter that they could go somewhere and talk to their parents. Their family.

"There are many ways in which your kind grieve." A voice said and I looked to see Castiel stood next to me. I looked at him slightly confused and then nodded.

"Yeah... yeah I guess it's cos we are all unique." I said with a quick smile. Cass watched my expression then glanced at the guys.

"I do not know how it feels to lose family like you, but I have lost many brothers in this war already." Cass said. I turned to look at his face, and I could swear it was sad. I was taken back by the emotion. "I fear many more, both angel and human will die before this is settled."

"It's hard, you know losing someone. You just have to hope they are in a better place, or..." I paused and looked at the Winchesters crouch over the grave. "Or... you just can't focus, you would get consumed with the pain and the anger. You'd use all the energy you had to get even..." I trailed off.

"Human emotion is a gift." Castiel said and I looked up to his face. It was just hoping to break through and show how he thought he felt. I gave out a bitter laugh I didn't mean to.

"I'd rather not have emotions." I said and turned my head away. There was a long pause and I thought Cass had left, I looked and he was just stood there looking at me. "What?" I asked confused.

"Challenges are heading towards Dean. He will need council, he will turn to you and Sam for your opinions. Be honest in what you think, he will listen to you." Castiel said looking back to the guys.

"Oh... ok, well last I herd Dean was pretty good at making up his own mind." I said watching the guys too.

"You may think that, but Dean is a torn man, he believes he has to pay for sins he did not commit." Cass said turning to me. "He is not the only one."

"People feel guilt over stupid things like murder all the time Cass." I said sarcastically and started to walk over to the guys. I paused and turned back around but Cass had gone. "Sometimes it's the only thing that keeps you going." I said softly to myself.

We decided to drive to Bobby's to see if anything new popped up. The drive was fine, Dean singing badly to mullet rock, he kept pulling weird little faces and strutting his head like he was on stage or something. Most of the time it sent me into stitches and so he stopped. We pulled up to Bobby's house while the sun was setting. I got out and walked round to the back of his house where my baby was sat waiting for me. I walked up to the car and sat on the hood. I herd Dean walk into Bobby.

"What's the rush?" Dean asked sounding confused.

"I'm going on holiday. Don't break anything!" Bobby shouted. Then a car down shut an engine started and he drove off. I laughed to myself and walked into the house from the kitchen.

"What's up?" I asked seeing Dean laughing and Sam cringing.

"Bad mental images." Sam said shaking his head and laughing a little.

"Ok... so what do we do now?" I asked trying to change the topic. Dean smiled. I back away a little and raised my hands as to say I give up.

"Food!" He said and walked into the kitchen. I laughed and turned watching Dean scowler every inch of the kitchen for food. "Looks like take out!" He announced beaming.

"Pizza!" Sam said with a smile. Dean nodded and headed for the door. "And fries!" Sam added as Dean closed the door. I walked into the study place where the fire was and sat on a sofa. Sam followed me in laughing a little to himself.

"You guys seem closer." I said smiling to Sam, he nodded and sat next to me.

"Yeah... I guess getting everything in the air really helped." He said staring into nothingness. "How are you anyway?" He asked looking at me.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked with a smile which was becoming easier and easier to plaster on my face. It was a lie that got easier to keep the more I said it. Sam looked at me with his furred eye brows and waited for me to speak. I simply raised my eyebrow in response.

"You were attacked by some bad ass demon. You cant say you don't remember." Sam said giving me the puppy dog eyes. The damn puppy dog eyes. I stood up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen. He followed me.

"Sam," I said turning to face him, the damn green puppy dog eyes, they were watching me with so much intensity I felt like I couldn't breath. I looked into his eyes and felt myself break in two. _You're human, tell him about your family. Tell him how it's crushing you, how you feel yourselves losing the bit of humanity you have left to this pit of anger and hatred growing inside of you. Tell him the truth, you herd him say it makes things easier._ I took a breath and herd the other side talk. _Run, get out of his gaze and tell him to mind his own. Your life, not his. Your pain to deal with, your anger to swallow each day. Your rage and revenge to plot, it will be Alistair's blood on your hands and that day will come soon. Don't take this warm fuzzy Oprah moment, get away from him NOW! _I jumped and Sam looked at me confused. "I... I don't want to talk about what happened." I said and looked away.

"It'll help, believe me. Just talk to me." Sam said walking up to me and holding my arms.

"Let go." I said in a cold voice raising my gaze to meet his eyes. Sam's face changed and he let go.

"When did you change?" He asked taking a step back. I hadn't realised I had, but I didn't feel shocked. Instead I walked outside and up to a tree a little away from the house. I started to punch the tree.

I kept punching even long after my knuckles bled. Tears rolled down my cheek's burning my skin as they hit the cold air._ Why was it my family to die? Why was I born like a freak? Why did I have to protect Dean? Why am I even here? I hate this, I hate god's plan. I am not being a little follower any more._ I took a deep breath and looked to the sky.

"Do you hear me?! I'm not doing it any more! I refuse! I am not going to work for you any more!" I screamed then punched a hole in the tree.

"Half-breed, what do you think?" Uriel's voice came from the side of me. I pulled my fist out of the tree and glared at him. "You think you can just... quit?"

"I am." I growled taking a step closer to him.

"You can not just quit, half-breed. You will follow this to the end. You will protect Dean Winchester until the apocalypse." Uriel said in his snotty tone. I let out a bitter laugh.

"You stupid son of a bitch." I growled and step so we were face to face. Anger was burning in my veins and all I care about in that second was if I could punch Uriel before he stopped me. "You don't get the choice to tell me what to do. You lost that when you let my family die." I said through grit teeth. Uriel laughed shaking his head.

"Half-breed you have no choice, do not kid yourself." He moved closer and whispered. "You will obey or I will personally send you to Hell myself. Don't think I don't have the power." He moved his head back and I smiled at him. I let out a growl so animalistic that it would of scared me if I wasn't so hell bent on killing the angel in front of me. I punched Uriel and sent him to the floor. I dived on him and laid punch after punch, his blood covered my fists but I didn't stop. I let out another growl and Uriel took the advantage and punched me sending me into the step's with and almighty crash. I stood and ran at Uriel pinning him to a tree. I placed a hand on his head and started to chant some Latin I'd never herd of before.

"Stop!" Uriel cried but I smiled at him. I continued to chant and felt the power of the words pump through me into Uriel.

"Megan, stop." Castiel said and reached to pull my arm off of Uriel. I shrugged it off sending Cass across the yard. I chanted louder and louder until someone or something flung me off of Uriel and into the step's pinning me there this time. I growled and tried to push myself up but Castiel was holding me down. Uriel stood and started to walk over to me. His face was bloody, his eyes wide and enraged. "Uriel leave." Castiel said.

"She will not go unpunished for this!" Uriel boomed. Castiel turned his head to Uriel and spoke again.

"Uriel, leave. You do not make this situation any easier with your presence. Can you not see what Alistair has done to her?" Cass said and then turned back to me. Uriel looked at me then spat out some blood before leaving.

"Let me go!" I growled. "Let me go and let Uriel come back so I can finish what I started!" I growled constantly pushing against the power that held me down. Castiel walked up to me silently. "LET ME GO!" I scream/growled. Castiel touched my forehead and I blacked out.

I woke up in bed feeling like I'd spent the night drinking Sambuca. I tried to sit up but my arms were tied with rope to the bed. I pulled a little but it didn't give way. I couldn't remember what had happened after talking with Sam. Suddenly I felt sick and guilty. _What if I killed someone? Oh god what if it's happened again? Oh Lord._

"HEY!" I shouted hoping someone would hear. Someone was stood outside, they hovered behind the door before walking in. It was Sam, he had a shotgun in his hand and looked at me like I was a monster. He stood at the foot of the bed and looked at me. "What's going on Sam?" I asked softly. I decided to use the old scared girl act because it worked on Dean so I figured it would work on Sam. He looked at me and let out a deep breath he was holding in.

"What's... what's the last thing you remember?" He asked with the puppy dog eyes. For the first time I was happy to see them. I gave a small sad smile and spoke.

"You, you were trying get me to talk... about...yeah." I said softly looking down. Sam walked over to my side and sat in the chair. He laughed and put the gun down rest at the side of the chair.

"You don't even remember what you did?" He half asked half said with a laugh. I shook my head looking as clueless as I felt. "Dude, you.... you nearly killed an Angel"

"Castiel?" I asked shocked

with what Sam was telling me. I shook my head. "Sam, I... I don't know how to kill an angel." I said feeling guilty. _I killed Castiel? I killed an angel. An ANGEL?!_ I kept shaking my head. Dean walked in looking pissed. He didn't say a word, he simply looked at Sam and nodded his head to the door. Sam gave him the puppy eye's too but Dean just stone walled him. Sam sighed getting up, grabbing his gun and walking out, closing the door behind him. Dean walked over to the foot of the bed and looked at me. He was studying my face, looking for something. He let out grunt and kept staring at me.

"Dean, did..." I took a breath, I didn't even know if I could say it. "Did I kill Castiel?" I asked my voice shaking with each word. Dean stared at me with a cold expression on his face. He waited a few minutes to see my reaction and then walked to the door opening it. "Wait! I need to know!" I said almost screaming. "I need to know if I killed again..." I said choking out the words softly. Dean stepped away from the door slamming it shut behind him. He stared again.

"What did Alistair do to you?" Dean asked sounding pissed, he looked at me like I was a monster. I looked away from him.

"Tell me if Castiel is ok." I said still looking away. Dean slammed his fist on the end of the bed forcing me to look.

"Tell me what he did!" Dean growled. A human growl. I looked at him and shook my head.

"I... I can't. Not that... I will tell you anything, _anything but that_." I said holding back tears. Dean was still mad.

"Tell me how you knew to kill an angel." He said walking to the side of the bed.

"I don't know, I don't remember." I said locking eyes with dean.

"Tell me how you knew!" He shouted.

"I don't know!" I shouted back. "I have no idea! I don't remember anything past talking to Sam!" I shouted pulling on the ropes.

"What did Alistair do to you?!" Dean asked getting angrier. I looked at him, realising he wasn't going to listen to me. I resigned to the fact talking about Alistair was going to be the only way to find out about Cass.

"I can't..." I said softly, barely above a whisper. "I can't say what he did to me. I can't... there isn't words to describe it. How can I tell you what happened when... when every single time I think back to....all I want. All I want to do is find the bastard and kill him. I feel the pain all over again, I see the blood, I smell the same smell. When I talk about it, I'm back in it." I paused and notice Dean looking at me, I didn't look but continued talking. "How... how can anyone, _anyone, _ask me to go back there?" I turned to look at him. "You say you've been to Hell, can you talk about that?"I asked bitterly and then turned my head away from Dean completely. I let out a deep breath I was holding. I herd Dean do the same.

"I know he killed your family." Dean said softly. I took a deep breath and held it. "Castiel told me when he brought you in the house. He said Alistair had done it, as a way to make you talk." There was a long pause. I wasn't talking to Dean about that. Dean walked round to the other side of the bed so I could see him. He sat down in the chair. "Castiel's alive, he said you were trying to kill another angel, he said the other one is ok." Dean was trying to be friendly. I could see it in his face.

"I'm glad the angels are alive." I said softly.

"Why didn't you say something about your family?" Dean asked.

"Let me out of these ropes." I said coldly.

"Can't, not until Cass finds out if you have a spell on you from Alistair." Dean said. I looked away. Dean tried talking to me some more, but I didn't speak. Not long after he left me tied to the bed.

Later that day Dean walked back in with Castiel. I looked at them both blankly and waited for them to speak. Castiel moved closer to me and studied my face. "Hey, don't get too close Cass I'm not sure the ropes will hold against her wolf side." Dean said holding a shotgun in his hand. I was pretty sure it was the same Sam had earlier.

"Right now I'm thinking of come for you first Winchester." I said and glared at Dean. He cocked the gun and smiled. "It wont stop me."

"But it'll hurt like hell." He said confidently. Castiel watched our conversation and then turned his attention back to me. I looked at him and found I couldn't look at his face.

"Cass, do you mind, it's freaking me out the whole staring thing." I said looking away from him. Dean raised his eyebrow.

"Cass?" Dean asked looking to Castiel, Cass nodded in agreement to the silent conversation they were having. Dean suddenly pointed the gun at me.

"WHOA! Whoa! Wait a minute, what do you think your doing?!" I shouted trying to pull free of the ropes.

"You are under a spell. If a person under this spell becomes angry from unexpressed anger she will turn into a banshee. However in this case, you seem to release your full werewolf side. Aiming all your rage at angels." Castiel explained. "That is why you can not look into my eyes."

"Banshee? What's that's crazy!" I said in shock. Dean held the gun aimed at me. "You believe this?" I asked Dean.

"Seems real to me. I mean you were tourered by Alistair who happens to be king of the rack down there, then he kills your whole family? Come on you haven't shown any signs of grief over it. If that isn't unexpressed, what is?" Dean said calmly.

"No." I said plainly as I started to get mad.

"The only way to break this spell is to get you to talk about what happened." Castiel said softly. I started to shake my head.

"You have to. Dean please come here." Castiel said and Dean walked over to his side looking slightly confused. "It is possible that if you have a guide this time. You will manage to survive it." Cass said before reaching out and touching both me and Dean on the forehead.

I was back in the warehouse, I was waking up to the sounds of things being placed on a metal tray. I groaned and opened my eyes. They were blurry but I could make out two figure's. One was busy placing things on a tray while the other was mumbling something.

"Where...where am I?" I groaned blinking a few times into focus. The jock guy, Alistair I think he called himself laughed to himself as he continued placing things on the tray. Then I saw Dean. "Dean?" I groaned blinking and really seeing Dean stood there.

"You can hear me?" He asked walking up to me.

"Dean, get me out of here!" I said pulling on the chains which held me. Dean reached for them, but his hand went through them. "What?"

"I must only be able to observe, that's why chuckles can't hear me." Dean said sounding weird. I looked at him confused and shook my head.

"This has to be some weird hallucination or dream. Wait why would I dream of you?" I asked still feeling groggy. Dean winked.

"Because you know how hot I am and secretly fantasise about me saving you." He said with a cheeky grin. I let out a laugh. "Truth is Castiel sent me, to help." Dean said, his face way to serious for my liking.

"Don't worry, you wont break free of those chains." Alistair said turning to face me. It was like he couldn't see or hear Dean.

"What do you want?" I asked waking up fully but I could still see Dean.

"I want a lot of things. I want to be back in Hell, it's so chilly up here, don't you think? I want a million soul's on my rack to play with. But right now," He said walking up to my face. "I want you to talk." He said with a smile. I pulled on the chains and tried to free myself.

"Let me out of these and I'll talk all day, heck I might even whistle you Dixie." I said with a smile. Alistair laughed and walked back to the table picking up a knife.

"I knew I'd like you. You're just like an old pupil of mine. He thought he was brave enough to joke his way out of it." Alistair walked back up to me. "But, like I knew he would, he broke. And soon, so will you." He plunged the blade into my side.

"STOP!" Dean shouted and went to grab his arm but went through him. I closed my mouth tight and breathed through the pain.

"That the best you got slick?" I asked through grit teeth.

"Oh no, this was just the warm up act." He said twisting the knife and then pulling it out. I saw my blood drip onto the floor. Drip by drip. The pain eased and I find myself unimpressed with the demon stood in front of me. I let out a laugh and shook my head.

"Dude if I were you, I'd go sit back on the bench. Your not really that bad." I said as Alistair turned to me half smiling.

"Megan, don't piss him off." Dean said glancing between us.

"Oh come on Dean. Look at him! He's a wimp, Sam could do better." I said shaking my head. Alistair walked up to me and tilted his head slightly.

"What are you here to protect?" He asked producing a knife and holding it just under my chin.

"The weak, the innocent and the poor from mean old sheriff of Nottingham." I said joking. Alistair slapped my face busting my lip, I turned my face back to face him slowly tossing my hair out of my face. "I wouldn't do that much more." I said seriously.

"Why? Because your a wolf? Please, your a half breed, weak." Alistair said and stabbed me in the left shoulder. "You are a beast, a mindless monster. So tell me what I want to know and we can both go on killing people." He whispered into my ear. I muffled a scream and smiled.

"Honey, the only things I kill... are monsters." I said and turned my head away. Alistair grabbed my face and turned it to his.

"Tell me who you are protecting. What have the angels sent you here to save?" He said twisting the blade in my shoulder. I let out another muffled scream. I started shaking my head.

"You... you really gotta do better slick. I don't think your putting your heart into this. Try a please, the magic word always works." I said sarcastically as I saw the blood trickle down from my wound down my white shirt. "Oh come on! This is a new shirt!" I whined. Alistair glared at me and turned in a huff walking back to the table.

"Megan, listen to me. You have to stop. Just tell him something. You don't wanna joke around with him." Dean pleaded standing in front of me.

"Dean... if you are real. Get yourself and Sam over here. Come and save me. The longer I wind him up, the longer I stay alive and the higher chance someone, aka you, will find me." I said then spit some blood out of my mouth. Dean opened his mouth but Alistair walked through him.

"Now, what have the angel's got you protecting?" Alistair asked holing a blade that was glowing red hot.

"God... no seriously, angels? As in John Travolta, Michael angels?" I asked looking confused, Dean let out a small laugh and Alistair moved the blade closer to my skin.

"Tell me." He said; I could feel the heat from the blade near the skin of my arm.

"I don't know about angels, except the films, Wonderful Life's Clarence, Gabriel in Constantine. I know a lot about them." I said pulling away slightly. Alistair grabbed my shirt and ripped it open plunging the knife into my stomach. The heat burnt my skin and I screamed.

I let out another scream, it was all I could do. It was my plan to get attention to where ever I was. Alistair pulled the silver blade out of my right shoulder slowly. He was enjoying what he was doing, getting some sick kick and that worried me.

"Megan tell him something!" Dean pleaded swing and missing Alistair.

"Dean..." I said regaining some composure. "Get help." I asked shaking my head as if I could shake away the pain.

"Now, tell me again, what have the angel's got you protecting?" He asked wiping the blade of my blood.

"I told you, I don't know about angels." I said spitting out the blood in my mouth. Alistair sighed shaking his head.

"You know, you're not like them. The humans I mean. You're nothing like them. Your heart is black, cold and empty. Your a killer like me, I can see it in your eyes when you scream." Alistair said walking around me. "The angels, they are using you, probably promised you entry to that goody good place. But trust me when your time is done." He walked in front of me. "BAM!" He shoved the knife into my stomach. The silver burnt and the stabbing wasn't so comfy either. I help back a scream and closed my eyes.

"I will rip you, limb from limb." I said softly holding my eyes closed tight.

"And there I was hoping to make a deal..." Alistair said laughing almost.

"NO!" Dean screamed and I sprung my eye's open. "Do not make a deal with this man! Don't!" Dean shouted looking panicked. I nodded softly, it was all I could. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Go to hell!" I shouted and he twisted the knife and I had to scream. He smiled and whispered into my ear.

"Tell me what your protecting and I'll gladly go. Or maybe I can make you see what you are really meant to be..." He said softly before kissing my ear. I shuddered and he let out a small laugh. He backed away and walked over to a table where his instruments were.

"Dean..." I said spitting blood as I spoke. "Dean help me, please." Dean walked in front of me, blocking the view of Alistair.

"I... I wish I could. Try to focus on me, it can't last much longer." Dean said giving the puppy dog eyes I was use to seeing in Sam.

"I can't hold on much longer." I said fighting through the pain.

"You can. I'm here with you." Dean said placing his ghostly hand over my cheek, I could almost see. "You can fight him." Dean said and a new way of strength went through me.

"I am a hunter, I hunt demons like you." I said threw grit teeth. Dean smiled.

"You are an animal my dear," Alistair said grabbing a bottle of something and walking towards me unscrewing the lid. "And I know exactly how to show you, what you truly are." He took the lid off and the smell of human blood hit the air. I turned my head away almost trying to escape the smell, but I knew I couldn't escape it. Not this time.

"What? What is in that?" Dean asked looking at my reaction. I shook my head.

"I am a hunter... just a hunter, nothing else." I struggled to say loud enough to sound convincing.

"I know you just love this smell." Alistair said stuffing the bottle under my nose. The full whiff of the blood hit my sense's and I fought with everything I had not to change and try and get to the blood.

"I... I feed off of demon blood.... human, it... it means nothing to me. Nothing." I said forcing myself to look at Alistair and get another hit of the blood.

"We'll see..." He said talking my mouth and holding it open while he poured the content of the bottle down my throat. Dean continued to swing at Alistair but it did nothing.

A few minutes later and I was fighting off changing. The blood was in my veins taking over my senses and making me into the monster Alistair was talking about.

"Megan, fight it, come on fight it." Dean said standing in front of me trying to talk to me.

"It's not like I want to change Dean." I said through grit teeth. "It's inside me, I can't fight it."

"You can! Look at me!" Dean shouted and I lifted my head up to see him stood there. "Good. Now what are you? Man or mice? Look at Sam he can fight it so can you." I laughed and looked away.

"You don't have a clue what I am Dean. Just back off!" I shouted and pulled on the chains.

"I told you I could show you, your true self." Alistair said watching me. I growled and then smashed my head on the wall behind me.

"NO!" I screamed as my body began to feel the change, my organ's, muscle's very being was morphing into something... something more monster than human. "Stop this!" I screamed as I felt my spin begin in bend. I screamed again.

"MEGAN!" Dean shouted and I fought to look at him. "Listen to me. Listen to my voice, you know who I am right?"

"Your Dean." I said through grit teeth.

"Yeah, Dean and if you don't listen to me and fight this, your baby car that crap pile of a Camero is going for scrap." Dean said and I looked up at him.

"Don't touch my baby, your shit Impala will go before my baby!" I said back with a small smile. Dean smiled back.

"Good, we make it out, and I'll do up the Camero with you." Dean said smiling.

"Deal." I said standing up fully, the change stopped dead in it's tracks.

"Oh," Alistair laughed out. "No, you can't stop a change like that." He said walking over to me and shaking his head. "Well now I've got no option's left." He raised his hand and belted me across the face before punching me in the guts. "Tell me," He punched my rib cage, "Who you," he punched my face one way, "Protecting." Then he punched my face the other way. The beatings went on like this for longer than I can remember.

I was dazed, beat and bloody. My body was in all kinds of hurt and the human blood forced down my throat was kicking in. I opened my eyes and let out and unholy growl. Alistair was stood there smiling at me. Dean was stood behind him looking worried.

"Good, good. Glad to see you liked the blood my little pet. Now, back to the matter in hand." He said walking towards me with a silver blade. I pulled on the chains but I couldn't break free. I let out another growl. "Now, what are you protecting?" He asked stopping a foot away from me.

"I told you!" I growled, the blood was a kick to my system that I never felt before. "I am not protecting ANYONE!" I growled feeling the rush the blood was giving me.

"Megan, come on listen to me again." Dean said walking to my side.

"I... I can't not any more." I said feeling the blood take over.

"You know the amazing thing about human blood," Alistair said walking up to me. "It's so good at making a werewolf feel strong and powerful. But it's dirty little secret, it's dark side you may say is," He plunged the blade into my stomach and a whole new world of pain hit me. It was nothing like I had felt before I screamed and growled and tears ran down my cheeks. "It makes silver ten times more painful." Alistair said smiling. "What are you protecting?" Dean swung at Alistair's body in vein, he was persistent if stupid.

"Oh god, oh god..." I said trying to fight past a pain so bad it made me want to die. "I'm... not... nothing." Was the only words I could speak through the pain. I screamed and dropped my head.

"What a shame," Alistair said pulling the blade out. "I was so hoping I wouldn't have to tell you this." He said lifting my head and grinned at me. "I've killed your family. I snook in and your mother was making dinner. I walked behind her and I slit your mother throat in front of daddy dear, he had just walked in; he shouted for Doyle to run. He came running down those stairs I then snapped your little brother's neck. Oh your father cried for me to stop, never changed and tried to stop me though. I toyed with him for a few hours and finally ripped your fathers heart out and chopped his head off. Oh he pleaded for your family, wanted them to be safe so much, shame he wasn't more of a man. He should of taken it more gracefully." Alistair said and rage built in me. I pulled on the chains and growled at him.

"Holy shit." Dean said softly.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed as the rage took over and I broke one of the chains. I swung with my left hand and punched Alistair in the face sending him across the room. I growled again and pulled until my second hand was free and charged at him. Alistair stood up laughing, blood dripping from his mouth. He raised his hand and sent me pinned against a wall.

"Tell me who you are here to protect." He said and twisted his hand making my inside feel like they were being twisted too. Then he help the silver blade to my throat. "Who?" He asked cutting it ever so slightly. "You have nothing left, no family, no hope, no life," Alistair said and tears ran down my cheeks burning the cuts that decorated my face. "Just tell me who you are protecting and I'll set you free to be with your family again." He said softly right in my face.

"Fine..." I said sobbing. "I'm here because I am being protected. The angel's sent me here to be protected." I said tears falling down my cheeks and my voice cold.

"Good. Now who's protecting you?" He asked. I looked up at him and swallowed back the pain.

"Fuck you." I said bitterly. "Kill me bitch, rip me apart a million ways to Sunday. Do what you think you can, I don't care. It wont hurt me any more." I said coldly. Alistair paced the room thinking.

"You know... I think you might be right." He said before stabbing me and flinging me across the warehouse a thousand time it felt. Dean was shouting for him to stop, I didn't make a noise. It hurt like hell but I was numb, my family.... everything I cared for was dead.

"You stick bastard!" Dean shouted as I landed over near boxes. Alistair appeared over me and smiled.

"See you in hell." He said with a smile before stabbing me in the heart with one of the blade's. I screamed as the silver touched my heart. Blood began pouring out of my mouth and I was chocking on it. Alistair vanished and Dean dropped to his knee's.

"It'll be ok, I'll be here soon." Dean said looking around. I kept chocking up more blood. I reached out and grabbed his hand. Dean looked at it shock.

"Kill... him." I said before starting to black out. Just before I totally went I felt Dean pull the blade out and throw it out of the way.

I woke up in the bed still tied up. I felt the tears on my cheeks and left Castiel's eyes on me. I looked over at him, working from his feet, up past his trousers, past his trench coat and suit and finally met his blue eyes; my own filling up as fresh tears rolled down my cheeks.

"The spell is broken." He said and turned to look at Dean, I turned in time to see him cut my ropes. I sat up and Dean pulled me into a hug. I sobbed silently onto his shoulder. I herd the wings flutter and squeezed Dean tighter. He rubbed my back softly.

"I..need to find." I pulled out of the hug but stayed in his arms. "My brother, Gethin. He didn't kill him. But I need to find him." I said pleading for Dean's help.

"We will find him. I promise." He said hugging me again. The next few day's I mourned my family. Dean told Sam and Bobby when he returned and I kept to myself.

A few days later I was walking out to my Camero when I herd some noise coming from it. I walked faster and saw Dean working on her under the hood.

"Who gave you the keys?" I asked making him jump and turn to me. He was topless and looking like he had been working hard.

"Who needs keys?" he joked and I raised my eye brow shaking my head at him. I walked up and checked out what he had done to her.

"You put in a whole new engine." I said in shock turning to him.

"What? I did tell you we would work on her once we were out of there." Dean said and bent back down to work on her. We worked on her in silence for a while.

"Do you think we will find Gethin?" I asked tightening a bolt up.

"Sure, took me a year to find my dad, but we found him. We can find your brother." Dean said looking at the engine. I stood up and sighed.

"I don't think I could cope if Alistair's killed him too." I said coldly. Dean stood up and looked at me.

"You would cope, you've got me, and Sam and Bobby." Dean said putting an arm around me.

"You, being soft?" I said jokingly and Dean pushed me. "Now that's normal." I said with a smile. We herd shouting from the house and ran back.

Inside Bobby was patching someone up. I couldn't see who because Sam was helping.

"What's happened?" Dean asked looking at the pair work.

"Some hunters, the other's in the kitchen, check on him." Bobby shouted and we walked into the kitchen. I stopped dead in my tracks. A man stood in the kitchen beat up but not too badly. He was tall with short black hair, a green coat on and jean's. He had blue eyes and a tattoo of a swallow on his left arm.

"Gethin?" I said almost lost for words. Gethin turned and smiled at me.

"Sis, long time..."

* * *

I hope you liked the lil cliff hanger thing i tried to do here. Megan's brother's alive YAY but is it a yay moment... looks like its not just the winchesters who have big fat skeletons in the closet...


	9. Where we belong

Disclaimer I own nothing but the original characters.

* * *

Where We Belong

He walked over to me and smiled down at me, it was the same big brother smile he used when I was younger. The same way he acted when he was hiding something from our parents and he knew I could talk at any time.

"Geth... I thought. How?" I asked as I hugged him, I was so relieved he was alive and not too banged up. He hugged back and then stood back looking at me.

"Damn, when did you get so... hot? Sis you were a nerd when you left." Gethin said then looked at Dean. "This your guy?" He asked as if nothing bad had happened. _God he doesn't know. How can I tell him about the family?_ I thought as Dean and Gethin shook hands.

"Dean Winchester, I'm just a hunter friend." Dean said and then looked at me. Geth nodded and then turned back to me.

"Geth, how'd you get here? Last I herd you were back home." I said confused. Gethin let out one of his rich laughs he did when he was hiding something.

"Sis, so many questions. Can't you just be happy I'm here?" He asked and lent against a counter. Dean took this as a queue to leave. As Dean walked out Gethin lost the warm smile and the stone face I knew and loved appeared. I walked up to him with a bitter laugh.

"You son of a bitch. You know, don't you." I said leaning next to him on the counter. Gethin nodded.

"Found out about a month ago. Karl's dad called, said he buried them all, except you." Gethin said looking out to nothing. I turned to talk to him but noticed the blood running down his arm.

"Take your coat off, looks like you need stitches." I said walking over to the cupboard Bobby kept first aid stuff in. I pulled out the things I needed as Gethin took off his jacket and sat on a stool. I set things down on the table and started to clean the cut. "What happened?" I asked cleaning the cut and seeing some glass was still in it.

"Zombies, about five of them. They didn't want to stay dead." Gethin said wincing as I cleaned the wound. I pulled the piece of glass out and pressed on a bandage and placed the glass in the bin. I started to stitch Gethin up in silence.

"You hunting seals?" I asked as I started to stitch. Gethin pulled his arm away slightly.

"Jesus! I forgot how horrible you are at stitching people up." Gethin said whining. I glared at him and continued.

"It's not like I need to stitch anything up these days." I said softly.

"Oh yeah... I almost forgot, so when was the last time you stitched anyone up?" Gethin asked manning up and taking the stitches.

"Must of been nearly a year and a half ago now..." I said mindlessly.

* * *

A Year And A Half Ago...

"Damn it sit still or you're going to end up with one arm shorter than the other!" I said struggling to stitch up my best friend Karl. He was tall with short dark hair and blue eyes, he had a stubble beard and was a wimp when it came to being patched up. We had just attempted to hunt a ghost alone and we killed it, only the ghost threw Karl through the church window in the process. We had been hunting in secret for about three months, we were planning to go to America and investigate rumours about the apocalypse happening together. Both our families were hunters and his family knew my families dirty little secret.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Karl asked giving me the puppy dog face. I laughed and shook my head. He took another swig of the whiskey we got to clean the wound. I sighed and then looked into his eyes.

"Damn straight I would." I joked and finished sowing his arm up. I grabbed the bottle off him and took a swig before pouring some over his arm.

"Mother-" Karl started to say.

"Watch it!" I said interrupting him. Karl smiled sweetly and pulled me into a one arm hug.

"You're a star!" He said hugging.

"Yeah... sure. Idiot." I said laughing. Karl kept smiling at me, he lent down and kissed me softly on the lips. I smiled in the kiss before kissing him back. Karl pulled back and smiled at me.

"This life isn't so bad." He said and then pulled me onto him with one arm. I straddled him and smiled.

"I guess not." I said leaning in and kissing him again. Soon the kissing got more heated and we were taking each others tops off. Karl caught his arm and we stopped.

"Best be careful with it." He said and pulled me closer to him again kissing my neck.

* * *

Present Day

I finished Gethin's stitches in silence and then cleaned everything up. I was putting the stuff back in the cupboard when Sam walked in. Gethin watched Sam walk in and watched him silently.

"Sam, this is Gethin, my brother." I said and walked over to Gethin and pushed him. "Don't stare it rude." I said and Gethin grunted. He did not like Sam, I could tell by his body language although he did give a small smile towards Sam.

"So, you doing my baby sister?" Gethin asked and Sam nearly chocked. I turned to Gethin and glared. "Oh yeah, you must be." He said and gave me a grin.

"No, I'm not dating your sister." Sam said looking more embarrassed then any other time I'd seen him get this way.

"Don't worry it's Geth's lame attempt at humour." I said pushing my big brother. Sam gave a soft laugh and nodded. Geth smiled at Sam and then nudged me back, hard. It was his way of saying he wasn't joking and I knew he wasn't.

"Like Dean's then." Sam added with a smile.

"Oh yeah." I said sarcastically and lent against the counter next to Gethin.

"I came in to tell you, the guy you came in with is resting upstairs. He's ok, just cut up." Sam said softly.

"Thanks." Gethin said in a monotone. Sam nodded and walked out.

"You don't have to be so hard on him just because you don't like him." I said pushing myself away from the counter and walking in front of Geth. "And if it was ever your business, we aren't fucking." I said. Gethin stared at me and then shook his head.

"Then you want to." He said coldly.

"Screw you Geth." I said and turned to walk out of the kitchen. Bobby walked smiling.

"Hey Bobby." Geth said friendly and I turned to see my brothers reaction to Bobby.

"Gethin, you ok?" Bobby asked walking into the room. Gethin gave a warm smile and nodded.

"Baby sis patched me right up." Geth said nodding to me. Bobby stopped in his tracks and turned to me gob smacked.

"This is your brother?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah..." I sighed and looked at Gethin, he was enjoying all the confusion he was coursing.

"I didn't know honey, I would of told you he was ok sooner if I knew." Bobby said explaining himself. I walked over to him and gave him a soft smile.

"Bobby, it's fine. Least he's alive." I said and hugged Bobby. I glared at Gethin and watched him smile like an idiot at me. I pulled out of the hug and walked out of the room.

* * *

There was blood on the sofa from the other guy and a scent that was too familiar to shake. I fallowed the smell to the room the guy was in and opened the door slowly. I walked in without making any sound and smiled at the guy in the bed.

"Wow now this is what I call service." Karl said smiling at me from the bed. He looked rough but his smile burst through the pain. I smiled back and walked up to the side of the bed.

"Well what can I say, it's a perk of being a hunter." I said sitting in the chair next to the bed. I grabbed Karl's hand and held it softly running my thumb over his fingers. "See your still stupid enough to hunt with Geth." I said laughing.

"What can I say," Karl said smiling. "If I couldn't be near you, I had to be close to someone close to you." He said with sad eyes but a warm smile.

"So, you decided to search after seals after all." I said quickly washing over the topic of us. Karl let out a laugh then held his side. "You ok?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, probably just broken." He said and then shook his head. "Man this place is mad. I was expecting seals to be more... seal like, not so much with the monster's." Karl said smiling.

"Tell me about it. Just wait till you see the angels." I said half laughing.

"Angels?" Karl said softly.

"Oh yeah really mean sons of bitches." I said coldly thinking of Uriel. Karl squeezed my hand softly and I looked back at him.

"I'm sorry about your family." He said softly. I nodded. "Geth took it pretty hard."

"So did I." I said softly. I held my breath and fought the grief.

"Why did a demon want to kill them, it's not a seal, we checked." Karl said softly running his thumb over my hand. I looked at him and lied.

"I don't know." I said softly. I stood up and gave him a quick smile. "But I know you need your rest." I bent over and kissed his forehead. "Good to see you idiot." I said as I walked to the door.

"You too pain!" Karl said laughing best he could without hurting himself. That night we all just hung out and Geth got on with Dean. It wasn't a surprise although I wasn't sure it was a good idea. Sam was a little unsure around Geth and never wanted to be left alone with him, which Geth found hilarious. The next day Dean and Sam got a tip of a possible vampire attack. I talked to Dean for about an hour about if I should go or not and decided I needed to be with family for a while. I told them to call if they needed me.

* * *

A few day's later and I was sat in the kitchen with Karl laughing about the stuff we did when we were kids.

"Hey remember Mrs White-Stone?" Karl asked holding his glass of orange juice.

"Oh yeah!" I said laughing. "She was our music teacher, who thought we were both heathens who worked for the devil." I said laughing.

"Remember that Halloween I got dressed up as a devil worshipper and she flipped." Karl said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah she was screaming chasing you all around the class room and then down the hall; she was screaming 'children don't look!' over and over. All the other classes came out and saw you and were cheering you on." I said laughing so hard I nearly cried.

"Yeah, then they told my dad..." Karl said looking at the counter. "I still can't sit down right." I laughed and pushed him softly. "Hey, don't push me I'm injured." He whined.

"I don't remember you being hurt ever stopping you before." I said poking my tongue out at him. Karl smiled at me and lent closer. I moved closer until I herd Gethin coming I moved back and smiled as he walked in.

"You ready to leave yet?" Gethin asked walking in and sitting the other side of Karl.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah. I'm ok." Karl replied like it was an usual question.

"Hey, you guy's can't leave. Not yet. Come on I've just found you again." I said standing up and looking at both of them.

"We've got demon's to hunt and seal to stop from breaking." Gethin said giving me the stone face. I laughed.

"Oh right." I said putting my hands on my hips. "And what do you think I'm doing?" I asked shaking my head.

"Oh I don't know, pining after some guy who isn't human. Fallowing him and his brother around like a puppy hoping if you stick around long enough you'll get to fuck him. Does that sound about right?" Gethin asked getting angry. I took in a breath and let it out.

"How about protecting the best bet earth's got of stopping the apocalypse. How about getting my insides put on the outside to protect him and then have my family killed just so I'd talk." I shouted. Karl looked at me shocked and then turned to Gethin who was still giving me the stone face.

"Yeah, getting our family killed. Good job there Meg. In fact why didn't I think of doing that?!" Gethin shouted getting to his feet.

"You think I wanted to get them killed?!" I asked getting in my brother's face.

"Actually yeah I do. You walked away from them, from us!" Gethin shouted pushing me backwards.

"Yeah! I left them! You walked the minutes you found out you weren't cursed!" I shouted pushing him back.

"They knew you blamed them for the curse! They knew how you felt about it!" Gethin shouted pushing me again. I cracked my neck and punched him in the face sending him to the floor.

"You don't know anything about this!" I growled and walked away. Karl shouted after me and caught up to me as I walked out of the front door.

"Megan, calm down." Karl begged as we walked. I slowed and then finally stopped turning to him. "That's better." He said with a smile.

"Look, what you saw, it's family stuff." I said shaking away the werewolf side of me. Karl nodded like he understood.

"I know," He said putting his arms around me. "But Geth, he needs someone to blame, and like it or not, it's you for today." Then he pulled me into a hug.

That night I was in my room when Gethin walked in locking the door behind it. I just watched him as he walked to the end of the bed and looked at me. I waited for him to speak but he didn't.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking blankly at him.

"You said a demon. I want its name." Gethin said plainly.

"And just what do you think your going to do with that Geth?"I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"I'm going to hunt it down and kill it Meg. That's what." Geth said coldly. I laughed standing up.

"Right," I said walking up to him. "You have no idea how strong he is. You will kill you like stepping on a twig." I said looking up to Gethin's face.

"I will kill him before he can kill me." Gethin said giving me the stone face.

"Listen to me for once in your life!" I shouted and then lifted up my top showing off the scars I still wore from Alistair. "See these? Well I got them when everyone died and they haven't fully healed." I dropped my top and glared at him. "You know how quick wolves heal, don't kid yourself. You will die if you go after him Geth." I said stepping away from him. Geth shook his head.

"I can't do nothing about this." He said shaking his head.

"No one is said you can't. You need to see you can't fight him though." I said leaning against the bed post.

"I need to find him, get revenge, something for what this bastard has done." Gethin said softly. I walked over to him and put my hand on his.

"We will make this right. But just not now. We will find Alistair and we will end him, together." I said looking up at him. Gethin opened his mouth to speak when my phone rang. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" I said turning my back on Gethin.

"_Hey Megan, it's Sam, look we're in Rock Ridge Colorado and we've got a problem._" Sam said sounding worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused. I herd Gethin unlock the door and walk out.

"_Well, see Bobby was looking into something for us and..._" Sam trailed off and I could hear Dean mumbling in the background.

"And what? Sam come on man, if some things wrong tell me." I said sighing.

"_Dean's got ghost sickness. And well I need help since Dean's terrified of everything now._" Sam sighed.

"Oh, oh that's not good. That's really bad. I mean Sam he could die, he'll have 24 hours tops. I'll leave now and call you when I get there." I said shaking my own head.

"_Thanks, I didn't want to bug you about this, it's just... I need help._" Sam said sounding like he was fighting back sounding upset. I hung up and rushed around grabbing my things. I wrote a not and left it for the guys, I wish I could of talked to them and not run out but Dean had 24 hours left unless we could stop the ghost sickness. I ran to my Camaro and revved her up and sped to Colorado.

* * *

I got there as fast as I could and met up with Sam. We walked into the motel room and found a clock smashed on the floor. Dean was sat on the sofa drinking.

"Everything all right?" Sam asked as we walked in.

"Oh damn, just peachy." Dean said being sarcastic. "Find anything?" He asked as we sat down.

"Yeah, Jess O'Brien's body of cremated. So we are pretty sure she is not our ghost." Sam said putting his feet up on the table. I sat down next to Dean and sighed.

"Good news is we brought more beer." I said with a small smile.

"Great." Dean said and sighed and started to scratch his arm.

"Hey," Sam said pushing Dean's feet. "Quit picking at that." Dean looked unimpressed and stopped scratching.

"Good, now I don't have to sit on you." I said smiling. Dean's face produced a wide smile.

"OH you can sit on me, I don't mind." He said with his cheeky school boy smile.

"Hey!" Sam interrupted before I could answer. "Megan came to help. She knows about this kind of stuff."

"Yeah and I bet this thing is just going to be a barrel of laughs." Dean said sarcastically again.

"Pretty much." I said plainly and grabbed his beer, drinking from it.

"Hey!" Dean whined.

"Aren't you afraid of catching it?" Sam asked confused. I put the beer back down on the table.

"I can't. The wonders of being supernatural." I said smiling. "Although, I'm not too sure if you can." I said looking at Sam.

"It's ok we worked out all the victims use fear as a weapon and so I should be ok." Sam said smugly as Dean mocked him.

"I wouldn't be too sure Sam, you scared many a demon." I said and Dean laughed and took a swig of beer.

"Well anyway we'll keep looking into this." Sam said and Dean began to chock on his beer. "You ok?"

"Dean?" I asked as he rushed up over to the sink and started to throw something up. We rushed over in time to see Dean cough up a wooden stone with carvings on it. Dean run it under cold water to clean it off.

"What the f-" Dean said looking at it. Sam looked in awe and spoke.

"We've been ignoring the biggest clue we have, you." Sam said.

"But I don't wanna be a clue." Dean said sounding like he was three. I had to smile to myself at how he sounded.

"The abrasions, this," He said pointing to the wooden stone thing. "It's the diseases trying to tell us something."

"Tells us what? Wood chips?" Dean asked sounding unconvinced.

"Exactly." Sam said and we both looked at Sam like he was crazy.

* * *

We drove to an old lumber mill outside of town. We got out and Dean looked scared, really scared. I walked up to his side as he looked at the mill. "I'm not going in there." He said.

"Do you really want to wait out here all alone instead?" I asked walking to the boot of the car with Sam. Dean looked at the place, then us, than back to the place and finally looked back to us like he was a three year old.

"Ok." he said not sounding sure at all. Sam popped the trunk and grabbed a few flash lights.

"Worked every time on Scooby-Doo." I whispered to Sam and he smiled at me. Dean grabbed a bottle and took a large swig of it.

"Let's do this!" He said sounding all macho and walked to the trunk. "It's a little spooky those isn't it." I glance at Sam with a raised eyebrow and he gave me the same look back. Sam grabbed a gun and passed it to Dean.

"Oh I'm not carrying that." Dean said backing away from the gun. Sam looked at him waiting for an explanation. "It could go off." Dean said sounding a little panicked. Dean smiled and went into the boot pulling out the flash light and holding it with both hands. "I'll man the flash light." He said smiling at us.

"You do that." Sam said fighting the urge to shout at his brother for being a wimp. We started to walk up to the mill.

"This isn't going to work." I said softly to Sam.

"I know." He replied.

"Did you guys hear something?" Dean asked worried and looking around.

"Dude it was the wind, I know your ill and all, but chill, really." I said as we walked up to the mill.

We walked in Sam with the shotgun, Dean with the light and me with a gun. Dean insisted he be in the middle, just in case. We walked in and Dean was already shaking, the EMF meter started to go off. Dean was holding Sam's arm. I looked at the pair and bit my lip so I didn't laugh. The pair noticed and Dean moved his hand.

"EMF's not going to work with me around is it?" Dean asked. Sam sighed.

"You don't say." He said putting it back into his pocket. "Come on." He said and we started to walk further into the mill.

"Look." I said and Dean jumped out of his skin. We bobbed down and looked at a piece of cloth with a ring under it. I picked it up and looked at it.

"To Frank love Jesse." I read.

"Frank O'Brien's ring." Sam said.

"What the hell was Frank doing here?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea." Sam said and we continued to search. The place got darker and Dean was sticking closer and closer to us. It was getting a little crowded. We herd a banging noise and fallowed it to a bunch of lockers. We found one locker where the noise was coming from. Sam reached for the handle as I aimed and mouthed 'on three' to us. Dean looked like he was about to wet himself.

"One...two...three!" Sam whispered and opened a locker to find a cat inside. Suddenly Dean began screaming like a little girl. We both turned to Dean and watched him scream his lungs out. Then he turned to us smiling.

"That was scary." He said sounding like he was three. Sam walked off and I shook my head as I walked past Dean chuckling to myself.

We continued searching the place with Dean glued to us. He was getting more scared by the second and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"Dude back up a little, haven't you herd of person space?" I asked as we crept round a corner.

"I'm scared." He said in his kids voice.

"I noticed, but we can't protect you if your glued to our side's." I said softly. Dean nodded and took a step back, only to be glued to us again as we entered an office. There was paper scattered all over the floor. Sam picked one up as we looked around. Dean saw something and went to look closer.

"Luther Garland," Sam said out loud looking at something. Dean bobbed down and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Hey, this is um, this is Frank's wife." Dean said unfolding a piece of paper he had in his jacket. We walked over and looked at the drawing of the woman and the photo.

"Plot thickens." Sam said looking.

"Yeah but into what?" Dean asked picking it up and ripping the corner. Suddenly machines sounded like they were starting up. Dean jumped searching around with his flash light. We looked around the room to see if we could find out what was making the machines start. Dean was froze to the spot pointing the light, Sam looked up and fallowed his gaze quickly fallowed by me. We saw a man stood in the corner with his back to us. He was tall big and bold, we raised our guns. Sam walked closer shouting at him. I kept aim until Dean pushed past me running out almost knocking me over.

"Watch it." I shouted as he ran off. Sam turned to me sighing. Then I noticed the guy turn around and had cuts all over his face, Sam turned and he charged. We both fired at him making him disappear. We ran back to see Dean hiding behind the Impala drinking.

"Guess we got the right place." Sam said holding up an ID badge. Dean was petrified.

* * *

We went to the sheriff's office and Sam asked for the Garland file. Apparently they were running the old FBI gig in town. I just pretended to be an adviser and kept my mouth shut as I didn't have a suit to wear. A young guy passed Sam the file and he read it. I read over his shoulder so to speak.

"Is he drunk?" The young guy behind the desk asked and we both turned round to Dean, who was swaying and then kicked and raised his thumb to us. Sam turned back round.

"No." Sam said plainly. I turned back round and gave the guy a warm smile. "It says here that Luther Garlands cause of death was physical trauma, what does that mean?"

"Guy died twenty years ago, before my time, sorry." The deputy answered.

"Then can we talk to the Sheriff?" Sam asked.

"He's out sick today." The deputy said softly.

"Well if you see him will you have him call us, we are staying at bluebird." Sam said closing the file. "Mind if I take this?" The deputy shook his head and we walked out. Dean looked so drunk it wasn't funny.

We read the file and thought we might find a link at a assisted living home. We walked around the corner and Dean jumped when an old lady was walking up with an iv drip.

"Bro, this isn't going to work. These badge's are fake what if we get busted we could go to jail." Dean said babbling.

"Dean, calm down. Deep breath ok?" Sam said doing the deep breath thing. Dean copied him and I lent against the wall. "You feel better?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head. "Just come on! Don't scratch." We walked into a dining room and found a man sat by himself. We walked up to him and it looked like we had woken him up.

"Mr Garland, I'm agent Tyler, this is agent Perry FBI and this is our consultant Miss Lopez." Sam said introducing us. "We'd like to ask you a few questions about your brother Luther."

"Let me see some ID." Mr Garland said and Dean panicked.

"Certainly." Sam said getting his badge out and motioning for Dean to do the same.

"I'm afraid I don't have any official identification to relate to my job sir." I said with a sweet smile. Mr Garland checked the boys badges out.

"Those are real." Dean said. "Obviously." Sam cleared his throat and Dean stopped talking. "I mean who would pretend to be an FBI agent huh? That's just nutty." Dean added before Sam kicked him.

"Don't worry sir, Agent Perry is new, not many people have asked to see his badge." I said smiling at Mr Garland, he gave me a quick smile and went back to checking the badge's out. He handed them back and sighed.

"What do you wanna know?" He asked.

"Well according to this, your brother Luther died of physical trauma." Sam said sitting down. I sat down too and Dean stood. Mr Garland let out a huff.

"You disagree?" I asked.

"Yes I do." Mr Garland said.

"Well then what would you call it?" Sam asked.

"Don't matter what an old man thinks." Mr Garland said looking at the table.

"Mr Garland," I said and he looked up at me. "All we wont is to find the truth, so please, tell us what you think." I said softly. He reached over to the name tag thing Sam found.

"Everyone was scared of Luther, they called him a monster. He was too big, too mean looking, just too...different. Didn't matter that he was the kindest man I knew. Didn't matter that he didn't hurt no one. Lot a people failed Luther, I was one of them. I was a widower with three young ones, and I told myself there was nothing I could do." Mr Garland was getting upset.

"Mr Garland, do you recognise this woman?" Sam asked passing him the drawing we found in the mill.

"It's Jesse O'Brien. He man Frank killed Luther." Mr Garland said matter of factly.

"How do you know that?" I asked leaning forward.

"Everybody knows, they just don't talk about it. Jesse was a receptionist at the mill, she was always real nice to Luther and he had a crush on her. Frank didn't like it. Then when Jesse went missing, Frank was sure that Luther had done something to her. Turns out the old girl killed herself. But it didn't matter, Frank didn't know that," Mr Garland explained what he thought had happened. "They found Luther with a chain around his neck, he was dragged up and down the stretch out side that plant until he was past it."

"And O'Brien was never arrested?" Dean asked confused.

"Ask every cop in town. They all looked into Frank, he was the pillar of the community and my brother was just the town freak." Mr Garland said bitterly.

"You must of hated Frank O'Brien." Sam said.

"I did for a long time, but life's too short for hate son. And Frank wasn't thinking straight, his wife had vanished, he was terrified. It's a damn shame he had to put Luther through the same, but fear. Its spreads and it spreads." He said looking at Dean.

* * *

We walked out there and Dean started to rant again.

"Now I know what these are," He pointed to his wrist. "Road rash. And I'm guessing Luther swallowed some wood chips when he was being dragged down that road."

"Makes sense," Sam said as we reached the car. "You're experiencing his death in slow motion."

"Yeah, well not slow enough. I say we burn some bones, get me healthy." Dean said unlocking the car.

"Dean it wont be that easy." I said stood next to Sam.

"No, no it'll be that easy." Dean said. "Why wouldn't it be that easy?" I looked away.

"Luther was road hogged. His body was ripped to pieces, it was probably scattered all over that road. There's no way we are going to find all the remains." Sam explained and Dean looked crushed.

"You're kidding me." Dean sighed.

"Look, we just have to figure something else out." Sam said looking at the folder in his hands rather than Dean.

"You know what, screw this!" Dean said walking away from the Impala.

"Whoa, whoa Dean come on." Sam said fallowing him.

"NO I mean Sam, what are we doing?" Dean asked looking lost.

"We are hunting a ghost." Sam answered plainly. I knew what was happening. Dean only had something like 6 hours left...he was losing it.

"A ghost exactly. Who does that?" Dean asked waving his arms around.

"Us." Sam said.

"And me." I added

"Us and her." Sam said pointing to me. I smiled.

"Us and her right. And that Sam that is why our lives suck. I mean come on, we hunt monster, what the hell? Normal people, they see a monster and run, but not us. No no no we search out things that want to kill us, or eat us! You know who does that? Crazy people! We are insane! And then there's the bad dinner food, and the scheming motel rooms and the truck stop waitress with the bizarre rash. I mean who wants this life Sam seriously? I mean do you actually like being stuck in a car with me eight hours a day, every single day? I don't think so. I drive too fast, I listen to the same five albums over and over and over and over again, and and and I sing along and I'm annoying I know that. And you, you're gassy." Dean said and Sam looked at me.

"It's true." I said holding back a laugh.

"You eat and you get toxic, you know what." Dean said tossing Sam the keys. "You can forget it." He said and walked off.

"Where will you go dean?" I asked watching him freak out big time.

"Stay away from me. I am done with the monsters and and and the hell hounds and the ghost sickness and the damn apocalypse. I'm out. I'm done. I quit." Dean said shaking his head and walking away. Sam let out a massive sigh and looked at me.

"I guess he's getting close to the dead stage now. Full on rants like that, people only say what they really think when they think they are about to die. Come on, we should try to find him, then a way to prevent the ghost sickness killing him." I said looking up at Sam.

* * *

We drove around the town looking for Dean but couldn't find him anywhere so we decided to go back to the motel. Sam opened the door and we walked in to find Dean sat on the bed looking terrified. Sam walked up to Dean.

"We looked everywhere for you Dean, how the hell did you get here?" He asked. I walked up and saw how Dean looked. I placed a hand on Sam's arm and he looked at me realising how bad Dean looked.

"Ran." Dean said looking like a three year old who had just watched The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Sam sighed and sat on the other bed and I stayed stood facing both of them. "What do we do now? I mean I've got less than four hours on the clock." Dean said softly. "I'm going to die Sammy." Dean said looking so sad.

"You're not going to die." Sam said softly looking into the distance but Dean started acting weird. "I wont let you go back." Sam said.

"Back?" Dean asked confused.

"Downstairs, hell. I've not had enough time with you." Sam said looking at Dean. "Truth is, I've really missed not having you around." Sam said and suddenly Dean got up and flung himself against the wall. I ran over to him and tried talking to him.

"Dean, Dean can you hear me?" I asked shaking him softly.

"No, you get out of my brother you evil son of a bitch!" Dean shouted from the wall.

"No one's possessing me Dean!" Sam said walking up to Dean. Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder and tried to shake him out of it too.

"He's hallucinating, I'm not sure what we can do." I said trying to pull him away from the wall but he was stronger than I expected.

"Hey, hey hey Dean!" Sam kept shouting and shaking him as I tried to pull him off.  
"Dean stop being a douche and listen to us!" I shouted slapping him. Dean was panting and then started to look like he calmed down.

"Hey, hey you ok?" Sam asked letting go of Dean. He simply nodded.

"You sure?" I asked rubbing his arm softly.

"Yeah, yeah... I was just...um hallucinating." Dean said staring at Sam.

* * *

Sam had drove to meet Bobby to discuss a plan of attack. I was baby sitting Dean like always. We were sat watching TV and he was scratching his arm. Suddenly he changed the channel.

"And your reason for this is?" I asked turning round and seeing him scratching again.

"It's not helping." He said still scratching. I slapped his hand away and he looked at me hurt.

"Don't try the fake hurt look on me Winchester. Stop scratching or all tie you up." I said in an firm tone. A smile crossed Dean's face. "Even when your sick your still... what's the word?" I said struggling to describe Dean's nature.

"Horny?" He said and I laughed.

"Yeah that be the word I was searching for." I laughed.

"I can't help it. I was born this way." He joked and I laughing turning back to the TV. "Look you shouldn't have to baby sit me. We are meant to be protecting you." Dean said softly.

"Well lucky for you I can look after myself." I said to the TV.

"Yeah but.. look maybe you should call Sam and help him with whatever he's doing." Dean said scratching his arm again. I turned and went to hit him when his phone rang. He picked it up as my phone went off too. I looked at the text message.

"_It's Bobby, we are at the old mill and could use your help. Tell Dean your going to grab some food or something we don't want to worry him. Bobby."_ I sighed and watch Dean hang up.

"Everything ok?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah... yeah Sam said he and Bobby have a sound plan." Dean said scratching again.

"Hey! Stop scratching! I meant it when I said I'd tie you up." I said putting my jacket on.

"Promises promises." Dean said laughing. "Where you going?" He asked sounding like he was three again.

"To get us some food and make sure no one has stolen my baby." I grabbed my keys. "I wont be too long, just stay in here and don't scratch!" I shouted walking out the door.

* * *

About twenty minutes later I pulled up to the mill and Bobby met me. He was acting off and wouldn't even look at me. I shrugged it off and went to Sam.

"So do we actually have a plan?" I asked as he passed me a shotgun.

"Yes... but um... it's not the best." Sam said with a nervous smile.

"It's a terrible plan." Bobby added and I laughed.

"Super!" I said cocking the shotgun. We walked into the mill again and started to search the place for Luther. Sam and I took different entrances and made our way it. It was creepy as hell but wasn't too bad without Dean stuck to you like glue screaming like a little girl at any small noise. Sam reached the office where we saw the ghost the first time because as I walked in I made him jump, he was looking at the gun.

"Sam?" I asked looking at him utterly confused.

"He's scared of us." Sam said softly as he put the gun down.

"Sweetie what are you doing?" I asked really confused.

"Just put the gun down, trust me." Sam said looking at me. I stared back then sighed and placed the gun on the floor.

"I get killed, I'm haunting your arse." I said softly. I watched as he smiled then rushed over to the pictures on the desk Luther had drawn. Sam started to rip them apart. "Oh so now the plan is to piss off the scared ghost? Why didn't I think of that?" I asked sarcastically walking over to Sam.

"Hey Luther!" Sam said ripping up a really good portrait of Jesse O'Brien. Engines started up and soon the mill was all alive again. "What are you waiting for?" Sam shouted.

"Oh I'd say nothing." I said as Sam turned and Luther was stood right behind him. He grabbed Sam and tossed him across the room. "Hey Luther look over here!" I shouted ripping up another picture, he turned and in a blink of an eye was in front of me picking me up and throwing me in the other direction. I landed in a pile of lockers that were beat up. I was coming round after landing in the lockers and saw Sam reaching for the gun. I went to get up but my leg was ripped open. I dropped back to the floor clutching it.

"Sam!" I shouted as Luther pulled Sam away. I looked at my leg and it was a pretty deep cut, the blood was pouring out and some metal was sticking out. I pulled out the metal and let out a scream then looked for Sam but he was out of site. I took a few breaths and pulled myself up then I herd Sam shout.

"Bobby punch it!" And the Impala roar outside. I hobbled over to Sam and he help me stand. "Are you ok?" He asked sounding out of breath.

"Never better." I joked and we walked outside to see the Impala pull to a stop.

* * *

"So you guys road hogged a ghost," Dean said passing Sam and Bobby beers. My leg was healing ok but I rested against my Camaro anyway. Bobby pasted up on the beer. "With a chain."

"Iron chain and that's why the spell worked." Sam said nodding to Bobby.

"Well that a new one." Dean said giving out a small laugh.

"It was what he was most afraid of." I said watching the guys.

"Was pretty brutal though." Sam added.

"On the upside I'm still alive so, go team!" Dean said raising his beer.

"How you feeling by the way?" Sam asked smiling at Dean.

"Fine." Dean replied smiling.

"You sure Dean? Cos this line of work can get awful scary." Bobby said sounding serious.

"I'm fine!" Dean said looking straight into Bobby's eyes. "What you wanna go hunt?" Dean asked looking at us all. "I'll hunt, I'll hunt anything."

"Awww!" Me and Sam said at the same time.

"He's adorable!" Bobby said and we burst out laughing. Dean turned away and took a sip of his beer. Bobby stood up. "Well I'd best get back. You guy's drive safe."

"You too Bobby." Sam said. We watched him drive off and then I limped up and smiled at the guys.

"I best get back, check Gethin hasn't run off. You guy's coming?" I asked limping into my Camaro and starting her up.

"Yeah... yeah I guess. We'll be right behind you." Sam said softly.

"Or in front when you piece of crap breaks down again." Dean said laughing. I smiled then pulled out my phone.

"Laugh it up pretty boy. But I got you on film screaming like a little girl at a cat." I laughed and Dean's face fell then I started the car and drove back.

* * *

I reached Bobby's late that night with Dean pulling in right behind me. As we got out of the car I saw Gethin and Karl packing up a car and saying good bye to Bobby. I got out of the car and marched up to them. My leg had healed by then.

"What's this idiot?" I asked as Karl put a bag in the car and turned to me.

"I'm staying out of this one pain, it's all yours." He said kissing my forehead then walking back into the house. Sam and Dean walked up to me as Gethin walked out the house.

"Gethin what's going on?" I asked watching him check he had his gun.

"We're leaving." He said and put his gun in the glove pocket. "We're tracking the demon that killed everyone." Dean step forward and placed a hand on Gethin.

"Listen pal, this demon isn't one you just want to go track for fun. He can kill you before you even raise a hand." Dean said seriously. Gethin shrugged his hand off and glared at all of us.

"I'm not your pal, mate. So listen up and stay out of family business." Gethin said growling at Dean.

"Hey I'm only trying to help." Dean said defensively. Gethin glared and grunted at Dean.

"Gethin, he's right. You can't go after him alone." I said looking at Geth.

"I have Karl." Gethin grunted. "He's more family than some here." Gethin grunted at me.

"Just wait a mintue! I said I would hunt him down with you. But just not yet! Gethin, your not ready, and I still have things I need to do here." I said softly reaching out to him.

"Yeah, like him!" Gethin glared at Sam.

"Gethin!" I shouted and he looked at me. "Please, look I promise we will hunt it down together, but I need time to finish what I've started here. I need to-" Gethin swung at me and it stung my lip. Before I knew it Dean had punched Gethin and they were fighting.

"Stop it!" I shouted as Sam pulled Dean off and Karl pulled Gethin away. Bobby was stood at the top of the porch.

"What are you doing here that's so important? You don't even care about finding who killed our family!" Gethin shouted as Karl held him back. I felt the sting of the hit reach me as a cold wind blew past my face.

"I care! I care so damn much that it is ripping me apart inside knowing that bastard is still out there!" I screamed in Gethin's face. "But I need to protect Dean. I have been told by the freaking angels of God to protect him. So that's what I'm going to do and when he's safe. When I know nothing will harm him I promise you. Damn it I swear to God that I will hunt that bastard down with you and kill him. But I need time. Can't you see?!" I screamed. Everyone went silent.

"What?" Dean asked as Sam let go of him. I turned slowly and sighed.

"Dean... I... didn't know how to tell you." I was lost for words. Sam looked at me sympatheticlly and Dean turned away from me.

"Megan!" Geth shouted and I span round. "Choose now. Family or them? Come with me now and we'll hunt the demon together like you wanted. We will find it and send it to hell for what it did." Gethin said breaking out of Karl's grip. "Or... or you stay here with them, you do your little quest or whatever you are calling it. And I swear, I swear you died with them back home. Now choose!" Gethin shouted. I jumped a little and looked at the two groups I was stuck between. My family, the only living relative I had, my brother. And the first man I had loved and probably the man I would always love. Then there were the Winchesters the apocalypse and everything that went with it. I had obligations to both side's. I looked at Sam and Dean and gave a small sad smile and turned and walked up to Karl. I pulled him close to me and gave him the best kiss of our lives. He held me tight and whispered in my ear.

"You're making the right choice. I'll keep him safe, I promise." He let me go and gave me a warm smile. Gethin started to mouth off to Dean and Sam.

"See family is stronger than religion. Be seeing you boy-o's." Gethin said getting in the car. I walked up to the door and looked at him. I cleared my throat and spoke softly.

"Geth... I love you. You are a stupid son of a bitch, but I love you. Remember to make him talk if you do find him, he likes the sound of his own voice. And try to be original when you attack, he's been in more fights than either of us. Be safe." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. I closed the car door and backed away. Gethin looked at me with a blank expression until Karl climbed in the car next to him.

"You mean nothing to me now." He said threw grit teeth and squeeled the car out of Bobby's lot and away. I let out a sigh and turned to look at Bobby who was still stood there watching everything.

"For the love of goodness, you have better of sent my dumb arse brother on the wrong trail or so help me god Bobby Singer I will kill you myself." I said in a cold tone glaring at Bobby. I glared a few more minutes and then walked off.


	10. Its The Great Pumpkin Sam Winchester

Disclaimer I own nothing but the original characters.

* * *

Its The Great Pumpkin Sam Winchester

It had been a couple of days since Geth and Karl left. I didn't want to talk to Bobby and Dean didn't want to talk to me. It was a pretty quiet house all in all. Most days I'd spent working on my baby. It cleared my head for a little while. I was out working on the Camaro listening to my mp3 player when I felt someone appear at my side. I kept listening to my music until the song ended and the person was still there. I put the wrench down I had in my hand and pulled out one ear phone as I stood up from the hood of my baby. Castiel was stood there watching me fix the car, well at first I thought that was what he was watching until I saw him look me up and down. I was in a short white crop top and jeans with my hair tied up in a ponytail. My stomach was on show with the fading scars Alistair gave me. Most had healed but a few was still visible. Castiel seemed to give me the once over and then focused on the scars. _I guess even anatomical missing angels want some. _I thought as he stared.

"What?" I said plainly folding my arms over my chest. "I'm a bit busy." I said glancing to the engine I was working on.

"I am aware of the circumstances which occurred a few days ago." Castiel said looking at me plainly.

"So?" I said sighing and turning back to work on the engine.

"I am sorry." He said and I made a noise similar to a grunt and continued to work on my baby. "I did not wish to tear your family apart." He said plainly.

"I bet you didn't wish to get them killed either, but you did a grand job of that!" I said sarcastically still working under the hood. "Not to mention now Dean knows why I'm really here."

"There is no shame in having help in a fight." Castiel said and I stood up again looking at him, the wrench in my hands.

"Tell him that sparky." I said sarcastically and tapped the wrench against his coat leaving an oil stain. I smiled and went back under the hood and Cass left.

I worked on the car the rest of the day and then when it started to get dark I made my way back towards the house. One thing about America was even when the sun set, it was still warmer than home. I reached the back of the house and saw Dean sat outside by himself drinking, I stopped a little way from him and looked at him. I still hadn't really talked about the whole angel protection gig, and honestly I wasn't sure how I was going to talk about it. But lucky for me Dean wasn't feeling chatty. I took a deep breath and walked into his eye shot. He watched me, glaring at me until I reached the step he was sat on. He was in the middle of the step and there was no way of getting past him without some form of contact.

"Dean, can you move over so I can get past?" I asked softly. Dean looked at me plainly, probably thinking about what I said.

"No." He said with a smile and went back to drinking. I sighed and looked up to the sky, cursing under my breath. "They wont help you." He said bitterly. I looked down and he was talking to me but looking into nothing.

"I've noticed." I said and tried to control my temper. "Dean just move so I can pass, ok?" I said looking at him. Dean smiled at me then placed the bottle down on the step.

"No. No it's not ok." Dean said standing up; he was already taller than me but when he stood up on the step it felt like David vs Goliath death-match. I looked up at his face and tilted my head slightly to one side.

"Dean, just move." I said sharper than I meant it to come out. Dean walked down the step and forced me to back up slightly but not by much. "Thanks." I said and tried to side step him but he blocked my path, I tried it a few times until I felt myself starting to loose my temper. I stopped trying to move and looked at the ground composing myself. I looked up and he was glaring at me. I stared back just waiting for this thing to boil over. He was studying my face looking for something, looking for an answer to the question that had been burning him up inside to ask. I closed the gap between us and glared into his eyes. "Ask." I whispered then stepped back. Dean laughed looking away then looked back at me.

"Ask you what? Why you lied to us for so long? Or maybe I should ask you when you were planning on tell us. Or I could ask why the fuck do you think you can protect me when you can't even protect yourself?!" Dean shouted in my face. I stood then and took a deep breath to keep myself calm. Lately I didn't trust myself when I lost my temper. Not after the whole nearly killing an angel thing.

"I never lied to you." I said softly. Dean laughed bitterly and walked away from the step's shoulder barging me in the process.

"Really? Then why the hell didn't you tell us about this sooner? Why did we have to find out through an argument with your brother?!" Dean shouted shaking his head at me. "How am I meant to trust you when your not honest?"

"You never asked me!" I shouted back. I looked to the floor. "You never asked me," I said in a softer voice. "And I never was planning on telling you Dean, because I knew exactly how you would react."

"Super!" Dean said sarcastically walking away from me. "What was I suppose to do? Huh? Ask everyone I save if god sent them to me?!" Dean asked shouting and spinning to face me again.

"Might of helped!" I shouted back. I shook my head and headed away from the house.

"Whoa! Whoa, where do you think you're going. We are not finished here!" Dean shouted fallowing me. I stopped and turned to him. I was starting to lose it and I really didn't think it was safe for Dean to be round me.

"Back off!" I shouted and felt the wolf side of me craving to be let loose. I screwed my hand up into a fist and squeezed it so tight I was sure any second blood would drip out of it. Dean noticed my hand and then walked up to me.

"Why the hell do the angel's think I need protecting?!" Dean shouted in my face.

"Back off." I said as my voice became to get lower and I felt the familiar sensation burn through my veins. Dean just stood there glaring at me.

"No." He growled. "Tell me why the angel's think I need protecting and why they think you're the choice baby sitter?!" Dean growled glaring, his green eye's burning with anger. I looked down at the ground to hold on to the last strings of control I had left. "Tell me!" Dean shouted and I brought my head up. Dean's face showed one quick second of surprise and then went straight back to his neutral appearance.

"I told you to back off Dean." I growled and stepped closer to him. "But you didn't listen." I tilted my head and smiled. "You want answer's? I'll give you answers." I said and swung my fist towards him slower than a werewolf so that I wouldn't hurt Dean... too much. Dean dodged it and swung his own fist, I cleared it easy and jumped swinging my legs into Dean's chest and we both landed on the floor. "I was told to protect you by Castiel and that's what I'll do." I growled as we both got to our feet at the same time. "And as for why me. Hell the only reason I could come up with is," I charged at Dean and pinned him to a tree. "I'm faster, stronger and better than any human. I am the legend of my clan, the She-Wolf, the dominant female who will end the curse upon my family and will be in the final day's of Earth." I growled repeating parrot fashion the words my father used to say to use when we were little. I always believed it was a fairy tale. I sighed and looked to the floor taking a deep breath. I looked up and was a lot calmer. I still had Dean pinned to the tree and he was glaring at me. I pushed him and let go.

"Why didn't you leave? With Gethin and Karl." Dean asked as I started to walk back to the house. I stopped not turning around and lowered my head _you don't get to ask that question. I choice you over my own kin, don't ever question it Dean, because believe me I am enough for both of us. Gethin wants to get killed, I reckon somewhere inside so do you. But I can save you... I'd never be able to save him._ I raised my head and headed back to the house ignoring Dean's cries for me to come back.

After the joyful chat I had with Dean I went to get a shower. I walked out of the bathroom and I walked into Sam. He'd been acting awkward with me since Geth kept insinuating I wanted to sleep with him. Now I was stood in only a towel in front of him. He started to blush. I felt like a teenager again. Not a fun time I might add.

"Sorry." I said softly looking at the floor.

"It's fine. But I was hoping to find you." Sam said and I looked up at him confused.

"Really?" I nearly chocked out the word. Sam gave me a quick smile then nodded.

"Yeah," He said and smiled at me. He started to blush again. "Um, I think I found a case." He said quickly.

"Oh," I said surprised. "I mean, yeah of course. A case, what, do you think it's a seal?" I asked suddenly feeling way too naked.

"Um.. yeah. Well I'm not sure yet. A guy was killed by like five razor blades in his candy." Sam said explaining the case.

"Well I'm not eating sweets again." I said joking. Sam laughed and then nodded. "But why does that make our radar?" I asked pulling the towel up more.

"Well I just thought it was a little odd. Kind of the thing you get in urban legend rather than real life." Sam said watching me pull the towel up and quickly look away.

"Cool, well we haven't really herd anything for a while. Maybe we should check it out for fun." I said smiling softly. Sam smiled back nodding.

"Well, I'd best... you know. Go tell Dean..." Sam said taking a few steps back. "He doesn't... I mean I don't know if he and you want to hunt together. You know what I mean?" I nodded.

"Yeah... Dean and me, we should be professional enough to work together. Anyway I should get changed and pack a bag." I said walking towards my room.

We stood in the kitchen were the guy had died on the candy. It looked pretty normal, no obvious smells of sulphur or signs of evil activity. Sam was talking to the widow while I looked at the candy box for clues. Dean was looking everywhere else. We were still not really talking, which made Sam the piggy in the middle.

"How many razor blades did they find?" Sam asked softly to the widow who looked distraught.

"Two on the floor, one in his stomach and one was stuck in his throat." She said welling up. "He swallowed four of them, how is that even possible?" Dean was checking out the cooker and the widow turned her attention to him. "The candy was never in the oven."

"We just have to be thorough Mrs Wallis." Dean said then continued looking.

"Did the police find any razors in the rest of the candy?" Sam asked drawing her attention back him.

"No. I mean I don't know. I don't think so." She said shaking her head. Dean was checking out the fridge. I shook my head thinking _now is he looking for evidence or food? Food._ I kept looking around too and found nothing. "I just... I can't believe it," Mrs Wallis said to Sam I noticed Dean move the fridge. "You hear urban legends about this stuff but it really happens?" She said to Sam as Dean pulled a hex bag from under the fridge.

"More than you might imagine." Sam said softly as Dean flashed the hex bag towards us. "Mrs Wallis, Luke have any enemies?" Sam asked

"Enemies?" She asked confused.

"Any one who might of held a grudge against him?" Sam said.

"What do you mean?" She asked getting worked up.

"Co-workers, neighbours... maybe a woman?" Sam asked. Mrs Wallis looked pissed.

"Are you suggesting an affair?" She asked nearly crying.

"Is it possible?" Sam asked.

"No!" She said shaking her head. "No... Luke would never..."

"I'm very sorry, but we have to consider all possibilities." Sam said softly. Mrs Wallis looked up at Sam really mad.

"If someone wanted to kill my husband, don't you think they would find a better way than a razor in a piece of candy he might eat!" She glared at Sam.

We left not long after that and started to research the hex bag. Well me and Sam, Dean went out. I was sat on the floor with my laptop working away in silence when Sam cleared his throat. I looked up and he gave me a quick smile. I smiled back and went to work.

"So I herd you and Dean fight..." He said typing away.

"Guess the whole neighbourhood did." I joked sarcastically and kept reading the page I was looking at.

"You two sorted things out then. I mean about the whole protection thing?" Sam asked reading the screen of his laptop.

"No idea." I huffed. "I can't help it if the guy upstairs things Dean could do with all the help he could get. You'd think your brother would be grateful for some help." I said sighing.

"Look, Dean... he doesn't like asking for help unless he has too. Then you have to beat it out of him. He's like you, tough. I'm sure when he realises it was the angels that sent you he'll cool down." Sam said looking at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah... if you say so." I said with half a smile then went back to work.

Sam was looking at a piece of the hex bag when Dean walked in. I refused to look up from my laptop. Dean was chewing candy as he walked over to us.

"Really? After that guy choked down on all those razor blades?" Sam asked with a small laugh.

"It's Halloween man." Dean said coming and sitting next to Sam on the sofa. I glanced up and watched Sam shake his head.

"Yeah... for us everyday is Halloween." Sam said.

"Don't be a downer, anything interesting?" Dean asked looking at the hex bag.

"Well were on a witch hunt, that's for sure." Sam said and then pointed to something within the hex bag. "But this isn't you're typical hex bag."

"No?" Dean asked still chewing on candy. Sam picked up a herb that looked all curled up.

"Gold thread, a herb that's been extinct for over 200 years. And this," Sam said picking up the coin. "Is Celtic, and I don't mean some new age knock off. Looks like the real deal like 600 years old. And um.." Sam put the coin down. While Sam was talking Dean picked up a tiny bone then sniffed it.

"That's a chard metacarpal bone of a new bone baby Dean." I said softly and he looked disgusted at it. He put it down. I smiled to myself.

"Gross!" He said wiping his fingers on his jeans.

"It's at least a hundred years old, carbonised material like bones can last a lot longer. I'd say this witch takes good care of her supplies." I said then looked back down at the laptop. "Might of even made the chard bones herself. Who ever chard it was an expert and didn't just chuck the bone on any old fire."

"How'd you know that?" Dean asked plainly.

"I studied archaeology back home. I came to America to do a major in mythological creatures with a minor in archaeological studies. Well before I turned." I said softly to the computer screen. This was the first almost normal conversation me and Dean had, had since we started the case.

"Hmm." Dean said sounding impressed. "Anyway witch's man, they are so frigging scheming." Dean said shaking and moving away from the hex bag.

"Well it takes a pretty powerful one to make a bag like this together." Sam said still looking at the bag. "More juice than we've ever dealt with, that's for sure. What about you, find anything on the victim?" Sam asked Dean.

"This Luke Wallis was so vanilla he made vanilla seem spicy." Dean said with a smile. "I can't find any reason why some one would want this guy dead." Dean said looking slightly worried. I kept researching and looked up.

"Maybe he's just the first victim, and someone else will get killed and then we'll find the link?" I said softly. Dean grunted.

"Great plan there, just one issue. Another person needs to die first." Dean said sarcastically. I looked up from the computer and sighed heavy.

"Just an idea." I said and felt the tension build between us again.

"Yeah well maybe next time you could focus on researching then thinking of stupid idea's up." Dean said bitterly. I let out a small laugh and got to my feet. I grabbed my laptop and shoved it in my messenger bag.

"I'll be in the local library if you need me." I said to Sam and walked out.

Sam called a few hours later and said someone else had died. I made my way back to the motel room to find another hex bag laid out. Dean was using Sam's laptop and Sam was reading.

"Hi." I said softly as I walked in, Sam was already walking towards Dean.

"Hi," Sam said with a small smile. "Maybe this witch isn't working a grudge, maybe they're working a spell. Check this out. Three blood sacrifices over three days, the last before midnight, on the final day, before the harvest." Sam passed the book to Dean and sat down. I stood there listening. "Celtic calendar, the final day before the harvest is"

"October 31st, Halloween." I said softly and sat next to Sam, he nodded.

"What exactly are the blood sacrifices for?" Dean asked.

"If I'm right, this witch is summoning a demon. And not just any demon, Sam Hane." Sam said sounding serious.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Dean asked looking up from the book.

"Dean, Sam Hane is the damn origin of Halloween. The Celt's believe October 31st was the one night the year when the veil was thinnest between the living and the dead. And it was Sam Hane's night, I mean masks were put on to hid from him, sweets were left on door steps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exercised centuries ago." Sam finished explaining.

"So even though Sam Hane took a trip downstairs, the tradition stuck?" Dean said looking at the book.

"Exactly." Sam replied. "Only now instead of demons and blood orgies, it's all about kids, candy and costumes."

"So some witch wants to raise Sam Hane and take back the night?" Dean asked.

"Dean this is serious." Sam said

"I am serious." Dean protested.

"We are talking heavy weight witch craft, this ritual can only be preformed once every six hundred years." Sam said.

"And the six hundred years marker rolls around?" Dean asked.

"Tomorrow night" Sam said

"Naturally." Dean replied. "Well there sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon."

"That's cos he liked company, once he's raised, Sam Hane can do some raising of his own." Sam explained

"Raising what exactly?" I asked and both guys looked at me like they had forgot I was in the room.

"Dark evil crap. And lots of it. And they fallow him around like the frigging pipe piper." Sam said sounding annoyed.

"So we're talking ghost's?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Zombies?" Dean asked.

"Yup." Sam replied.  
"Leprechauns?" Dean asked and I smiled where as Sam looked annoyed.

"Dean." He said with a plain face to Dean.

"Those little dudes are scary. Small hands." Dean replied and I gave out a small laugh. Sam glared at me and Dean smiled.

"Sorry... I know this is serious." I replied and bit my lip.

"Look, it just starts with ghost's and ghouls. This sucker keeps on going, by nights end we are talking every awful thing we've ever seen. Everything we fight, all in one place." Sam said and I took a deep breath. Things just got ten times more serious.

"It's going to be a slaughter house." Dean said looking at Sam. We decided the best plan was to stake out the Wallis household and see if anyone familiar popped up.

Dean decided to stake out the house and we would keep looking into how to stop Sam Hane from rising. I was sat on the bed reading a book when Sam called Dean. I listened in with my wolf-like hearing. But I was getting worried, every time I used my power, I felt a rage build inside. Most time's I could control it, but it was getting harder and harder to keep on top of. I was wishing my parents were alive to help me. I wished I knew why I wasn't changing into the beast as well, I was convinced it wasn't normal. I made a mental note to ask Bobby about it when I got back, after apologising for losing it at him.

"How's it going?" Sam asked.

"_Awesome_" Dean replied, it sounded like he was eating. My bet was the ton of candy he had in the Impala. "_I talked with Mrs Razor blade again, I've been sitting out in font of her house for hours and I've got a big steamy pile of nothing._"

"Look Dean, someone planted those hex bags, someone with access to both houses, there's got to be some connection." Sam replied.

"_Yeah well I hope we find it soon cos I'm starting to cramp like... son of bitch._" Dean said.

"Quit whining." Sam replied

"_No Sam I mean son of a bitch._" Dean replied.

We started to researching when Dean walked in throwing his keys on the table.

"So our apple bobbing cheer leader?" Sam asked from a bed messing with his laptop.

"Tracy, the Wallis baby-sitter. She told me she had never herd of Luke Wallis." Dean said taking off his jacket.

"Huh." Sam said looking at his screen. "Interesting look for a centuries old witch." Sam added.

"Yeah, well if you were a six hundred year old hag and you could pick any costume to come back in wouldn't you go for a hot cheerleader?" Dean asked sitting down. Sam turned back to his laptop. "I would." Dean said sounding all dreamy. I looked up from a book I was reading and watched him. He was staring into nothing with a very big smile on his face. Sam looked up and the pair stared at each other before Sam let out a big sigh. I shook my head with a small smile.

"Well Tracy isn't as wholesome as she looks. We did some digging and apparently she got into a violent altercation with one of her teachers and got suspended from school." Sam said passing Dean the laptop.

We decided to go to the school and check it out. We walked into the art room and was surrounded by masks of things, I guess they were meant to be faces. Some were disturbing.

"Bring back memories?" Sam asked as we walked in. Dean was staring at a mask, he spun round looking confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Being a teenager, all that angst." Sam said as he looked at the masks.

"Oh," Dean said looking slightly relieved.

"What'd you think I meant?" Sam asked confused.

"Nothing." Dean said and looked away. "Now that brings back memories." Dean said as we watched a dude try and put a clay bong in the kiln.

"You gentlemen wanted to talk to me?" A man asked walking in the room his hands full of stuff. He noticed me and smiled. "And you Miss, sorry I couldn't see you there." He added. He had longish hair and looked like he was trying to be cool... but kind of failing.

"Mr Hardy." Sam said as we greeted him.

"Don please," He said extending his hand to Sam.

"Ok, Don." Sam said shaking it.

"Even my students call me Don." He said shaking Dean's hand.

"Yeah we get it Don." Dean said as Don put his things down on a table. "I'm Agent Getty, this is Agent Leigh and this is Agent May. We just had a few question's about Tracy Davies." Dean said as we walked up to Don and flashed our badges.

"Hmm Tracy, yeah bright kid, loads of talent, its a shame she got suspended." Don said sounding sincere.

"You two had a violent altercation?" Dean asked.

"Yeah she exploded." Don laughed. "If principle Murrow hadn't walked by when he did Tracy would of clocked my eyes out."

"Why?" I asked.

"You know I was only trying to rap with her about her work. It had gotten inappropriate and disturbing." Don said.

"More disturbing than, than those guys?" Dean asked turning to the masks and pointing.

"She would cover page after page with these bizarre cryptic symbols. And then there were the drawings, detailed images of killings, gory, primitive, she would depict herself in the middle of them participating." Don explained.

"Symbols, what kind of symbols?" Sam asked getting the coin out. "Anything like this? He asked showing Don the coin.

"Yeah!" Don said surprised. "Yeah I think that might have been one of them." Sam put the coin away glancing at me and Dean.

"You know where Tracy is now?" Dean asked.

"I would imagine at her apartment." Don answered.

"Her apartment?" Dean asked.

"Yeah she got here about a year ago alone. As I understood it as an amserpated teen. God only knows what her parents were like." Don said.

We split up and went searching for Tracy. We met back at the motel at the same time.

"So?" Dean asked as he climbed out of the Impala.

"Tracy was no where I could find. Any luck with her friends?" Sam asked.

"Luck is not our style. Friends don't know where she is. It's like the bitch hopped a broom stick." Dean said as we walked up to the room.

"No local covens to hid her either." I sighed.

"She should be making the third sacrifice any time." Sam said as we walked up to the room. A small kid showed up in a spaceman outfit.

"Thank you Sam." Dean said sarcastically. The kid walked right up to us.

"Trick or treat!" He said holding out his orange bucket. Me and Sam smiled at the kid.

"This is a motel." Dean said as we all smiled at the kid.

"So?" The kid asked.

"So we don't have any candy." Dean said plainly.

"No we have a ton in the um..." Sam said turning and pointing to the Impala.

"No we did but it's gone." Dean interrupted. He turned to the kid. "Sorry kid, we can't help you."

"I want candy!" The kid whined.

"Well I think you've had enough." Dean said to the kid. In return the kid glared at Dean. I bit my lip and walked away with Sam. The kid shoulder barged Dean as he walked past. Sam unlocked the door as I laughed at Dean.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You ate all that candy Dean. All of it?" I asked laughing and shaking my head.

"It's Halloween!" Dean whined. I simply raised an eyebrow at him. Suddenly we herd Sam shout.

"Who are you!" And we rushed in with our guns out too.

"Sam! Sam wait!" Dean shouted as we rushed in. I saw who was there and put my gun away. I stayed to the back of the room. "It's Castiel, the angel." Dean explained making Sam lower his gun. "Him I don't know." Dean said looking at Uriel. I walked to Dean's side and was about to speak when Castiel interrupted me.

"Hello Sam." Castiel said walking up to us. He looked straight at Sam.

"Oh my God...um … I didn't mean to... sorry. It's a honer." Sam said holding out his hand for Cass to shake it. Both me and Dean looked at Sam like he was an idiot. "Really I've herd a lot about you." Dean went to close the door as I watched the pair. Castiel hesitated to shake Sam's hand. They finally shook hands.

"And I you." Castiel said in his emotionless tone. "Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood." He said putting his other hand over the handshake. "Glad to hear that you've cease your extra curricula activities." Castiel said still in his emotionless tone. _Angels can be cruel bastards_ I thought watching Sam looked bewildered by Cass comment.

"Let's keep it that way." Uriel added. I got a shiver through my spine and stood next to Sam looking defensive.

"Yeah ok chuckles." Dean said to Uriel who still had his back to us all. I glared at him luckily neither Winchester picked up on it. "Who's your friend?"

"The raising of Sam Hane, have you stopped it?" Castiel asked.

"Why?" Dean replied.

"Dean have you located the witch?" Castiel asked ignoring all the question's.

"Yes we've located the witch." Dean answered looking confused.

"And is the witch dead?" Cass asked.

"What? No but-" Sam started to say.

"We know who it is." Dean said.

"Apparently the witch knows who you are too." Castiel said walking off. "This was inside the wall of your room." Cass said holding a hex bag. "If we hadn't found it surely one or all of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?" Cass asked. Dean turned to us.

"We're working on it." Dean sighed.

"That's unfortunate." Castiel said looking at Uriel.

"What do you care?" Dean asked. Castiel looked back at us.

"The raising of Sam Hane is one of the sixty-six seals." Castiel explained.

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer." Dean said.

"Lucifer is no friend of ours." Uriel said still looking out the window. I tensed up a little and moved closer to Dean.

"It's just an expression." Dean said.

"Lucifer can not rise. Breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs." Castiel said walking back in front of us.

"Ok great! Well now that your here why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her and everyone goes home." Dean said.

"We are not omission, she is cloaked even to our methods." Castiel explained.

"Ok, well we already known who she is so if we work together-" Sam started to say until Uriel interrupted him.

"Enough of this!" Uriel said turning around.

"Who are you and why should I care?!" Dean said to Uriel. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me confused.

"This is Uriel, he's what you might call a specialist." Castiel explained. Uriel began walking up to Dean, I stood in front of him glaring at Uriel.

"Half-breed!" Uriel laughed. "So good to see you." Uriel spat out.

"Don't push it angel. I know what I did, and I know who I did it to." I growled tensing my whole body up. I could feel Sam and Dean's eyes watching the little confrontation we were having.

"Half-breed, you are not as strong as you think you are." Uriel scoffed. I just glared at him. "The power you had has left you, I can sense it."

"It may of left me Uriel. But I still have the spell, word for word in my mind." I said bluffed as I almost growling at him. I could feel myself losing the fight to stay in control. "Give me the chance and I'll kick your arse again!"

"Enough!" Castiel said and placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and felt the anger fade. "This is not the time for this. We must focus on the seal. Uriel is the only specialist capable of handling this situation." Castiel said and then turned to Uriel. I moved to stand at the side of Dean watching Uriel's every move.

"What kind of specialist?" Dean asked. The angel's stared at each other. "What are you going to do?" Dean asked.

"You... all of you need to leave this town immediately." Castiel said looking at all of us. Dean's eyes widened.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we are about to destroy it." Castiel said. We all looked at each other shocked.

"So this is your plan? Your going to smight the whole frigging town?" Dean asked sounding angry.

"We're out of time. This witch has to die, the seal must be saved." Castiel said.

"There are a thousand people here!" Sam said.

"One thousand and two hundred fourteen." Uriel corrected him.

"And you're willing to kill them all?" Sam asked.

"This isn't the first time I've...purified a city." Uriel said and I let out a laugh.

"Purified? Cute." I said sarcastically.

"Look, I understand this regrettable." Cass said.

"Regrettable?" Dean said sounding pissed off.

"We have to hold the line." Castiel said looking at Dean. "Too many seals have broken already."

"So your screwing the pooch on some seals and now this town has to pay for it?" Dean asked.

"It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion. There's a bigger picture here." Castiel said almost looking like he was getting mad at Dean.

"Right! Cos your bigger picture kind of guys." Dean said shaking his head at Castiel.

"Lucifer can not rise." Castiel said getting in Dean's face. "He does an hell rises with him, is that something your willing to risk?" Castiel said staring at Dean, Dean began to look uneasy.

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal wont be broken and no one has to die." Sam pleaded.

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys." Uriel said.

"I'm sorry. But we have our orders." Castiel said walking over to Uriel's side. "Megan." Castiel said and I looked at him. "You have orders to take Dean and Sam out of this town now. They must leave for their own protection." Castiel said looking dead at me.

"Wait you can't do this. It's not fair." Sam said. I stared at Castiel and then turned to Dean. He was looking down at me with intensity. I stared back and then gave Dean a small smile.

"Dean you herd him. You gotta leave for your own protection." I said softly. Dean took a deep breath and nodded.

"What? Dean come on man, we can't just leave." Sam pleaded.

"So we got a plan?" Dean asked me. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah... I reckon we have." I said and turned back to face the angels.

"Even if you can't understand it, have faith the plan is just." Castiel said looking at us.

"How can you even say that?" Sam asked.

"Because it comes from heaven, that makes it just." Castiel said looking at Sam.

"It must be nice, to be so sure of yourselves." Dean said glaring at Castiel.

"Tell me something Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?" Castiel said staring at Dean.

"Well I'm sorry boys looks like the plans have changed." Dean said staring back at Cass.

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked.

"No." Dean said shaking his head. "But if your going to smight this whole town," Dean said walking up to Uriel, and fallowed close behind him. "Then your going to have to smight us with it. Because we are not leaving. Seem if you went to the trouble of busting me out of hell and sending Megan to protect me, I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. So if you wanna waste me, go ahead see how he digs that." Dean said glaring at Uriel.

"I will drag you out of here myself." Uriel said.

"Yeah but you'll have to kill me. Then we're back to same problem." Dean said.

"And if you lay one finger on him," I said walking up to Dean's side. "Well I'll have to kill you to protect him... After all Uriel, we all have our orders now don't we." I said with a small smile. Uriel glared at me.

"I mean come on, your going to wipe out a whole town for one little witch? Sounds to me like your compensating for something." Dean said he turned and walked back towards Castiel and Sam. I stood in between him and Uriel, just in case. "We can do this. We will find that witch and we will stop that summoning." Dean said staring at Castiel.

"CASTIEL!" Uriel shouted.

"Enough!" Castiel said without looking away from Dean. "I suggest you work quickly."

"And if he dies, know this half breed. We will find you." Uriel said glaring at me. I nodded and turned away from him.

We walked outside to find someone had thrown milkshake all over the hood of the Impala. Dean looked like he was about to cry. We walked to the doors and watched Dean look around for who did it. "Astronaut!" He shouted and climbed into the car slamming the door shut. I sat in the trying to calm down after seeing Uriel again. "What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Sam said shaking his head looking at the hex bag. "I thought they would be different." Sam sighed.

"Who the angels?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam sighed softly.

"Well I tried to tell you." Dean said plainly.

"I just... I thought they'd be righteous." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"Well they are righteous, that's kinda the problem." Dean said causing Sam to look at him. "Of course there's nothing more dangerous than some a-hole who thinks he's on a holy mission." He added.

"But... I mean this is God? And heaven, and this is what I've been praying to?" Sam asked.

"Look man, I know your into the whole God thing, Jesus on a tortilla stuff like that, just because there's a couple of bad apples doesn't mean the whole barrel's rotten. I mean for all we know God hates these jerks. Don't give up on all this stuff is all I'm saying. Bay Ruth was a dick, but baseball's still a beautiful game." Dean said and Sam sighed.

"Wow Dean... that was...touching." I said softly. He turned around to me and glared.

"So what was the deal with you and chuckles?" He asked as Sam turned around too.

"Oh the usual, girl meets angel, angel is meant to protect girl, girl gets kidnapped by a demon, angel does nothing, demon kills girls family and girl tries to kill angel. You know that old chestnut." I said smiling. Sam looked confused.

"Are you ok though?" Sam asked with a small smile.

"Peachy. Just rather not be around Uriel if I can help it." I sighed.

"Do you really know how to kill him?" Dean asked and we both stared at him. "What? It could come in handy!" He said defensively. I laughed and shook my head.

"Sorry I was bluffing." I said with a smile to Dean.

"Oh well." He said as Sam opened up the new hex bag and looked at it.

"Well are you going to find a way to find this witch or are you just going to sit there fingering your bone." Dean said starting the car.

"You know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this Dean?" Sam asked.

"No." Dean replied.

"A lot" Sam answered "More than a fire or some kitchen oven."

"The kiln's back in the art room. Damn it I should of picked up on that." I said sitting forward.

We made our way to the art room and broke in. The place was just as creepy when no one was in it as when it was fully of horny teenager. We started looking in the kilns while Sam went straight for Don's desk. "So Tracy used the kiln to char the bones what's the deal?" Dean asked walking over to Sam.

"Look Dean that hex bag turned up in our room, not after we talked to Tracy." Sam said looking around the desk.

"After we talked to the teacher." Dean said as I walked over.

"Hey." Sam said and we looked to see the desk had a pad lock on it. Sam looked around and picked up a hammer knocking the lock off the hinge.

"You do know I could of picked that, right." I said smiling at Sam.

"Meh." Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

"You pick locks?" Dean asked as Sam opened the draw. "Everyone needs a hobby." I joked. Inside the draw was a group of new bone baby bones in a small dish.

"Oh my god, those are all from children." Sam said standing up.

"And I'm guessing he's not saving them for the dog." Dean said.

We broke into Don's home and crept down into his basement. Tracy was tired up and gagged and Don was working the magic's pretty hard. He held the knife ready to stab her when Sam and Dean shot him dead. Sam checked he was dead while Dean freed Tracy. I stood point in case anything happened.

"Thank you, he was going to kill me." Tracy said pulling off her gag. "Urg that sick son of a bitch! Did you see what he was doing, did you hear him?!" She ranted. "How sloppy his incantation was? My brother was always a little dim." Tracy said as we all aimed at her. She raised her hand and we all crashed onto the floor, it was like being hit by a train or something. "He was going to make me the final sacrifice. His idea. But now, that honer goes to him." She said plainly. "Our masters return, the spell works a two man job you understand. So for six hundred years I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch. Planning preparing, unbearable. The whole time I wanted to rip is face off." She said and it looked like she was doing something, only I couldn't see clearly because she was behind Don's body. "Then you kill him with a gun, love that." She said the stood up walking back to the alter. "You know back in the day, this was the one night you kept your children inside. Well tonight you'll all see what Halloween really is." And she started to chant. Sam started moving his way towards Don's body. Then he stuck his hand in the blood and smeared it over his face.

"What?" Dean asked trying to talk. "Are you doing?"

"Just fallow my lead." Sam said smearing Dean. He dipped his hand in again and reached to me.

"Sam, it's human blood... I....I'm not sure what'll happen." I said looking worried.

"Just don't taste any. You'll be ok." Sam said and smeared my face too. The smell was up my nose is seconds and I screwed my eye's up fighting off the wolf side of me that was hungry to feed on the source of the blood on my face. Suddenly the ground cracked and deep black smoke filled the room and jumped into Don's body. He got up and walked towards Tracy. They kissed.

"My love." Tracy said softly.

"You've aged." Don said plainly.

"This face... I cant fool you." Tracy said.

"Your beauty is beyond time." Don said fallowed by a sharp snapping noise. Every noise was beginning to sound ten times louder, I could smell the fear Tracy had in the last two seconds when Don snapped her neck. I was loosing control. Fast. Don walked right past us.

"What the hell was that?!" Dean asked whispering.

"Halloween lore." Sam replied. "People used to wear masks to hid from him. So I gave it a shot."

"You gave it a shot?" Dean said sounding surprised. I started to hear the children on the street, and both Sam and Dean's hearts beating. Suddenly I felt something inside me starting to move. My ribcage was re arranging itself.

"Guys!" I whispered clutching my body. "Get this blood off me!" I said and almost started to growl. Sam rushed over and wiped the blood off.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked as I sat up.

"Never do that to me again!" I said punching his arm. "I'd rather be killed than that." I felt my bones crack back into place and my sense dull to their usual level heightened awareness.

"Where are we going to find this mook?" Dean asked wiping the blood off of his face.

"Where would you go to raise other dark forces of the night?" Sam asked wiping the blood off of his face.

"Cemetery." I said as we reached the car, we all climbed in and drove off.

"So this demons pretty powerful." Sam said as we drove there.

"Yeah." Dean replied. Sam took a deep breath.

"Might take more than the usual weapons." Sam said and Dean turned to him. The pair looked at each other.

"Sam, no. Your not using your psychic whatever." Dean said looking back at the road.

"But what-" Sam started.

"Don't even think about it. Ruby's knife is enough." Dean said cutting him off.

"Why?" Sam asked looking pissed.

"Because the angels said so for one." Dean said looking back at Sam.

"I thought you said they were a bunch of fanatics." Sam said.

"Well they happen to be right on this occasion." Dean said quickly.

"I don't know Dean, it doesn't seem their right about much." Sam added.

"Forget the angels, you said yourself, these powers are like playing with fire." Dean held up Ruby's knife. "Please." Sam looked at the knife then finally took it.

We got there and a bunch of kids were screaming to be let out. It looked like Don had started raising things already.

"Help them!" Sam said looking at them.

"Dude you can't go after him alone." Dean said then glanced at me.

"Do it!" Sam said storming off.

"Shout if you need a hand." I said and chased after Sam. It was a stupid idea, when I was meant to protect Dean but I figured Sam alive would always make Dean happy. Sam was walking down a corridor when I caught up to him.

"You move fast." I said as I reached him.

"Go back and help Dean." Sam pleaded.

"No look, Sam Hane is worse than a few zombies. Dean can deal, you need help." I said patting him on the arm. We walked around a corner and found him. He had his back to us as we walked up the corridor. Suddenly he turned around and a blinding white light shone. I was thrown back and it hurt like a bitch.

"Yeah, that demon ray gun stuff, it doesn't work on me." Sam said still walking towards him. I was on the floor feeling like my insides where wanting to be on the outside. He charged at Sam and the pair started to beat the crap out of each other, punch after punch. He picked Sam up by the throat and was lifting him off the ground. I scrambled to my feet and charged at Don. I was inches away when he swung his arm out to me and pinned me to the other wall. I couldn't breath and felt like I was being choked. I grasped at my throat as I watched Sam pull out Ruby's knife and try and stab Don. Don managed to raise his arm in time to block it and send it flying to the floor below me. I was still chocking and trying to push off the wall but Sam Hane was one strong son of a bitch. He threw Sam flying across to the other side of the room and crashing onto the floor. Sam got to his feet and Don charged at Sam. I started to feel sleepy and realised it was because of the lack of oxygen.

"Sam..." I wheezed out just before Sam raised his hand. Don almost stopped dead in his tracks. He was fighting forwards a foot at a time but wasn't getting close to Sam. I remembered seeing him do it to another demon when I first met him. It scared the shit out me then and it still did. My eyes widened as I grasped for air. Sam kept looking past Don but I was still stuck on the wall and couldn't see. Sam's nose started to bleed and the smell of human blood gave me the boost I needed. I fought against the power holding me down and as I became stronger it became weaker. I slid down the wall in a flop and saw black smoke coming out of Don's body, I pushed myself as far up to the wall as I could reach. Sam was scaring me on a whole new level. I'd never been this close when he pulled a demon, and I never wanted to be. I saw the smoke fall as Sam grabbed his head. Don's body fell to the floor and the smoke sank into the ground burning as it touched the floor. Sam was all shaken up and looked at the something in the distance.

I left Sam packing to go find Dean. I really didn't want to be left near him after watching him pull the demon. I was terrified and I didn't want Sam to pick up on it. I tracked Dean's smell all over the town and found him at a park watching kids play. He was looking at the other bench. My guess was an angel was just there. I walked up to him and smiled.

"You know there are laws against watching kids like this." I joked sitting down next to him. I coughed because my throat was still a little sore.

"You ok?" Dean asked looking at me.

"Sore throat, I'll heal by tonight." I said softly and looked out to the kids playing. "We did a good thing here."

"Yeah..." Dean said not sounding so convinced. I turned to him. "We saved everyone. But the seal broke..." He trailed off and looked at the kids.

"And?" I asked curling my feet under me.

"And... Sammy.... he. He used his powers again." Dean sighed. I gave out a small laugh and Dean turned to me confused.

"Sorry. Just he scared the crap out of me back there. Call it a gut feeling or maybe animal instinct but I know Sam is not meant to use those powers Dean. I can feel it here." I said placing my hand over my chest. Dean nodded and looked away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't tell you all this, you've got enough to worry over."

"You herd from your brother yet?" Dean asked looking at me. My face went to stone _nope, not a single word. But with how things were left can you blame him...._ I started to think until Dean placed a hand on my shoulder. "He'll call. Sooner or later. Took me two years to get hold of Sammy after he left us."

"Yeah well Gethin is a lot more stubborn than Sam." I sighed.

"I can guess if your anything like him." Dean said with a small smile. "Look, I want to say thank you, for being on my side. Especially with Uriel."

"It's my job." I joked and turned to Dean, we looked at each other, really looking into each others eyes. For the first time since I met him I could see all the weight he carried, the guilt over his father, over the life Sam had. The pain of watching Sam use power he felt deep inside would one day kill him. The joy of being out of hell and the guilt of getting out of there in once piece. The frustration of the angels and the good they had when dean had worked together with them. For guy who portraid himself as a goof, Dean was a really complex guy, with more pain than most in this world. I sat there staring into his green eyes when he started to move forward closer to me. I started to move closer too and soon our lips were crashing. Dean placed a hand on my cheek and pulled me closer to him. In that moment I wanted to jump on top of him and... well you get the picture. Feeling were running high to say the least. We pulled out of the kiss and looked at each other with smiles on our faces which quickly turned to confusion.

"What was weird." Dean said looking at me.

"Oh yeah..." I said looking back just as confused.

* * *

Dont worry i'm not planning to have Dean and Megan get together i'm just setting up the next Chapter: You Shook Me All Night Long.

Hope you enjoyed this and look forward to seeing ya in the next chapter =)


	11. You Shook Me All Night Long

Disclaimer I own nothing but the original characters.

* * *

You Shook Me All Night Long

We decided to ignore the kiss and in so doing never stopped looking at each other. We were on the road heading back to Bobby's when Sam started picking up on things. We were all sat around eating when both Dean and I reached for the ketchup at the same time. We stared at each other then gave each other a small smile before Dean took his hand off the bottle and let me use it.

"Thanks." I said softly. Sam watched use basically with his mouth wide open.

"What?" He asked looking at both of us. We turned to him and looked confused.

"What, what?" Dean asked as I passed him the ketchup and he gave me a quick smile.

"That. That smile right there." Sam said getting louder.

"What I was being polite." Dean said looking at Sam like he was crazy. Sam looked at me and gave an exhausted sigh.

"I don't know what your on about Sam, sorry." I said and ate my meal. We were taking it in turn to drive back to Bobby's and Sam had just finished driving so we all swapped so Sam could stretch out in the back and Dean and I were sat up front. We set off again and Sam fell asleep in a flash.

"You know... Sam's asleep now." Dean said glancing at me with a cheeky grin. I smiled back shaking my head.

"No, look we said that kiss was weird and we wouldn't do anything else." I said smiling back at Dean.

"Yeah, but we didn't. As I remember we started to do a lot more back in the other motel until Sam came back." Dean said laughing a little.

"Shut up." I said moving closer to Dean. He wrapped his arm around me. "Look, we can't do this." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah cos your doing your best to fight this off." Dean joked and kissed my head softly. I huffed and wiggled into Dean to get comfy. I quickly fell back asleep and felt warm and safe next to Dean.

_I was walking down an abandoned church, or at least I thought it was a church. I made my way to the alter and saw Sam and Ruby stood there with a blonde woman in a white dress pinned to the actual alter. Sam looked confused slightly dazed, I could hear Dean shouting and when I turned the doors I walked through were closed. Ruby was screaming for Sam to continue and Sam finally raised his hand towards the woman. He was pulling the demon out of her,her body flashed as if it had been struck by lighting. I turned to look at Sam and his eyes turned jet black, his whole eyes were black. I took a step back covering my mouth._

"_Sam, what have you done?" I said softly shaking my head. Sam turned to me and raised his hand again._

"Sam!" I shouted sitting up breathlessly. Dean jumped too but managed to stay in control of the car. He slowed the car down and pulled over.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking at me slightly confused.

"Yeah...." I said running a hand through my hair. "Yeah it was just a bad dream..." I said trailing off and looking out to the road. Some how Sam was still asleep; I glanced at him and felt pure fear just looking at him, I shuddered. I could feel Dean's eyes on me as I looked out of the window. I turned slowly and he gave me a warm smile.

"Come here." He said pulling me into a hug. I held him tightly as I tried to shake the image of Sam's eyes looking back at me. We hugged in silence a few minutes until Dean whispered in my ear.

"You know... we could-" He joked and I pulled out the hug laughing a little. I looked around and it was day time.

"Hey, you were meant to wake me up. It's my turn to drive." I whined then made my way out of the car. Dean climbed out of the drivers side and we met at the bonnet. He grabbed hold of me and smiled, I knew what was about to happen. He moved his face closer to mine and we kissed softly. I felt a cold air blow around us and I pulled out of the kiss looking around confused. Dean looked confused then started looking around too.

"What are we looking for?" He asked looking clueless.

"I could of swore I felt a cold chill." I said still looking around. Dean pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry about it. Probably just a breeze." Dean said looking down at me before kissing me again. I smiled into the kiss and then fished in his pocket for the car keys. I grabbed them and walked over to the drivers side. We climbed in the car and I started her up again.

"You should get some sleep." I said as I pulled out of the lay by and back onto the road.

"Yeah... ok." Dean yorned and wiggled in the seat. "Just don't crash my baby." He said as he closed his eyes. I let out a small laugh and started driving.

I drove until we reached Bobby's the roads were empty so I made it to his pretty fast. We pulled up and I woke the guys up.

"We're at Bobby's, get up." I said shaking Dean as Castiel appeared in front of the car. The guys grumbled and didn't get up. I looked at Cass and then climbed out of the car. "What's wrong?" I asked leaning on the hood.

"I am not the Castiel from your time." Cass said. I looked him up and down and he looked the same to me. Same suite, same coat, same hair style.

"Right... and I'm not really a werewolf." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Megan I was sent back to warn you." Castiel said sounding human. He reached out and held my arms. "You have to listen to me. You must listen to me." Castiel pleaded. I started to freak out a little and pulled my arms free.

"Who are you?" I asked standing up from the hood.

"I am Castiel, the same Castiel who you know only from the future." Castiel said pleading with me to understand. I stood there looking at him until I herd Dean stretch in the car.

"Oh dude we're at Bobby's get up." He said inside the car, then Sam mumbled something back to him. I kept my eyes on Castiel and shook my head.

"This is crazy, you wanna be talking to Dean about stuff like this. My gig is getting him to the apocalypse. That's it." I said sighing.

"Things changed, big things will change soon when the final seal is broken. But you know that already. You've dreamt about it, about Sam and what he'll become, what he'll do to those he loves." Castiel said looking upset and hurt.

"Cass, Sam would never hurt me, unless I went evil." I said softly shaking my head as I was in shock. Castiel looked at me with tears in his eyes.  
"Not this time. I'm not allowed to say how it will happen but Sam will rip you apart and after that has happened neither of you will be the same." Cass said softly.

"No. No Cass your wrong. It's not going to happen." I said shaking my head. I could hear the guys moving inside the car. I felt panicked and uneasy.

"It's Sam's destiny to change into a monster, that much can not be stopped but you must save Dean from Sam. Don't go to Saint Mary's, stop myself and Dean from going too. If Dean doesn't go there then you wont get hurt and there is still a chance Dean and Sam can be saved. That you can be saved." Castiel said as his eyes welled up again, he grabbed my hands and squeezed them. "Don't go to Saint Mary's." Castiel said before disappearing. I stood there staring into space as the guys got out of the car. Sam grabbed his bag and made his way into the house and Dean came and pushed me softly. I jumped and shook my head.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dean said putting his arm around me. I shook my head and stared into nothing.

"I..." I thought about telling Dean about what I saw, what Castiel had said but I knew he had to be wrong, Sam couldn't hurt me, right? I sighed and looked at Dean. "I'm just tired." I said with half a smile.

Later me and Dean were sat around Bobby's library; Sam had gone out to meet an old college friend and Bobby had gone on a hunt. Honestly with the dream and Castiel's warning I was glad to be able to relax without knowing Sam would walk in the room any minute. Dean stretched and put his arm around me, I put the book down on my knee and turned to him.

"That was the cheesiest move in history." I said laughing. Dean smiled at moved closer to me.

"You didn't say it didn't work though." He said before kissing me. We kissed for a few minutes and then I moved the book on the side of the sofa and climbed on top of Dean. I stopped kissing and looked into his eyes. They were such a deep green, I'd not met many people with such amazing green eyes. I was just sat there smiling and staring into his eyes as Dean run his hand up my back and down again slowly.

"Don't you find this a little... weird." I said softly before kissing his neck. Dean moaned and then pulled me closer to him, I fought and kept just sat on top of him. Dean pouted.

"It's not weird. You like me and who can blame you, and your one hot woman." Dean said with a smile. I laughed then climbed off Dean standing up and reaching my hand out to him.

"Want to go upstairs?" I asked smiling. Dean jumped off the sofa and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he back me up to a wall and started to kiss my neck. I moaned and smiled as he grinned too. "Can't find the stairs?" I asked as we kissed again.

"Nope, but I'm sure here will be just fine." Dean said and kissed my neck again. I managed to pull Dean's t-shirt off and drop it to the floor. My hands were racing all over his body. My hand touched his scar and I froze. Dean noticed and looked at where my hand was. He let me down and I just looked at the scar. "It's just a scar." Dean said softly and I looked into his eyes. He was saying it was just a scar but his eyes were saying much, much more, they were in pain, maybe a flash back to hell I don't know but, it hurt whatever the memory was.

"Bobby or Sam could be back any minute, we'd best just not do this." I said softly and walked back over to the sofa picking up my book. Dean sighed and picked up his t-shirt off the floor and walked into the kitchen. I was just sat reading in silence when Castiel re-appeared. I was sat reading up on werewolf lores and nearly jumped out of my skin when he was stood there. Dean walked up to him and slapped his arm.

"Haven't you herd of knocking? You scared Megan." Dean said before sitting back down. I hugged the book and watched Castiel try to figure out what to say.

"I am sorry." He said looking at me before turning to Dean. "I have come because I have news of another seal breaking."

"Well that's super but there's only me and Megan in at the moment." Dean said plainly.

"You will have to fight together then. It is important that the seal does not break." Castiel said staring at Dean.

"And why is this one so special?" Dean asked sighing.

"This is the ghost of H. H Holmes." Castiel said plainly as ever. I looked at him confused.

"Who's that?" I asked and Castiel looked dead at me.

"He is-" Castiel started to say.

"A son of a bitch we buried." Dean interrupted and I looked at him. "Me and Sam, we trapped that bastard a few years back now." Dean said looking at Castiel.

"Lilith is planning on freeing him from the trap." Castiel said plainly.

"Well why can't we just, you know salt and burn his bones?" I said and Dean shook his head standing up.

"We can't his body was buried in concrete there's no way to get to it. We tried last time." Dean said and whipped out his phone as I stood up. I was trying to think of any other way to stop the ghost.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around and finding we weren't at Bobby's any more.

"Cass!" Dean shouted putting his phone in his pocket. I looked around and we were in a sewer.

"Dean..." I said looking disgusted with the sewer. "What's happening?" I asked moving closer to him. The smell was horrible, it was one time I wished I never had wolf powers. Dean looked around and sighed.

"We're in Philadelphia, back where we trapped H. H. Holmes." Dean sighed and turned to a concrete wall. "He'd be behind there." He said pointing to the wall. I walked up and listened to see if I could hear the ghost moving around. I had to move right next to the cement to hear anything.

"Miss, oh Miss would you mind getting some help, I'm trapped, I believe there must have been an earthquake." He spoke softly and I jumped slightly.

"How do you know I'm here?" I asked confused. Dean turned to me and looked confused.

"I herd you Miss... sorry what is your name? You have such a pretty voice, it must be something as beautiful as your voice." Holmes said sounding rather charming.

"I... probably shouldn't talk to you." I said backing up from the wall as Dean walked closer to me.

"Damn it bitch! Get me out of here!" Holmes shouted and I backed up into Dean.

"Your not going anywhere!" Dean shouted then pulled me away from the wall. "Don't talk to the serial killer Megan, he likes women." Dean explained.

"Serial killer... ok. So what's the plan?" I asked as Castiel appeared again.

"Cass?" Dean asked looking at Cass for a plan.

"Three demons are coming, they have orders to smash the ghost free, this will break the seal. You must stop them." Castiel said holding out Ruby's knife. Dean took it and Castiel was gone.

"Well that was helpful." I said sarcastically as I cracked my neck. "You might want to stay out of my way." I said to Dean as I felt the familiar rage build in my body and burn through my veins. I herd the footsteps of at least five people head towards us.

Quicker than you could say son of a bitch the demons were stood in front of us. Dean ran at a man on the left and I jumped on a man on the right. He held his hand out and threw me backwards onto the floor. I let out a growl and scrambled to my feet.

"Did your mam never tell you its not nice to hit girls?" I said upper cutting him and then sweeping his feet away from him. I jumped on him and chanted in Latin until all the smoke left his body. By now the other two demons were trying to free Holmes while Dean fought off the other two. He stabbed the first with Ruby's knife but the second waved his hand and sent Dean crashing into the concrete wall.

"Dean!" I shouted rushing over to him. He was ok, so I helped him up. We were not stood in between the demons and the wall. "We're screwed." I said tensing my body up gearing it up for a big fight.

"Yeah, looks like it." Dean said "I haven't got the knife." He said softly to me. I sighed and turned to him.

"Well that's just great!" I said shaking my head as Dean glanced in the direction the blade was. "Why don't we just move out the way and let the freaking seal break?!" I said pushing Dean softly. The demons laughed as they watched us.

"Yeah well if you weren't so busy fighting ONE demon this wouldn't of happened!" Dean shouted back.

"Excuse me?" I said pushing him again. The demons were just laughing and watching us fight.

"You herd me." Dean said pushing me softly.

"Well screw this." I said grabbing Dean and throwing him in the direction of the knife, then I raced over to the three demons and tackled them to the floor while Dean got the blade. One of the demon's threw me back against the wall and marched up to me looking just slightly angry. He grabbed my throat as Dean stabbed one of the demon's and had the blade to the next one. The demon picked me up and my feet was dangling off the floor.

"Let him go Dean and I'll let her go." The demon holding my neck said.

"How about you let her go and we kill both of you?" Dean asked with a cheeky smile. The demon squeezed my throat a little and I clawed helplessly at his hand. Dean caught my eye and I nodded. Dean suddenly stabbed the demon and the demon holding me sent Dean into the wall with so much force to cracked the cement. Seeing Dean laying helpless on the floor sent a new wave of anger and power through my veins. I broke the demons hand that was round my throat and grabbed his shirt. He raised his hand and sent me back landing in the cement with just as much force and landing next to Dean. He was just coming round when I grabbed the blade and threw it into the demons chest. I let my body go limp and laid next to Dean panting slightly. Dean propped his head up with one hand and smiled at me. I smiled back and left the anger inside of me die away, something in his eyes instantly calmed me.

"You ok?" He asked kissing my forehead.

"I'll live." I coughed out and then gave Dean a big smile. He moved his head closer to mine and kissed me softly on the lips.

Castiel had re-sealed the cracks mine and Dean's bodies coursed and sent us back to Bobby's house. We looked like shit and felt rough too as we walked through the door to see both Bobby and Sam pacing around.

"Where the hell have you been boy?" Bobby asked walking up to us. "You both look like shit!"

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said plainly as he walked to the kitchen. I let out a laugh and then shook my head as Sam walked up to me, my body tensed up automatically. Sam noticed.

"Where... where were you guys? I tried calling you both." Sam said looking nervous. I glanced at his face and then looked to the floor.

"We...Cass needed a hand with a seal." I said to the floor.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked putting his hand on my arm and I jumped. I took a step away from Sam.

"I..em... I guess it took a lot out of me, Angel airways aren't the best for jet lag.... I'm just tired." I said to Sam's chest and then turned to go upstairs and saw Dean stood there watching us. I looked at Dean and then headed up the stairs. "Night everyone."

I got a shower and changed into my pj's and climbed into bed. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. I was finding that every night I had to spend a good hour relaxing or I woke in the middle of the night full on wolf, except the fur. I finished the relaxing and was just about to turn the light out when Dean walked in the room closing the door softly.

"This isn't your room." I said softly. Dean looked around surprised.

"You sure, this looks a lot like my room." He said walking over to the bed.

"Sorry you must be down the hall." I said with a small smile.

"But I'm lonely in that room, can't we share?" He asked standing at the foot of the bed, something in his mannerisms said he wasn't here just to flirt. I looked at him confused and studied his body. "Like what you see?" He asked taking his top off and dropping it to the floor. I laughed and he sat down on the side of the bed. He moved closer and placed a hand on my cheek before pulling me closer to kiss him. As soon as our lips met my body went crazy, it wanted Dean Winchester and it wanted him now. I pulled him closer to me and he ended up straddling me. He started to kiss my neck and I had to bite my lip to stop me from moaning. I pushed him a little away so I could pull off my top and drop it to the floor before I rolled Dean on to his back and jumped on top of him. One thing soon led to another thing... and then another.

We were laid curled up next to each other panting and smiling like crazy. Dean kissed my forehead and I snuggled up closer to him. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. Dean was running his hand through my hair and we were both quiet relaxed.

"Dean?" I asked sounding dreamy.

"Yeah?" Dean responded in the same tone.

"Why'd you really come into my room." I asked before kissing his chest. Dean sat up forcing me to move up too. He let out a small sigh followed by a quick smile.

"I saw how you acted with Sam, and the fact you screamed his name this morning, kinda got me wondering what's happening with you and him." Dean said softly. I looked at him and then turned away. "Has he hurt you or something?" Dean asked and I looked at him again.

"I... I just had a bad dream... I don't know I guess it's just because I saw Sam use his mojo on Sam Hane, it freaked me big time." I said sighing. "Then..." I trailed off not knowing how to put the conversation I had with future Castiel.

"Then?" Dean asked rubbing my arm softly. I opened my mouth to speak when Castiel appeared in the room. I yanked the sheets up and felt my cheeks go a little red.

"Cass!" Dean almost shouted pulling the sheet up for me as well. "Dude learn to knock!" Dean shouted.

"I'm sorry Dean. It's just I'm use to seeing you both like this." Castiel said and we both looked at him confused.

"Have you been spying on us?" I asked feeling way too naked again. Castiel laughed and shook his head with a smile. This was future Cass... super.

"No, I mean, every third full moon you went with out changing, your libido got crazy and for some reason you and Dean found yourselves attracted to each other so much you ended up like this all the time." Castiel said with a small laugh.

"Castiel?" Dean asked confused. His hand was already reaching for a gun under the bed.

"I am... I've had this conversation with Megan," Cass said and Dean looked at me and I nodded. "I'm from the future. I have a warning for you." Castiel said with a serious face. "You need to know-" Suddenly there was a brilliant white light so bright it blinded both me and Dean. Once the light had cleared Castiel and Uriel were stood in the room.

"What do you want chuckles?" Dean asked Uriel as the pair looked at me.

"What did he say to you?" Uriel asked me glaring at me.

"Nothing, just said he was from the future and I laughed." I said lying like a pro "Then he told me and Dean we needed to know something."

"Are you sure half-breed?" Uriel asked almost growling at me.

"Hey, back off Chuckles, the girls told you everything she knows!" Dean shouted at Uriel he snapped his head towards Dean.

"Megan, are you sure he didn't say anything else to you?" Castiel asked softer. I nodded and then he placed his hand on Uriel and with that they disappeared. I sighed and Dean looked at me.

"What did he tell you?" He asked looking at me.

"Nothing, nothing useful." I lied and curled up to go to sleep. Dean placed his hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at me.

"Cass was talking in the past tense, he was we ended up like this all the time, not we end up like this. Megan what did he tell you, it's something to do with your dream, I know it." Dean asked pleading with me. I turned round to face him and shook my head.

"No Dean." I said.

"No?" He asked confused.

"No, I'm nothing talking about the dream or Cass. Maybe he's right out the full moon thing, I don't know, but I am not talking about it." I sighed. Dean looked down at me and smiled.

"Damn you are hot when you are stubborn." He said before kissing me again....

* * *

Sorry its short and all. Found it difficult to write, hmm anyway hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Wishful Thinking

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original characters hope you enjoy it =)

* * *

Wishful Thinking

I was sat in a bathroom with Bobby on the phone as he explained something to me.

"_Yeah, it says here that werewolves if they don't chance have to funnel their animalistic qualities in other ways_." Bobby said tapping the book.

"Great, future Cass was right." I sighed. _But what else is he right about? St Mary's, Sam __ripping me apart? I can't shake those dreams, I can't shake the feeling of pure fear I get around him when we are alone._

"_Well least it explains why you haven't changed and have been feeling more angry_." Bobby said softly snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I guess. Thanks Bobby." I said to him softly almost as if I wasn't really listening.

"_I herd from Gethin... I wasn't sure how to tell you._" Bobby said down the phone. I paused and waited for him to say more. "_He said his trail had gone cold and was looking for help finding this Alistair guy._" Bobby said softly.

"What... what did you say to him?" I asked nervously. "Is he ok, I mean is he and Karl ok? They are both alive right, not hurt?" I asked getting slightly panicked.

"_Gethin didn't say much bout Karl, but they are heading back to the house to search for new leads. Don't worry I've already got a few guys working on a few of fake leads..._" Bobby said huffing. "_Don't know how long it will hold him off for. The boy is so determined to find Alistair. One way or another honey he'll find that son of a bitch._" Bobby said. I sighed. I knew Bobby was right, I knew if I didn't do something, find Alistair first, stop him before Gethin could reach him, I'd loose Gethin like I lost the rest of my family. I took in a deep breath.

"Your right Bobby. I'll talk to you later." I hung up and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good, hell some might even of said damn right sexy, but I felt drained, confused and so tired. I knew I had to protect Dean, I knew I had a job to do. I knew not changing wasn't normal. I knew my brother would find Alistair. I ran the cold water and washed my face in it then walked out to the bar where Dean was no where to be seen and Sam was waiting for me. I gave Sam a questioning look.

"Hot women, possible ghost and Dean...." Sam said with a small chuckle. I nodded looking for the exit. Sam scared me, that much I knew more than anything. I couldn't hide it and honestly I was trying to any more. "Megan, what have I done to you?" Sam asked softer as we walked to the exit.

"Nothing...I," I paused as we walked out to the car. Dean was sat revving the Impala waiting for us to show.

"Come on! We got babes to save!" Dean said winking at us. I never finished my sentence.

* * *

We drove to Concrete, Washington and investigated further. Dean dropped Sam off at a restaurant where he was meeting the woman who claimed a ghost pushed her down some stairs. I went with Dean to park the car and then was going to wonder around town. We dropped Sam off and I climbed up front.

"So..." Dean said as he pulled away from the restaurant. I turned to him with a plain face.

"Yeah?" I said resting my head on one arm.

"You and Sam still.... being.... weird." Dean said as we drove. I sighed.

"I can't help it. He scared me, scares me." I huffed out. "Dean he's your brother, and so I expect you to be loyal to him but..." I ran a hand through my hair. Dean found a spot to park in and drove over to it. Once he parked he looked at me.

"I get it! Believe me I get it Megan. Just it's hard when I look at him not to see the kid I always protected at school, the little nerd who wouldn't fight back because he didn't want to be weird. He's my brother and I need you to be ok with him." He said plainly. I nodded slowly. He was being so... emotional. I mean he was opening up and actually talking to someone and it was me. I understood how much Sam meant to Dean and I understood where he was coming from.

"Dean, I'll try." I said softly.

* * *

I took a quick look around the town and didn't see anything unusual and then made my way over to the place where the woman was attack as I walked up I bumped into Sam. I grabbed his jacket sleeve and stopped him walking. I looked up to his face but couldn't look into his eyes.

"Sam," I said softly. "I... I'm sorry about how I've been acting. The whole Sam Hane thing freaked me out more than I'd like to admit. And I wanna apologise for being a douche with you about it all." I said letting go of his sleeve. Sam smiled at me and nodded.

"It's cool. The whole power thing, scares me too." He said softly as we walked up to meet Dean. He was sat on the steps reading a paper. "Well pick up anything?" Sam asked as we reached Dean.

"No EMF in the shower or anywhere else. This house is clean." Dean said folding the paper and getting to his feet.

"Yeah I'm not surprised. Back there I kinda got the feeling crazy pushed Mrs Armstrong down the stairs." Sam said as we walked back to the Impala.

"I gotta tell you, I'm pretty disappointed." Dean said.  
"Why?" I asked as we walked.

"You wanted to save naked women." Sam answered.

"Damn right I wanted to save some naked women!" Dean said and I laughed. We were walking down the pier as a bunch of kids chased a smaller kid. "Run Forest Run!" Dean shouted as the kids went past. I slapped him on the chest and he pouted.

"Dude don't be mean to the kid." I said as Sam sniggered and shook his head.

"Sorry Dean, but I don't think any things going on around here." Sam said. Dean raised his hand and looked over my head. I turned to see a guy arguing with a sheriff.

"Sound like something going on." Dean said and we walked up to the guy. We herd the guy shouting about how big foot had attacked him. I raised my eyebrow as we all pulled out fake I. D's.

"Excuse us," Sam said flashing his badge as we copied him. "FBI."

"What?" The sheriff asked.

"Yes sir, we're here about the... um... that." Sam said.

"About Big-foot?" The sheriff asked looking confused. I had to admit I was confused how we were going to explain the FBI investigating Big-foot.

"Sir can you tell me exactly where this happened?" Sam asked confidently.

"Yes I can." The guy answered.

* * *

We went to the woods where the guy said he saw Big-foot and looked around. We found nothing.

"What the hell is going on in this town?" Dean asked as we walked around. "First there's a ghost that's not real and now a Big-foot sighting."

"Well every hunter worth his salt knows Big-foot's a hoax." Sam said.

"But speaking as an archaeologist, Big-foot might be man's missing link." I said softly to myself as we walked.

"No way." Dean said turning to me. I was startled for a second that he had even listened to me.

"I mean, maybe not the guy in the photos with the watch, but yeah, something like Big-foot could be our missing link in the evolutionary tree." I said with a small smile.

"Hey, come to think of it. I do see a lot of Big-foot in Dean!" Sam joked and Dean punched his arm as I laughed.

"Maybe somebodies pumping LSD into the town's water supply." Dean said as we walked on and stumbled across a rather unusual foot print. It was a big foot print. "Ok, what do you suppose made that?" Dean asked as both Sam and I looked at it confused.

"That...um...is a big foot." Sam said clueless.

* * *

We fallowed the foot prints all the way back to a shop just out of town. The foot prints lead into the shop and it looked like whatever it was had ripped the place apart.

"So what Big-foot breaks into a liquor store joint jonesing for some hooch?" Dean said bobbing down and looking at the bottles that were smashed. "Amereto and Irish Cream," Dean said looking up at us. "He's a girl drink drunk." Sam sniggered and I slapped Dean on the back the head. "Oh come on! What's that for?" He asked getting to his feet and rubbing his head.

"I don't drink those." I said walking away from him.

"Yeah but your not a girl." Dean said and I span around and looked at him. "I mean, yeah your a girl. But your not like girls." Dean said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"No, yeah... look you know what I mean." Dean said struggling to dig himself out of the hole he dug. I huffed and turned away from him. I noticed Sam was smiling and flash Sam a quick smile too. It was always fun to make Dean squirm.

"Hey, look at this." I said standing by the magazines. Sam and Dean walked over to me, Dean hiding slightly behind Sam.

"He took the whole porno rack?" Dean asked. Sam noticed some fur and picked it up. "Well I'll say it again, what the hell is going on in this town?" We all walked out of the shop and sat on the bench, trying to think of possible explanation's for what the fur meant and just what the hell was happening. "I got nothing." Dean said looking into nothing.

"Nope." I said clapping my hands.

"It's got to be a joke right?" Sam said "Some big ass mother in a gorilla suit?"

"Or it's a Big-foot." Dean said plainly "Some kind of alcho-holo-porno addict." I herd a bell ring and looked. "Kinda like a deep wood Duchovny." Dean said with a smile. A little girl road past us on her bike with a big yellow box on the back and something blew out of it and onto the floor in front of us. We walked over and saw a copy of Busty Asian Beauties on the floor, Dean picked it up. "A little young for Busty Asian Beauties." Dean said and we decided to fallow her and see what was happening. She returned some booze and the porno mag's so we found out where she lived.

* * *

We pulled up outside her house not really knowing what to say. "What is this like a Hairy and the Henderson's due?" Dean asked as we walked to the front door. He knocked and the little girl came to the door.

"Hello?" She asked, she was small with black hair in pig tails.

"Hello, could we... um you know what are your parents home?" Sam asked as me and Dean tried to look inside.

"Nope." She said plainly.

"No." Sam sighed.

"Um... have you seen a really really um a furry" Dean said waving his hand about.

"Is he in trouble?!" The girl asked getting worried. We all looked at each other.

"No, no sweet heart," I said softly and turned to the guys for help.

"We... um we just … we wanted to make sure that he was ok." Sam said helping me out.

"Exactly." Dean added smiling at the little girl.

"He's my teddy bear." She said. "I think he's sick." She whispered.

"Wow Mm..." Dean said not knowing what to really say. "Amazing, because we," Dean said fishing in his pocket. "Are teddy bear doctors and she is our nurse." Dean said as we flashed a badge at the little girl. I glared at Dean as he smirked at me putting his badge away. I knew what kind of nurse he was thinking of and it wasn't to do with teddy bears.

"Really? Can you please take a look at him?" She asked.

"Sure!" Dean and Sam said at the same time. She lead us up the stairs to her room. We scouted things out as we walked up, but nothing looked weird or well our kind of weird.

"He's in my bedroom, he's pretty grumpy." She said leading us to her room. She knocked on the door. "Teddy, there's some nice doctors here to see you." She opened the door and I was shocked at what I saw. In front of me was a teddy bear, bigger than me sat in a rocking chair watching the news and drinking.

"Close the frigging door!" The bear shouted at us. The little girl shut the door and looked up at us.

"See what I mean?" She said as if it was nothing weird at all. I turned to the guys and looked confused and surprised. Their faces matched mine. We got her to explain herself.

"All I ever wanted was a teddy bear which was big, real and talked. But now he's sad all the time, not ouch sad but ouch in the head sad, says weird stuff and smells like the bus." She said explaining it to us. I was just stood there taking it all in.

"um... little girl." Dean said.

"Audrey." Audrey, the little girl said.

" Audrey, how exactly did your teddy become real?" Dean asked.

"I wished for it." Audrey said matter of fact.

"You wished for it?" Sam asked confused.

"At the wishing well." She went on to explain. Sam was still as confused as I was, Dean opened the door again and walked into the room.

"Look at this." The bear slurred pointing to the TV with the news on. "Can you believe this crap?" Dean looked at the bear.

"Not really." He answered and I smiled a little.

"It is a terrible world," He turned his head to the door and I jumped slightly. "Why am I here?!" The bear cried.

"For tea parties!" Audrey shouted back. I had to bite my lip not to laugh at the weird shit we had gotten ourselves into.

"Tea parties?" The bear said. "Is that all there is?!" He said as he started to break down and cry. Dean turned round and walked out shutting the door behind him. Sam was looking at Audrey.

"Audrey, give us a second ok?" Sam said still looking lost.

"Ok." Audrey said and was turned our backs on her and walked out of ear shot.

We were all speechless and really, really confused. I wanted to laugh but I knew it wasn't really the time for it.

"Are we gonna....should we....are we going to kill this teddy bear?" Sam whispered.

"How?" Dean asked sighing. "Shoot it? Burn it?"

"I don't know." Sam said looking stumped. "Both?"

"What happens if it doesn't work?" I asked looking towards Audrey.

"I don't want some giant flaming pissed off teddy on our hands." Dean said.

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "Be side's I'm getting the feeling the bear isn't really the core issue here." Sam turned back to Audrey. "Audrey, where are your parent?"

"My mom wished they were in Bali, so I think they are in Bali." She said as if that kind of thing happened everyday.

"Ok well I'm really sorry I have to break this to you but you bear is sick yeah... he's he's got..." Sam rambled trying to find the right words.

"Lollies pop diseases." Dean added in and I was impressed with his quick thinking.

"Lollies pop diseases." Sam muttered nodding.

"It's not uncommon for a bear his size," Dean went on to ramble himself. "See it's really contagious..."

"Yeah." Sam added.

"Is there some grown up you could stay with Audrey, just while we treat him?" I asked smiling sweetly.

"Mrs Hurley lives down the street." Audrey said.

"Perfect." Dean said.

"Good, yeah good. We'd like you to stay there a few days ok?" Sam added.

"Ok." Audrey said sounding sad.

"Oh and Audrey, where is this wishing well?" Dean asked.

* * *

We went to the Chinese restaurant where we'd dropped off Sam earlier and walked in. The little kid who was being chased from before was making a wish. He pushed past us and out the door. It was a normal looking fish pond.

"Do you think it works?" Dean asked as we looked at it.

"You got a better explanation for teddy back there?" Sam asked.

"There's one way to find out." Dean said fishing in his pocket for change. I grabbed a coin out of his hand. "Hey!"

"You owe me it anyway." I said holding the coin, making a wish and chucking it in. I poked my tongue out at Dean and watched him pick a coin.

"What you going to wish for?" Sam asked and Dean shhed him throwing the coin in.

"Not supposed to tell." Dean said and Sam nodded looking at the pond. Suddenly the door opened and a guy shouted.

"Somebody order a foot long Italian?" The guy had a sandwich in his hand. I looked at Dean shaking my head.

"That be me!" Dean said raising his hand. I stood there in shock. _That... Dean wished for a sandwich, why am I not surprised! Ha ha ha ha... holy crap! If his wish came true so did mine.._My face went blank.

* * *

We decided to sit down so Dean could eat.

"I think it works dude, I mean I was pretty specific." Dean said holding his sandwich.

"The teddy bear the sandwich...." Sam trailed off and looked at me. "Did you wish come true?" I was still kind of zoned out. "Megan?" Sam said. Dean nudged me and I blinked looking clueless.

"Sorry?" I said as Dean pulled out the paper.

"I said did you wish come true?" Sam asked again looking worried. I shook my head.

"Nope, no random hot guy didn't sweep me off my feet." I joked. Sam gave me one of his 'I know your lying but I can't prove it' looks. I smiled and looked at the paper Dean pulled out.

"I'm guessing this is linked to it." Dean said pointing to the headline that said someone had won the lotto. Sam turned and looked at a couple.

"I'm guessing that." He said and we turned to see a rather um... nerdy guy with a really good looking woman. And they were all over each other, big time.

"Oh that definitely goes on the list!" Dean said putting the paper away. "What are we suppose to do huh? Stop people's wishes coming true? Sounds like a kinda douchy thing to do." Dean said going back to his sandwich.

"Yeah maybe, but come on man, when has something like this ever come without a price tag? And usually a deadly one." Sam said softly.

"I dunno, its a damn good sandwich." Dean said biting into the sandwich again. "Fine we put a halt on the wishing until we know, what's what." The manager rushed over to us and started to talk.

"Please, we don't allow people to eat outside food here." He said pointing to the sandwich.

"Well I'm certainly not going to eat the inside food here." Dean said and then pulled out a badge again. "Health department, you my friend have a rat infestation. We have to shut this place down under emergency hazard code 56C." Dean said confidently and convincingly.

"Rats?!" The manager shouted. We got him to make everyone leave then drained the pool looking for anything to explain why the wishing had come true.

"Typical fountain, plastic Buddha, nothing that I can see." Dean said plainly.

"Yes nothing, we keep a clean place here." The Manager said getting in the way.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave during the investigation. Thank you." Sam said patting on the shoulder. We looked at the fountain again. I sat on the edge and watched Dean talk.

"Oh come on," Dean said fishing in his pocket again. "Aren't you a little bit tempted?" He said flipping Sam a coin.

"No," He laughed passing the coin back. "It wouldn't be real. I wouldn't trust it."

"I dunno that bear seemed pretty real." Dean said shaking his head. "You know, come on. If you could wish yourself back, before it all started, you'd be some big yuppie lawyer with some big car white picket fence."

"Not what I'd wish for." Sam said seriously.

"Seriously?" Dean asked surprised.

"It's too late to go back to our old lives Dean," Sam said "I'm not that guy any more."

"All right then, what would Sammy wish for?" Dean asked. I looked at Sam and something in his face changed. His eyes went cold.

"Lilith's head on a plate." Sam said in a cold voice. "Bloody." He turned to Dean who shrugged.

"Ok." He said looking away. "What is that?" He asked reaching into the pond and moving some coins away.

"Some kind of old coin." Sam said bobbing down too. "I don't recognise the markings." Dean tried to pick it up.

"Damn." Dean said trying.

"Lift with your legs." Sam said jokingly. Dean tried again and it still didn't move.

"God what is that welled on there?" Dean asked

"Oh come on." I joked and pushed Dean out of the way. I tried to pick it up, but the coin was really stuck.

"Not so funny now!" Dean said so I pushed harder and nearly put a hole in the pond. I stopped and looked at the pair.

Sam walked back in with a sledge hammer and Dean walked in with a crow bar. I laughed as the Manger looked horrified. Dean started to crow bar at the coin.

"Hey hey hey, what is this?!" The manger shouted at us. "Your going to break my fountain."

"Sir I don't want to slap with a 44-16 but I will." Sam said to the guy and both me and Dean turned to Sam who looked at us and then back to the manger. He turned around and walked away. "All right thanks." Sam said. Dean looked at the hammer.

"Let me see that, I've got an idea." He said as Sam passed him the hammer. He lined the crow bar under the coin and then smashed the hammer down on it with a cocky smile. The hammer head went flying off nearly hitting the manager. Dean looked at the stick which was once the hammer.  
"Damn!" He said and I nodded in shock.

"Great thinking batman." I said sarcastically. Dean looked at me still holding the stick.

"Coins magical." Sam said.

"Well I'd say." Dean added. "I think its Hoodoo that's protecting the well." Dean said as Sam dropped to his knees and took a rubbing of the coin. "I don't even know how to destroy this." Dean said putting the crow bar and stick down.

"All right here, you gotta look into this." Sam said passing Dean the paper.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Something just occurred to me." Sam said rushing off.

* * *

We made our way back to the Impala when we saw the kid from before chasing the bigger kids. The little kid stopped on the curb and looked at Dean.

"Got a problem mister?!" He asked looking real mean.

"What? No." Dean said looking at this kid. The kid stared a few moments and then ran off after the big kids.

"Told you not to pick on him." I said as we watched.

"Yeah yeah. So what did you wish for?" Dean asked looking down at me.

"It didn't work, so it doesn't matter." I said smiling. Dean just stared down at me. He didn't even blink. "No way Winchester, I'm not spilling."

"Come on! What did you wish for?" Dean said as we walked out to cross the road.

"Nope." I said, I didn't notice Dean stop and hold his stomach. I turned to see where he was when I saw a car heading towards him. "DEAN!" I shouted running and pushing him out of the way just in time to get hit by the car myself. I bounced off the bonnet and landed on the road with a hard thud.

* * *

I bust my head open, cracked a few ribs and got a concussion but other than that was ok. So the doctor said anyway. My head killed and all my limbs ached. I really understood the expression 'being hit by a truck' and man did it hurt. Dean drove me back to the motel just in time to have him throw up his guts every ten seconds. I laid on the bed trying not to hear Dean up chuck and trying to ignore this pounding in my head. Sam walked through the door as Dean was in the bathroom.

"What happened to you?!" Sam asked rushing over to me.

"I got human." I whined clutching my head. "And I got hit by a car, trying to save him." I said pointing to the bathroom door.

"You ok?" Sam asked. I grunted out a laugh that hurt.

"Yeah... I'll live." I said holding my head again. Sam walked over to the bathroom.

"Dean? You all right?" He shouted as we herd Dean puke.

"The wish has turned bad Sam, the wish has turned very bad." Dean managed to say before throwing up again.

"Sandwich huh?" Sam said walking over to the table. Dean appeared at the door wiping his face.

"The coin is Babylonian." He said, he looked pail. "It's cursed. I found some fragments of a legend." Dean said before almost throwing up again. "I'm good." He said looking away. "The um the serpent, is Tiament, the Babylonian God for primordial chaos." He said grabbing two bottles of water and throwing one to me. I grabbed it and held it to my head because it was ice cold. "I guess those priests where working some serious black magic." Dean said sitting next to me on the bed. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"They made the coin?" Sam asked.

"To sow the seeds of chaos." I said and held my head. "Does everything hurt this much when your human?" I whined.

"Except sex... pretty much." Dean said looking at me with a sympathetic smile. I sighed. "The coin thrown into the well turns it on. It starts granting wishes to all comers." Dean said softly.

"But the wishes get twisted, you ask for a talking teddy..." Sam said.

"You get a bi-polar nut job." Dean said finishing his sentence.

"You get e-coli and she gets hit by a car." Sam said with a smirk at Dean.

"This coin has turned more than one town upside down over the centuries." Dean said taking a sip of his drink.

"It's even wiped a few off the map. Its like its not too bad if one person get a wish, but when the whole town knows... well its chaos. Everyone always getting just what they want." I said putting the water over where my head landed on the road.

"Any way to stop it?" Sam asked looking over the stuff we found.

"One way, we gotta find the first wisher." Dean said stroking my hair. "Who ever dropped the coin in and made the first wish are the only ones who can pull it back out and reverse the wishes." Dean explained.

"We need to find him fast, being human hurts too much." I said from Dean's shoulder. Sam gave me a small smile.

"Why'd you wish to be human anyway?" He said looking at me confused. "I thought you might of wished your family back. Or that you had a normal life." Sam said softly.

"Or that you could see me naked!" Dean said with a wink. I moved closer to his ear and whispered.

"Not for another three months." Softly then I sat up and slapped his shoulder looking at him disgusted.

"I..." I paused and tried to word it right in my head. "I had the normal-ish life when I was growing up. We stayed in the same town, knew the same people. Never had a reason to grow up differently. I mean, yeah I learnt to hunt and about the curse, but all in all it was a normal life. So when the curse kicked in... I... I lost the normality in life. Hell the next thing I knew I was here hunting with you guys. I had a life planned out. I was going to be a human, do normal things go to college, marry a guy have kids..." I trailed off and thought about what my life could have been like with Karl if I was human. "I was going to be normal end of. But... but then this all happened and I found you guys. I know this life sucks, but I don't mind it, I can cope with it most of the time. I just wanted to know what it was like to be human again, it felt like a life time ago to me. I just wanted to remember what it was like..." I said and gave Sam a small smile and stood up and fell down. Dean caught me just in time.

"You ok?" He asked holding me tight.

"Yeah... must be the concussion thing." I said feeling dizzy.

"Maybe you should stay here while we find who ever the first wisher was." Sam said looking concerned. I huffed and sat on the bed.

"Being human sucks." I said folding my arms over my chest.

* * *

We started to research the well and the good luck the town had found. It got late and both Dean and I crashed out on the beds. I woke to Sam shouting Dean to get up.

"What I'm up. What I'm up." Dean said jumping up. I laid with my eyes closed and listened to them talk.

"Sleep well?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Damn rested and ready." Dean replied then took a drink of something. I guessed it was booze. I had noticed Dean kept having nightmares and when he woke up he take a swig of something and be ok. It was worrying me a little but I couldn't say anything. I was having nightmares left right and centre and not really talking about it.

"Dean come on man, you think I can't see it?" Sam said. I knew Sam had noticed, he notices a lot.

"See what?" Dean asked. And he we have Dean trying to avoid the issue and pretend like its all ok.

"The nightmares, the drinking, I'm with you 24-7 I know when some thing's going on." Sam said a little worried.

"Sam please." Dean said throwing some thing onto the bed. I guessed the bottle was thrown.

"Uriel wasn't lying, but you are." Sam said. "You remember Hell don't you?" Sam asked. He asked it, the big question. The big hairy question no one wanted to ask Dean.

"What do you want from me huh?" Dean said sitting on the edge of my bed. He spoke softer but he knew what Sam expected Dean to do. He wanted him to open up. We both wanted him to.

"The truth Dean, I mean I'm your brother, I just wish you'd talk to me." Sam said sounding hurt. I wondered if Sam had over herd any conversation's me and Dean had, had recently... I hope not.

"Careful what you wish for." Dean joked. "Come on, can we stove the couples therapy we're on a job. I wanna work, what have you got?" Dean asked pushing Sam away again.

There was a pause. I guess Sam didn't like being pushed away. "Please?" Dean asked picking up the paper.

"We got teddy bear, lottery guy, invisible pervert guy, they all made a wish in the last two weeks, but who wished first and how we are supposed to know who else wished for what when." Sam said sounding annoyed slightly. I couldn't blame him, Dean was pushing him away.

"Well it helps when they announce it in the paper," Dean said walking over to Sam. I opened my eyes and watched the guys. "Goes back a month." Dean said tapping the paper.

"Wesley Mondale and Ms. Hope Lynn Casey have announced their surprise engagement." Sam said.

"Ah, true love." Dean said sarcastically.

"Who's in love?" I asked sitting up. Dean turned and tapped the paper again.  
"We found the first wisher." He said smiling.

"Super." I said walking over and looking at the picture. "Yup, that's a wish marriage." I said stretching.

"Well its the best lead we got." Sam said looking up at both of us.

* * *

We decided to check out the lead. Will pulled up to the guy's house and it looked average, nothing special. Sam wasn't talking much, but I guessed it was down to the fact Dean wouldn't open up to him. I acted innocent and talked with Dean on the ride over. We walked up to the door and a very cheery Hope Casey answered the door.

"Hello can I help you?" She asked a little confused.

"Yeah, hi," Dean said smiling at her. "We, um we were wondering..." He trailed off.

"We're here to help plan your wedding, these are the flower arrangers. Wesley Mondale sent us." I said with a big smile. Hope jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

"Oh that's my Wesley, he's so thoughtful, I love him so much!" She said smiling. "Come in, please come in, Wesley will be so happy your here." She said leading us into the house. "Wesley you never told me you called the florist for the wedding." She said walking in putting her hands on her hips. "Your the best!" She said kissing his head. "I'm going to go get my folders!" She said smiling.

"Wesley, how's it going?" Dean asked as we walked up to him.

"It's Wes," He said starting to get up, but sitting back down. "Aren't you the guys from the health department?" He asked.

"Yeah, and florists on the side." Sam said turning to Dean.

"Plus, FBI, and on Thursdays we're Teddy Bear doctors." Dean said smiling at him.

"Huh?" Wes said confused.

"It doesn't matter who we are, what matters is what we know." Dean said staring at Wes.

"So coin collector huh Wes?" Sam said looking at the wall behind Wes which had a picture frames worth of coins in them.

"Oh yeah my..." He looked at us. "Grandfather gave them to me."

"You happen to loose one of those coins lately?" I asked.

"And by loose we mean drop into a wishing well at lucky chin's and make a wish on it." Dean added. Wes shook his head.

"I... I don't know what your talking about." Wes said as Hope walked back into the room with a bunch of folders.

"Ok, now I have a lot of ideas but you know we don't have all the money in the world, Wes is between jobs at the moment, means more time for me. You know what I'm thinking, a Japanese kabana kind of thing." She said looking up from her pictures.

"Sounds lovely." I lied.

"Yes, I can see it." Dean said turning to us.

"So Hope, tell us how you two love birds met?" Sam asked glancing at Wes who looked nervous.

"Oh best day of my life!" Hope said smiling.

"I bet." Dean said faking a smile.

"It's the funniest thing, we both grew up here but I never really noticed Wes before. Not by name anyway. Oh until one day last month, it was like I just....oh...hmm..."She was sighing a lot, and it started to sound wrong if you get my drift. " I just saw him," She said putting her folders down. "For the first time, glowing, just glowing." She said stroking his cheek.

"Um babe, can you get us some coffee?" Wes asked nervously. Hope nodded and started to kiss Wesley's face off. It felt like they were kissing for ever. She smiled at him and went to make coffee. Wes looked guilty.

"Wes we know so tell us the truth." Sam said after biting his bottom lip. Wes sighed and explained everything to us.

"My... my a grandfather found the coin in North Africa, you know world war two, and he um brought it back." Wes said taking the case of coins off of the wall for us to see. "He ah said it was a real wish granting coin, but that no one should ever use it. He was all I had and when he died... I thought you know what? Why not give the coin a shot?"  
"Yeah well now wish it back." Sam said plainly as Dean looked around for Hope.

"Oh, oh." Wes said laughing and we stared at him. "OH ha ha guys real funny no I'm not." Wes said sarcastically.

"If you don't something bad's going to happen." Dean said plainly.

"Something bad..." Sam said getting mean. "Like us." Dean pulled his gun out and walked closer to Wes.

"We really wish you'd come with us." He said plainly. Wes looked at the gun confused and scared. It worked though.

* * *

We were sat in the car and I was stuck in the back with him. Wesley wasn't the worlds most normal guy and he freaked me out a little.

"I don't get it." Wes whined. "so my wish came true, why does it have to be a bad thing?"

"Because the wishes go South Wes." Sam said. "Your town is going insane."

"I mean come on, you can't tell me that relationship with Hope is functional, that its what you wished for." Dean added.

"I wished that she's love me more than anything." Wes pipped up. I felt like hitting him, but I was guessing Sam and/or Dean would give me the disapproving look.

"Yeah and how is that going? That seem healthy to you Wes?" Sam asked

"Well its a hell of a lot better than when she didn't know I was alive." Wes scoffed.

"Your not suppose to get what you want man, not like this." Dean said as he drove. "No body is. That was the coin does, it takes your heart's desire and twists it back on you."

"The whole be careful what you wish for." I added and Wes sighed. He didn't care and so I sighed. We seem to hit something and the car bumped up and down.

"We just hit something?" Sam asked confused as we all looked around.

"I didn't see anything." Dean said as we drove on.

"Careful what you wish for." Wes said mocking me. I glared at him and he shuffled up to the other end of the car. It was nice to know I still had it. "You know who says that? Good looking jerks like you guys!" Wes added for the safety of his corner. "The one's who have it so easy because you happen to be good looking."

"Easy?" The Winchesters said in unison.

"Yeah. Women women look at you, right? They notice you. I mean looked at the hot chick you got riding in the back of your car!" Wes said pointing his finger at me. I noticed both Sam and Dean stare at me through the rear view mirror. There was something in both their eyes but I couldn't make out what.

"This chick's got a name." I said sitting forward. "And if you point your finger at me again-"

"Be nice!" Dean said with a smile as Wes hid away again. I huffed and sat back.

"Spoil sport!" I whined.

"Believe us Wes, we do not have it easy. And Megan, she isn't here because we are handsome or whatever." Sam said plainly.

"We are miserable, we never get what we want. Fact is we got to fight tooth and nail just to keep whatever it is we got." Dean said plainly.

"You know,maybe that's the whole point Wes." Sam said.

"Yeah, people are people because they are miserable bastards and never get what they really want." Dean added. Wes wasn't listening, he didn't want to listen and understand.

"Yeah, right. You get what you want, you get crazy!" Sam said.

"Just take a look at Michael Jackson, hmm? Or Hasselhoff?" Dean said glancing at Sam and Sam nodded.

* * *

"You know what, Hope loves me now, completely and it awesome! Be sides look around where's all this insanity you guys were talking about?" Wes asked as we pulled up to a stop sign. A small kid, the kid for earlier was tipping a 4x4 car on its side and it looked like the bullies where in the car.

"Well that should cover it." Dean said as we all started to stare.

The little kid started to shake the car. Dean jumped out and turned to us.

"I'll get Todd, you get Wesley to Lucky Chin's. Go!" Dean said as I jumped out of the car too.

"Dean?" I asked and he shook his head.  
"You need to go with Sam it's safer. I can handle the kid." Dean said.

"But I thought I was supposed to protect you." I said as we walked up to the kid.

"Trust me, go to Lucky Chins." Dean said and I nodded and headed over to the restaurant. I turned the corner to see the kid upper cut Dean. _Ha! Damn I wish I had that on film. Oh well... I'm sure Dean can handle the kid. But just in case make sure the coins gone._ I laughed and ran to Lucky Chins. I saw Wes and Sam talking by the Impala when suddenly a lighting bolt stroke Sam.

"SAM!" I screamed and raced up the street as Wes rushed into Lucky Chins. I skidded onto my knee's as I reached Sam. "Sam! Sam wake up!" I shouted shaking him. I checked his pulse and it had stopped. "Oh crap! Come on Sam don't die on me!" I said rolling Sam onto his back and starting CPR "Dean will kick my arse if you die!" I added as I started the compressions. "Don't make me do mouth to mouth!" I whined as he still didn't have a pulse. I started mouth to mouth. Suddenly Sam woke up. I jumped back and smiled. He took a few breaths and sat up. I punched his arm and he looked at me confused.

"What?" He asked.

"You nearly died!" I whined. "Don't do it again!" I said before diving on him and hugging him tight. We stood up just as Hope walked out of the restaurant looking confused. Wes walked out a few minutes later looking heartbroken. He walked up to us holding out the coin.

* * *

We were on the pier reading the news paper as Audrey and her family walked past us. She gave us a small wave. Sam walked up to us looking exhausted.

"Well um coins melt down, shouldn't cause any more problems." He said as we started to walk down the pier.

"Audrey's parents are back from Bali, looks like all the wishes are gone." Dean said "And so are we."

"I never ever want to be human again!" I said with a small sigh. Dean laughed at me. We carried on walking in silence when Sam sighed.

"Hang on a second." Dean said and stopped walking.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I need a minute with Sam." Dean said plainly. I nodded and walked on and rested on a bar looking out at the water. I knew what is was about so I ease dropped.

"You were right." Dean said plainly.

"About what?" Sam asked. There was a pause.

"I shouldn't of lied to you," Dean said. "I do remember everything that happened to me in the pit. Everything." Dean said and my heart froze. I knew he remember hell, but not every little detail, I could still recall parts of what happened with Alistair but that was nothing to Hell. _Oh my God... I'm so sorry for you Dean... how... how could you even begin to forget that?_ I thought to myself.

"Ok so tell me about it." Sam said after a pause.

"No." Dean said plainly. Sam mumbled. "I wont lie any more, but I'm not going to talk about it."

"Dean look you can't just shoulder this thing alone, you gotta let me help." Sam said plainly. _Sam just doesn't understand, how could he? What happened, what he saw these are things that they just aren't words for. Hell Cass had to send Dean into my head to make him see what happened to me. Maybe Cass could...No second thoughts hell is one place I could live happy never seeing._

"How?" Dean asked. "You really think a little heart to heart, sharing and caring is going to change anything? Huh? Some how heal me? I'm not talking about a bad day here."

"I know that." Sam said softly.

"The things that I saw, there aren't words. There is no forgetting, there's no making it better. Because it is right here, forever. You wouldn't understand. And I could never make you understand. So I am sorry." Dean said softly. A tear rolled down my cheek I didn't even know I was crying. I wiped my face as I herd Dean get closer to me. I looked and Sam was a few step behind.

"Nice chat?" I asked in a plain voice Dean looked at me. "What?" I asked innocently.

"I know you herd everything. Don't ask me to talk about it." Dean said fighting back so much emotion. I shook my head.

"I... I would never... never." I said plainly.

"Good." Dean said with a nod and walked on. I caught Sam's arm and pulled him into a hug.

"He'll talk when he's ready." I said softly as we hugged.

"I know." Sam replied.

* * *

=)


	13. Truth Be Told

It had been a few days since Dean admitted he remembered hell and we had all been extra careful not to mention it while he was around. Things, seal wise, were slowing down. I felt bored just being stuck in the back seat of the Impala for hours on end. Sam was constantly checking out his sources for any news but it seemed pretty clear we were getting nothing. The sun was setting as I started to cabin fever.

"I hate being cooped up. Can't we just stop somewhere?" I whined wiggling in the back seat. Dean looked at me through the rear mirror and smiled at me. I caught his eye and smiled back.

"I guess." Dean replied looking back at the road. I wiggled some more until my butt had gone numb then decided it would be best to sit perfectly still.

"So... I've herd nothing, why don't we call Bobby when we get to where ever we are going." Sam said putting his laptop back into his bag.

"Why don't we ask Castiel? He's got to know what's going on, right?" I asked sitting still.

"Yeah, maybe." Dean muttered. Sam turned so he was sat facing me and Dean.

"We could ask." He said plainly.

"But will he answer?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"True. He isn't the most reliable guy." Sam added. "I'll call Ruby, see if she has herd anything." I looked at Sam worried for a second until I saw Dean turn his head to Sam.

"We don't need her help." Dean said in a matter-of-fact voice and turned back to the road.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked getting insulted on Ruby's behalf. I sighed putting my hand over my face.

"We don't need her help Sam." Dean said still looking at the road.

"Why? Because she is a demon?" Sam asked raising his voice.

"Hey, look a motel, let's pull in." I said as Dean glared at Sam.

* * *

We pulled into the motel and it was just out the outskirts of a small logging town. Sam walked off in a huff as soon as we got the rooms. I walked by Dean's side in silence as we walked to the rooms to check them out. My butt was starting to get its' feeling back to normal and I was happy about it.

"I might go for a walk, want to join me?" I asked as we reached the rooms.

"No.. thanks." Dean said looking at me but I could see his mind was elsewhere.

"Cool, just call if, you know." I said smiling and walking into my room. It was a single with a small bathroom and small kitchen area. For motel's it wasn't the worst ever. I smiled at the surroundings as I dumped my bags on the bed and walked over to the bathroom. I washed my face in the sink and looked at myself.

"_He's asking for trouble, you know it._" The voice in my head said.

"Yeah... but it's his life. I gotta trust he knows when to say when." I said to the mirror.  
"_But he wont know when. You know that... You always need more and so will he._" The voice said.

"I'm a monster and he's human. There is a big difference there." I said to the mirror.

"_Really? He doesn't look human to me, looks like a wolf in sheep's clothing! Ha! Like you!_" The voice said laughing.

"Feck off." I said shaking my head. "As long as Dean stays alive, and Sam doesn't get in the way of it. It's ok." I said confidently.

"_He's going to kill us. Cass sent you that dream from the future, you know it's going to happen. You know it._" The voice said harshly. I started to shake my head.

"Screw you!" I said turning and walking out the front door smashing into Dean. "Sorry." I said softly.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked confused.

"Yeah. Just need to clear my head, so I'm going for that walk." I said not looking at him. Dean raised his eyebrow.

"Ok. Well see you in the bar?" Dean asked. I nodded and walked off.

* * *

I must of wondered around town for a couple of hours when I walked to the bar in town. It was busy with lots of guys laughing and joking. It was a nice kind of bar. I looked and spotted Dean sat at a table chatting up the waitress. I decided to let him have fun without me getting in the way. I went up to the bar.

"What will it be?" The bartender asked with a warm smile, he was probably 50'ish and just seemed friendly.

"Beer please." I said smiling back. He got the beer and took the lid off.

"You're not from round here are you?" He said passing me the bottle.

"Just travelling through with friends." I answered.

"That douche chatting up my daughter one of your friends?" He asked slightly less friendly.

"Yeah, but the douche is a good guy really. Plus I'll beat the crap out of him if he does anything." I said with a small smile before taking a sip of the beer.

The bar tender smiled widely at me before going to serve another person. I turned and watch Dean flirt with this blonde bimbo waitress who kept giggling at his jokes. I don't know why but I couldn't stop watching them, it started to freak me out. I forced myself to turn away and finish my drink. _You wanna look again? See what he's saying to her now, you wanna know if they are kissing, you wanna know if he's stroking her cheek like he does to you. You are jealous. Ha ha ha ha you've gone all Kevin Costner to his Whitney Huston.... oh god this is golden. Ha ha ha ha ha!_ The voice in my head said. I shook my head and downed the rest of the bottle. "No, I don't, and to prove it I'm going back to my room." I said under my breath as I stood up. A tall guy walked up to me, he had a base ball cap on, blue plad shirt, brown body warmer and dark jeans on. My guess was he worked at the mill. He gave me a small smile.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked in a deep gravelly voice.

"I was just leaving..." I said softly smiling at him, his smile faulted for a second and then bounced back.

"Sure I can't convince you otherwise?" He asked. I looked around as I thought and noticed Dean and the waitress had gone. _Well we both know what they're up to!_ My voice in my head said and I turned back to the guy.

"You know what, go on. But just one drink." I said smiling. The guy walked us over to a table before ordering the drinks. He came back with two beers. He passed me mine and I swapped it with his. He looked at his bottles then up at me confused. "Bad experience with guy's buying me drinks." I said sweetly. He nodded.

"It's ok. So, you sound English, what you doing way out here?" He asked smiling at me. I took a sip of beer and smiled back.

"Travelling, I want to see everything before I die." I said softly.

"Cool, it's got to be dangerous though, being here all alone." He said moving a little closer to me.

"I'm a big girl." I joked. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked still laughing a little.

"Adam, Adam Gonteir." Adam said smiling. "And what do I call you?" He asked.

"Megan." I said simply. And that's the way the conversation went, we chatted about America, what I had seen and then started to talk about music.

After a few beers I had forget all about Dean and his friend and was actually laughing and having fun. I clocked the time and decided to call it a night. We were chatting about Adam's band he had going. He wrote the songs and sang lead.

"But seriously I've never been so scared in my life!" Adam said laughing. "Maybe thirty people watching me stuttering on stage. So embarrassing." He laughed. I was laughing as well.

"Well least you finally sang, right?" I said finishing my drink.

"No! I ran off stage! My band mates slaughtered me for it, for weeks." Adam said laughing. "You should come see us play. We're much better now."

"One day, maybe." I said seeing the time. "I'd best go, I have a feeling it's going to be an early start tomorrow." I said standing up. Adam stood up as well and smiled.

"It was nice meeting you Megan. Um... do... um." He sighed, stuttering slightly.

"You ok?" I asked putting my jacket on.

"Yeah.. I, I, I was wondering... want me to, to, t, to walk you home?" He stuttered out then cursed under his breath.

"Sure!" I said as we walked out of the bar. The street was silent as we walked back to the motel.

* * *

"So," Adam said moving closer to my side. "You leaving tomorrow?" Adam asked looking forward.

"Looks like it." I said plainly as we walked.

"That's a shame, I'd really like to know more about you." Adam said as we crossed the road. The street lights started to flicker and I looked around for any demon but couldn't see one.

"Well I can't really stay, I promised to meet a friend in the morning and go travelling a little with them." I lied as we turned the corner. "Plus, trust me I'm not that amazing."

"I'd rather be the judge, if you don't mind." Adam said as these street lights flickered too. "These lights seem really messed up today." Adam said.

"Yeah..." I said stopping and looking around. From where I was stood I could see the Impala and the motel. I looked around and saw nothing, but I could smell a demon somewhere. Adam was looking at me clueless.

"I can go the rest of the distance from here." I said softly. Adam's smile faded a little and he nodded. I went on my toes and kissed his cheek. "It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah..." Adam sighed. "You too. Just a bummer you-" Adam was cut off as a plume of black smoke descended into him. "Hello beautiful." The new demon Adam said smiling at me.

"Get out of him." I said threw grit teeth. Adam looked surprised.

"Oh a Hunter...tasty!" He said grabbing my waste and pulling me closer.

"Get the fuck out of him, now." I said calmly and grabbed his arms squeezing them harder than a human could. Adam looked down at my hands and back to my eye's making his eyes go black. He pushed me off him with his force and I landed on my back on the road. I started to chant in Latin. Adam smiled and pointed to my left. I turned just in time to see a truck head towards me, I tried to move but Adam held me in place. He waved as the truck hit it's breaks and tried to move out of the way.

* * *

I woke in a hospital bed feeling worse for wear. I blinked a few times and saw Dean a sleep in the chair next to my bed. He looked about as rough as I felt. I smiled and sat up.

"Dean," I said softly. "Dean wake up." I said softly. Dean grunted a little and wiggled in his seat. I smiled and got out of bed. I knew if Dean was there, Sam had to be close by. I went out of the room and saw Sam walking towards me carrying two cups of coffee.

"Hi Sam." I said raising an arm and waving. Sam walked right past me and into the room. I fallowed him as he woke Dean up passing him the coffee.

"Did the doctors say anything more?" Sam asked sitting the other side of the bed I was laying in.

"Holy Crap!" I said and walked fully into the room staring at my body. I was really badly beat up. I had cuts all over my face, my left arm and leg was in cast's and I had tube's coming out of my mouth, nose and arms. "Well.. I've looked better." I said sarcastically and noticed Dean just looking at my body.

"Dean?" I said at the same time as Sam. Dean blinked and looked at Sam.

"Sorry?" Dean said taking a sip of the drink.

"I was asking if the doctor said anything more." Sam asked looking worried.

"He said she was in a coma, it wasn't looking good. Lot's of technical terms." Dean sighed rubbing his eyes. "Doctor said the guy she was with had bruised forearms, saying he blacked out. Police reckon he pushed her in front of the truck." Dean shook his head and looked back at my body. "Why would she let him push her? Even if it was a demon."

"I don't know Dean. But she is strong, I mean come on, you saw how fast she healed before." Sam said looking like he was trying to convince himself more than Dean. "She'll be ok."

"I will!" I said shaking my head. "Dude's listen to me. Get Bobby on this out of body thing. I'll try to stay alive." I said and herd whispers coming from behind me. "What the?" I said turning and walking into the corridor. I herd a crash in the room next to me and went to see what was happening. A young man was dying and a ghostly shadow of a person was floating above him, it reached down and touched his cheek then the man died. "Dean! Sam!" I shouted and ran back into the room. The pair was sat in silence just looking at me. I walked up to the side of Dean and tried poking him but it didn't work. "DEAN!" I shouted in his ear but nothing happened. I shouted at the pair of them for about an hour before I sat on the edge of the bed and looked back at them. "Don't let me die." I said as I started to sob.

"I'm going to call Bobby. See if he has any ideas." Sam said solemnly and walked out of the room.

* * *

I was sat there crying to myself a good ten minutes when Dean spoke up.

"I... I should of met you in the bar like I said." He said softly holding my hand.

"Damn straight jerk!" I shouted and wiped my eyes.

"I... I was... I was being me again." Dean said softly. "But... I should have been there. Damn it!" Dean shouted smashing the wall. I jumped a little. "I... I'm going to fix this. You're going to be ok. I need you to be ok, god... don't ...don't die." Dean said holding my hand again and nearly crying.

"Dean," I said placing my hand over his. "Dude, come on. Don't be a chick!" I joked still feeling terrified. "Me, die? Pff!" I joked. Dean turned his head to me and looked. "Dean?" I said surprised. Sam walked back in and coughed.

"Hey," He said walking fully in and sitting down. Dean waited for Sam to speak. "Bobby is calling some experts he knows. He thinks she be ok." Sam said plainly.

"I'm going to call Cass." Dean said. "You need to keep the doctors out of here." Dean said to Sam in a mono tone voice. Sam nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Yes!" I said smiling. "Good plan." I said doing a little dance.

"I know your here." Dean said and I instantly stopped dancing and looked at him.

"What?" I said rushing up to him.

"I mean, I felt your hand, on mine. Cass can fix this. CASS!" Dean shouted and looked to the ceiling. "Cass I need your help now!" He shouted and waited for something to happen. I looked around for Cass and nothing happened.

"Super!" I said sarcastically as Dean shouted again. Still nothing happened. Dean sighed and opened the door. Sam was stood the other side and looked confused when he herd Dean open the door.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"He's not coming." Dean said plainly. I herd the whispering again and looked around.

"Well... well we'll just call Bobby again, see what he's got." Sam said as the pair walked back into my room.

"Sam..." Dean said and sighed. "Go check on that guy that was with her." Dean said wiped his eyes.

"Dean, you need to get some rest, you've been here all night." Sam said softly.

"I'm fine. Just go check him out." Dean pleaded.

"Dean! Go back to the motel!" I said and herd the whispers again.

* * *

I fallowed the noise down the corridor and down to another room. This time a little old lady was dying. The figure touched her and she too died. Then it looked at me. I backed up slowly shaking my head and bumped into a man.

"Sorry." He said and I turned to him surprised.

"You can see me?" I asked and then turned and the figure had gone.

"Yeah, you can see me?!" He said smiling. I nodded. "I've been here a few days and your the first person I've been able to talk to. I'm Jon." Jon said holding out his hand to shake.

"Megan." I replied shaking the hand.

"Do you know, your kinda dead?" He asked sounding uncomfortable asking.

"Yeah... kinds guessed when I saw my body." I said sarcastically and then shook my head. "This is way too weird for me sorry." I said as we walked down the corridor.

"What made you go to the room?" Jon asked as we reached a nurse station.

"I herd whispering and I wanted to know what was making them." I said softly leaning against the wall.

"Me too. I've..."Jon chuckled.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"Well I was going to say, I've seen some weird ass shit. But if we are ghost's it's probably not that weird." Jon said smiling at me.

"What did you see?" I asked pushing myself off of the wall as people walked past us.

"A ghost, well I mean, like the ghost you seen in films." Jon explained.

"Hovering over the bodies of people who die?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess. Why what are they?" Jon asked looking at me.

"No idea." I lied and walked down to my room. Jon came with me. As I walked into my room Dean had fallen a sleep again next to my bed.

"That your boyfriend?" Jon asked looking at Dean. I laughed shaking my head.

"Nope, he's..." I stood there and thought about it. _Standing here, nearly dead looking at Dean... He is so strong, stupid, brave, stupid, funny and utterly stupid. He's really good in bed, knows more junk about cars and TV than me and has the best smile ever. Oh crap! I've fallen for him. Wait... I'm in love with Dean? No way... No...way... Right? Ok I'm thinking about this too much. Dean..._I looked at him sigh softly as he slept. _I love him._ I thought and sighed. "He's complicated." I said to Jon. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm engaged. She's my high school sweetheart. I know it's lame, but we had so many plans together." Jon said leaning on the wall just out side of my room.

"Well I'm sure you will get back in your body and live a long and happy life." I said nodding firmly.

"Ok... if you say so." Jon said sounding unconvinced and we walked over to his room. A small woman was sat weeping next to his body.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Jon." I said softly.

"Hey, I'm ok about it." Jon said walking away from the room. I fallowed him looking confused.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"No, I've thought about it. I'm a organ donner and so they'll help over people live. Mary is young enough to fall in love again and have a family. My parents are already dead and well... I don't know I'm ok with dying." Jon explained as we walked back to my room. I stopped standing out side of my room.

"No way! That is shit." I said shaking my head. "Don't just give up man, fight! You have a whole life to live for!" I said sounding grumpy.

"Hey, calm down. It's just my opinion. If I die, I die. It's simple." Jon said walking up and looking into my room at my body. "Maybe if I were you, I'd accept it too."

"Hey! I will not be dying any time soon thank you!" I said and walked into my room. "This isn't even close to bad for me!" I said pointing to my body and then suddenly felt weird. "Jon run." I said feeling it hit me again.  
"Why?" Jon asked confused.

"Run!" I shouted and then started to faze in and out. I turned as my heart monitor stopped and Dean raced to get help. In a few seconds I was being shocked, Sam and Dean were stood at the door watching in horror and honestly I felt pretty horrified too. I herd the whispering and soon the ghost figure was there. It looked at me, not my body.

"Back, the fuck up!" I shouted backing away from the ghost thing. It looked at me and raised it's hand. "Touch me and DIE!" I shouted and it disappeared. I looked and saw Dean looking in my direction.

* * *

The rest of the day I hung around my body hoping I would just pop back in. Dean came and went several times and Sam popped back twice. Neither of them looked good, they both could do with some rest. Jon walked into my room dressed differently.

"Jon?" I asked looking at him.

"We need to talk." Jon said as Dean walked in. I walked over to Dean's side and kept my eyes on Jon.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked staying by Dean who was flicking through his dad's journal.

"You. And what is going to happen next." Jon said plainly.

"Why don't we talk about what you are first, shall we?" I said with a quick smile. Jon nodded.

"Fine. I'm a-"

"Reaper. Son of a bitch!" Dean growled and I glanced at him, he had a page open and there were a couple of pictures of the ghost figure I saw. I read the page and looked back at Jon.

"So, this book says your a Grim Reaper, as in Death." I said plainly and calmly. "Fuck off." I said with a smile. Jon laughed and shook his head walking closer to me.

"I can't. I got orders, just like you had. Megan, this is your time." Jon said stopping an arm reach from me.

"No it's not." I said plainly.

"It is. Trust me, I'm 99.99% correct about these things." Jon said smiling.

"No... No I saw when I die. It's not now, not like this." I said shaking my head. Dean moved to the side of me and looked at me.

"If... if it is a reaper... I... I don't know what to do. I'll get Castiel, Uriel hell any of them to make a deal. Something." Dean said holding back the tears. "Your not going to die."

"SEE!" I said pointing to Dean. "Even he said I wasn't going to die!"

"Megan... I know." Jon said softly. "I know how hard it is to leave behind loved ones, especially when you have only just worked out how you feel about them. But never the less, now is your time. Please, come with me. I promise you if you stay here nothing good will come from it." Jon said holding out his hand.

"No!" I said moving away. "No..." A tear rolled down my cheek. "No, I am not... I don't want to. I.. I have so much left to do here... Dean. I need to protect him, and Sam, I need to show him that the demon blood isn't the answer. I can't leave... I...." Tears were rolling down my cheeks and every word I spoke burnt my throat. I was holding back so much. Jon looked at me with a sympathetic look.

"You know what will happen if you stay here." Jon said softly.

"It's not fair!" I whined a little while tears fell down my cheeks. "I.. I can't leave him now! I... Love him." I said softly wiping away my tears. "I..." I looked at Dean stood over my body.

"It's time Megan, are you coming with me?" Jon asked holding out his hand. I looked at Dean and my body and then to Jon's hand. I sniffled and wiped my face. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Ok." I said confidently. "I can do this." I said walking up to Jon. "It wont kill me." I joked and Jon laughed.

"Gotta say, loving you humour." Jon said smiling at me. I reached out for Jon's hand...

* * *

I hope you like it I'll do a short finish to this in the next chapter. I just wanted to do a little cliff hanger before Anna and the angel stuff begins =)


	14. Truth Be Told 2

I own nothing but original charaters

* * *

Then It Hits You, Your Dead

"I love you Dean," I said softly looking at him as my heart monitor started to beep. Dean looked at it and screamed for help.

"Don't... don't go with the reaper... hold on, please." Dean said holding my hand. Sam walked into the room and stopped dead looking at my body. Tears started to fill in his eyes. I turned my back on them and bit my lip. Jon gave me a warm smiled and still had his hand out.

"This is really hard." I said holding back tears.

"Yeah... but the alternative isn't worth it." Jon said softly. I nodded and took one final look at Dean.

Everything went bright white. I blinked a few times and looked around. I was in the white room. The angel white room with Jon, who looked as puzzled as I was.

"So I'm guess you weren't expecting this either?" I said sarcastically looking around.

"Not really... we don't get to see where the souls go normally...." Jon said looking for an exit.

"There's no way out. Angels rules." I said sitting down on a chair.

"This... this isn't right. It's not right." Jon said getting a little panicked. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Chill. Really." I said and he came and sat down next to me.

"So... your use to being here?" Jon asked confused.

"Unfortunately." I sighed. We sat there a few minutes until Castiel appear. Jon bowed his head to him.

"Angel." Jon said simply. I looked at Cass and grunted. Jon looked at me confused.

"Reaper, I must ask of you something which has only ever been done twice before." Castiel said walking to Jon's side. I stood up and walked to Castiel's side.

"I am under God's law, if he commands it, it shall be done." Jon said trying to talk to Cass without looking into his eyes.

"What''s going on?" I asked butting in the conversation. Cass looked at me blankly.

"He's asking me to send you back. Resurrection." Jon said simply.

"Like Jesus?" I asked surprised and confused. Jon nodded.

"And Dean." Cass said in his mono tone.

"She's not even human, I... I don't know how to make this happen." Jon said to Castiel.

"She will give her demonic side to you in four months as payment for this." Castiel said simply.

"Deal." Jon said smiling.

"Excuse me? I don't agree!" I said backing away from them.

"You don't get a choice. He's my boss and yours by the sounds of things." Jon said pointing to Cass.

"No." I said firmly. "I'm my boss. Now no kicking my powers! Not until I die." I said firmly. Cass and Jon glanced at each other.

"A deals, a deal." Jon said and held my hand. "Keep still." He barked as I tried to pull free. Castiel walked over to me and tapped my forehead.

The pain was unbearable, worse than any Alistair could ever have given me. I screamed and opened my eyes to find Dean, Sam and a bunch of nurses and Doctors stood around me. The doctors checked me out and then left me to talk to Sam and Dean.

"What... what happened?" I asked rubbing my head. "I remember a dude and a truck." I said vaguely as I waved a hand around. Sam started to explain the accident. I stopped and looked at my hand. _"I love you Dean."... _Echoed in my mind. I looked up at Dean who gave me a small smile.

"I died?" I asked as Sam explained the final part of the story.

"Yeah, Dean figured out Reapers were after you. But we don't know how you shook them." Sam explained smiling at me.

"I'm just that awesome." I joked and coughed a little. "Sam, could you get me some water please?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah, sure." Sam said smiling and grabbed the jug and walked out. Dean walked up to the side of me.

"The doctor's say your completely healed. Their calling it a miracle." He said and held my hand. "You sure, you can't remember being... dead."

"Nothing." I lied. My heart raced as he touched my hand and it showed on the monitor. Dean glanced at it and laughed.

"Nice to know I still have the touch." He joked. I blushed slightly.

"I... can't remember anything. It's so annoying!" I whined making Dean laugh. I smiled and sighed. _I remember enough to know what I feel. And that I give my powers to the Reapers when I die...four months..._


	15. I Know What You Did Last Summer

Disclaimer: I own only the original characters

Four months left... bugger eh? What's going to happen? Also on a side note, had to split this chaper in two, so i'm guessing this story line will be three, maybe four chapters

* * *

I know what you did last summer

I didn't want to stay in the hospital and I didn't want to rest. I needed to hunt to push out the thought's I kept having about Dean and some stupid dream of living a normal life. Seal breaking seem to have slowed down and Bobby and I were trying to figure out what was going on with my brother and Karl. Bobby had found number for Karl. I decided to call it.

"_Hello_?" The voice down the phone said, it sounded tired.

"Idiot? It's Megan." I said softly as I was in the next room to Dean and Sam.

"_Pain! Are you ok? I'm so sorry I haven't called. Gethin has been riding my arse trying to find this demon guy_." Karl said waking up.

"I'm ok, are you guys? Bobby told me you swung by looking for a lead." I said getting up from my bed and walking over to the window. Karl didn't need to know about me dying. Gethin wouldn't care.

"_We've had a few fights with demons, nothing we can't handle." Karl said softly. "So what have you been up to? Word has it, the Winchesters are getting into big fights with both sides of the war._" Karl said fishing for information.

"Ha! Yeah well when the angel's are just as douchy as the demons, what can you do?" I said laughing a little while brushing off the subject.

"_True, true. So... have you um do you have a guy in your life at the moment_?" Karl asked nervously.

"Oh..." I sighed. "Karl come on man. Look you are God knows where and I'm stuck baby sitting Dean. You know we can't-" I started to say before he cut me off.

"_Gethin was saying how his dad had told him, if he went too long without changing things started to happen. Weird things... you know like lashing out at people or wanting to sleep with any person close to them... Well... um I know, you know, you haven't fully changed since you ..um.._" Karl trailed off.

"Kill a man." I said plainly. _Although in my defense, Ruby drugged me and she forced me to change. So I guess it wasn't all my fault. Damn I wish Sam would stop drinking her blood so I could rip her apart!_ I thought tapping the wall.

"_Yeah... so Mm are you_?" Karl asked and I blinked confused.

"Am I what?" I asked confused.

"_Sleeping with Sam? You know because you haven't changed_." Karl asked nervously and then it clicked in my head.

"Where is he?" I said firmly.

"_Who_?" Karl asked innocently. I sighed. Gethin had to be in the room, he hated the thought that I might be sleeping with Sam just because Gethin could sense he wasn't all human.

"Idiot, tell me now if he's in the room or if he's asked you to find out about me and Sam or I will come down their and kick your arse and then Gethin's." I said in a calm but firm threatening tone. Karl gave a nervous laugh and then sighed.  
"_That obvious_?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah pretty much." I said plainly.

"_He wants to know. He says Sam is not right, that you should keep an eye on him. I don't know, I didn't get much chance to talk to him. But Gethin can feel that he's wrong, and usually-_" Karl said.

"Don't say it. I know. And I know about Sam. So you can tell Gethin that I'm a big girl and its my life." I sighed noticing Sam and Dean walking up to my room.

"_Ok, ok. But you know he cares_." Karl said as the guys knocked on the door. I walked over to the door.

"I know. Look I need to go, but keep in touch, I like knowing my best friend and brother are alive. I miss your voice too." I said softly before opening the door. Dean smiled and walked straight in followed by Sam who had his hands in his pockets and looked annoyed that Dean had walked in while I was on the phone.

"_I miss yours too Kerrenda_." Karl said softly.

"I told you don't to call me sweetheart." I said with a huff.

"_I didn't I called you Kerrenda. Its Welsh so there. Bye._" Karl said hanging up so I couldn't argue. I put my phone in my jacket and looked at the pair stood in my room blankly.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go out for a drink with us." Sam said plainly with a small smile.

"Sure..." I sighed walking over to my jacket.

"You don't have to sound so enthusiastic." Dean said as I grabbed my jacket.

"Don't start on me Dean, please? I just want a drink and maybe hussle a few guys at darts." I said plainly. Sam and Dean traded looks and I slapped Dean because he was closest.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his chest.

"That look you just gave each other. I'm telling you both now, my business, stay out. I'm not a Winchester I don't have to open up to you." I said plainly and headed to the door.

We got into the bar and there was no darts board so I spent the night going drink for drink with Dean. That man can handle his drink. Sam decided to hussle a few guys at pool and it was working pretty well. I downed a shot and felt Dean looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"Nothing." Dean said as he downed his shot.

"Well quit staring will you?" I said ordering two more shots.

"But... damn!" Dean said smiling. "Your the first girl I've met who can match me." I looked at his smile and smiled back. _Oh GOD! Stop being such a frigging fan girl!_ A voice in my head shouted. I turned and saw Sam give the sign.

"Looks like your up." I joked nodding to Sam who was hussling a guy at pool. Dean walked up to the guy.

"Excuse me," Dean said looking at the biker dude Sam was playing. "My brothers a little sourced to be making bets."

"Hey, he insisted." The guy said looking at Sam who was swaying on the spot.

"But, what you've already took two bills off him, I'm just saying." Dean said looking at the guy.

"Hey shut up man, I'm fine." Sam said to Dean still swaying. _He is one good actor... must be to fool Dean._ I thought watching it unfold.

"No your not fine, your drunk!" Dean pipped up as the dude set the balls up. Sam looked at the guy and squinted.

"Lets make it 500." Sam slurred. Dean's face was a picture. _The pair was as good as each other for lying. Must be a Winchester trait._ I laughed to myself.

"500?" Dean asked shocked. Sam held the money.

"Sure." The dude said as Sam placed the money down on the side. The dude lifted the tray. "You're break." He said smiling. I smiled to myself I knew what was coming. Sam potted a lot of balls and the dude realised he was being hustled. I giggled until I smelt Ruby near by. I looked around and saw her at the bar. I started to walk over when I herd Dean shouting at Sam. _Great! Sam's seen her too, why oh why can't he just be a little more stupid so I can kill her without either of them finding out?_ I thought letting out a sigh. Some guys got in my way so I had to push past them to reach her. I reached her the same time as Sam and Dean.

"Hi." Sam said softly.

"Well you got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near me." Dean said almost getting in her face. I smiled a little.

"I just have some information and then I'm gone." Ruby said plainly.

"What is it?" Sam asked lapping it up. I glared at Ruby praying I could at least punch the bitch. Dean was going to say something but glanced at Sam instead.

"I'm hear a few whispers." She said looking at Sam.

"Great, demon whispers, that reliable." Dean said sarcastically.

"Maybe they're like Chinese whispers." I said to Dean plainly. Ruby glared and I smiled back at her. Dean grabbed a beer.

"Girl named Ann Milton escaped from a lock ward yesterday, the demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently some real heavy hitters appeared for the Easter egg hunt." She said looking at Sam.

"Why, who is she?" Sam asked.

"No idea." Ruby said shaking her head. "But I'm thinking she important, because the orders are to capture her alive." Sam looked surprised, I kept a neutral face. "I just figure, what ever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the demons do." Sam sighed and nodded. If Ruby was right, this would make this Anna girl a real big fish in shark infested waters.

"Maybe we should check it out." He said looking at me then Dean. The pair exchanged looks and then Dean smiled.  
"Actually we're working a case, but thanks." He said before taking another sip of his beer.

"What case?" Ruby asked raising an eyebrow.

"We got leads, big leads." Dean rambled.

"Sounds dangerous." Ruby said sarcastically.

"Yeah well it sure ain't goose chasing after some chick for all we know doesn't exist." Dean replied smiling. "Just because you say she's important."

"I'm just delivering the news, you can do whatever you want with it. Far as I'm concerned I told you, my job is done." Ruby said getting up to leave. Sam stopped her.

"Wait, wait wait. This hospital she escaped from got a name?" Sam asked. Ruby gave us the address and left. Dean grabbed my arm as I was about to follow her out. Sam went to get his jacket from the pool table.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking at my arm.

"I know what your thinking." Dean said sighing. "But you can't." I laughed.

"I can. Sam wont be happy, but technically I can." I said with a small smile. Dean laughed and let go of my arm.

"You.. your definitely persistent." Dean laughed.

"I try." I sighed as I saw Sam walk over to us. "So we really going to do this?"

"Looks like it." Dean sighed pulling out his car keys.

Sam was on the phone as soon as we climbed in the car. He was really gun hoe about it all, which to me made me a little uncomfortable. I was finding it hard to believe he trusted Ruby this much. Dean was driving faster than normal which meant he was angry and I just sat in the back trying not to think about Dean.

"Well Anna Milton is definitely real," Sam said getting off the phone.

"Don't mean the case is real, and the hospital is a three day drive." Dean said firmly.

"We've driven further for less Dean." Sam added. Dean shook his head. I knew he was about to kick off about Ruby. I really wished I could see her as the helpful whatever Sam saw her as but honestly to me she was a scheming no good... person. She had an ulterior motive... I knew it. Sam saw Dean's face. "You got something to say, say it." Sam snapped out.

"Oh I'm saying it. This sucks." Dean said driving.

"Your not pissed we are going after the girl, your pissed Ruby threw us the tip." Sam said shaking his head.

"Right." Dean said plainly. "Because as far as your concerned the hell bitch is practically family. Something major must of happened while I was downstairs, because I come back and your all BFF with a demon?" Dean spat out.

"I told you Dean, she helped me go after Lilith." Sam said in a mono tone, his head resting against the window.

"Well thanks for the thumb note, real vivid." Dean said sarcastically. I sat up as I felt like they were about to argue. Sam lifted his head off the window and looked pissed. "You want to fill in a little detail?"

"Sure Dean, let trade stories." Sam said sounding calm. "You first, how was hell? Don't spear the details." The pair traded looks and right there I knew it was going to be a very long night. The car fell silent and I moved back into my seat letting out a sigh.

"You know, I really don't understand you two." I said to Dean who grunted. "I mean, all you do is bicker over everything. Your like a couple of old washer women. Rant, rant, rant." I sighed again as Dean glared at me through the rear mirror. "Oh yeah, real scary." I said sarcastically and looked out of the window as the rain fell down it. _All you do is argue, sound familiar to you? I bet Gethin is probably ripping some deserving demon a new one right now. I hope he's safe so when I can get my hands on him I can slap him round the back of the head for making Karl ask me about my...yeah well even if Sam is hitting my weird scale doesn't mean he is evil. Now I'd like to say look at Ruby for comparison, but I don't trust the bitch as far as I could throw her. Ha! I wonder how far I could throw her?_ I started to day dream about throwing Ruby around.

We got to the hospital in record time thanks to Dean's pissed off driving. We went looking for the person working with Anna before she left. A woman, her psychologist, I think was explaining it to us. She was a little taller than me with blond curly hair, a blue suit on and blue eyes.

"Of course I want to help any way I can." She said softly.

"The ordally has no recollection of Anna's escape?" Sam asked as we stood there in suits.

"Apparently not. Apparently she knocked him unconscious, the blow caused some amnesia." The woman explained. "He doesn't even remember coming into her room." Dean turned to Sam, me and then the woman.

"That's a hell of a right hook to knock out a guy that's got 80 pounds on her." He said plainly.

"We think she may have planned this," The woman walked over to the door. "Waited behind the door." She said walking out to the corridor, we fallowed like sheep.

"Right, um you mentioned Anna's illness was recent." Sam asked as we stood in the corridor.

"Two months ago, she was happy, well adjusted, journalism major. Lot's of friends, bright future." She explained.

"So what happened, she just flipped?" Dean asked with a small smile.

"Well, that's the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within weeks Anna was overtaken by delusions." She said softly.

"Delusions of what?" I asked speaking for the first time we had been there. She passed me a book.

"She thought demons were everywhere." I took the book and looked at it as Dean raised his head.

"Huh, interesting." He said and went to his note book. I passed the book to Sam to look at.

"It's not uncommon for our patients to believe monsters are real" She explained.

"Yeah, well that's just batty." Dean said then quickly looked at the book. The book had ever seal that had broken so far drawn in it. "That's revelations." Dean said.

"Since when has Revelations had jack-o-lanterns?" She asked.

"Well... its a little know translation." Dean answered.

"huh. Well Anna's father was a church deacon, when she became ill, her delusions took on religious overtones. She was convinced that the devil was about to rise up and end the world." She explained taking a deep breath. "I hope you find her, its dangerous for her to out there alone right now." She walked off down the corridor and I could of sworn I saw something at the end of the corridor. _Four months...._ The words echoed in my head.I stood looking for a glimpse of it again when Dean tapped my shoulder. I jumped a little and turned to Dean.

"You ok?" He asked looking at little worried , they both looked worried.

"Yeah, why?" I asked plainly.

"We were just talking to you." Sam said softly.

"Oh.. sorry. I was miles away." I lied and smiled. Sam nodded but Dean kept looking at me.

We drove to the address of Anna's parents to see if she had gone there. It seemed like the logical idea. Dean knocked on the door as we looked around.

"Maybe there not home?" Dean said peering in the window at the door.

"Both cars in the drive way." Sam said and Dean tried the door, it was unlocked. He walked in.

"Mr and Mrs Milton?" Dean shouted and I smelt the blood already.

"We're from the sheriffs department." Sam added.

"You don't need to shout. There is a lot of blood in this house." I said softly as we walked into the living room. We found Anna's parents on the floor with their throats slit. There was some sulphur beside one of the bodies and Sam went down and took a sniff.

"Demons beat us here, what do you thinks the deal with this Anna girl?" Sam asked.  
"They want her, and they aren't screwing around. Alright I'm girl interrupted and I know the score on the apocalypse, I've just busted out of the crazy box, possibly using superpowers by the way," Dean said as he looked through some mail. Sam was walking over to a picture. "Where would I go?"

"Hey, you got those sketches from Anna's note book?" Sam asked and I passed him them. He searched through them. "Check this out." He flicked to the picture of the stain glass window, the same that was in the picture he was holding.

"She was drawing the window of her church?" Dean said.

"Over and over. If you were religious, scared and had demons on your ass, where would you go to feel safe?" Sam asked.

We found the address for the church and rushed over. It was a big white church, I'd only ever seen churches like it in movies. It was beautiful. We made our way up to the bell free, we all had our guns on us and was expecting trouble. We looked around.

"Dean." Sam said softly pointing to some glass plate, with what appeared to be someone behind it. I could hear sobbing. I lowered my gun.

"Anna? We're not going to hurt you. We're here to help." Sam said putting his gun away, Dean following suit. "My name is Sam, this is my brother Dean and our friend Megan." Sam said plainly.  
"Sam?" The woman asked. "Not Sam Winchester?" She asked and we all looked at each other.

"Yeah..." Sam said and Anna stepped out from the window. She was taller than me with red hair and in all honestly she looked normal.

"And your Dean." She said looking at Dean. "The Dean." She said. I smiled a little.

"Well yeah, The Dean, I guess." Dean said sounding pleased with the name. I shook my head and smiled.

"Your Megan, the protector." She said to me. I just nodded. _I got a lame ass name._ I whined in my head.

"It's really you," She said looking at Dean. "Oh my God, the angels talk about you. You were in hell but Castiel pulled you out and some of them think you can help save us." She turned to Sam. "And some of them don't like you at all. They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you."

"So you talk to angels?" Dean asked.

"Oh no..um no way. They probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of... over hear them." She said nervously.

"You over hear them?" Sam asked.

"Yeah they talk and um sometimes I just hear them um in my head." She said nearly in tears.

"Like, right now?" Dean asked.

"No right now this second. But a lot. And I can't shut them out, there's so many of them." Anna said still sounding nervous.

"So they locked you up with a case of the crazies, when really, your just tuning in to angel radio?" Dean asked making it all sound so simple.

"Yes. Thank you." Anna replied.

"Anna when did the voices start? Do you remember?" Sam asked.

"I can tell you exactly, September 18th." She replied instantly. Sam turned to Dean.

"Day I got out of hell." Dean said simply. I raised my eye brows and let out a small huff sound.

"First words I herd, clear as a bell. Dean Winchester is saved." Anna said looking at Dean.

"What do you think?" Dean asked us.

"Sounds real to me." I answered.

"It's above my pay grade man." Sam answered.

"Well least now we know why the demons want you so bad. They get a hold of you, and they can hear anything the other side is cooking. Your 1-900-Angel." Dean joked. I slapped his chest.  
"Don't scare her." I said shaking my head. Dean pouted. Anna smiled.

"Hey, do you know are my parents ok? I... I didn't go home. I was afraid." She asked. We all looked at each other. Before we could speak Ruby burst through the door. The air had the smell of something else. Something evil... but familiar.

"You got the girl? Good. Let's go." Ruby said. Anna started to freak out.

"Oh! Her face!" She screamed.

"Whoa, it's ok she's here to help." Sam said.

"Don't be so sure." Dean added.

"We have to hurry." Ruby said and the smell hit me again.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because a demon is coming big time. And we can fight later Dean." Ruby said.

"Well that's pretty convenient, showing up right after we find the girl. We some big wig on your tail." Dean spouted.

"I didn't bring the demon here, you did."She said.

"What?!" Dean asked.

"He fallowed you from the girls house." Ruby explained. I was finding it hard to place the smell. "We gotta go now!"  
"Dean." Sam said pointing to a statue that was bleeding.

"It's too late, he's here." Ruby said. We all walked over to the bleeding statue looking at it, like it would speak or something. Sam grabbed Ruby and hid her away as Dean just stared at statue.

"Ruby what's his name?" I asked cracking my neck. The power rush was a nice kick, and unlike Ruby Anna couldn't see my freaky side. She ignored me as Sam walked past us and pulled out a flask.  
"No Sam you have to pull him right away." She said.

"Whoa hold on a sec." Dean said.

"Now's not the time to belly ache about Sam going Dark side, he does his thing, he exorcises that demon or we die." Ruby said actually sounding scared. We all looked at Sam and then the door as we herd footstep coming closer. The door flung open and a mid aged man was there. He walked up the steps wiping his finger along the rail and then looking at the dust on them. Sam raised his hand and the demon simply coughed.

"That tickles." He said smiling. "You don't have the juice to take me on Sam." He said and flung Sam the other side of the room and down the stairs. Dean pulled Ruby's knife and charged at him. "Hello again Dean." He said and threw Dean into a post holding him there. Ruby ran and grabbed the girl I turned back around to see Dean drop the knife. The guy was beating down on Dean. "Don't you recognise me? Oh I forgot, I'm wearing a pediotrition." He said and beat down on Dean some more. I charged at him but he just waved his hand and sent me crashing into some boxes. I stood up and shook it off. "We were so close... in hell." He said and I stopped in my tracks.

"Alistair!" Dean said and I froze. _It's the demon... the one that killed everyone... _I blinked a few times. I didn't see Sam rush past me and stab him with Ruby's knife. Alistair grabbed Sam by the neck and pushed him away pulling the knife out. I ran at Alistair and started to punch him while he was hurt. I got in a good few punches before he back handed me and I took a few steps back.

"Oh yes.. I forgot about you." Alistair said smiling at me. I saw out of the corner of my eye Sam reach Dean.

"Don't worry honey, when I'm threw with you, you'll be forgetting a lot of things." I growled screwing my hands up.

"Oh now now. I thought we were friends, your not holding that little thing with your family against me are you?" He asked laughing. I growled even lower and charged at him knocking him to the ground and beating him up.

"Megan!" Dean shouted as I punched I looked over to Dean and found myself being punched backwards. "Sam get out of here, keep the engine running, if we aren't there in five minutes, drive. Save Anna." Dean barked.

"But Dean!" Sam protested. Dean shook his head and picked up the knife.

"Go! Go Sammy!" Dean shouted and Sam jumped out of the window.

"Well isn't that sweet." Alistair said getting to his feet. "Little Dean Winchester is going to try and protect a monster."

"Screw you Alistair." Dean shouted swinging at him with his knife. I reached them as Alistair took the knife out of Dean's hands and threw it in the opposite direction. He grabbed both of us by the throats and started to squeeze.

"How easier my life will be without you too in it." He mocked as I teared at his fingers.

Suddenly a shot rang out and both Dean and I were on the floor grasping for breath. I looked up and saw Karl there holding a hand gun.

"NO!" I screamed as Alistair waved his hand and broke Karl's neck. I ran over to him catching him as he fell. His eyes were a cold blue, an empty hollow blue. He was already starting to feel cold. I shook my head fighting not to cry. Karl was my best friend, the first guy I kissed, the first guy I slept with, the first guy I hunted with and now he was dead in my arms. This was far from right. I dropped to the floor with his body as Gethin raced in the room. I looked from Gethin to Dean who was being held at knife point by Alistair. I placed Karl gently on the floor and got to my feet. I was going to make it right, once and for all.

"Move and I kill him." Alistair said slicing Dean's neck a little.

"Go ahead! I hate the prick!" Gethin shouted back with his shotgun aimed at both of them. Alistair let out a laugh. He was laughing seconds after killing my best friend. The son of a bitch was laughing, right after killing Karl in cold blood. A rage built in me, one I had never felt before. I started to walk over to Alistair and Dean slowly.

"Meg, what are you doing?!" Gethin called out to me but I just kept walking towards Alistair with a blank expression on my face.

"Yes, what are you doing?" Alistair asked holding the knife closer. "I will cut his throat."

"No you wont." I said in a cold voice. Alistair stared at me long and hard and then sighed.

"Your right, but I will stab your brother." He said smiling. "Or break Dean's neck." He said holding Dean once again in a choke hold.

"Megan, move, I have a clear shot from here." Gethin shouted. His clear shot meant shooting Alistair and Dean. I stood still.

"Gethin, get out of here. Take Karl." I said still in a cold tone with my back to Gethin.  
"No I'm going to kill this bastard for everything he's done to our family!" Gethin shouted and cocked the gun. I looked deep into Alistair eyes, he was worried, not scared but definitely not as confident as he was acting.

"If you don't move I'll shoot you too!" Gethin called out to me. I walked closer to Alistair, so I was an arm reach away from him.

"Let Dean go and we'll finish this, just you and me." I spoked. Dean tried to shake his head but Alistair held it tighter, then laughed.

"Oh I see..." He laughed. "Your protecting Dean. How cute!"

"Megan move!" Gethin barked.

"Let Dean go. Now." I said now in a growl and felt bones starting to shift in my arms. Dean's eyes went to my arms and they widen.

"I'm going to shoot!" Gethin said and I herd him pull the trigger, quicker than even I could move Alistair had thrown Ruby's knife and hit my brother in the shoulder sending him down the stairs with great force. The bullet hit me in the leg but I didn't really feel it. I turned back to Alistair just in time for him to use his power and punch me into the wall. I blacked out for a second. When I woke up Dean was helping Gethin up the stairs. It looked like Gethin had broken his arm and had some nasty cuts. I got up and walked up to Karl's body, dropping to my knee's. I placed my hand over my mouth and wept silently. Tear's rolled down my cheeks as I reach out and touched his face. His hair was flopped over so I gently brushed it back. His skin was beginning to get cold. I shook my head and looked up to see Gethin glaring at me.

"This is all your fault!" He screamed at me. I stood up and he slapped my face, again I didn't feel it. "You killed him! Just like you killed our family!"

"I know." I said barely above a whisper and looked down to Karl's body again.

"Don't touch him again!" Gethin screamed and my big brother was crying, he was crying. He never cried. "You don't touch him again, you _monster_!" One word. One simple little word and that was it. I no longer had any family left, that one word told me more than a million things Gethin was thinking about me right then. _I am a monster, and this was all my fault. _I thought as Dean walked up to Gethin.

"Hey man, take it easy on her." Dean said and Gethin shook his head.

"She deserves worse!" He spat out. "The next time I see you, I'm going to kill you. Now get the hell out of here!" Gethin growled at me, his eyes burning with so much hate, it was unbearable even looking at his face. I bowed my head and limped out of the church. Dean tried to speak to me but I wasn't listening, I climbed into the back of the Impala and sat in silence.

We got to a motel room and I was 99.99% certain that the cops would be giving us a visit. Sam was stitching his arm up and Dean was rinsing his mouth out. I was sat on a chair digging the bullet out of my leg. The feeling had come back to me, but every time I dug in to grab fragments of the bullet I closed my eye's and saw Karl on the floor. We hadn't told I Sam what had happened up there, I hadn't said anything because I hadn't spoken, and I think Dean thought it was my business not Sam's.

"Are you almost done?" Dean asked as Sam finished sewing his arm up.

"I'm going as fast as I can." He said pulling the needle through.

"Good cos you know I got a dislocated shoulder over here." Dean said walking back up to us. He glanced at me, and opened his mouth to speak when I dug back into my leg, pulling the second piece of bullet out.

"I'll pop it back when I'm finished." Sam said as Dean took a swig of the booze we picked up on the way. "Gimmie that." Sam said to Dean as he passed the bottle. He pored some over the cut.

"So you lost the magic knife huh?" Dean asked sounding pissed. Truth was we had lost it when he stabbed Gethin with it.

"Yeah saving your ass. Who the hell was that demon?" Sam asked. I looked at Dean and we traded looks.

"No one good." Dean said simply. I pulled another piece of bullet out of my leg.

"What happened with you two up there?" Sam asked. I looked up again and stared at Dean. Sam noticed and looked between me and Dean like it was a tennis match.

"We um... we just took a pasting." Dean lied.

"Well how'd you get a bullet in your leg?" Sam asked. In that moment I cursed the fact Sam was intelligent. I placed a gaze pad over it and looked at Sam.

"Dean shot me. The demon had his hand and he had the gun out and it went off." I said softly looking to the floor. Sam turned to Dean and he raised his hand in defence.

"We need to find Anna." Dean said quickly changing the topic.

"Ruby has her." Sam said plainly. I looked at Dean and he looked at me. "I'm sure she's ok. Right." Sam said getting up and walking over to Dean to pop his shoulder back. "On 3. 1.." Sam popped his shoulder back. Dean whined and walked over to the sink. Sam placed a pad over his cut.

"You sure we can trust Ruby, cos I think it's just as likely, she used us to find radio girl and then brought that demon in to kill us." Dean said turning to Sam.

"No, she took Anna to keep her safe." Sam said in a matter of fact voice.

"Yeah," Dean huffed turning around and placing a ice pack on his shoulder. "The why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?"

"Because that demon is probably watching us right now." Sam snapped. I removed the gaze and the skin had started to knit back together. I covered it in a smaller bandage and got up, leaning on the table for support. "Waiting to follows right back to Anna again, that's why he let us go."

"You call this letting us go?" Dean asked

"Yeah I do. Killing us would have been no problem to that think." Sam said and I froze again. Reliving him snapping Karl's neck over and over in my head, trying to think of something I should of done, anything. Dean turned back round and caught my eye. I blinked and sighed softly.

"Why do you trust her so much?" Dean asked Sam, I presumed that they were talking about Ruby. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I told you." Sam sighed. Dean threw his ice pack on the side.

"You've gotta do better than that." He said walking over to Sam. "Ok, I'm not trying to pick a fight here, I really want to understand. But I need to know more, I deserve to know more." Dean said looking at Sam.

"Because she saved my life." Sam said. I hobbled over to the door and Dean looked at me.

"Where do you think you're hobbling to now?" Dean asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"I need some air." I sighed and Sam looked up at me worried and confused. "Plus it might make the demon go down the wrong track. Either way, I need to get out right now." I said feeling too cooped up. Sam nodded but Dean walked closer to me.

"Call if you see anything..." He said loud. "Be safe." He whispered and I nodded and walked out of there.

I limped out of the motel and down the road till I reached a small park. I hobbled over to a bench and sat down. I took a deep breath and tears began to roll down my cheeks, I wasn't crying, just my eyes were watering. I sat there as tear after tear rolled down my cheeks. The cold air brushed by and burnt my face. I wiped them away with my sleeve and sat there looking out into the park. _Why? Why me God? I mean I know people ask this __question all the time but seriously I need an answer here. Why did you choose to ruin my life? Why did you let my family die, Karl die? Why did you make me into... into this monster. Gethin is right about that. I am a monster. I'm driven by a blood lust to kill that mother fu- sorry I didn't mean to swear God. Look what I'm asking is, why me? Ok, just explain that one to me. Explain why I had to the castalist which got so many killed. I mean is that your plan? Am I going to get Dean killed too or Sam? I mean why not? Right. I got everyone else I love killed so why not Dean. I'm guessing that's why your letting me figure out what I'm feeling with only four months left on the clock right? Do you get some sick twisted kick out of people pain eh?_

* * *

I'm ending it here as it's late and I need to do and essay for uni tomorrow. enjoy =)


	16. Heaven And Hell

Disclaimer I own Nothing but the original charaters

* * *

Heaven And Hell

_Well anyone want to give me an answer here? No one. Fine, screw you!_ I shook my head and got to my feet. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _If this is your great plan, you can shove it where the sun doesn't shine. I quit._ I opened my eyes and saw Castiel sat on the bench. I looked at him waiting him to speak.

"God's plan should not be questioned." Cass said looking up at me.

"Maybe not by an angel, but honey, I ain't even human." I said bitterly.

"You are made in his image, just like every human in creation." Cass said standing up. I wanted to punch him in the face so much in that moment.

"Castiel, I quit this shit." I said plainly looking into his eyes.

"You can not quit your destiny." Cass said in his mono tone brilliance.

"How can it be my destiny to loose everyone I love?" I asked sounding quiet neutral. "How can it be destiny to fall in love when the words 'four months' echo in my head like a death sentence?" I asked as tears started to form in my eyes. "Castiel, how can this be a destiny, for anyone other than a monster? Is... is that what God thinks I am? A monster? A being created for nothing but death and misery? This isn't a destiny, its a wicked, cruel, son of a bitch death sentence." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. Castiel wiped it away and looked into my eyes.

"God does not see you as a Monster. You are a being of his creation, a perfect chaos wrapped in the image of himself." Castiel said stood close to me. I shook my head.

"You can see me, really see me Cass. Look into my soul, tell me what you see." I said looking into his eyes. Castiel looked uneasy. He took a step away from me. I nodded. "Thought so. You don't wanna look and see it. See the monster in me."

"Megan, Gods plan for you is just. Have faith." Castiel said. I sat on the bench.

"You just don't get it, do you Cass? God's plan isn't just, there is nothing just in this. Not being a monster, not loosing my family, not falling in love with Dean, not even knowing my expirary date. Nothing in this is just. So have faith, your asking? I don't have faith Castiel. I have four months, simple as. And once we are finished here... I'm leaving, find Dean a new protector, probably a dude if you can find one." I said sternly looking dead into Castiel's eyes.

"You can not leave." Cass said.

"Why not?! Who Said?!" I shouted back at him. "Your the reason I have four months left!"

"You can not leave." Castiel said a little more firmly.

"You give me one good solid reason not to leave or watch me walk." I said bitterly. Castiel looked at me and vanished. I shook my head. _Knew it. _I sat on the bench waiting for some kind of answer for hours. It was getting dark so I headed back towards the motel. I was certain no one was fallowing me. I walked into the room and Dean was sat at the table looking at Sam who was sat on the bed.  
"You ok?" Sam asked almost like he knew.

"All healed." I lied and walked over to Dean and finished what was left in his glass. Sam gave Dean the look and I sighed.

"Sam, please." I said facing him. "I'm fine, I can fight, I can protect Dean from any big bad so I'm ok, got it?" I said snapping at little.

"If you say so." Sam said looking taken back by my attitude. I nodded and sat on the other seat at the table. There was a knock on the door.

"House keeping." The voice said.

"Not now." Dean shouted back.

"Sir, I've got clean towels." The woman replied. Dean looked confused got up and answered the door. A small round African-American woman pushed her way inside, handing him the towels and drawing the curtains on. She walked up to Sam and passed him some paper.

"I'm at this address." She said looking at him.

"I'm sorry what?" Sam asked looking confused.

"Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go. There are demons in the hall way and in the parking lot."

"Ruby?" Sam said finally twigging to it.

"Ok, yes. So I'm possessing this made for a hot minute, sue me." She said.

"What about" Sam asked

"Coma girl? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I've got hurry back. See you when you get there." She said pointing a finger at Sam. "Go!" She said and left. Dean looked utterly confused and was stood there holding a bunch of towels.

We found the cabin and Ruby let us in, I walked in front of Dean and gave Anna a half smile which she returned.

"Anna are you ok?" Sam asked as we walked in.

"Yeah, I think so. Ruby's not like other demons, she saved my life." Anna said smiling at Ruby.

"Yeah, I hear she does that." Dean said smiling to himself. I lent against the wall and stayed out of the convocation. Dean turned to Ruby. "I guess I um..." He cleared his throat "You know."

"What?" Ruby asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Guess I owe you, for Sam." Dean said looking between Sam and Ruby. Ruby raised an eyebrow. "I just um.. you know..."

"Don't strain yourself." Ruby said after staring at Dean for a while.

"Ok then, is the moment over?" Dean asked. "Good cos that was awkward." Dean said turning to Sam who was smiling at his big brother.

"Hey Megan, do you think it would be safe to make a quick call, just to make sure my parents are ok? They must be completely freaked." I panicked and looked at everyone else pushing myself off the wall and walking over to them.

"Um..." Sam said.

"What?" Anna asked getting instantly worried. Sam went and sat down next to her.

"Anna..um...your parents..." Sam struggled for the words.

"What about them?" She asked.

"Anna, demons have killed them, I'm sorry." I said softly and then turned away and walked over to the wall again.

"No their not..." Anna said starting to cry.

"Anna I'm sorry." Sam said and she started to cry more. I balled my hands into fists so tight that they bled. _Demons, ruining yet another life. All they do is kill the innocent._

"Why is this happening to me?" She cried. I took a deep breath in and held it. Suddenly she stopped crying, I turned as she sat up.

"Their coming." Anna said looking up. Soon the lights started to flash on and off.

"Back room!" Dean barked and Sam took Anna there. I walked into the middle of the room and waited for whoever it was to appear. Ruby locked the door and Dean got guns out. Ruby started to look through the bag.

"Where's the knife?" She asked I glanced at Dean.

"Um.. about that." Dean said.

"Your kidding?!" Ruby snapped.

"Hey don't look at me!" Dean said then glanced at me.

"Thanks a lot." Sam said drawing Ruby's attention.

"Great, just peachy! Impeccable timing guys really!" Ruby ranted. We all looked at the door as the wind picked up and it started to rattle. Dean and Sam raised their guns. A gust of wind blew in followed by Castiel and Uriel.

"Please tell me your here to help!" Dean said to Castiel. "We've been having demon issues all day."

"Well I can see that. Why don't you explain why you have that stain in the room." Uriel said glaring at Ruby.

"We're here for Anna." Castiel said looking at Dean.

"Here for her like her for her?" Dean asked.

"Stop talking." Uriel snapped. "Give her to us."

"Are you going to help her?" Sam asked Uriel.

"No, she has to die." Castiel said plainly and I looked confused.

"You want Anna?" Sam asked shocked. We were all feeling pretty shocked. "Why?"

"Out of the way." Uriel said walking closer to us. I glared at him.

"Whoa whoa wait I know she's wire taping your angel chats or whatever, but there's not reason to gank her." Dean said getting defensive.

"Don't worry," Uriel said leaning closer to Dean. "I'll kill her gentle."

"You some heartless son's of bitches you know that." Dean said glaring at Uriel.

"As a matter of fact we are, and?" Castiel said, sounding a hell of a lot less compassionate than he had been in the past.

"And? Anna's an innocent girl." Sam piped up.

"She is far from innocent." Castiel said shaking his head. Dean and Sam traded looks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked looking back at the angels.

"It means worse than this abomination you've been screwing," Uriel said glancing at Ruby. "Now give us the girl." Uriel stated glaring at Dean. In response Dean glared back, then turned to us. In his eyes he was planning something, some way of getting away from the angels. Dean turned back to Uriel.

"Sorry get yourself another one, try j- date." He said with a small smile.

"Who's going to stop us? You two?" Uriel said glaring at the brothers. "Your half breed? Or this demon whore?" Uriel said grabbing Ruby and spinning her into a window with great power. He grabbed her throat and started to exorcise the demon out of her. Dean charged at Uriel with a butt of a gun. He tried to punch Uriel but instead he caught Dean's hand forcing him onto the ground and punching him in the face. Sam and I were trying to stop Castiel.

"Castiel stop." Sam said backing up. "Please." Castiel simple tapped Sam's head making him drop to the floor. I got in Castiel's way.

"Don't try your angel shit on me." I said blocking his path.

"Move out of the way." Castiel said in a mono tone.

"Hey, you still owe me an answer." I said standing my ground. Castiel reached for my arm and flung me behind him, with a little less force than Uriel had used. I bumped into the far wall and span around. To see the whole building flash and then the angels leaving.

"What the?" Dean asked getting to his feet and helping Ruby up. I walked over to Sam as Dean opened the door.

"Anna? Anna!" Dean asked and I rushed to his side. Anna was stood in front of a mirror with a strange blood spell written on it. Dean was wrapping Anna's wrists as I stared at the mirror. Her blood smelt wrong. I didn't know how to explain it, I just knew her blood wasn't human.

"Are they gone?" She asked sounding a little tired.

"Did you kill them?" Dean asked as he tired something round her wrist.

"No I sent them away." She said as Ruby and Sam walked into the room looking at the spell as well. "Far away."

"You wanna tell me how?" Dean asked and I looked at Anna. _What is she? The blood doesn't smell demonic, but... it is not human. No way._

"That just popped in my head, I don't know how I did it. I just did." Anna said looking at the mirror.

We left Ruby with Anna because the blood was bugging me. Sam closed the door after I walked through it.

"What do you think?" Dean asked looking at both of us.

"I'm thinking Anna's getting more interesting by the second." Sam said walking past us.

"Yeah I agree. And what did they mean by she's not innocent." Dean said turning to face Sam.

"Seems like they want her bad, and not just because of the angel radio thing. I mean that blood spell was some serious crap man." Sam said shaking his head a little.

"Her blood smells... weird." I said softly and Dean turned to me.

"Weird how?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Not evil... not demonic at any rate. Just weird. I can't explain it." I said softly.

"Something is going on with her. See what you can find out." Dean said

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"Anna may have sent the angels to the outfield, but they'll be back sooner or later. We gotta get ourselves somewhere safe now." Dean said turning to go back to Anna.

We drove to Bobby's the only person who we could think of to help out. Dean had put Anna in the iron bunker and I was walking down the steps as he explained to her how safe it would be.

"Here." Ruby said as I reached them. She threw Dean two black pouches and passed me one.

"Hex bags?" Dean asked.

"Extra crunchy, hides us from angels, demons all comers." Ruby explained.

"Thanks Ruby." Dean said and both me and Ruby was taken back by it. I nodded and walked into the bunker. Dean passed Anna the bag.

"Don't lose this." He said and then walked up to a desk. "So what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?" He asked.

"It's quiet, dead silence." Anna replied looking at Dean.

"Good. That's not troubling at all." Dean said sarcastically and Anna looked at him worried.

"We're in trouble huh? You guys are scared?" Anna asked Dean. He glance and me and then Ruby. We both looked worried.

"Nah." He lied with a smile.

"Hey, Dean!" Sam shouted and I walked out followed by Dean. He told Ruby to watch over her.

We walked up to the kitchen and met Sam as he was walking into it.  
"Where's my car?" Dean asked.

"I got her, she's fine." Sam said plainly. "Where's Bobby?"

"The Dominican, he said we break anything, we buy it." Dean said smiling I shook my head.

"Is he working a job?" Sam asked.

"Oh god I hope so, cos if he's at Heathenism with a banana hammock and a trucker cap." Dean said as we walked through the house.

"That seared my brain." Sam said closing one eye and I laughed.

"Alright what did you find on Anna?" Dean asked ignoring his brother. Sam took a deep breath.

"Um...not much. Her parents were Rich and Amy Milton, a church deacon and a house wife." Sam explained placing a folder on the table.

"Riveting." Dean said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but there is something in the reports. It turns out this latest psych episode wasn't her first." Sam said.

"No?" Dean questioned.

"When she was 2 and a half, she got hysterical any time her dad got close, she was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy." Sam said.

"Who was the plumber? Huh? A little snake in the pipes?" Dean said smiling.

"Dude your confusing reality with porno again." Sam said plainly making Dean loose his smile. I smiled. "Look Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating that her real father was mad at her. Very mad, like wanted to kill her man." Sam said.

"Kinda heavy for a two year old." Dean said plainly.

"Well she saw a kids shrink, got better and grew up normal." Sam said. I smelt Ruby enter the room and herd Anna walk in.

"Until now. So what's she hiding?" Dean asked looking at the folder.

"Why don't you just ask me yourself?!" Anna said from the corner of the room.

"Nice job watching her." Dean said to Ruby.

"I'm watching her." Ruby whined.

"No your right Anna," Sam said softly. "Is there anything you want to tell us?"

"About what?" Anna asked.

"The angels said you were guilty of something." Sam explained. "Why would they say that?"

"You tell me. Tell me why my life has been levelled. Why my parents are dead?" Anna shouted and I looked at her fighting back tears. "I swear, I would give anything to know." _Girl you don't know how many times I've asked the same thing. Why?_ Dean glanced at me and I stared back.

"Good, anything, then lets find out." Sam said.

"How?" Anna asked.

Dean went to pick up a psychic friend of theirs as we took it in turns to check out for demons and angels. I was stood on the porch when Dean's car pulled up. He walked to the passenger's side and helped a woman out. She was tall, black curly hair and shades on. I walked down the steps to meet them.

"Hey." Dean said as he locked the car.

"Hey, so you must be the psychic help." I said plainly to the woman.

"That be me sugar. Now let me guess you must be Megan." She said holding out her hand to shake. I smiled and shook her hand. She took a few minutes then spoke.

"I'm Pamela, nice to meet a werewolf. Especially such a... special one as you." She said still holding my hand.

"I don't know about special. Stupid is more like it." I joked and she laughed.

"You and me should talk later." She said in a whisper only I could hear. "Come on then Dean show me where to go."

We walked in the house and down the stairs. Pamela was in the middle and I was at the back as Dean led her down the stairs.

"We're here." Dean shouted.

"Pamela, Hey." Sam said appearing.

"Sam." Pamela said smiling.

"It's good to see you." Sam said hugging her.

"Sam? Sam is that you?" Pamela asked placing a hand on his cheek.

"Yeah its me." Sam said smiling.

"You know how I can tell its you?" Pamela asked then slapped Sam's back side. "That perky little ass of yours." She said smiling. I laughed and walked down the last of the stairs. "You could bounce a nickel of that thing. Course I know its you grumpy, Sam way I know, that's a demon and that poor girls Anna." Pamela said motioning her head to Ruby and Anna who had also walked out of the bunker. "And that you've been eyeing my rack."

"Um huh um... I...." Sam mumbled and everyone else chuckled a little.

"Don't sweat it kiddo, I still got more senses than most." Pamela said laughing.

"Got it." Sam said as she walked over to Anna.

"Hey, Anna how are you? I'm Pamela." She said holding Anna's hands.

"Hi." Anna said softly.

"Dean's told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help." Pamela said smiling.

"Oh that's nice of you." Anna replied.

"Oh well not really. Any chance I can take over an angel, I'm taking it." Pamela said and I looked confused.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"They stole something from me." Pamela said removing her sunglasses. Anna looked shocked. "Demony I know. But there just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra psychic don't ya think?" Pamela joked and Anna laughed a little. "Now about you tell me, what your deal is?" Pamela said putting her arm around Anna and walking back into the bunker.

Pamela set up shop with Anna laid on a fold up bed and she was regressing her. I stood the other side of the room watching silently. Sam was sat by the door near Ruby and Dean was sat at the desk near Anna. I was starting to think he and Anna were forming a crush on each other. Honestly, I was a little jealous.

"Nice and relaxed. Now I'm going to count down to zero, when I reach zero you will be in a deep state of hypnosis." Pamela said in a calming voice. "As I count down, just go deeper and deeper ok? 5...4...3...2...1...Deep sleep, deep sleep." She said softly stroking Anna's face. "Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you." Anna said softly.

"Now Anna, tell me how can you hear the angels, how did you work that spell?" Pamela asked.

"I don't know. I just did." Anna replied.

"Your father, what's his name?" Pamela asked.

"Richmond." Anna replied.

"Alright, but I want you to look further back. When you were very young, just a couple of years old." Pamela asked again.

"I don't want to." Anna said starting to get agitated

"It'll be ok." Pamela said placing her hand on Anna. "Anna just one look, that's all we need."

"No." Anna said shaking her head.

"What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?" Pamela asked again.

"No." Anna said shaking more. "No No NO! He's going to kill me!" Anna screamed as the lights began to flicker and the door to the bunker shut and locked itself.

"Anna your going to be ok. Listen to me." Pamela said.

"NO! He's going to kill me!" Anna screamed sitting up as the bulbs smashed above our heads.

"Anna calm down, it's going to be ok." Pamela kept saying.

"Anna!" Dean shouted racing over to her. He touched her and she sent him flying over and crashing into a chair. Sam rushed over to him as I reached Pamela's side just in case she needed any help.

"Waking on three. 1...2...3 Anna? Anna are you alright?" Pamela asked as Anna's eyes opened. Anna stared at Pamela as she sat up and Pamela returned to her seat.

"Thank you Pamela. That helps a lot. I remember now." Anna said looking at Pamela.

"Remember what?" Sam asked looking confused.

"Who I am." Anna replied. The boys traded looks.

"I'll bite, who are you?" Dean asked confused as well.

"I'm an angel." Anna explained and Pamela moved back in her seat.

"Don't be afraid I'm not like the others." Anna said to Ruby who backed away from her.

"I don't find that reassuring." Ruby said leaning on the wall.

"Neither do I." Pamela said leaning on the desk between the two Winchesters. Anna sighed and walked up to them. I was stood facing both sides.

"So Castiel and Uriel came for me?" Anna asked.

"You know them?" Sam asked.

"We were kinds in the same fox hole." Anna explained.

"So what, were they your bosses or something?" Dean asked.

"Try the other way round." Anna explained.

"Look at you." Dean said with a small smile.

"But now they want to kill you?" Pamela asked.

"Orders are orders." Anna said walking over to me. "I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head."

"Why?" I asked as she reached me.

"I disobeyed which for us, is about the worst thing you can do." Anna explained. "I fell."

"Meaning?" Dean asked.

"She fell to earth, became human." Pamela explained.

"Wait I don't understand, angels can just become human?" Sam asked looking at Anna for a better explanation.

"Kinda hurts, try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace." Anna explained. Walking over to Dean.

"Come again?" Dean asked.

"My grace, its energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother Amy couldn't get pregnant, always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was." Anna said walking back over to me.

"So you just forgot that you were God's little power ranger?" Dean asked.

"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah." Anna answered.

"I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are." Ruby piped up.

"Ruby's right, heaven wants me dead." Anna said.

"And hell just wants her." Ruby added. "Flesh and blood angel, that you can torture that bleeds. Sister, your the Stanley Cup and sooner or later heaven or hell is going to find you." Ruby said plainly to Anna.

"I know. And that's why I'm going to get it back." Anna said walking over to Dean again.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"You can do that?" Dean asked.

"If I can find it." Anna replied.  
"So what, your going to take some divine bong hit and sherzam your Robber Downy?" Dean asked.

"Something like that." Anna said.

"Alright, I like this plan." Dean said smiling. "So where's this grace of yours?"

"Lost track, I was falling at 10,000 miles per hour at the time." Anna said plainly.

"Wait, you mean falling, like literally? " Sam asked.

"Yes." Anna replied.

"Like the way a human eye could see maybe, like a comet or meteor?" Sam asked.

"Why do you ask?" Anna asked.

Pamela decided she didn't want to stick around and asked me to driver her home. When I told her I had no idea where home was, she laughed and said she would give me directions.

"Bye boys, take care of each other." Pamela said hugging the guys as I pulled out side of Bobby's in my Camero. She had a new coat of paint and was looking b-e-a-utiful if I did say so myself. Dean helped her into the car and then stared at me.

"Take it easy Pamela." Dean said smiling at her, then glancing at me again.

"You too. Come on girl, let's go." Pamela said smiling and switching on my music. I pulled out of the drive and onto the road. We got about five minutes away from the house when she spoke.

"So honey tell me, what's up?" She asked as I drove.

"Apocalypse can put a downer on a girls day." I joked as I drove.

"I may be blind but I ain't stupid. Now I can sense a lot of things going on with you. Firstly.. family. You've lost everyone... except your brother. He thinks your the monster?" Pamela said sounding confused.

"My best friend was killed yesterday by a demon. The demon killed my family a few months back." I said plainly still looking at the road.

"But.. you agree with your brother about being a monster." Pamela said still looking confused.

"Do we have to talk about this?" I asked tapping the stirring wheel. Pamela laughed.

"Fine. I also sensed that you are in love with Dean." I coughed and slammed on the breaks. I turned to Pamela with my mouth wide open.

"Excuse me?" I asked looking like a gold fish.

"Can't fool me honey. I know you know, that's how I know in the first place. You were in hospital... then... I can't see what happened but when you woke up you knew. You knew that you were in love with Dean." Pamela said and turned back to the road. "Keep going." She said pointing forward. I started the engine and drove forward.

"I.. I... I don't know..." I sighed as we drove on.

"Come on girl. You see like the kick ass type to me. Just tell him you love him!" Pamela said as we drove.

"Do you have to keep saying that I love him?" I asked sighing.

"You do though. What's holding you back? What's four months?" Pamela asked looking at me confused again.

"Its..." I sighed and slowed the car a little. "It's when I die. Four months. So I can't tell Dean how I feel because I'll be dead soon enough."

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I see you and he hooked up already... but that's a different story." Pamela said softly. The rest of the drive we chatted about random things until we reached her house. I parked and then helped her up to her front door.

"Was nice meeting you." I said with a smile.

"You too honey. And tell Dean you... how you feel. You never know... he might be thinking the same thing." She said with a wink before pulling up her sunglasses again and walking into the house.

On the drive back I thought about what Pamela said. _Tell Dean? Tell Dean everything? Well he already knows everyone is either dead or hates my guts so really all I'd have to tell him was I... I... I.. I can't even say it in my head any more, let alone to his face. Come on who you kidding girl? You got four months left, just four, you really want to screw them up by messing up the friendship you and Dean has? Didn't think so. Plus look at him, you saw how Anna was looking at him, how he was looking at her. Let them be. _I sighed and drove back to Bobby's just in time to be told to follow Dean's car. I didn't ask question's, I simply followed the car. Listen to the music and trying to figure out where I was going to go after this case was over. We drove most of the night until we reached a massive, beautiful tree.

"It's beautiful." Dean commented.

"It's where the grace touched down. I can feel it." Anna explained as we all looked at the tree.

"You ready to do this?" Dean asked.

"Not really." She said as we walked over to the tree.

"Anna what are we even looking for?" Sam asked as Anna got closer to the tree and touched it.

"It doesn't matter, its not here." She said still touching the tree. "Not any more, someone took it." We all looked at each other uncomfortable in the fact that we were screwed.

We drove to a abandoned farm house and set up shot. Anna was sat thinking, I think and I was trying to think of a solution too.

"We still got the hex bags, I say we head back to the panic room." Dean said as he and Ruby walked in.

"What forever?" Ruby snapped.

"I'm just thinking out loud." Dean said.

"Oh you call that thinking?" Ruby snipped.

"Watch it." I said glaring at her.

"Hey, hey hey. Stop it." Sam said as he walked in.

"Anna's grace has gone, do you understand? She can't angel up, she can't protect us, we can't fight heaven and hell. One side maybe but not both not at once." Ruby ranted.

"My god, you can rant." I said shaking my head. Ruby was about to reply when Anna spoke.

"Um.. guys the angels are talking again." Anna said.

"What are they saying?" Sam asked.

"It's weird, its like a recording...a loop. It says Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight or..." Anna cut off.

"Or what?" Dean asked. Anna turned to Dean.

"Or we hurl him back to damnation." Anna finished saying. My gut kicked in and I was as shocked as everyone else._ No...no.... no....NO! You son's of bitches are not doing this to me! No way!_ I thought shaking my head.

"Anna do you know of any weapon that can hurt an angel?" Sam asked Anna.

"To what? To Kill them?" Anna asked and Sam nodded. "Nothing we could reach in time."

"Wait wait wait... I say we call Bobby get him back from Heathenism, see what he can tell us." Dean said panicking.

"Dean what is Bobby going to tell us that we don't already know?" Sam asked sounding annoyed at Dean.

"I don't know, but we gotta think of something." Dean snapped at Sam.

We decided to split up and think of a plan. I walked around the outside of the building thinking. Think about Dean. _I never thought they would throw him back in the pit... they wouldn't... would they? I need to tell him. Any way you play it, something bad IS going to happen. I need to tell him what I'm thinking... how I feel about him. How I love him._ I thought and headed over to his Impala. As I turned the corner I saw Dean and Anna kissing and Dean opening the door of the Impala. _Last night on Earth... he wants an angel... who wouldn't?_ I thought and turned my back on them. I shook my head as a few tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been thinking Dean might actually like me, love me. _Who could love a monster like you? Who?_ I walked off and tried to bury the feelings I had for Dean, only, there was a lot already buried. I found a quiet place and closed my eyes. I took a few deep breaths and started to meditate.

I was sat by a gentle water fall, listening to the soft crashing of the water and feeling the soul aching peace it brought. It was the first time I had meditated and it worked. I saw my wolf side lay down at the side of me and just enjoy the calmness of the setting. I was set watching the water when my wolf growled I turned to see Castiel stood at the side of me. I got to my feet.

"Did you do this?" I asked patting my wolf on her head. She nuzzled closer to my leg, her eyes still set on Cass.

"I helped." He said plainly. "I can sense how much pain you are feeling."

"Thanks." I muttered and looked to the water. "Why are you really here though?" I asked still looking at the water.

"I wanted to check that you were ok. I felt your feelings towards Dean, and the confusion it brought you." Cass said looking to the water too.

"Does everyone know but Dean?!" I shouted waving my arms. "It doesn't matter." I sighed. "He's... he has someone." I ran a hand through my hair. Cass didn't say anything. I sighed again and turned to him. He was already facing me, watching my every breath. "Cass? What-cha doin?" I asked backing away a little.

"I need to find Anna. Please, Megan, for Dean's sake, tell me where you are." Castiel asked pleading almost with me. I looked into his eyes and saw something. A person. An angel. I saw Castiel as he was, an angel. I saw his grace/soul whatever you want to call it. I started fascinated at what I saw.

"I... I can see..." I reached my hand out and stroked his cheek. Castiel smiled and then pulled away making a neutral face and holding my hand.

"Where are you?" He asked and I looked at our hands. It felt strange seeing his soul. I pulled my hand away and rested it by my side.

"I can't let Anna die... she can't die because she doesn't have faith. You'll just have to kill me first Castiel... I'm sorry." I said plainly. My wolf jump in between us and Castiel backed away.

In the morning everyone was freaked. I walked into the barn and the guys looked at me like they were expecting someone else.

"What's up?" I asked closing the door behind me.

"Ruby's not here." Sam said pacing around.

"Oh," I said vague and walked to the side of the barn. I watched as Anna looked worried too.

"She's your hell buddy." Dean snipped at Sam. Anna walked over to Dean.

"Isn't it a little early for isn't it?" She said to Dean who was drinking.

"It's 2am. Somewhere." Dean said with a small cock of the head.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah of course." Dean replied quicker than you would expect. The pair looked at each other until the barn door swung open and Castiel and Uriel walked into the room.

"Hello Anna. It's good to see you." Castiel said looking at her, all three of us were surrounding her, keeping her safe.

"How? How'd you find us?" Sam asked glaring at them. My stomach turned. _Had Cass been playing me? Did he use me to find out where we were?_ I thought. Castiel looked at Dean and we all turned to him a little shocked. "Dean?" Sam asked. Dean was nearly in tears as he looked at Anna.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

"Why?!" Sam asked getting mad.

"Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me, or kill you." Anna said looking at Sam. "I know how their minds work." She stared at Castiel and then turned and kissed Dean, I turned away as I felt bad for feeling for Dean. "You did the best you could I forgive you." She said to Dean and then turned back to face the angels. "Ok no more tricks, no more running. I'm ready." Anna said looking at Cass.

"I am sorry." Castiel said.

"No," Anna replied shaking her head. "Your not, not really. You don't know the feeling."

"Still we have history. It's just-" Cass said

"Orders are orders. I know." Anna butted in. "Just make it quick." We all said a silent pray for Anna.

"Don't you touch one hair on poor girls head." Alistair said as too goon's where holding Ruby up. It looked like her stomach had been ripped apart. Anna dragged us all to one side as Uriel walked up to Alistair.

"How dare you come in this room, pussing sore." Uriel said glaring at Alistair.

"Name calling, that hurt my feelings. You sanctimonious fanatical prick." Alistair said to Uriel.

"Turn around and walk away now." Castiel threatened.

"Sure, just give us the girl. We'll make sure she'll get punished good and proper." Alistair said winking.

"You know who we are and what we will do." Cass said glaring at Alistair he walked to Uriel's side. "I wont say it again, leave now. Or we will lay you to waste."

"I think I'll take my chances." Alistair said with his lisp. There was a few seconds of uneasy calm until Uriel charged at a demon and started to send it back to hell. Castiel punched Alistair a few times and then tried to remove his demon.

"Sorry kiddo why don't you go run to daddy?" Alistair said throwing Cass half way across the barn. He started to chant in Latin as he grabbed hold of Castiel's neck. We all got up and Dean cracked Alistair with an iron bar knocking him off Cass. I ran over to Castiel to help him up.

"Dean Dean Dean...I'm so disappointed, you had such promise!" Alistair started to choke the pair of them.

"Hey, jerk off!" I shouted and upper cut Alistair. Not that it did much good, I was still in human form.

"Oh Megan, we could of done great things together..." He said and held out his other hand and started to choke me. I cracked my neck and stood looking at him as he applied more power to me then Sam and Dean, easing the chocking they had. I started to loose breath and dropped to my knee's one knee at a time. Anna managed to grab her grace and smash it on the floor. A brilliant bright white light went into her, much like a demon goes into a human. She fell to her knees and started to shake all over.

"Shut you're eyes... shut you're eyes...shut you're eyes!" She shouted and we all covered our eyes as a blinding light covered the whole room. There was a massive gust of wind and then Anna had gone, so had Alistair. Everyone got to our feet and walked to the centre of the room. Dean picked up Ruby's knife which was laying on the ground.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Why don't you go get Anna, unless of course your scared." Dean said looking at Uriel who was pissed.

"This isn't over." Uriel said getting in Dean's face, Cass held him back by his shoulder.

"This looks over to my junk-less." Dean said glaring at Uriel. Castiel looked sad and then they were gone. Ruby hobbled over to us. She looked bad.

"You ok?" Sam asked as she walked up to him.

"Not so much." She replied.

"What took you so long to get here?" Dean asked.

"Sorry I was late with the demon delivery. I was only being tortured." Ruby replied sarcastically.

"Well I gotta hand it to you Sammy, bringing them together all at once, angels and demons, its a damn good plan." Dean said looking at us.

"Yeah well when you've got Godzilla and Motherer on your ass, best to get out of their way and let them fight." Sam said and Ruby raised an eyebrow to him.

"Now your just bragging." Dean said.

"Well I guess she's some big time angel now huh?" Sam said looking at nothing in particular. Dean nodded. "She must be happy, wherever she is."

"I doubt it." Dean said after staring at Ruby and me.

I left the guys at the barn talking and arranged to meet them back at Bobby's. I pulled into his house, grabbed the spare key and let myself in. I ran up to the room I left my spare things in and grabbed my bags. I grabbed a bag and opened it and found my family knife. I took it out of the bag and looked at it. It represented my whole blood line right back to Liam O'Connor and his stupid deal with the devil. I flip the blade in my hand a few times. My dad had got it rebalanced for me when he found out about me. A tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away. The blade caught in the sun light and I looked at it. _What if... what if I cut out my own heart? I could do it, I could do it with Bobby's silver knife downstairs or this one... I'd end it all now. No more guilt to carry over everyone dying, no more guilt for falling for Dean, no more threats from Angels and definitely no more apocalypse. It would hurt like hell... hell... Dean..._ I held the knife in my hands looking at it for a few hours. I herd the front door go and jumped.

"Megan?!" Sam shouted as the pair trampled into the room.

"Just about to get a shower!" I lied and stood up placing the knife back in the bag. _No... taking my life wont fix anything for anyone. I know what I have to do now... I know where I need to go. Alistair. I need to kill him. I need to kill him if it kills me in the process. Four months, four months to find that bastard and kill him. _I walked over to my dresser and grabbed some clothes. I carried them over to my bags and folded some until one bag was full. It had most of my weapons and some clean clothes in. I grabbed it, shut my bedroom door and walked out the house to put in the trunk of the Camero. I walked back in the house and saw Sam sat in the library messing on his laptop. I walked to the door frame and lent against it. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Nice shower?" He asked.

"Yeah... cleared my head." I said smiling. I walked up to his side. "Hey Sam, can you do me a favour?" I asked sounding sweet.

"Sure, what's up?" Sam asked. I sighed and smiled again.

"Listen to Dean sometimes, please. Even if you think he's being a complete dick and wrong, at least pretend to listen, please?" I begged with a little smile. "I could do without his bitching so much." I joked. Sam laughed and nodded.

"Sure.. I'll try." Sam said with a smile. I smelt Dean, I had no idea how long he had been stood in the room.

"Thanks, I need to go do something. Be back in a little bit." I said and walked back to my room. I could smell Dean fallowing me, trying his best to be silent. I walked through the door and grabbed a few t-shirts and folded them up and stuffed them into the bag. Dean shut the door behind him and cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?" I asked still with my back to him, folding t-shirts.

"Yeah," Dean said walking into eye shot. "What are doing?" He asked sitting on my bed, moving some of my stuff out of the way.

"Packing." I said plainly folding my clothes up.

"I can see that. Sammy got a hunt for us already?" Dean asked.

"Nope." I said not looking at Dean as I packed my final bag. I grabbed my laptop an cables and stuffed them into my backpack.

"So... why are you packing?" Dean asked passing me my plug.

"I'm leaving." I said looking at his face. "Thanks." I put the plug in the back pack and zipped it up. I put my backpack on my back and grabbed my other bag in my hand. I walked out the door and down the stairs. I got all the way to my boot before Dean raced out.

"Your leaving?!" Dean asked slamming my truck shut so I couldn't put my bags in them.

"It's what I said." I said going to lift up the trunk again and Dean slammed his hand on it. I turned to him dropping my bags on the floor. "Move the hand, or I break it."

"Not until you tell me why your leaving?" Dean said staring me down. I looked into his green eyes and my heart skipped a beat. His face was so innocent yet so cheeky. His freckles, his bug green eyes, his smile. I looked away, resting on the trunk.

"I need to leave. I can't stay here any more. I've lost too much and I can't loose anyone else." I said plainly as tears formed in my eyes. I bit my lip and pushed back the tears and stood up from the trunk. Dean moved his hand and looked down at me with the big ass puppy dog eyes. I popped the trunk and put the bags in.

"You don't have to leave. Me and Sammy, we aren't going any where." Dean said moving closer to me. I looked up again and sighed.

"Sam is on a one way path to hell, and you..." I looked away taking a step back.

"What about me?" Dean asked closing the gap again. My body screamed for me to kiss him. It was so hard to fight.

"I can't save you... you were right when you said I could hardly save myself." I said and turned to walk to the car door.

"So that's it?!" Dean shouted and Sam came to the top of the porch.

"That's it Dean!" I shouted back at him. He marched up to me blocking the door off. "Move." I said looking at the floor.

"Look at me." Dean snapped.

"Move." I replied still looking at the floor.

"Look at me." Dean said placing his hand under my chin and holding up my face so I looked at him in the eyes. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked up into his face.

"Dean... please don't do this...." I begged as another tear rolled down my cheek. Dean lent his face closer to my and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back as he pulled me closer to him. His scent wrapped around me and it was like all my sense were full with Dean. I pulled out and smiled. Dean smiled back at me.

"And it's not even a full moon." Dean joked. I laughed and nodded.

"True." I said and then lost my smile. _I can not loose him like I lost Karl...._images of Karl's dead body flashed up in my head, followed by ones of Dean laying dead on the floor. I looked up at Dean and shook my head. "Sorry." I said pushing him out of the way. I started the engine and roared down the drive. Tears rolling down my cheeks. The only thing I had to focus on was finding Alistair before I died. Four Months... here we go....


	17. Somebody Like You

Disclaimer - I own nothing but the original charcters and events

I had a lot of trouble writting this so i hope it doesn't suck to hard... sorry if it does...

* * *

Somebody Like You

I drove to the third motel I could find and swung the Camero into the parking lot. I put my sunglasses on and grabbed a bag out of the trunk. I walked up to the clerk's office and walked in. The place was empty. A middle aged man sat at the desk and smiled at me.

"Hey, can I get a room for a few days please?" I asked smiling and taking off my shades.

"No." The man said smiling back at me.

"Excuse me?" I said, my smile faltering for a second.

"I said no Megan, you can't have a room. Go back to Dean." The guy said smiling at me. I rolled my eye's and sighed.

"Who are you?" I asked plainly.

"A friend... one who is concerned for you, honey." The guy said smiling still. I pulled my gun out of the small of my back and pointed it at him.

"Who are you?" I asked sternly aiming at his chest.

"I'm Zachariah." The guy said losing his smile. "And you will go back to Dean's side." He said smiling but threatening.

"Oh really?!" I said smiling back.

"Yes." Zachariah said smiling. I laughed.

"Cute." I said and lowered my gun. "But I'm afraid that big bad ass angel routine wont work on me." I said picking up my bag and turning around to walk out. Zachariah appeared in front of me as I turned round, he was wearing a suite.

"Maybe you don't understand..." Zachariah said smiling at me. "And that's ok. I mean you've had a lot to deal with. I understand... really. But see here honey, you _will _return to Dean and protect him and you _will_ go now." He said in the threatening tone again moving closer to me. I took a step back and smiled.

"Later." I said laughing and pushed past him and out of the office. I walked over to the Camero and revved the engine and roared out of their.

* * *

I was driving to the next motel when Castiel appeared in my car. I sighed and turned off the CD player. He turned to me and I pulled the car over. I turned to him.

"What?" I asked tapping my hand on the wheel.

"Zachariah wants you to return to protect Dean." Castiel said plainly.

"I want to be normal and have my family." I said plainly. "Oh look, that isn't happening either. I guess Zachariah will just have to go fu-"

"He is my superior Megan, and he is not a person to mess with." Castiel said looking me in the eye.

"Neither am I." I replied plainly.

"He will force you to return, his methods are unorthodox..." Castiel said trailing off.

"Bring it." I replied shaking my head. "Cass I've been through hell on earth. Anything you think your boss can bring will be a easy. Trust me." I said looking into his eyes. Something in Castiel's eye's changed, they became almost sad and worried... almost.

"I'm not allowed to communicate with you again until you agree to returning to Dean Winchesters side. I am truly sorry for what is about to happen to you." Castiel said placing his hand on my cheek and disappeared.

"Don't worry about me Cass." I said starting up the engine again.

* * *

I found a motel where the angels weren't working in and booked a room. I had just walked in the door when Bobby called.

"Hello?" I said locking the door behind me.

"_You bloody eijet! How stupid can you get?! I mean where are you girl? Are you safe? Why the hell did you do a runner?!_" Bobby asked all at once. I smiled and sat on the bed.

"Yes I know I'm an eijet. I'm not that stupid. I'm safe, and nice try of getting we to tell you where. And it wasn't a runner... I can't stay around you guys any more." I replied.

"_Well why not? What's so bad around us? Dean is worried sick. He's got poor Sam checking out any place you could be. What happened?_" Bobby asked softly. I sighed and pulled my hair down loose.

"Bobby... the demon, Alistair, he came looking for the angel girl we were protecting. Some how Gethin and Karl found him. Alistair was going to kill me and Dean and... Karl stopped him. Only Alistair broke his neck, nearly killed Gethin too. Now I've lost everyone but Gethin and he's promised to kill me if he sees me again..." I took a deep breath and pushed all the feeling of sadness down into my gut. "So... I can't stay around you guys in case I get one of you killed. I need to find the demon and send him back to hell." I finished my sentence and run a hand through my hair.

"_Oh god... I'm so sorry honey. But that's no reason to run off. We've had much worse trying to kill us before and we'll have worse again no doubt. But we need to stick together. It's the only way to stay completely safe._" Bobby said down the phone and then there was some noise and the phone was past to someone else.

"_Where are you?_" Dean asked down the phone sounding pissed

"Dean." I replied plainly.

"_Damn it, where are you? Why did you run away from me?!_" Dean asked getting madder.

"To keep you safe. Bye." I hung up and took a deep breath. I shook my head and fell back on to the bed. I looked up tot he ceiling thinking about what I had done when I smelt demon in my room. I sat up and drew my gun. A small man stood in my room. He was in a black suit with a red tie to match his red eyes.

"Who are you?!" I shouted aiming for his head.

"Now now Megan, let's not be hostile." He said in a English accent. I raised an eyebrow and lower the gun to aim at his chest. "Much better."

"I asked you a question." I said lowering my voice.

"My name is Richard, and I'm here on order's not to harm you." Richard said sounding annoyed at the orders.

"And why am I going to believe a demon?" I asked staring at Richard.

"Well let's just say,I might be able to give you some very interesting information." Richard said walking forward and leaning on the bed frame. I shuffled back on the bed and finally got to my feet.

"What kind of information?" I asked walking round the side of the bed so that I was closer to the door.

"Oh just the same old dribble... Where Alistair will be, how to kill him, not just send him back and some other things..." Richard said watching as my eye's winded.

"And why would a demon tell me this?" I asked lowering my gun to my side. Richard smiled.

"That's nice." He said looking at the gun. "Well.. truth be told Megan. I hate his guts. Alistair thinks he'll all that. The big cheese of the torture world down there, oh wait you do know, don't you? He played with you up here." Richard said waving his hand around. I gripped tighter on the gun. "Well anyway. See I work for Lucifer, and yeah it's true, he's had some bad press these last 2000 years or so. But really he is just an Angel, just a simple angel with feelings, much like that Anna girl you saved not long ago. Is she so bad?" Richard asked.  
"Good or bad angels are none of my business. Now get to the point before I shoot you in the head and rip the demon out of that body." I growled getting annoyed at this demon. Richard laughed and shook his head.

"OK. Well here it is kid. You do one job, one thing and Lucifer himself has promised to deliver you Alistair on a silver plate." Richard said and then smiled. "Well maybe just fake silver for you."

"You want me to work for the devil?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, but just think of it as working for a different angel." Richard said smiling. "And he has promised to give you Alistair. It's win-win here!" Richard said clapping his hands.

"What would I have to do?" I asked eager to get my hands on Alistair and way. Richard studied my face a few minutes and smiled.

"All you would have to do is..."

* * *

That night I stayed up thinking about the deal with the devil. _I guess I could... No. No I couldn't I mean why would they want that? I should just forget the whole thing. No more deals the last one landed you with four months left to live. You don't want to make the deal. Oh yes I do. I want to kill Alistair. I want to watch the life leave him in the most gruesome, horrific manner I can bestow onto him. Then I want to dance on his grave and maybe even do a jigg, who knows. No Megan you shouldn't..._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. I turned to the clock and it read 4:00am. I grabbed my gun and slide it down the bottom of my back and walked over to the door. I opened it a little and saw Dean stood there. I rolled my eyes and went to slam the door shut and he stuck his foot in the way.

"Let me in." He said plainly. I looked to his foot and sighed. I opened the door and he walked in. He was alone. I closed the door and turned to him.

"What do you want Dean, it's four in the morning." I whined walking over to my bed and sitting on it. Dean walked over and stared down at me.

"We need to talk." Dean said looking down at me, his voice was cold and his eyes were burning into me.

"No we don't Dean." I said standing up and finding myself less than a few inches away from him. Dean looked down into my eyes searching for something.

"You need to realise that just because your with me and Sam, that we wont die." Dean said softly. I pushed him and took a step back.

"Leave." I said not looking at him and pointing to the door.

"Megan listen to me." Dean said grabbing my arm. I pulled my arm free and glared at him.

"Dean, I am not talking to you about this!" I growled and shook my head.

"Karl didn't die because of you! Your family didn't die because of you! I wont die because of you!" Dean shouted getting in my face. I balled my hand up and punched him in the face, not with my wolf super powers just as a human, he took a few steps back. "You want to beat the crap out of someone? Come on then!" Dean said pushing me. I pushed him back and looked at him. Tear's began to form in my eyes.

"Get out of here!" I growled pushing the tears back.

"No!" Dean shouted glaring at me. "Not without you." He said slightly calmer.

"Dean!" I shouted shaking my head. "I'm not leaving here with you. I can't!" I protested.

"Yes you can!" Dean said walking up to me.

"I'll get you killed." I said softly shaking my head.

"No you wont." Dean said placing his hands on my arms and rubbing them softly. I looked up into his face and shook my head.

"I... we can't." I said and pulled out of Dean's grasp. "We can't be together." I said louder, more confidently.

"Why not? The apocalypse? We can beat it together. You me and Sammy." Dean said looking at me. I shook my head as a flash back of the dream of Sam killing me entered my head.

"Dean, leave. This isn't going to work out. It was never meant to work out." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. I brushed it away and swallowed hard.

"We can make it work." Dean said. I walked up to him and grabbed his hands.

"No... no we can't. This is where we go our separate ways." I said looking into his eyes. A tear rolled down his face.

"I don't want you to leave." He said sadness covering every word.

"Me either. But if I don't leave now in four months things will be harder." I mentally slapped myself as soon as I said those words. Dean looked down at me confused.

"Why what's happening in four months?" He asked still holding my hands, I pulled them free and shook my head.

"Dean, leave." I said plainly.

"What happens in four months?" Dean asked again moving closer to me. I shook my head and grabbed my bags.

"Fine stay." I said and walked to the door. Dean jumped in the way. "Move." I said plainly.

"Tell me." Dean said glaring at me. I dropped my bags.

"I will hurt you." I said glaring back.

"No you wont, tell me what's happening in four months." Dean said squaring up to me. I sighed.

"Last chance Dean, move." I said glaring up at him.

"Tell me Megan." Dean said glaring. I punched him in the face using my wolf powers, I used just enough power to knock him out without hurting him too much. I picked up my bags and

climbed over him.

* * *

I drove for a whole day until it got dark. I pulled over to the side of the road to rest for the night when Richard appeared in front of my car. I grabbed the gun and climbed out of my Camero.

"Nice car you got. Although I'm more of an Astin Martin kind of guy." Richard said as I walked up to him.

"When in Rome..." I sighed. "What do you want Richard?" I asked feeling tired. Before he could speak my phone began to rang, I checked it and it was Dean. I hit ignore.

"Trouble in paradise?" Richard asked.

"Did everyone know about that before me and him?" I asked sighed. Richard nodded.

"Pretty much. I hear there was a small tribe in the Amazon who didn't know until last Tuesday. But now everyone knows." Richard said sarcastically.

"Typical." I laughed bitterly.

"You know, if you take this deal and kill Alistair you could be with him. Forever." Richard said smiling.

"Yeah all of four months." I said sarcastically. Richard waved his hand.

"We could prevent the angels yanking you." Richard said. "But of course that all depends on what you decide to do..." He trailed off looking at me. I looked at him plainly. I was considering really taking the deal. The phone rang again, only this time it was Sam. I hit ignore and looked up to see Richard still stood there patiently waiting an answer.

"Give me a little more time to decide." I said sighing.

"Well this is a time sensitive offer Megan, I can only give you, say 24 hours." Richard said waving his hand as he spoke.

"I get the picture. 24 hours and you'll have an answer. I promise." I said sighing and walking back to the Camero.

* * *

In the morning I pulled into a small town and grabbed a motel room. I was dumping my stuff when Zachariah appeared in the room. I ignored him and continued to dump my stuff.

"What do you want?" I asked pulling out a few guns.

"Will you return to Dean?" He asked smiling.

"No." I said plainly and cocked a gun. "Now leave." I said aiming at his chest.

"That wont harm me." Zachariah said then raised his hand. "But this will hurt you." He said and formed a fist in his hand. I dropped to my knee's clutching my stomach, it was like my stomach was trying to burst out of my skin. I held in a scream and pushed through the pain and turned my head up to him.

"Try harder." I said through grit teeth.

"Ok." Zachariah said smiling down at me and suddenly blood was pouring out of my mouth. I was choking on it. I cracked my neck and the blood slowed. I gathered myself and got to my feet. I was looking him dead in the eyes.

"Take a good look." I growled. "These are not human eyes, this is not human blood pouring out of my mouth. I am not a human. I am not going back." I growled grabbing hold of Zachariah and throwing him across the room and crashing into the wall. I growled and wiped the blood away from my mouth. Zachariah got to his feet and swung his arm out at me. I went crashing into another wall, and then another and another. I was badly beaten and bloody. But still refused to return to protect Dean. Zachariah grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to my feet.

"Will you return to Dean?" He asked without as much as a scratch on him. I took a deep breath and spat out some blood.

"Screw you chica." I said breathlessly. Zachariah smiled and dropped me back onto the floor in a heap.

"I never liked the idea of a half-breed protecting him, let alone falling in love with him." Zachariah said waving a hand over me. All the bones in my arms, hands, legs and feet broke at once. I let out a massive scream. I turned to look up at him and a silver blade had appeared in his hands. "Now, last chance, will you return to Dean's side?" He asked twilling the knife.

"Kill me!" I screamed gasping for air. He smiled and back handed me with such force I blacked out.

* * *

I woke on bed with Richard sat in a chair watching me. I blinked a few times and tired to move but my arms and legs where still healing. Richard noticed and walked up to the side of my bed.

"Hey, you look like crap." He said smiling.

"Thanks, has it been 24 hours already?" I asked gasping after every word due to the pain.

"'Fraid so kid. Although I did have to pull a silver blade out of your heart. You trying to kill yourself, there are a lot easier ways." Richard said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Let's just say the angels aren't on my side any more." I sighed.

"Well even more reason to take on the job." Richard said softly.

"Will that guy your riding even get to be free again?" I asked looking at him. Richard looked at his body and back at me.

"Nope, been wearing him 30 years now and he still looks good." Richard said with a smiled. "So what's the answer?" He asked changing the subject.

"You promise that I will get to kill Alistair?" I asked searching for a loop hole the demon will use.

"Lucifer promises." Richard said.

"And there's not secret small print right?" I asked.

"Right. You just do what I asked, no one but Alistair will get hurt." Richard said smiling.

"Fine. I accept." I said winching as a pain shot through my arm as it healed.

"Lovely." Richard said smiling, then he lent closer and kissed me. "Deal made." He said smiling as he pulled away.

The rest of the day I spent healing, and the day after that and about two week's it took me to heal...


	18. Misery Loves Company

Disclaimer: I own nothing but original characters

* * *

Misery Loves Company

I rested in the motel two weeks until I was almost all healed. Those two weeks I sat and I drank and I got all the grief over Karl out of me. All that was left was anger and revenge, the bitter feeling for revenge was all I had left. I called Bobby and asked him to pick me up. He informed me the guys had gone hunting and I was glad. I didn't want to explain to Dean or Sam why I looked like a truck had hit me. I was just finishing packing the last of my bags when Bobby knocked on the door. I hobbled over on crutches and answered the door. My feet and legs were taking longer to heal then my arms. I opened the door and Bobby stood there and just sighed.

"What did you get yourself into this time?" He asked as I moved so he could help me with my bags and car.

"A fight with an angel." I replied softly.

"Well I hope you took a chunk out of him too." Bobby said grabbing one of the bags. "We're going to have to tow your car behind. Ok?" He said walking back to the door.

"Sure..." I sighed grabbing a bag and walking through the door, locking it. Bobby was walking towards his car when I noticed Richard walking up to me. I sighed and hobbled over in his direction.

"You're looking better." He said with a smile.

"What do you want Richard?" I asked leaning on the crutches.

"I just wanted to make clear the deal. You know, so you don't screw it up." He said still smiling at me.

"I think I've got it clear... but feel free to patronise me more..." I said sarcastically pushing on my sunglasses.

"Fine I will," Richard said tilting his head to one side. "When the time comes and Sam and Dean fight over blood, you let Sam out. That's all you have to do... nothing else." Richard said sternly.

"Ok but when do I get my hands on Alistair?" I asked huffing at the crutches.

"You know... I could fix your legs...." Richard said looking at the crutches.

"I'm fine thank you. Look I'll let Sam out, but you better deliver me Alistair or I'll hunt you down and kill you, then hunt Lucifer to the grave." I growled leaning my face closer to Richard.

"Chill I will get Alistair to you. Just be patient. And keep the deal..." Richard said and turned and walked off. I turned and saw Bobby walking towards me. I started to hobble over to him and smiled.

"Ready to go?" I asked. Bobby screwed up his face and glanced behind me to Richard who was getting into an Astin Martin.

"Who was that?" He asked staring at the car driving away.

"Just a guy I met in town, he helped me to the hospital." I lied. Richard had stolen I guess the crutches and left me to heal in my own time.

We reached Bobby's and there was a 4x4 parked in his drive. I climbed out of Bobby's car and grabbed my crutches walking to the back of the car to grab my bag. Bobby climbed out and walked over to the 4x4 as a guy climbed out. He was as tall as Sam, which is pretty tall, with shaggy mucky blonde hair and I couldn't make out much more. I popped the trunk and grabbed one of my bags. I hobbled past the guys as they talked and dropped my bag on the top step and then returned to the car for another one. The guy Bobby was talking to walked over to me and coughed. I turned to him and he smiled. He had blue eyes and looked like a typical hunter.

"Yeah?" I asked plainly.

"Do you need a hand?" He asked pointing to the bags.

"Sure. I'm Megan by the way." I said passing him a bag and then picking the last up myself.

"I'm Payton, nice to meet you." He said walking with me back to the house. As we reached the step's Payton helped me up the stairs and into the house. "Here, I'll take them to a spare room." Payton said grabbing my bag. I didn't have the energy to argue. I hobbled over to the sofa and sat down. Bobby was talking on the phone to someone... to Dean. I ease dropped.

"So hows the hunting going?" Bobby asked pacing in the kitchen.

"Good. We've got a few leads..." Dean said sighing. "Have you herd from her? She wont answer my calls." Dean asked softer. Bobby hesitated.

"I... no sorry boy... I haven't herd from her in a while." Bobby lied, and badly.

"Bobby please," Dean took a deep breath. "I just need to know she's ok." I took a deep breath and let it out. Dean's voice had so much sadness in it, he cared and was really worried about me. I took another deep breath and sighed again.

"She's... she's ok." Bobby eventually said.

"Good. I should go before Sammy starts wondering where I've gone. I'll call later, thanks Bobby." Dean said and then hung up. I dropped my head into my hands and felt my heart sink a little. I herd footsteps and looked to see Bobby stood there.

"You hear all that?" He asked leaning on the door frame. I just nodded. "You need to go back to him if you ask me."

"Bobby I didn't ask." I said plainly.  
"Just saying. Anyway looks like I'm putting Payton up for a while too so play nice with him. Just what are you planning on doing here by the way? I'm not going to let yourself get caught up tracking that damn demon just like your brother did." Bobby said sternly looking at me. I looked back into his eyes. _Deal with standing and I shouldn't have to worry about it._ I thought looking back at Bobby. Payton walked in and then raised his hands.

"Whoa! Bad time." He said looking at both of us.

"It's not." I said with a small smile to Payton. "I was just explaining to Bobby that I just need to heal and I'll be out of his hair." I said turning to Bobby, and he nodded at me and walked out of the room.

"So what happened to you?" Payton asked walking over and sitting down next to me.

"A fight." I replied plainly.

"Oh... sounds … yeah..." Payton said clapping his hands and getting up. "Want a beer?" He asked. I shook my head and he walked off.

I went to bed that night and Castiel was stood in my room. I looked at him confused as I walked in because he put his finger over his mouth. I nodded and he walked up to me and tapped me on the head. I woke up in the middle of no where. I looked around and I was alone.

"Chump." I said hobbling to my feet.

"I am sorry, but I needed to make sure Zachariah wasn't watching you." Castiel said appearing from no where.

"Oh... um.. why?" I asked looking confused at Cass.

"I need to talk to you... without other people hearing." Castiel said looking around.

"Super..." I sighed leaning on the crutches. "So what's up?"

"I am not sure." Castiel said turning and looking at me. I looked back at him confused.

"You're very helpful this evening, you know that." I said sarcastically and sighed again.

"I believe that Sam Winchester is heading down a dark path, one which will split the brothers in two. I do not believe that this is a good thing." Castiel said looking around again. He was really nervous.

"Cass? What's with the hawk eyes?" I asked as I started to feel uneasy.

"I am not meant to talk to you, let alone tell you I am questioning my orders." Castiel said looking dead in my eyes. I nodded.

"So you're questioning stupid Zachariah's orders, he's a douche anyway." I said flippantly. Castiel's head turned and his eye's widened.

"It is not Zachariah's orders I question, but God's." He said sternly.

"Well... Mm... I got nothing." I sighed trying to back track.

"I do not believe the Winchesters splitting is the best idea. Apart they are not as strong as they are together." Castiel explained.

"Ok, well-" I stopped as a thought popped into my head. _Remember, let Sam out, Sam wants to leave._ "Richard..." I said softly shaking my head. T_he demon's want them to split, so it's easier to take them out... no one gets hurt my arse!_ I shook my head and Castiel looked at me confused.

"Who is Richard?" He asked. _Shit_.

"A... Mm..um.. he's... mm... um.." I couldn't tell Castiel about the deal, he would kill me himself.

"Megan?" Castiel asked plainly.

"No one. He's no one." I replied not looking at him. Castiel opened his mouth to speak when he turned behind him.

"You must leave now!" Cass tapped my head and I was back in my room. I cursed Richard and punched the wall.

"Now there is no need for that." Richard said, I span round and punched him to the floor.

"What the hell?!" I said in a whisper/shouting. Richard stood up and brushed off his suit.

"Now, what was that for?" He asked brushing his tie.

"You lied to me." I growled.

"I did not." Richard said plainly.

"You said no one would get hurt!" I growled. "Just what is going to happen when I let Sam out? When he leaves. Which brother you going after?!" I growled hobbling up to Richard. He backed up and smiled.

"Your very smart." He said smiling. "But we are going after Sam... We need his help." Richards said and then found another patch of dirt on his suit. "This house is filthy."

"Why do you need Sam?" I asked holding back a total beat down on Richard.

"He's special... you know what I mean, I bet you've smelt it." Richard said brushing away the dirt and then looking at me. I took a deep breath.

"The demon blood Ruby's feeding him." I said letting out the breath.

"Well she didn't start him on this path, but yeah pretty much." Richard said as I sat on the bed and shook my head. "The boys got mad skills, as an America might say, he is gearing up to take on the Alistair and well I want him dead either way."

"What, so your edging your bets or something?" I asked shaking my head again.

"Something like that. Look I want Alistair out of the picture, I hand him to you, he dies, Sam is set free he will kill Alistair like I said before win-win. It's just with Dean by his side, Sam wont use those lovely powers on the jerk." Richard explained.

"Wait... how do I know your telling the truth? The angels don't want Sam using his powers anyway." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"I guess you'll just have to try and trust me, wont you?" Richard said with his small smile. I sighed and he had disappeared.

The next day I was hobbling down the stairs when I herd Bobby and Payton talking.

"So what's her deal?" Payton asked taking a sip of coffee.

"She's a good kid, just had a lot thrown at her recently." Bobby replied vaguely.

"What do you mean?" Payton asked sounding confused.

"She lost her family a few months back... it was a real shame her daddy was good man. A damn good man..." Bobby said softly.

"She's English, how's you know her father?" Payton asked.

"He hunted with me a few times, along time ago now. He saved my life. So I owe him, and I'm going to do my best to keep her safe." Bobby replied. I smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"How you feeling this morning?" Bobby asked passing me a cup of coffee.

"Better thanks Bobby." I said sitting down. Bobby smiled and answered his phone. I turned to Payton. "So how'd you know Bobby?" I asked and took a sip of coffee.

"My dad was a hunter, he knew loads of hunters like Bobby." Payton said and then lost his smile for a second. "But when you gamble your life in this type of job, you know one day your lucky streak will run out." He said and his smile returned. I nodded knowing all too well about losing your luck. Bobby sighed and turned to us.

"I need a favour." Bobby said looking at Payton.

"Sure name it." He replied putting his cup of coffee down on the counter.

"I need to get a spell ASAP and I also need to get the ingredients for a friend of mine down state. Will you get the ingredients from town while I get the spell ready for them?" Bobby asked looking tired.

"Sure. You coming with me?" Payton asked turning to me.

"Why not." I said getting up.

Bobby sent us off packing with the list of stuff he needed and just where to get them from. Payton parked in town and we got out of the car, my legs were getting better and I was actually walking with just one crutch.

"You heal fast." Payton said locking his car.

"I'm wolverine." I joked and he looked at me confused. "From x-men..." I said and he nodded but still looked confused. "Comic, TV show and films."

"Nope." Payton said.

"Loser!" I joked pushing him softly as we walked down the road.

"Whatever, least I haven't had my ass handed to me in years." He joked back as we walked.

"Well if you were fighting what I was, you'd of had your arse handed to you." I said sighing.

"What was you fighting?" He asked as me reached the first shop. It had steps up to it.

"I'll tell you when you come back out." I said and lent against the wall. Payton nodded and walked into the shop. I sat there when Zachariah appeared at the side of me.

"I see you survived... amazing." He said plainly looking out onto the street.

"That's me." I replied sarcastically.

"How's the legs, they look painful." He said still looking out to the people on the street.

"Fine." I replied and watched a family walk past us, the small boy smiled at me and waved.

"Since your still alive, will you return to protect Dean?" Zachariah asked turning to me. I looked into his face and thought hard about it.

"Can you promise me that Dean and Sam will not get killed?" I asked in a cold voice.

"Oh Megan..." Zachariah said shaking his head. "Dean will only be protected as long as your at his side. That's the whole reason we hider you to protect him. Now if you return, I can almost certainly see him getting to the apocalypse unharmed." Zachariah said smiling at me.

"What about Sam?" I asked staring at Zachariah.

"Well..." Zachariah said turning back to watch the people. "He's more of an unpredictable element to all this. He could live, if he plays along with the game, but the boys smart, might figure it all out and then we'll have to take care of him." Zachariah said sounding threatening but still had a smile on his face.

"What do you mean take care of him?!" I asked getting mad.

"Like this." Zachariah said clicking his fingers and a woman just dropped dead in front of us. I went to help her, when Zachariah pushed me back onto the wall. "Will you return to Dean?"

"Let me help the woman." I said growling. He clicked his fingers again and another person fell to the fall, just like a the woman did.

"Will he help Dean?" Zachariah asked again watching the small crowds gather around the people. Some screamed for an ambulance.

"You fucker!" I growled and he turned to me and smiled. "You let these people live, now!" I growled. I could feel my wolf side itching to be let free but there was too many people around.

"Will you return to Dean?" Zachariah asked again and clicked his finger two more times. More and more people were falling to the ground and I couldn't help any of them.

"You mother fucker, stop it! Stop killing people!" I growled.

"Return to Dean." Zachariah said simply.

"Fine! I'll go back!" I shouted and he clicked his fingers again and everyone got up and carried on as if nothing had happened.

"You heartless-" I started to speak but Zachariah cut me off.

"You go back on this and I will kill Bobby first and then every other human being you have even met until you return to his side." Zachariah said smiling and then just disappeared. Payton walked down the steps and looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked holding a brown bag full of things.

"Nothing. Come on we should finish getting Bobby's things." I said getting up.

We finished the shopping and was driving back to Bobby's house when my phone rang, it was Sam. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said softly. It was the first time I had talked to Sam since leaving.

"_Hey, you ok?_" Sam asked, there wasn't any other sound but his voice.

"Been better, how are you and Dean?" I asked sighing softly.

"_Been better."_ Sam said and sighed. "_So, I was calling because um.. I just wanted to check up on you._" Sam said with a laugh.

"Thanks Sam. I'm good. Look... I um..." I wanted to tell Sam I wanted to come back but I didn't know how to put it.

"_Oh hey Gerard, yeah I'm good thanks_." Sam suddenly said and my heart sank a little.

"Dean's back then." I replied plainly.

"_Oh yeah_." Sam replied.

"He still mad with me for knocking him out?" I asked and noticed Payton looked at me surprised.

"_No, no that's not the problem Gerard_." Sam replied. I could hear Dean moving around in the background.

"Well is he mad at me at all?" I asked tapping my finger on my crutch.

"_Kinda, I mean I'm not an expert on it, but I think it's something to do with the way you communicate._" Sam replied.

"Super. Look I'll go, but is it ok to call later, I really need to talk to you." I said softly.

"_Gerard you know you can call any time. But best leave it till after 9, I'm working a case with my brother._" Sam said. I smiled.

"You are a star," I replied. "Be safe." I said and hung up. Payton glanced at me like he wanted to ask me a question. He did it three times but I sighed. "Just say it."

"Ok, who's Dean?" Payton asked plainly.

"A friend." I said looking out of the side window.

"And you knocked him out?" Payton asked.

"Yeah, he wouldn't move out of the way and I _really_ wanted to leave." I said sighing and running my hands through my hair.

"How could you knock him out?" Payton asked.

"I'm very strong." I replied with a small laugh.

"Was he asking you a question you didn't want to answer?" Payton asked.

"Always." I replied without thinking.

"What was he asking you?" Payton asked.

"He wanted to know why I wouldn't stay with him when I'm in love with him." I replied and then as I herd the words leave my mouth I turned to Payton and pulled out my gun.

"Whoa! Whoa wait don't shoot me!" Payton said pulling over the car.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked holding the gun to Payton's chest.

"Nothing, we were talking." Payton said with a nervous smile.

"What are you?" I asked pulling the saftey off.

"Put the gun down." Payton said and suddenly I was putting the gun down.

"What the hell are you doing to me?!" I asked getting worried over the lack of control I had over my own body.

"Calm down and step out of the car with me." Payton said and I did. We walked round to the front and I stood there looking at him confused and angry.

"What the hell are you?!" I growled.

"Chill please," Payton said softly. "I told you I hadn't had my ass beat in years. It's because I can plant thoughts into peoples minds, make them tell me stuff, make them put guns down, I save people this way." Payton said softly.

"Why the hell are you using you power on me?!" I shouted.

"I didn't mean too... look I'm new at this and well I wasn't really paying much attention to my power, I was being nosey. You seem weird and interesting at the same time." Payton said raising his hands, he didn't smell like a lie which was a plus.

"Does Bobby know you do this stuff?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he was hooking me up with a dude who will be able to help me out with the control." Payton explained putting his hands in his pockets.

"Dude you need to be more careful, you could end up getting someone hurt... namely you if I got to mad!" I said poking his chest.

"No offence but you're just a girl, and your not even 100%." Payton said as we walked back to the car.

"I could still whoop your arse." I said as we climbed in.

"No way. I'm pretty awesome when I use my powers." Payton said smiling as he started the car.

"Whatever, I would so kick your arse." I said with a small smile.

We pulled up to Bobby's and unloaded the car, I didn't even need the crutch any more. We each grabbed a couple of bags and walked in as Bobby was hanging up the phone.

"We got everything your friend needs." Payton said as we put the bags down. Bobby looked at me worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking forward. Payton took my bags and walked into the kitchen.

"The boys are hunting a Siren." Bobby said still looking worried.

"Like Siren, come here to your death, siren?" I asked and Bobby nodded "Why are looking so worried?"

"They are boys and eijet's. I've never herd of anyone actually managing to hunt one of these." Bobby said twiddling a pen around in his hand. I walked over and looked at the book he was reading. I scanned it and looked at Bobby.

"We got a plan to save their arses then?" I asked plainly.

"I thought you didn't want to go round them again?" Bobby asked sitting up.

"Let's just say I've been presented with a much worse alternative." I said shaking my head. Bobby stared at me hard. "The angel that kicked my arse came back and started to kill innocent people, he said he wouldn't stop until I agreed to return to protect Dean." I sighed.

"Angel?" Payton said and I turned to him.

"Yeah, a really nasty bastard called Zachariah." I said softly.

"Great... so both sides are sons of bitches." Payton said walking up to Bobby and checking out the book on the table.

"Yeah..." I trailed off and looked at Bobby. "We need to do something. Payton you said you could plant thoughts in peoples minds, maybe it would work on the Siren?" I said looking at Payton. He shook his head.

"No offence but how the hell am I meant to get close enough without getting infected? I need to be stood next to the person to make the first connection." Payton explained.

"Plus I don't want to put Payton in this fight. I'll go alone and save the eijets. You and Payton take the spell and ingredients to this address." Bobby said getting to his feet and passing me some paper.

"Oh no!" I said pushing his hand away. "I'm going too."

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Because I may be immune to the Siren's power. Plus its kinda my job..." I said folding my arms over my chest. Bobby huffed and turned to Payton.

"Take these and I'll meet you back here when we're done hunting, go now, he really needs this spell." Bobby said and Payton smiled at me and left. "Go pack your bag." Bobby said turning to me. I hobbled up the stairs and packed up my hunting bag and raced to Bobby's car.

We were driving most of the day to get to the guy's location. The whole trip we talked about a plan of attack or what we were planning on doing when we reached them. The drive was pleasant enough but we didn't really talk that much. We had been driving most of the day when Bobby started to talk to me again. I jumped because I had nearly fallen asleep.

"What? Sorry I was nearly asleep." I said stretching and turning to Bobby.

"I wanted to talk, about Dean." Bobby said with his eye's glued to the road.

"Dean... ok," I said shuffling in my seat. "Anything particular?"

"You and him." Bobby said still with his eyes locked on the road. I turned to Bobby and looked confused.

"There is no me and him Bobby." I said softly.

"Yeah well you don't need to be psychic to see that both of you want to be together. What's holding you back? I mean it's the apocalypse for crying out loud. Who knows we might all die at the end of this. Take the chance for a little happiness while you can." Bobby said turning to me for a second.

"I wish it was that simple." I huffed out.

"It is, just you two are too stubborn to let it happen!" Bobby said still watching the road.

"It's not me being stubborn, its me being practical." I replied looking out into the road.

"Practical? When has love ever been practical?" Bobby asked shaking his head. "Why are you being practical?"

"Because I'm going to die." I said softly.

"Christ we are all going to die Megan." Bobby said shaking his head.

"In four months, by Sam's hand." I said barely above a whisper. Bobby slammed on the breaks and looked at me with his mouth open.

"What?" Bobby asked blinking.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." I sighed and looked back at the road. I was trying to back track but at the same time I was relieved that I had said it to another human being.

"No... no wait a minute. What did you just say?" Bobby asked putting his hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and sighed. He had herd everything. I sighed.

"I've got four months left to live. You are the only person who knows. Castiel did a deal with a reaper and now I've got four months left. I also got a peek at my death, it was Sam killing me. I don't know why or how, just he was stood over me. So you see Bobby I can't be all happy in love with Dean when I know... I know that in four months, his own brother, Sam, he's going to kill me. If I piss Dean off enough, maybe, I don't know maybe when the time comes, Sam and Dean will be able to work through it and fight the devil together. I don't want to be the reason they go separate ways." I said softly looking into Bobby's eyes. Bobby sat there for a few moments taking it all in.

"Megan..." Bobby said getting a sad expression crossing his face.

"Don't Bobby." I said sternly. "Don't act like that with me or I will give up right now. I need to keep fighting, I need to keep Dean safe and find the bastard who killed my family. I need to do these two things cos otherwise I'd give up on everything and just waste the last few months I have left." I said softly looking into his eyes. Bobby nodded slowly and turned to start the car.

"Are you going to tell Dean about this deal?" He asked starting the engine.

"Not planning too. So if you could keep it under your hat until I'm dead I'd be grateful." I said plainly as the car started to move.

"He has a right to know Megan." Bobby said as we drove down the road.

"Why? All it's gonna do is mess him up big style, just what he doesn't need just before the apocalypse." I said sighing.

"He loves you, hell we all do. You need to tell him. It's the right thing." Bobby said.

"Bobby it will screw him up to much, no way. I'm not dumping this on him, no way, no how. So let's just keep it our secret eh?" I asked turning to him.

"I'm not happy about this." Bobby said shaking his head.

"Thank you. I promise, you can deny all knowledge if it makes you feel any better." I said joking.

"Just, I don't know. Try and enjoy what time you have left, don't let it all be consumed by revenge. It just ain't good for the soul." Bobby replied as we drove off.

We drove nearly most of the night to reach the motel in which the guys where staying at. Bobby past me a bronze dagger and a shotgun. I put a few rounds in it and cocked it.

"We planning for trouble?" I asked placing the dagger in my boot.

"Could be." Bobby said cocking his gun. We walked towards guys room and herd fighting when suddenly someone was tackled through the door by something and a dude was stood watching, I could smell its scent and it wasn't human.

"I think we may have found the Siren." I said softly to Bobby as we walked around the corner.

"Do it. Do it for me Dean." The Siren said.

"Tell me again how weak I am Sam. How I hold you back." Dean said and swung for Sam with a fire axe. Bobby raced in time to stop him and stabbed Dean with the bronze knife. I aimed my shotgun at the Siren.  
"Don't move!" I shouted but the damn thing started to run. "Bobby!" I shouted and he threw the knife as Sam cried for us not to kill him. The dagger hit in the centre of his back killing him. I lowered my gun and looked at the brothers, Sam was on the floor and Dean was holding his arm. The spell must of worn off because they started to look around confused.

No one really talked much about it and we all decided to have a beer instead. Bobby past them out.

"Soda?" Dean asked.

"Boys are driving ain't you?" Bobby asked. I smiled and opened mine.

"Thanks guys, if you hadn't shown up when you did..." Sam said.

"You've done the same for me, more than once." Bobby said plainly. "Course you could of picked up the phone. It only took one call to realise agent Nick Munroe wasn't real. You boys going to be ok?" Bobby asked watching them.

"Yeah fine yeah good." Sam and Dean said sheepishly.

"See ya." Bobby said and walked over to his car. "You know Siren's are nasty things, that it got to you, is no reason to feel bad." He said and got in his car.

"You not leaving?" Dean asked coldly.

"No. I'm staying." I replied and walked over to grab my bag out of Bobby's boot. I herd the boys talking and tapped Bobby's boot to tell him he could go. He drove off and I walked back over to them. Dean looked at me and then motioned to follow him. I looked at Sam and he looked upset. I gave him a small smile and fallowed Dean. He walked a good way from Sam before stopping and turning to me.

"Why the hell did you come back?" He asked bitterly. I was expecting him to act this way.

"Because I had my arms and legs broken and then watched people die in front me and was unable to save them." I said plainly.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked shaking his head.

"You heard, an angel did it. Forced me to protect you. Said he'd kill Bobby if I didn't." I said coldly.

"Well what the hell makes you think I want you on hunts with me?" Dean asked walking closer to me. I looked into his eyes and shook my head.

"Who says you get a frigging choice?" I said walking up to him so that there was nearly no gap between our bodies.

"I say." He said whispering.

"Tough." I replied and then smiled.

"You can't just walk out me after we kiss and then expect me to act like its' fine that your back." Dean said walking away from me.

"I'm not asking you to Dean, but if I leave you again, people will die. People we both care about will die!" I said following him. Dean turned to me and shook his head.

"No. Cass get your ass here now!" Dean shouted to the sky.

"What you gonna do? Ask for a new protector?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah actually!" Dean said. "CASS!" He shouted.

"Dean your stuck with me. Deal." I said in a huff.

"Deal?" Dean said getting mad. "Deal? You want me to deal? Well I'm sorry I cant. I am in love you, and damn it I don't think I have felt this way about another person ever. But the moment I figure it out, you walk out! After we kiss! You still walk out on me. Then I track you down and you say something about four months! Something which you still haven't cleared up for me by the way! And then you knock me out and disappear again, you don't answer my calls or Sam's. And I start to think that you've gone after Alistair and gotten yourself killed! Then to top it all off you show up with Bobby and kill this Siren. So just how the hell am I meant to deal with any of this?!" Dean shouted.

"I don't know! But you really think that you are the only person finding it hard right now?! I mean come on! I fell for you back when I was in hospital, but because of what happened I don't want to tell you. So I see you getting it on with Anna and think fine... ok whatever. I see my best friend die and decide I need to get revenge. I try and leave you kiss me, making me so confused, because I had nice simple plan. Kill demon. End. But no! Dean frigging Winchester has to show up at motel room and try and be all dashing hero guy. Which only makes things ten times harder because I still really want to kill Alistair but god damn you are the only thing I can think about! So I try and ignore you best I can and the frigging angels get involved. I have my body go through so much pain, and have the shit beat out of three ways to force me to go back. But I can't because in the end _you_ will the one getting hurt. So I sit through the pain, heal and then watch other people die all because I wont return. I can't watch anyone die. I meant it when I said it Dean. So have a paddy, shout and scream about it, but I'm not leaving and you and Sam and not dying while I'm around." I said holding back a few tears. Dean watched my face for a few moments, he looked almost puzzled. He walked towards me and pulled me into a hug. I really wasn't expecting it. I hugged back holding tightly onto his jacket as if his scent made all the evil just vanish.

"It's going to be ok." Dean said holding me close. He stroked my hair and I smiled.

"No its not. Nothing is ok, not now..." I said pulling away.

"Well your here, it's all I could ask for right now." Dean said leaning down and kissing me on the lips.


	19. Death Takes A Holiday

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original Characters.

I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing and reading this story. You guys rock. Message me if you get confused or just want to ask a question =)

Ginkies =)

* * *

Death Takes A Holiday

We had been on the road a week and staying in little motels. I had my own room for the night and was busy getting some clothes out when my phone rang. I didn't recognise the number but answered anyway.

"Hello?" I said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hello Megan, how are you this fine evening?" The voice said.

"What do you want Richard?" I said feeling a knot grow in my stomach.

"Can't a friend call and say hi?" Richard asked down the phone.

"Your no friend of mine, and since when did demons use mobiles?" I asked sarcastically.

"Since your back with the Winchesters and I don't want them to see me. Now I hear your back on team angel and honestly I wanted to check about your end of the deal." Richard said sounding slightly concerned. I sighed down the phone as the knot in my stomach got tighter.

"You still want me to go through with it?" I asked coldly.

"Of course I do. But because I know how much you don't want to trust me, I'm willing to hand you Alistair first. Think of it as a good will gesture." Richard said laughing a little.

"Richard," I said taking a deep breath. "I... I can't spilt up the brothers... I can't."

"No one is asking you too. All I want is you to do is open a door. What Sam decides to do after that is his own choice." Richard explained.

"What if I stop him leaving?" I asked nervously.

"Well... technically that would not be breaking the deal, but I would kill you." Richard said sounding normal.

"You'd kill me? Better demons have tried and failed." I said sounding brave.

"That might be the case, but you see I am very talented..." Richard said and suddenly my nose was bleeding. I wiped the blood away and looked at my hand.

"You?" I asked still looking at the blood on my hand.

"Yes, and that's just a tease act. I will kill you or any other person you get to stop Sam leaving, and I wont even have to be in the room." Richard and I swear I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Bastard." I growled.

"Keep the deal." Richard said and hung up. My nose was still bleeding. I held a tissue to it and someone knocked on the door. I sighed and walked over. Dean was stood there looking at me confused. I opened the door wider so that he could come in.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Nose bleed. It's nothing." I said and checked, it had stopped bleeding. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face. "Did you want something?" I asked as I patted my face dry.

"Yeah, I...um... I wanted to talk to you... it's Sam's idea." Dean said sheepishly. I turned round to him and had to fight not to laugh.

"You, Dean Winchester, want to do a chick flick moment?" I asked letting out a small giggle. Dean frowned at me.

"Look, shut up." Dean said and I stopped giggling. "I.. I thought maybe we should talk about.... things... clear the air..." Dean said looking around the room. He was feeling so uncomfortable. I walked up to him and pushed him slightly.

"Really? Or is this what Sam suggested?" I asked with a smile.

"Sam. Honestly I thought we could go out and get drunk, then I remembered it takes you a whole brewery to get drunk so this is plan b." Dean said smiling back at me. I laughed and shook my head.

"Nice." I said and sat on the bed. "So... Sam thinks we should talk..." I sighed.

"Yeah." Dean said coming and sitting next to me on the bed.

"About?" I asked turning and looking into his face.

"Us... amongst other things." Dean said and turned to face me. I looked into his eyes and all I wanted to do was jump on him and kiss his face off. But I didn't, it would too weird not to mention awkward in the morning.

"What about us?" I asked softly.

"Well you know..." Dean said waving his hand. "Feelings crap..."

"Oh," I said and laughed. "Feelings crap." I said mocking him.

"Yes." Dean said nodding his head firmly. "Like you know, the whole feelings thing we have towards each other..." Dean said and started to look around the room again. I laughed silently.

"And what feelings are those?" I asked as he turned back to look at me.

"You know." He said.

"No I don't, tell me." I said winding him up. Dean sighed.

"You know." He said plainly.

"Nope." I said with a small smile. Dean sighed and looked away, I laughed a little and he turned back to face me. I held a straight face. Dean moved his face closer to mine, he placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me softly. I kissed back pulling him closer to me.

* * *

Soon we were laid in bed kissing each other, just kissing, but it was nice. It felt almost normal. Dean smiled as he pulled out a kiss and just looked at my face. I smiled back and then reality kicked in again. The knot in my stomach turned and I felt guilty. Guilty for falling for Dean, guilty for the deal I made, guilty that I only had four months left to live. I lost my smile and sat up. Dean looked at me confused.

"See this is what we need to talk about." Dean said looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. "Come on, tell me why you keep doing this. Why you keep going somewhere in your head and coming back heartbroken." He said rubbing my shoulder, I turned and smiled again and got off the bed.

"Dean..." I said turning to look at him. "I...I've got something I need to tell you," I said finding words really hard to say. Dean watched me waiting for me to speak. "I'm... in love with you and its terrifying." I lied, well more of a half truth I was scared to be in love with Dean. "I've watched nearly every single person I have every loved die, I've held my best friends body in my arms." I paused and moved back over to the bed. "I just... I don't think I could watch something kill you. I'm so scared that if I get close to you, really close, you'll die." I said softly. Dean wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"I can't promise I wont get hurt through all this, but man, come on. I've got frigging angels watching my back as well as a beautiful young hunter." Dean said and smiled at me. I shook my head and pushed him softly.

"Girl." I joked. "Dean, I gotta tell you this now, before we go any further." I said looking into his eyes. Dean just nodded. "I will do _anything_ to get revenge on Alistair, _anything_. But no matter what I do, I will love you." I said and took a deep breath.

"Has... has that got to do with the four month thing you said?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Dean." I whined and stood up again.

"Look I want to know. Just tell me." Dean said standing up too. I turned to him and shook my head.

"No. That is my business, not yours. Just drop it ok?" I asked. Dean looked at me and shook his head.

"No its not ok. I mean what is it with everyone?!" Dean shouted. "Why is everyone suddenly deciding to keep big deep dark secrets?!" He said shaking his head.

"Everyone?" I asked confused.

"You and Sammy. God if it's not him making secret calls to the bitch demon Ruby, it's you and this whole four months thing." Dean said shaking his head. "I just don't get it."

"Oh like your Mr perfect. What about hell? Talked much about that recently? I didn't think so!" I shouted back and then shook my head. Dean looked hurt. "I'm sorry," I said softly. "I didn't mean it."

"It doesn't matter." Dean said plainly looking at the floor. I walked over to him and grabbed his hands. He looked up to my face.

"This four month thing is my thing to deal with ok? Just me. I'm not trying to shut you out, I just haven't wrapped my head round it yet. I promise once I do, I'll tell you." I lied.

"Ok." Dean said softly. I sighed and smiled at him.

"Friends?" I asked sounding like I was 3. Dean laughed and pulled me into a hug.

* * *

We were sat in a restaurant getting some food when Bobby called Sam. I was sat across the table as he talked watching Dean try and fix a busted jukebox. I shook my head with confusion when after the third set of money he put in he decided to check if it worked.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said and hung up as Dean walked back to us.

"What's up?" Dean asked sitting down next to me.

"Um... Bobby found something in Wyoming." Sam said typing away at his laptop.

"A job?" Dean asked.

"Maybe, small town, no ones died in the last week and a half." Sam said as Dean started to eat his burger.

"That's so unusual?" Dean asked with a mouth full of food.

"Well its how they're not dying. One guy with terminal cancer strolls right out of hospice. Another guy gets capped by a mugger and walks away without a scratch." Sam said reading.

"Got shot in the ass?" Dean said and I smiled. Sam ignored his brothers comments as usual.

"Police say Jenkins was shot in the heart at point blank range by a 9mm." Sam said reading.

"And he's not a doughnut?" Dean asked still with a mouth full of food.

"Locals are saying its a miracle." Sam said.

"Ok." Dean said and went back to eating.

"It's got a be something nasty right? People making deals or something." Sam said and I looked away. The knot in my stomach moved, reminding me I still had the deal to keep if I wanted to get my hands on Alistair.

"You think?" Dean said and I turned to him, then looked at Sam.

"What else would it be?" Sam asked confused.

"I dunno." Dean said again with so much food in his mouth it was more a noise than actual words.

"Alright, get that to go." Sam said packing up all his things and getting. Dean sat there looking unhappy. Sam turned back and we were both just sat there. "What?" He asked.

"Sure you want me to come with you?" Dean asked looking pissed.

"Why not?" Sam asked confused.

"I don't know, I don't want to be holding you back." Dean said and bit into his burger. I watched as Sam looked angry at Dean. I had clearly missed something, and it looked big to me. I watched between each brother waiting for someone to say something.

"Dude I've told you a 100 times, that was the Siren talking not me." Sam explained with a small roll of the eyes. It clicked in my head what they were arguing about, but I didn't know why it had got to Dean so much. "Can we get past this?" Sam asked sounding annoyed.

"Yeah we're past it." Dean said throwing his burger back onto the plate.

"Thank you." Sam said and walked off to the Impala.

"What is your problem?" I asked as we got up and started to walk out.

"Nothing, what do you mean?" Dean asked plainly.

"I dunno, ripping into Sam like that." I said as he held the door open for me. "Was pretty douchey." I said.

"Don't know what your talking about. Sometimes I swear you don't even talk English." He joked and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and got in the back.

* * *

We drove to Greybull Wyoming, to talk to the guy that had been shot to see if anything weird happened.

"Now you three said you were bloggers?" The guy that had been shot, Mr Jenkins I think his name was, asked as we sat around his dinning table.

"Yes sir, floored by the ." Sam explained.

"All God glory, fit to blog." Dean said and turned to us and smiled.

"Um some of the people round town are saying what happened to you was a miracle." Sam said.

"It was plain as day." Mr Jenkins replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked.

"How else do you explain it? The doctors can't. There's a bullet in my hear and its pumping like a piston." Mr Jenkins said looking at all of us.

"Well how do you explain it?" Dean asked. He looked around to the other room where his wife and little girl was.

"Look, honestly I was no bodies saint, I'm not exactly father of the year either." Jenkins explained.

"OK." Dean said.

"But when that guy shot me and I didn't bleed a drop, I just knew the Lord was giving me a second chance." Jenkins explained.

"That so?" Dean said with a smile.

"I had the feeling, like angels were watching over me." Jenkins said. "I wouldn't expect you guys to understand." Jenkins said and Dean looked surprised.

"Well we'll just have to try." Dean replied.

"You wouldn't of happened to swung past a cross roads over the past week or so?" Sam asked and Jenkins looked confused.

"No." Jenkins said looking at Sam.

"Maybe you met someone with black eyes, or red?" Sam asked. I thought he was being way to obvious with it all. Jenkins lent forward.

"Who'd you guys say you were again?" He asked staring at Sam.

"Never mind, thank you for your time." Dean said and we got up to leave.

* * *

We got a motel room and started to do some research. I was sat on one of the beds hacking on my laptop as Dean was sat at the desk researching.

"You ever wish that people could just live forever?" I asked hacking into the police records for the town.

"Nah, I figure people have an expiry date for a reason." Dean replied. I looked up at him from my laptop.

"Huh." I said. Dean turned to me.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess I just expected a different answer." I said and went back to hacking.

"Like what?" He asked getting up and walking over to the bed.

"I dunno, a yes I guess. I mean wouldn't you like to have your family. Be a little bit more normal?" I asked typing.

"Of course I'd want my parents back, but I mean... if they hadn't died I wouldn't be here and we wouldn't be stopping the apocalypse." Dean explained. I looked up to him and smiled.

"Good point." I said.

"Plus," He said leaning closer to me. "I would of never met you." He said and kissed me on the lips. I smiled in the kiss and then pulled away.

"Very good point." I said laughing a little. Then my computer began to beep. "I'm in the police records, searching for the last death and sending it to Sam's laptop." I said smiling.

"You are one hot nerd." Dean said smiling at me. I folded my arms over my chest.

"I think I'll take it as a compliment, although I'm no nerd thank you." I said nodding my head when I said thank you. Dean laughed and walked back over to the desk to check out the file. Not long after Sam walked in the door.

"Hey." Sam said to us.

"Anything?" Dean asked as Sam walked over to him.

"That cancer survivor? He was clinically dead, his wife pulled the plug. Now he's taking his wife out for their 20th anniversary." Sam explained.

"Any sign of a deal?" I asked getting up from the bed and walking over to them.

"No." Sam replied. "What about you? Finding anyone dying around here?" He asked.

"Not since Cole Griffith. He dropped ten days ago, it's the last death we could find." Dean said bringing up a picture of the kid.

"So what you thinking?" Sam asked.

"Well maybe it is what people say it is." Dean said walking over to me. I looked at him sceptical.

"Miracles? Dean in our experience when do miracles just happen?" Sam asked sitting at the desk and checking out the file.

"Well there's no deals, no faith healers, these souls just ain't getting dragged into the light." Dean said pouring a cup of coffee.

"Maybe because there is not around to carry them?" Sam said looking at us.

"What no reapers?" I asked confused as Dean came and stood next to me.

"Well grim reapers that what they do right? Sweep souls off. So if death ain't in town..." Sam said.

"No bodies dying." Dean finished his sentence. "So what? The local reapers on strike? Playing the back 9? I don't know Sam." Dean said taking a sip of coffee.

"Well lets talk to somebody who might." Sam suggested.

"Well last time I checked, Huggy Bear ain't available." Dean said with a smile.

"No dude, the kid." Sam said.

"The kid?" Both me and Dean said at the same time confused.

"The kids a door nail." Dean added.

"Exactly, look if he's the last person to die around here, maybe he's seen something. We should talk to him." Sam said. Dean laughed.

"I love how matter-of-fact you are about that." Dean said getting another sip of coffee. "Strange lives."

* * *

That night we went to the grave of Cole Griffith to ask him a few questions . Sam was setting up the ritual. Dean was flipping through a book and I was just stood around getting slightly freaked out the grave.

"You sure this is going to work?" Dean asked looking up from the book.

"No. But if the spirits around it should smoke them out." Sam said messing with something.

Dean closed the book and Sam looked up.

"What?" I asked sitting on the grave stone next to him.

"This job is whack that's what." Dean said

"How so?" Sam asked.

"If you want me to yank a monster or torch a ghost, lets light it up right. But this? If we face whatever this is people are gonna start dropping dead." Dean said. "Good people."

"Look," Sam said getting to his feet. "I don't want them to die either Dean, but there's a natural order."

"I guess I kinda agree with Sam on this." I added.

"Your kidding right?" Dean asked looking at both of us. "You've cheated death!"

"Hey." I whined pouting. _If only you knew, I didn't cheat just postponed it._ I thought sulking slightly.

"What?" Sam asked as Dean stared at him.

"And you don't see the irony in that? You and me we are the poster boys for the unnatural order. All we do is ditch death." Dean said.

"Yeah but the normal rules don't really apply to us do they?" Sam asked, Dean laughed and we both looked confused.

"We're no different than any body else." Dean said.

"I am." I said raising a hand.

"Shut up, your not helping." Dean said with a small smile.

"I'm infected with demon blood. You've been to hell." Sam said plainly. "Look I know you want to see yourself as Joe the plumber but your not. Neither am I. Sooner you accept that the better off you'll be." Sam explained and Dean just sighed loudly looking up to the sky.

"Joe the plumber was a douche." Dean said looking to the sky.

"You gonna help me finish this?" Sam asked getting back on his knees. Dean got up to help when a guy shouted us.

"Hey!" He was a older man with a flash light. "What are you doing here?"

"Um.." Sam said looking at us. "Look just take it easy."

"What the hell is this?" the guy asked looking at the grave.

"Oh this is, this is not what it looks like." Dean said smiling and laughing nervously

"Really?" The guy said looking at Dean pissed. "Cos it looks like devil worship."

"What?! No no its not devil worship this is this is this is...." Dean pointed to Sam. "This is.. um... I don't have a good answer." Dean said glancing at us. I rolled my eyes.

"Look we're leaving." Sam said softly.

"You're not going anywhere..." The guy said walking up to us. "Ever again... Sam." Sam looked shocked, we all were shocked until he rolled his eye's back.

"Alistair." Dean said plainly.

"You son of a bitch!" I growled and Dean held me back.

"I thought you got deep fried extra crispy." Dean said still holding me back. I wanted to rip him apart limb from limb.

"No. Just the pediotrition I was riding. His wife's still looking for him. It's hilarious." Alistair said.

"You cold hearted bastard." I growled fighting to get past Dean.

"Oh Megan, don't be so negative towards me." Alistair said.

"I will kill you!" I said as Dean just stood there stopping me from attacking him.

"Anyway, no time to chat, I've got a hot date with death." Alistair said and suddenly Dean went flying off in one direction into a grave stone. I rushed towards Alistair but he start to choke me. I dropped to my knee's and he flung me backwards into a grave stone. I smashed it with my head and blacked out.

* * *

Sam got us back to the motel and when I woke up, Dean was still out of it. Sam said he was going to nip out and wouldn't be too long. I grunted at him and went to check out my head. The lump was already healing. I walked back in and saw Dean out on the other bed. I sighed and waited for him to wake up. When he did I gave him a cold cloth to place against his head.

"Thanks." He grunted taking it out of my hands. I grunted back and splashed down on the other bed. "You ok?" Dean asked turning to me.

"No." I said simply.

"You not healed?" Dean asked confused.

"I've healed, I'm frigging pissed." I said looking at Dean. "Why didn't you just let me go after him?" I asked shaking my head. "I could of taken him down."

"No you couldn't. I'm telling you that guy is tough. He would of killed you first." Dean said watching me.

"No he wouldn't Dean. I know it." I said getting mad.

"Megan he is one of the toughest sons of bitches we've ever face. You could not of taken him down alone." Dean said trying to explain but I was too mad. I grunted and turned my back to Dean. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello." I said sharply.

"Megan, good to see your as happy as ever." Richard said down the phone.

"Screw you chica. What do you frigging want?!" I snapped.

"Whoa whoa watch it yourself chica, otherwise I wont give you Alistair." Richard said sounding a little annoyed.

"I know where he is." I replied.

"Greybull, Wyoming. Yeah I know you do, but I can hand him on a plate to you. Greybull building 304 tomorrow night, round 9." Richard said.

"Are you sure?" I asked sounding a little less pissed.

"Positive." He replied.

"Fine." I said and hung up. I turned back to but he was laid on his back nursing his head. I huffed and closed my eyes too.

"Hey. How you doing?" Sam asked walking in. I sat up and Dean laid there.

"I'm in pain but what's new. I think I have a concussion." Dean whined.  
"Do you want some aspirin?" Sam asked.

"No thanks House." Dean said sitting up. "So demons huh?"

"Yeah, so much for miracles." Sam said.

"And what the hell happened with Alistair again?" Dean asked looking confused.

"I told you already, he tried to fling or whatever and it didn't work so he bailed." Sam explained walking over to my bed. "You ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"How come he couldn't fling you? He chucked you pretty good last time." Dean asked.

"Got no idea." Sam lied, and it was pretty obvious.

"Sam do me a favour, if your going to keep your little secrets I cant really stop you, but just don't treat me like an idiot ok?" Dean asked and Sam's face fell.

"What? Dean I'm not keeping secrets." Sam said looking at Dean.

"Um huh... whatever." Dean said looking at me. "So did you go back and Q&A the dead kid?" He asked turning back to Sam.

"Didn't have to. Bobby called, he did some digging." Sam said coming and sitting next to me holding a book.

"And?" Dean asked.

"He thinks I'm right. Local reapers gone, not just gone kidnapped." Sam said.

"By demons, why?" Dean asked. Sam opened the book.

"Listen to this," He said "Any bloody death under the new born sky, sweet to taste but bitter when once devoured."

"Swanky, what the hell does that mean?" Dean asked.

"Its from a very obscure, very archaic version of revelations." Sam explained.

"Which means what I think it means?" Dean asked.

"Basically, when you kill a reaper under the solstices moon, tomorrow night by the way, you've got yourself a broken seal." Sam explained. _Richard was right..._ I thought.

"How do ice a reaper, you can't kill death." Dean said.

"Well maybe demons can..." Sam said sighing. "Where the hell are the angel is what I wanna know, we could use their help for once." Sam said.

"Looks like we're going to have to take care of this one ourselves." Dean said turning to me and staring.

"What are we going to do? Swing in and save the friendly neighbourhood reaper?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"You got a better idea, I'm all ears?" Dean asked.

"Dean reapers are invisible, the only people who can see them are the dead and the nearly dead." Same explained.

"Well if ghosts are the only ones who can see them..." Dean said.

"Yeah?" Sam said plainly.

"Then we become ghosts." Dean said matter-of-fact placing his cold cloth back on his head.

"You do have a concussion." Sam said.

"Sounds crazy I know." Dean replied.

"It is crazy." Sam said, Dean smiled. "How?"

* * *

Dean went to get the how and we sat around the motel room waiting. I kept pacing up and down and up and down. I was restless.

"You sure your ok?" Sam asked looking up from a book he was reading.

"Been better." I said simply.

"What's wrong?" He asked putting the book down. I turned to him and sighed.

"A million things, none of which I can or should go into detail about." I said walking up to the end of the bed.

"Are you and Dean ok? You looked pretty pissed when he was holding you back at the graveyard." Sam asked.

"Yeah... yeah I think we are ok. Your brother is a pain in the arse 99% of the time." I said sighing.

"It's true... I've been stuck with him my whole life." Sam laughed.

"Ouch!" I joked. "But seriously, I love him. I do, but he is such a self righteous arse sometimes. It drives me nuts." I said sitting on the bed.

"Its a Winchester trait." Sam joked. "You know you said you loved him right?" He added.

"Yeah, it's true... and bloody obvious I gather. But I don't think we will do much about our feelings." I said softly.

"Why?" Sam asked confused.

"Dean in a relationship? Really? Can you really see it happening?" I said laughing.

"If the right girl showed." Sam said with a smile. I laughed it off as someone knocked on the door. Sam got up to answer it.

"I can't even begin to tell you how crazy you two are." Pamela said walking in. "Hi Megan." She said to me.

"Hey." I said back. By the expression on Dean's face, that's all he had herd from Pamela the whole car ride.

"Well Pamela your a site for sore eyes." Sam said shutting the door. Dean came and stood near me. I gave him a small smile and rubbed his shoulder. She laughed.

"Oh that's sweet grumpy." Pamela said lowering her glasses and then pulling them back up. "What do you say to deaf people?! Which one of your brainiacts came up with astral projection?"

"Yo." Dean said raising his hand like he was in deep trouble.

"Of course, chachie." Pamela replied sarcastically. "So lets be clear, you wanna rip your souls out of your bodies and take a little stroll through the spirit world?" Pamela asked sitting down next to me. "Do you have any idea, how heavy duty insane that is?!"

"Maybe but that's where the reaper is, so?" Dean said.

"So its nuts." Pamela replied getting up again.

"Well not if you know what your doing." Dean said.

"You don't know what your doing." Pamela said shaking her head.

"No, but you do." Dean said with a smile.

"Yeah I do, and guess what. I'm sick of being hauled back into your angel/demon soch grease crap."

"Well look, I'd love to be kicking back with a cold one watching Judge Judy too." Dean said.

"Nice, more blind jokes." Pamela said.

"You know what I mean. We're talking the end of the world here ok? No more tassel leather pants, no more Raymone CD's, no more nothing. We need your help." Dean asked.

* * *

Pamela agreed begrudgingly and we got the room ready for the astral projection.

"Tell me something geniuses even if you do break into the Vail and find a reaper, how you going to save it?" Pamela asked sat on a chair.

"With style and class." Dean replied.

"Your going to be two walking pieces of fog. You can't touch or move anything. You'll be defenceless hot shot." She replied.

"I seem to recall a bunch of ghosts beating the crap out of us." Sam said leaning on a post.

"Yeah well they had plenty of time to practice." She replied.

"Well I guess we gotta start cramming." Dean said.

"Wow a couple of hero's." Pamela said sarcastically. "Alright, lay down, close your eyes." Pamela said tapping the beds. I stood by the desk watching Pamela do her stuff. She walked up to Sam and whispered something. "You have got a great ass." I smiled and shook my head. Pamela turned back to me and smiled. "You hear that?" She asked.

"Of course. And now that Dean is out of it, I can safely say I agree." I said laughing a little.

We spent the rest of the day chatting and wasting time before the guys wanted to be woken. I was sat on the bed next to Dean just watching him sleep.

"So why didn't you want to go?" Pamela asked from her seat.

"I think I've had enough near death experiences for one lifetime thank you." I joked.

"The four months? Is that what it stands for?" Pamela asked.

"Bobby?" I asked.

"Bobby and my own magic powers." Pamela replied laughing a little.

"I'm going to kill him. I asked him not to tell anyone." I huffed.

"Honey, your secret is safe with me. Now why aren't you telling lover boy all about this death thing?" She asked plainly.

"I don't want to upset him. I don't want him to look at Sam and think, he's a killer. I don't want to tear them apart." I replied sighing and rubbing Dean's arm softly.

"You know it might be harder for him to take when he finds out when your dead what happened." Pamela said.

"I don't know, from what I saw, it looked like Dean wasn't even in the room." I replied.

"You saw?" Pamela asked.

"An angel from the future sent me a dream about it all. Wanted to warm me." I replied.

"Oh.. angels again." Pamela said softly. The room went quiet for a few moments and then she spoke again. "What's bugging you? I can feel something is really getting to you and its not all this Dean and dying crap."

"You have a special way with words Pamela." I said shaking my head.

"Well?" She asked.

"Can I trust you not to tell anyone?" I asked.

"I promise, now what's up?" Pamela asked.

"I-" My phone rang. "I should answer this." I said. "Hello?"

"Don't forget, tell anyone about this and its bye bye." Richard said down the phone.

"Fine. Ok, are you sure about the address?" I asked keeping my voice neutral.

"Quit worrying about it. He will be there. Just make sure that you keep your deal." Richard.

"What if I can't get to him? What then?" I asked.

"I provided my half... " Richard said and hung up. I looked at my watch and it was around 7:45pm.

"You ok?" Pamela asked.

"Super." I said sarcastically. "I'll be ok, I just don't like not being about to protect Dean." I lied.

"Don't worry sweetheart not much can happen to him over there." Pamela said reassuring me.

* * *

At 8:30 I stood up and stretched. Pamela turned to me and smiled.

"I need some air. I wont be long." I said walking to the door.

"I know where your going." She said and I stopped dead.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"I know where your going. Just be careful, and if Dean and Sammy are floating around, they will see you and remember." Pamela said softly. "But, kick his ass for me too." She added.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile and walked out. I found building 304 and walked in quietly. I searched the rooms and then herd some shouting. I fallowed it to a main hall type of room and peaked round the corner. I saw Sam and Dean boxed in by what I guessed was iron railing. I walked out and demons raced towards me. I fought two or three of them off and then cracked my neck. The burning rage passed through my veins as I fought off more demons and then someone swung me into a wall. Before I could get to my feet three demons were laying into me all at the same time. I was beat up and a little worse for wear when two of them picked me up and held my arms.

"So glad you could make it too." Alistair said holding my face as he walked past me. I spat blood out at him and he punched me in the face. "Don't be like that." He said then kissed me.

"Hey!" Dean shouted. I grabbed his lip and bit. Alistair pulled away and laughed as his lip bled a little. I was feeling swoozy and was only able to stand because the demons were propping me up. Alistair walked up to the Winchesters and a demon passed him a shot gun. He shot Dean and he disappeared.

"Rock salt isn't so much fun any more is it?" Alistair asked looking at ghost Sam. Dean reappeared.

"Alistair, you bastard." Dean said.

"Oh go on, why don't you try some of your mojo on me now, hot shot." Alistair said staring at Sam. Both me and I looked at Sam. "It's hard to get it up when your not wearing you meat huh?" Alistair said.

"Go to hell." Sam replied. Alistair turn to me.

"If only I could but they keep sending me back up to this artic crap hole." He said and walked up to me. "Megan, your looking better now, hows the family?"

"Fuck you!" I shouted and pulled on the demons and kicked my legs out.

"Words hurt you know." Alistair said and back handed my face. I lifted my head and glared at him.

"How about you let me go and I'll show you what hurt means?" I said pulling against the demons still.

"Another time maybe. I'm a bit busy right now." He said hit me in the face and the gut with the gun. I dropped to my knees.

"Hey!" Dean and Sam shouted.

"See, I'm busy. I need to kill death, twice, it takes two to break a seal." He said then kicked me in the face and walked over to the reapers. I was dizzy and dragged back up to my feet. I knew I'd be ok in a few minutes, as long as Alistair didn't hit me again. He shot Sam with the rock salt and he disappeared.

"By the way, its good to see you again, Dean." Alistair said walking up to him.

"You can shoot us all you want, but you can't kill us." Dean replied with a smile.

"Arh, that so?" Alistair asked as Sam reappeared.

"The moon's in the right spot, the board is set." Alistair said waving a sickle around. I could feel my strength returning and was waiting for the right moment to strike. "Let's get started shall we?"

"You going to kill a reaper with that?" Dean asked looking at the sickle. "It's a little on the nose, don't you think?"

"Is it? An old friend lent it to me. You know he doesn't really ride a pale horse. But he does have three amigos and they are just jonesing for the apocalypse." Alistair stood over by the first reaper and bent down. "It pays to have friends in low places.. don't you think?" He said grabbing the reaper and holding the sickle in place. Alistair started to chant in Latin. I pulled on the demons and tugged on them trying to break free. But they were really strong. Alistair finished the spell and killed the first reaper. Lightening flashed and I tried pulling myself free again. He grabbed the second reaper and had her facing the boys. She was shouting for him to stop. I decided to try something I only saw in kung fu films. I pushed myself up off the floor and did the splits kicking both the demons in the face and making them let go of me. I double uppercut both of them and raced to get Alistair. He paused is spell and flung his arm out sending me crashing into a wall with so much force I could hardly keep my eye's open, let alone move. But it gave the guys enough time to do something. The light fitting feel to the floor and freed the reaper from its spell. She in a flash was letting the boys out from the iron railings.

"Bye." Dean said and they vanished. Alistair turned to me and was about to kick the living shit out of me when a white light came.

* * *

I was dropped on the floor back at the motel. Sam rushed over and helpped me to my feet. I fell back onto the floor and so Sam picked me up and placed me on the other bed.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Fine, you guys?" I asked looking at Pamela holding her stomach.

"Been better honey." She said and started to chant into Dean's ear. I looked at Sam and he gave me sad puppy dog eyes.

"She was stabbed." Sam said softy. I tried to sit up but the pain was still too raw. I laid there helpless and watched Pamela work her mojo. She got up and sat next to me.

"We just gotta talk to Tessa, get her to stop reaping until we can get you better." Sam said helping onto the bed.

"I'm pretty sure she's started up again." Pamela said and was bleeding badly.

"I'm so sorry, I should of stayed with you." I said holding my side as I spoke.

"Its' ok honey, I knew how much going after that son of a bitch meant to you." She said with a soft smile. Suddenly Dean woke up and looked at all three of us. He saw the blood.

"What happened?" He asked coming over to Pamela.

"Dean where's Tessa?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"She's..." Dean looked to the floor. Sam turned to Pamela.

"Pamela I'm so sorry you don't deserve this." Sam said.

"Stop." Pamela said. "Yeah I don't. I told you I didn't want anything to do with this." She said pointing to Dean. "Will you do me a favour? Will you tell that bastard Bobby Singer, to go to hell for ever introducing me to you two in the first place." She started to cough up blood.

"Take it easy Pamela." Dean said softly. "If its any constellation, your going to a better place."

"You're lying." Pamela said looking at Dean. "What the hell right? Everyone has to go at some time. Come here." She said to Sam and pulled him closer. I herd everything she said and Sam looked at me. Pamela started to cough more blood and she died.

"Pamela!" Dean shouted at her. Sam looked at me worried.

"She's dead..." I said softly grabbing my side again.

"What did she say to you?" Dean asked Sam.

* * *

We sorted a funeral out for Pamela and the guys helped bury her. I watched from the side. After the service I walked into the graveyard by myself and away from other people. Seeing yet another person die was really starting to piss me off. I stood by a tree and watched the people leave.

"I hear the angels have Alistair thanks to you and your little friends." Richard said appearing at my side.

"Go away." I said watching the people leave.

"Ok, just as long as you keep the deal..." He said and vanished. I sighed and looked to the sky for something. Anything. I got nothing, as always. I sighed and looked back to the crowd to see Dean walking towards me.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked softly as he reached me.

"Yeah you?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said and looked to the ground."I'm sorry I wasn't with her." I said to the floor.

"I... I just don't get why you didn't listen to me. You could have been killed too." Dean said and I looked up at him.

"Don't start a fight here Dean." I pleaded.

"I'm not. I just don't get why you went after him after I warned you about it." Dean said looking at me.

"Haven't you ever wanted revenge so badly that it was all you could think about?" I asked looking into his green eyes. Dean looked away from me.

"Yes." He said softly.

"And what did you do?" I asked staring at him. Dean turned to me and looked me in the eye.

"I hunted that bastard for the best of 20 years and killed him." He said.

"And so will I if it takes that long. I want to kill Alistair I don't care what the angels have planned for him, when they are done, I'm killing him." I said coldly.


	20. On The Head Of A Pin 1

*Disclaimer* I own nothing except the original characters, and as such make zero pennies from it

Sorry its short, hope you understand why =)

* * *

We said our goodbyes to Pamela and got back on the hunt for seals. I was sat in the back of the Impala sleeping. I was dreaming about all the people close to me that had died. I was dreaming about my family, Karl and now Pamela.

_I was sat talking with Karl it was surreal. He looked nearly the same as when he died, only he had clean clothes on and a smile on his face._

"_I'm dreaming right?" I asked sitting next to Karl on the bench._

"_Yeah, but your dreaming of me, that's always a good sign." Karl joked with a wink._

"_So, your still...dead?" I asked looking out onto the lake._

"_Seems that way. But I'm here for a reason..." Karl said smiling at me._

"_Let me guess..." I sighed. "Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault everyone died, this path was chosen for you because your strong, God never throws things at you that you can't handle..." I said sarcastically. I herd those words too many times for such a short life. Karl gave out a rich warm laugh and shook his head._

"_No," He said laughing. "They were all your fault, hell I'm dead because of you bitch. I'm just here to tell you Dean's next."_

I bolted upright and took a deep breath. Sam and Dean were sat in the front. Sam was talking to Dean. My heart was racing. _It had to be a demon, just a demon... a frigging demon messing with my head. Get it together, your ok, Dean's ok._ I took another deep breath and listen to the conversation.

"Ruby will meet us outside Cheyenne, she's been following some leads." Sam said driving. Dean grunted. "Look I know she isn't exactly on your Christmas list, but if she can help us get to Lilith..."

"Work with Ruby, don't, I don't really give a rats ass." Dean said looking out of the window. I looked at Dean confused.

"What's your problem?" Sam asked.

"Pamela didn't want anything to do with this, and we dragged her back into it Sam." Dean said turning to Sam.

"She knew what was at stake." Sam said looking dead on.

"Oh yeah, saving the world. And we're doing such a damn good job of it." Dean said sarcastically.

"Dean-" Sam said

"I'm tried of burying friends Sam." Dean said looking out into the rain.

"Look, we catch a fresh trail-" Sam started to say.

"We fallow it, I know." Dean said finishing the sentence. The was a tension building between the brothers around people dying, and who could blame them? It was like my crap luck for getting people close to me killed was rubbing off onto them. "I know, like I said, I'm getting tired."

"Well get angry." Sam said. We drove in silence to the motel.

* * *

When we got there Sam went to get us a room for the night, while me and Dean grabbed the bags. It was still raining and it felt like your typical bad night starting. Dean opened the trunk and I grabbed my bag. I turned to Dean and gave him a soft smile. He smiled back and then sighed.

"Things will get better," I said rubbing his arm. "Just have... just hold on." I said biting my tongue for even thinking of saying have faith. Dean drop the bag back into the boot and pulled me in a hug. It was really unexpected so I was left just stood there with Dean wrapping his arms around me. He let go and smiled. "You ok?" I asked softly as we walked over to Sam.

"I'm tired of all this... that's all." He said and we walked to the crappy room. "Home crappy home." Dean said as Sam let us in. We all dropped our bags. Sam turned the light on and Castiel and Uriel were stood there.

"Winchester and Winchester." Uriel said looking at the boys.

"Oh come on!" Dean said glaring at the angels.

"You are needed." Uriel said looking at Dean. I glanced to Castiel and he almost looked afraid to look at me. I turned my attention back to Uriel.

"Needed? We just got back from needed!" Dean protested.

"You mind your tone with me." Uriel said glaring at Dean.

"No, you mind your damn tone with us." Dean said marching towards Uriel. Both me and Sam pounced.

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral." Sam said grabbing Dean's shoulder. I stood by the other side of Dean in case he moved closer to Uriel.

"Pamela, you know psychic Pamela." Dean said to Uriel. "You remember her Cass, you brunt out her eyes, remember that? Good times." Dean said sarcastically. Cass turned to Dean and looked upset. "Yeah then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for FIVE FREAKING MINUTES!" Dean shouted.

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes." Uriel said calmly.

"Yeah what was those again? What exactly do you want from me?" Dean asked getting really mad.

"Start with gratitude." Uriel said and I was ready to punch him in the face.

"Oh," Dean said getting ready to burst.

"Dean we know this is difficult to understand." Castiel said from the back of the room.

"And we don't care." Uriel said glancing at Castiel who looked away from us. "Now seven angels have been murder, all from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight." Uriel said glaring at Dean.

"Demons?" Dean asked. Uriel nodded. "How they doing it?"

"We don't know." Uriel answered.

"I'm sorry but what do you want us to do about it? I mean a demon with the juice to ice angels must be out of our league, right?" Sam asked.

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much." Uriel said glaring at Sam.

"Once we find whoever it is." Castiel piped up.

"So you need our help, hunting a demon?" Dean asked looking surprised.

"Not quiet." Cass said walking up to the side of Uriel. "We have Alistair." my whole body automatically tensed up.

"Great, he should be able to name your trigger man." Dean replied.

"But he wont talk. Alistair's will is very strong, we've arrived at an in-pass." Castiel said looking at Dean. I didn't like how Castiel was looking at Dean.

"Yeah, he's like a black belt in torture I mean you guys are out of your league." Dean explained.

"That's why we've come to his student." Uriel said and I turned to Dean. In a spilt second I saw Dean's true thoughts of fear, one which he quickly washed off his face in one neutral expression. "You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got."

"Dean, your are best hope." Castiel said looking at Dean who was now looking at the floor.

"No! NO way. You can't ask me to do this Cass, not this." Dean asked looking into Castiel's eyes. The stared at each other until Uriel walked in the line of sight and got in Dean's face.

"Who said anything, about asking." Uriel said. Dean turned to Sam and in a blink of an eye they had vanished, Uriel, Castiel and Dean. Sam and I were left looking at each other.

* * *

"Damn it!" Sam shouted.

"We need a way to find them." I said looking at Sam.

"I'll... I'll call Ruby, see if she can get here faster to help." Sam said getting out his phone.

"Super," I said under my breath. "I'll go call Bobby, see if he has any ideas..." I said walking outside.

I don't know why I walked out side, maybe so I didn't have to listen to Sam talking to that bitch Ruby, maybe because I thought I'd catch a scent trail outside. Honestly I didn't know why but felt like a good idea. I pulled my phone out when lights began to flicker above me. One burst and I had to cover my eyes so I didn't get blinded.

"Hello Megan." A voice said I moved my arms and saw Anna stood there.

"Anna? I thought you'd be kicking back, up in heaven or something." I said with a small smile.

"Things are a little more complicated." Anna replied with a smile.

"Aren't they just..." I sighed putting my phone back into my pocket. "I'm guessing you herd what's happened." I said softly.

"Yes. Uriel wants to use Dean to torture Alistair into tell them who is killing the angels. Only..." Anna paused and walked closer to me.  
"Only you don't think it's a demon either." I said softly. She shook her head. "Got any leads?"

"No. Megan I came to you for a reason, I believe you can truly protect Dean from anything, even the angels. I want to teach you the spell to send angels back to heaven." Anna said nervously.

"Are you sure you wanna teach me that? I mean, get me in a room with Uriel and well..." I laughed. Anna smiled.

"I am sure. I believe you will use this knowledge wisely and not abuse it." Anna said smiling. "I don't have much time, so this might hurt slightly." Anna said and tapped my forehead. You'd think by now, with the amount of mileage I've clocked on angel airways I might be used to the searing white heat that burns through your skull and defuses down your spine and into the rest of your body in a wave of sharp stabbing pains. But oh no, not me. I dropped to my knee's and grabbed fist full of dirt. I took a deep breath and looked up.

"Wow you guys really gotta work on that." I said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry," Anna said holding a hand out to help me up. I got to my feet and she looked around. "I need to go. Keep Dean safe." Anna said and disappeared. I stood there catching my breath when I saw flashes of the angel spell come into my mind. I clutched my head and dropped to my knee's again as the pain was nearly as bad as Anna's touch.

"Mother.... fudding... angels...." I said trying not to scream. Suddenly someone was helping me up and back into the motel room.

* * *

The visions of the spell went and I blinked a few times to see where I was. Sam was stood over me looking concerned, it became apparent he had been talking to me the last few minutes to see if I was ok. I sighed and looked up.

"Sorry." I said shaking my head as if it would shake the feeling of cotton wool out of my head.

"It's ok, just what happened to you? I saw light flicker and when I got out, you were on the floor muttering something." Sam asked bobbing down so that he was eye level with me.

"I..." I sighed and could perfectly recall the angel spell, I smiled to myself. "I had a little run in with an angel... It's ok. I'm fine." I said smiling and getting to my feet. The world spun a little but I held tight to the chair and the world finally stopped spinning.

"Are you sure your ok? Did you manage to find where the angels took him?" Sam asked looking worried, but not because I was dizzy. I could smell fear, worry a mixture of a few emotions coming from Sam. I cocked an eyebrow in his direction and stood away from the chair.

"Why are you so scared? And before you lie, werewolf. I can smell your fear." I said folding my arms over my chest. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Dean can't do it. He can't torture Alistair." Sam said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Well yeah..." I said and walked over to him. Sam looked up at me.

"No, you don't understand. Dean **can't** torture Alistair, he's just not strong enough." Sam said and a wave of sadness washed over him.

"Sam," I said sitting down next to him. "Dean is strong, he is-"

"No. No he's not. Megan, you didn't know him before. Since he came back from the pit, I don't know, Dean left something there and it's made him weak. He wont be able to kill Alistair in the end..." Sam said explaining himself.

"Well I've kinds already called dib's on him." I said with a small smile.

"Megan-" Sam started to say softly.

"Sam. Look we will find Dean, and I'll kill Alistair, by myself. Then we'll find who is killing the angels together... ok?" I asked standing up. Sam looked unconvinced. I pushed him slightly. "You got a better plan right now?" I asked.

"No." Sam said getting to his feet. "Ruby should get here in the next half an hour. She should be able to help us locate where the angels have Dean."

"Ruby? Super." I said sarcastically and Sam looked at me with eyebrows high.

"I... I don't trust her. But now is not the time to bring that up... yes I know. Look I just want to state, not happy working with her." I said huffing. Sam stared at me and then smiled.

"Are you sure, that you never met Dean before now?" Sam asked laughing.

"Shut up, I am not like your brother! He is a jackass, and I'm intelligent!" I said laughing. "I'm gonna get some fresh air and call Bobby, it's a long shot, but he might know what's happening." I said smiling.

"Just watch out for angels." Sam said laughing. _Here's hoping..._

* * *

I walked out the motel and down the road, it was late and the place was deserted. I walked until I was out of eye shot of the motel and stopped. "Cass!" I said looking around. "Cass I need to talk to you!" I spun around looking for my helpful little angel and got nothing. "Come on Cass answer me damn it!" I shouted to the sky.

"Impudent impatient half-breed." Uriel's voice came from behind me. I turned glaring at him.

"I want to talk to Castiel." I said plainly.

"Well tough, your talking to me." Uriel said glaring at me. "And what do you want, you half-breed."

"Dean, returned to Sam, in five minutes." I said plainly. Uriel let out a laugh and then walked so close that he was in my face.

"And what makes you think you give the orders around here?!" He snapped. I took a step back and smiled.

"Because, the last time we were alone chica, I remember sending you back home," I let my face become neutral again. "So, Dean, now."

"Don't test me half-breed, you will not like the answers you receive." Uriel growled.

"This is no test Uriel! You know Dean can't torture Alistair, you know it will break him. Now bring him back." I said fighting hard not to loose my temper.

"And say we do, how are we meant to find out who is killing the angels? Alistair will not tell us." Uriel barked.

"I'll get him to talk." I said plainly. "You know I am as strong as Dean. You know I can be stronger." I said in a small growl. Uriel stood there and looked at me, he tilted his head to one side and smiled. I really hated when he smiled at me. I held my ground though, glaring into his eyes. Waiting to send him packing or better yet, rip a new piece out of him. I stood there glaring back when something clicked in my head. "You want Dean there..." I said as the realisation of my thoughts hit me. Uriel looked at me confused. "Yeah, you want Dean there, you want him there so he'll break... You... you ain't on team angel any more are you? Your... you are working with the big D, you want him back up here. And that's why the angels are dying, ones who wont join you... that's why its your garrison. Your killing them." I said tensing up as Uriel began to clap and laugh. He started to walk towards me and I took a step back.

"Very clever half-breed. So what am I going to do with you now?" He asked still walking towards me.

"Leave me be, let Dean go and stop killing angels and we can all pretend this didn't happen?" I asked backing away with a sheepish grin. Uriel disappeared.

"I don't think so." He said reappearing behind me and tapping me on the head.

* * *

I woke up in a run down building, being held up by Uriel. My head was spinning and I was half hoping I would throw up on him. He held my arms tight as he talked to Castiel. I blinked a few times and looked around. We were stood outside a smaller room with noise coming from within. I guessed Dean was in there with Alistair.

"New Revelations have been given Castiel." Uriel said holding me up. I felt so out of it I could barley keep my eye's open.

"Uriel are you sure about this?" Castiel asked looking at me.

"Yes. We must move quickly. Recall Dean and have him wait out here." Uriel barked.

"He will not like this." Castiel said and vanished.

"You will not be able to tell any one anything when you are dead half-breed." Uriel said in my ear.

"Bite me." I managed to said in a rather pathetic sounding voice I have to admit. The door to the smaller room opened and Dean and Castiel walked out. Dean looked at me shocked and I struggled to get free of Uriel but it was useless.

"What's going on Cass?" Dean asked looking towards Castiel. I was pulled into the smaller room and the door slammed shut behind me. Dean raced up and smashed on the glass. Alistair began to laugh.

"Brought me a toy to keep my spirits up?" Alistair asked spitting out blood.

"No a new body." Uriel said and suddenly Castiel was in the room. "Hold her while I swap the demon over." Uriel said passing me to Cass. I started to shake my head.

"Don't... don't" Was all I could say. Dean was shouting and smashing on the glass.

"Uriel are you sure this is correct?" Castiel asked holding me up.

"Yes Castiel, Revelations were that the half-breed would be able to injure more torture than a human and would give Dean greater chance at reaching his goal." Uriel said walking over to Alistair and putting his hand on his head. Then Uriel reached his hand out to me.

"No Cass! No!" I started to shout as Cass brought me in reach of Uriel. "NO!" I screamed as Uriel began to chant and I squirmed in Castiel's arms. Suddenly a mass of black smoke raced out of Alistair's body and towards me. "NO!" I screamed and kicked before it all went black....

* * *

Hope you understand why I wanted to spilt it now =)

On the Head Of A Pin (part one)


	21. On The Head Of A Pin 2

*disclaimer I own nothing but original characters*

Sorry its another short one, but i hope you guys like it

* * *

I woke up lets just say a lot worse for wear. Dean was stood in front of me shaking his head.

"_Dean are you ok?" _I asked but I my mouth didn't move. _What the?_ I asked myself as I tried to move my arm but nothing happened. _What did that bastard Uriel do to me?_ I asked myself.

"_Will you just shut up?"_ A voice said within my head.

"_Who the hell are you? What the hell is going on here?"_ I asked the voice in my head.

"_Megan, Megan Megan. I'm in control now. Just sit back and enjoy the show." _The voice said.

"_Alistair! Get out of my body!"_ I growled in my head. He just laughed.

"_Love too, but see they got me trapped in here with you and lover boy. So just shut up and watch the show."_ Alistair said laughing.

"Does this body upset you Dean?" My voice said, only those where not the words I was thinking. Dean glared up at me, with so much hatred it hurt. "You know, I always wanted to jump her bones, but I guess this will just have to do." Alistair said laughing.

"_What do you think your doing?! Shut the fuck up Alistair!" _I shouted in my head and suddenly I felt weak, like I was being crushed from all sides. I felt so weak I couldn't even talk.

"Don't think that just because your inside her, I wont rip you apart. She knows what I'm doing is for the greater good." Dean said walking over to a table and producing a silver blade. My eyes widened as Dean drove the blade into my body. I screamed as Alistair did in my voice. The pain brought flash backs to Alistair's time torturing me. The torturing continued like this for a while. Soon I was starting to break, it was getting harder to keep strong.

* * *

"Let me know if you want some more, there's plenty left." Dean said turning to me from the side of the table. He had used silver, holy water, salt, heck everything that could even hurt me a little. My body was strong though, so even though I was battered, I was still alive. Something I wished I wasn't at that point.

"Go directly to hell, do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars." Alistair said breathing through the pain. Dean smiled.

"_Why don't you just go tell him what he wants and we all win. You leave, I get my body back and Dean can stop torturing you. It's win win."_ I said feeling back to myself. Something about Alistair being weaker made me feel stronger.

"_Now why would I want to ruin this? He's such a good student, learnt a lot." _Alistair's voice echoed in my head.

"_He's going to kill you, if I don't." _I said coldly.

"_Honey, you can't kill me I'll just send you packing. Like I did before."_ Alistair's voice said.

"_Thanks for that chica. You know, I will regain control of my body and I will kill you."_ I said softly as I watched Dean walk over to the table again.

"_Not if he kills you first..."_ Alistair said laughing.

"There's that little pig poker, I wondered where it went." Alistair said as Dean held up Ruby's knife. Dean started to pour holy water over it. "Do you really think this is going to fix you? Give you closure? That is... sad." Alistair said as Dean walked over to me. "That's really sad... sad, sad." Dean didn't say anything at all. He just kept looking into my eyes.

"_Please Dean, please don't.." _I begged as he plunged the knife into my stomach. I screamed and so did Alistair. Dean just kept staring into my eyes. His face, his expression, it wasn't Dean.

"_What have you done to him?" _I asked trying not to look into the empty bitter green eyes that were staring right at me.

"I carved you into a new animal Dean, there is no going back." Alistair said breathlessly.

"Maybe your right, but now it's my turn to carve." Dean said twisting the knife.

"_Stop this Alistair! Tell Dean who is killing the angels!"_ I screamed. Dean pulled the knife out and my body fell limp. Dean held my face and brought it so I was looking into his green eyes. Alistair began to laugh.

"She's screaming for you to stop you know Dean." Alistair said laughing. "It's quiet hilarious really. Wanna hear?"

"Go to hell." Dean growled holding my face. Suddenly my body went heavy and I was back in control.

"Dean?" I asked nervously and Dean kept glaring at me. "Dean it's really me, god this hurts so much but... kill him. Kill that bastard. Kill-" My body went limp again and Alistair took over. "Not what I was hoping she'd say..." He said laughing. "You know its your sear professionalism I respect." Alistair said and Dean let go of my face and walked back over to the table.

* * *

"Just not getting deep enough," Alistair said after Dean nearly drowned me in holy water. "No you lack the resources, reality is just too concrete up here. No honestly Dean, you have idea how bad it really was. What you really did for us."

"Shut up." Dean said after pouring salt into a silver beaker.

"Oh funny thing Dean, the reason Lilith wanted you there in the first place." Alistair started to rant.

"Well then I'll just make you shut up." Dean said grabbing my face and pouring the salt down my throat. That was a new level of pain for me, I had to admit. I started to spit out... my throat.

"Something caught in my throat..." Alistair said chocking up pieces of me. "I think it's my throat." He said surprised.

"Well strap in, cos I'm just starting to have fun." Dean said and walked back over to the table.

"_Dean has gone psycho, what the in good god did you do to him down there you bastard." _I said getting mad. Really mad.

"_We just played a few games, let's see if Dean remembers." _Alistair's voice echoed.

"Oh it was supposed to be your father. He was supposed to bring it on. But in the end it was you..." Alistair laughed.

"Bring what on?" Dean asked half listening as he got a new torture ready.

"Every night the same offer remember? Same as your father, finally you said, sign me up. Oh the first time you picked up my razor. The first time you sliced into that weeping bitch," Alistair said smiling. Dean turned to me. "That was the first seal."

"_No way, your lying. Demons lie all the time."_ I shouted getting madder. Dean walked towards me.

"Your lying." He said with a half smile.

"_Yeah you are!"_ I shouted almost growling.

"And it is written, that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell, as he breaks so shall he break." Dean glared at Alistair then turned away.

"_Oh my... Dean..." _I said softly. _"It can't be true... no..." _I was in shock.

"_Fraid so sweet cheeks, looks like lover boy started the show off after all." _Alistair's voice laughed all around me.

"We had to break the first seal before any others, only way we can get the dominoes to fall right. Topple the one at the front of the line. When we win. When we bring on the apocalypse and burn this earth down we'll owe it all to you, Dean Winchester." Alistair said smiling.

"_Shut up."_ I said softly. _"Shut up," _I said getting louder. _"Shut up!" _I shouted as I the anger I felt a few minutes ago began to rise up in me even more than before. _"Leave him alone Alistair." _I growled.

"_Or what? What are you going to do?" _He asked laughing inside my head. I really got mad. Wolf mad.

"Believe me son, I wouldn't lie about that." Alistair said softly. "It's a kinda, religious sort of thing." Alistair said noticing some water falling down onto the devils trap.

"_DEAN GET OUT OF THERE!" _I screamed with everything I had inside me.

"No I don't think you were lying, but even if the demons do win, you wont be there to see it." Dean said and turned around to see me stood just behind him.

"You should talk to your plumber about the pipes." Alistair said with a grin then punched Dean to the floor.

* * *

Alistair beat down on Dean with a fury I hadn't seen before, but I started to feel weaker again.

"_Stop hitting him." _I said feeling the crushing weight around me again.

"_Soon. And thanks for the extra juice. These wolf powers really give a kick to my punches."_ Alistair's voice hissed all around me.

"_You're taking my powers... making me.. weak..." _I said finding it harder to even speak.

"_Thanks right sweet cheeks." _Alistair hissed. Alistair was beating Dean into a blood pulp, he was so badly banged up and all I could do was watch, I couldn't even speak any more. He picked Dean up by one hand and held him at the devils trap lifting him off his feet.

"You've got to learn boy, so see you, back in class bright and early Monday morning." Alistair said choking Dean. He turned as Castiel lunged at him with Ruby's knife. "Almost, looks like God is on my side today." Alistair said as the knife sat in my shoulder. The pain was unbearable. Castiel reached out his hand and started to twist the knife. Alistair used all of my strength to pull the knife out. The pair started to exchange blows until Alistair drew on my strength again. Every time he did, I felt like a part of me was fading away. It's hard to explain it really. Alistair charged at Castiel pinning him on a hook on the wall.

"Like roach you angels, I really wish I knew how to kill you, but all I can do is send you back to heaven." Alistair said holding Cass on the wall by the throat as Cass tried to break free. Alistair started to chant in Latin, the words sounded familiar but I didn't know what they meant. Light started to shine out of Castiel's mouth, nose and eyes.

* * *

Suddenly it felt like I was being choked and the next thing I knew my body was pinned against a wall. Sam was stood in front of me with his hand out. He looked surprised that I was there but kept my body pinned.

"Stupid parlour tricks." Alistair muttered.

"Who's murdering the angels?" Sam asked. "How are they doing it?"

"You think I'll ever tell you? I'd let this body die first." Alistair said laughing. I watched as Sam twisted his hand.

"Yeah I do." He said as a new rush of pain inside me wrapped around my body. It was as bad as the pain Dean laid on me. "How are the demons killing angels?" Sam shouted as I felt like my soul was being ripped in two.

"I... don't... know..." Alistair screamed out in between actual screams.

"Yeah right." Sam said and the pain grew in ten fold. I wanted it to all end so the pain would stop.

"It's...not … us." Alistair continued to scream. "We're not doing it." He screamed.

"I don't believe you." Sam said and the pain just kept coming. _I'm going to die. This is it. Sam's chocking me to death and I am going to die. Here. Now._ The thought burst into my mind like a lighting bolt hitting a person. It was neither friendly nor wanted.

"Lilith is not behind this, she wouldn't kill 7 angels, she would kill a 100, a1000..." Sam stopped pulling my insides out for a second. "Go ahead, send me back... if you can." Alistair taunted.

"I'm strong than that now, now I can kill." Sam said with a sick smile. He raised his hand to me and the pain I felt before, from Alistair's blade, from Uriel's fury, from Dean's knife, was nothing, I mean nothing compared to the pain Sam inflicted on my body and soul. It felt like each molecule was being ripped in two a million times over, that a white hot flame burnt me from the inside out, that a million blades were thrust into body, I was dying as well as Alistair. My body convulsed a few times then I slide down the wall. The worst thing was I had been awake through it all. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

* * *

I woke in the hospital alone. I blinked a few times and sighed once I realised I was ok. I looked at my arms and over my body, I had brand new scars covering me, but I was all me. I looked out of the window at the clouds rolling by. _If that's my fate. If I am to die by the hand of Sam, I pray to God it's because he's stopping me doing the wrong thing and not the other way round. _I turned back to the doorway and saw Castiel stood there.

"Hey," I managed to choke out, I guess half my throat was still missing.

"Hello Megan, I am glad to see you are awake again." Castiel said coming and sitting down next to me.

"Dean?" I choked.

"He is still asleep. But he will live." Castiel said.

"Why?" I asked in a whisper, I figure an angel should be able to hear any noise, plus it made it easier on me.

"It appears Uriel was killing the angels, I believe you must have found out and that is why he forced Alistair into your body. I believe he was hoping it would kill both all three of you." Castiel explained.

"No shit." I said coughing up some blood. I frowned at the blood then turned my attention back to Cass.

"I... I am truly sorry for my part." Castiel said looking almost sad. I looked at him confused. He looked lost, really lost. I placed my hand over his and smiled softly.

"Faith." I said barely above a whisper rubbing my thumb over his fingers. Cass turned to me and looked into my eyes. He was so lost, so confused, it was like looking into the face of a kid that's lost its mum in the supermarket. I smiled and nodded. "We're... tough. We'll stop... the...apocalypse." I coughed as some more blood came out. Castiel smiled and disappeared. I dropped my head down onto the pillow and let tears rolled down my cheeks._ We're not going to be ok, none of us are going to make it out of this one alive..._

On the Head of a Pin 2


	22. Sing Something New

_Disclaimer I own nothing_

I hope you like this _

* * *

_

His eyes. Those damn green eyes. They can see me. They must see me. He is not the same man, not any more. Those eyes used show me so much life, hope, love... now. Now they are nothing but empty windows to a black soul. He is enjoying this, he is loving this. He is broken, broken, twisted and scared. He wants it all to end... it wont end, not like this.

"_Please." The word echoes around my head a million times, bouncing off the darkness that traps me in this real horror. Close my eyes and look away. They wont close, they can't look away._

"_Please." The word bounces back to me in a hollow vein. He can't see me. Wont see me. All he sees now is the one who changed him, broken him down to the core and rebuilt him into this m... I wont say it. I can't say it. He can't be. He is a good man. He is good. But why is he looking at me like that. Like I am the big bad, the one with the power to crush the world. Why can't he see me?_

"_Please." The word is sent back out there for no one to hear but me. The knife is sharp, maybe it'll be too sharp... maybe I wont feel it. Who am I kidding.... I will feel it._

"_Stop." A new word, a desperate word. The word is fallowed by the sinking feeling. This is it, he is ready to do this. He can't see me. The arm moves back and then flies forward..._

"STOP!" I screamed shooting up in the hospital bed. Then I noticed the blood weeping through the bed sheets. "Not again." I sighed pulling away the covers and seeing more blood. I pulled the stitches again. Third time this week. I reached over and hit my buzzer. A few short breaths later and the nurse is back in my room, fresh stitches in hand. We were all use to this now. She stitched up my stomach again and grabbed a new gown. I changed while she swapped the bed sheets. She talked to me, but I wasn't really listening.

"You have a visitor." She said softly as she left the room. I nodded half in a world of my own.

The door opened and Bobby walked in. Not the first face I was expecting to see, but least it wasn't one of the Winchesters, I wasn't strong enough to see them yet, not yet. Bobby smiled warmly and strolled into the room as if the blood stained sheet on the floor was nothing. I had to admire the guy's sheer lack of being phased by gory things.

"How you feeling?" He asked pulling me into a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder for a second and took a deep breath. It was nice to smell something other than hospitals. I pulled away and sat on the bed.

"Been better." I said softly swinging my legs off the end of the bed.

"I was talking to the doctor. He said apart from your stomach your fit to leave the hospital." Bobby said walking over to the chair and sitting down, wiggling a little to get comfortable. I didn't say anything. "Been to see Dean too, he's getting there. They took him off life support and Sam's getting Castiel to use his angel mojo to heal him quicker." Bobby carried on talking. "Though if you ask me, angels should be giving you two holidays in Bermuda or something for what you went through. All that and it was one of them after all." Bobby was talking to himself and I think he knew. I was zoning out again. _All we've been through. Gotta wonder if this was just a warm up act for the apocalypse, and if it is... how is anyone meant to get through it alive..._

"So when that damn angel has done it mojo, you two are coming to stay at mine until your fighting fit again." Bobby said slapping his legs and standing up. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"Pardon?" I asked as I stopped swinging my legs.

"You and Dean. And Sam of course. Staying at mine until your all fighting fit again." He said pulling me into a hug and kissing my forehead. "No arguing. I'll come pick you up tomorrow." Bobby said and walked out. I was just sat there blank faced._ Dean... seeing Dean. Seeing what I did to him...what Alistair did to him._

* * *

I was in my own world most of the day. Until a thought struck me. _I should see Dean. I've been in the same hospital two weeks and I've not seen him once. Sure I asked the nurses and Cass when he popped in how Dean was. But. But I haven't seen him._ I climbed off the bed and walked out my room.

"Where are you going?" A nurse asked me.

"I need fresh air. I wont pull the stitches, I promise." I said sarcastically and walked off down the corridor. I didn't know where Dean was. But I picked up a faint trace of Sam's scent. I fallowed it down a few corridors until I reached a room. The door was shut but Sam scent had been there recently, it had to be Dean's room. I could hear someone breathing softly in the room. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Dean was laid there sleeping softly. He was hooked up to a few monitors which beeped now again. I closed the door softly and walked over to his side. He looked bad. Bruises and cuts all over his body, tubes in his nose, I.V in his arm. _I did this to him_. He didn't have hair gel in, it struck me as so odd, seeing Dean with no hair gel. A tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away and sat in the chair by his bed. _He started this... he started the apocalypse...I ripped him apart. He ripped me apart. He wasn't strong enough, Sam was right... so right. Dean wasn't strong enough to hold on. He wasn't strong enough to say no after Uriel forced Alistair upon me. He still cut into my flesh, herd my screams... but he didn't stop..._ Another tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away and stood up.

"Dean... I... I don't know if you can hear me." I paused fighting back tears. "I... I don't know how to fix this. How to fix what you did, what you did to yourself, what you did to me. I... I don't think we can be fixed... not truly." I took a deep breath as a few tears rolled down my cheeks. "Maybe it was for a reason... maybe god thought... split us up now... then in a few months... when, when Sam... when I die, it wont hurt as bad..." I said as tears streamed down my cheeks. "Yeah... maybe it's part of the big plan." I said wiping away the tears and taking a deep breath. I turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Deans P.O.V

The door was opened but I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to talk to anyone, not after what I did. I couldn't talk to anyone. _How was I meant to stop this? How am I meant to fix all this! I started the damn apocalypse! And now they say I will end it?! No, no I can't I'm not strong enough... just not strong enough... _The person sat in the chair next me. _Must be Sammy checking up on me again._ For a long time the person in the chair just sat there not talking, not really moving. It was slightly unnerving but I wasn't opening my eyes for God himself. _I started the apocalypse_ the words floated around and around my head, a million times. Suddenly the chair moved back and someone stood up.

"Dean... I... I don't know if you can hear me." It was Megan. Megan was in the room. How was I meant to face her again after all I did to her? I ripped and cut and bled her dry just to get Alistair to talk. How could I look her in the eyes ever again? "I... I don't know how to fix this. How to fix what you did, what you did to yourself, what you did to me. I... I don't think we can be fixed... not truly." She was right. How was anything meant to be ok again? We were never going to be the same again. I just prayed that she would never remember any of it. "Maybe it was for a reason... maybe god thought... split us up now... then in a few months... when, when Sam... when I die, it wont hurt as bad..." _What? Die? She's going to die in a few months? And what about Sam?_ I still couldn't bring myself to open my eyes and talk to her. _You coward, you coward_ the words stung but not as much as the thought of loosing her again. "Yeah... maybe it's part of the big plan."_ Move! Say something! Make her stay! Don't let her walk out you idiot! _The voice in my head screamed but I just laid there listening to her sob softly.

"Megan." I said opening my eyes but it was too late. She had walked out. I slammed my head back onto the pillow as tears rolled down my cheeks. _She's going to die because I'm too weak to stop this..._

* * *

Megans P.O.V

The next day I tore my stitches again. The nurse came in and patched me up and I just laid in bed staring at the roof, trying to push all thoughts out of my head. Someone knocked on the door. I pulled my attention in that direction and saw Bobby and Sam stood there. It was the first time I had seen Sam since... since that day. He gave me a warm smile and I forced myself to return it.

"We brought you some clothes. We herd you pulled the stitches again." Bobby said passing my back pack with my things in it.

"It'll heal..." I said not looking at either of them and opening the bag, pulling out a top and trousers.

"You look better." Sam said softly. I looked at him, staring into his eyes for a few minutes. "Did I say something wrong?" Sam asked breaking my attention.

"No...I..." I paused and pulled down the gown showing my shoulder to Sam. There was a big scar from Ruby's knife. "Looks can be deceiving." Sam looked at the scar in amazement.

"We'll leave you to get changed." Bobby said pulling Sam out of the room. I slipped my jeans on and then my top. Bobby was smart, he brought me a long sleeved top. I guessed he had seen the scars on my arms. I changed and zipped the bag up. I walked out of the room and the pair were stood talking to the doctor.

"Yes she should be fine. I am worried about her mental state however, nursers and other patients have reported hearing Miss O'Connor screaming and shouting while asleep. Whatever she went through to course the scaring on her body has left deep emotional scaring too. I advise you get her to see a professional when you get her home." The doctor said to the guys as I walked up to them. The doctor clocked me and changed the topic. "I'll give you some extra stitches which you press onto the cut and they will stick. Just in case."

"Ready to go?" Bobby asked smiling at me. I simply nodded.

"We just have to pick up Dean." Sam said and a rock smashed into my guts.

We walked down to Dean's room, Sam and Bobby making conversation and me grunting now and again. I could see in their eyes how they felt. Bobby was scared for me, scared what damage had been done to me. Worried I wouldn't get over it. Sam was plain scared. Scared I'd spill on how strong he was and how he got that way. Scared of what I'd say to him and scared to talk to me. He was guilty as sin for what he did to me, yet at the same time proud, proud he could finish something Dean started. Proud to be strong enough. We reached Dean's room and piled in.

"Bobby, it's good to see you." Dean said sounding weak. I stepped into the room and held my breath.

"Good to see you moving boy." Bobby said but Dean was looking at me. Looking right into my eyes. Searching for something, any thing. I looked into his deep green eyes searching for something too. Searching for his soul.

"Maybe we should give you guys a minute," Sam said turning from Dean to Bobby. "We'll go outside." Sam said walking past me and closed the door shut. I stood there staring into his eyes not speaking, not showing any expression. Dean blinked and looked away. He was packing a bag.

"You look good, you've healed fast." Dean said shoving a shirt into his bag. I just stood there watching him. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised... werewolf and all." He said to himself. Dean finished packing and looked at me again. "Is your throat still hurt?" He asked looking confused.

"No." I said softly. Dean nodded and the room fell silent again. We were just looking at each other. "I," I broke the silence and Dean looked into my eyes. "We should get going. I'll tell Bobby and Sam your ready." I said turning round.

"Megan." Dean said and I turned back to face him. "I...I'm sorry. Back with Alistair, I... I did..." Dean looked to the floor.

"You did a job. Simple." I said and walked out the door.

* * *

Deans P.O.V

We got to Bobby's mid day. Everyone settled in quickly. I was sat in my room thinking about the apocalypse and Megan when Bobby walked in. I'd never tell him, but Bobby was more of a father then my dad ever was. I can't explain it, but I knew Bobby would always be there to push me along.

"You ok boy?" Bobby asked walking in.

"Yeah, you know me Bobby." I said cheery and tried to push away all the pain. Bobby raised his eye brow.

"I do know you boy, that's why I'm asking. You want to talk about it?" He asked leaning against the dresser.

"Not really." I said with a smile. "I've screwed everything up. There's not much to say."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. Megan's still alive, you know who was killing the angels..." Bobby said trailing off. I guess I couldn't hide my emotions as well as I wanted to. I looked up and Bobby was watching me. "She will be ok, she is as tough as you."

"I know... but..." I looked away. _But she's going to die..._ I shook my head and looked back up at Bobby.

"Go talk to her. Clear out the air." Bobby said and walked out the room. _What am I going to say to her? Hi sorry I nearly killed you, oh I hear your going to die anyway though._ I shook my head and paced around the room trying to decided if I should face her or not. _Beer... now there sounds a solid solution._ I thought with a smile.

* * *

Megans P.O.V

It was nice to have a room which smelt like home, instead of hospital. I collapsed onto the bed and sighed.

"Of all the gin joints in all the world, he had to walk into mine..." I said mindlessly to the ceiling.

"It was a bar, not a gin joint." Castiel said. I jumped slightly and sat up.

"It's a film Cass... what's up?" I asked sighing. Castiel was stood there looking confused. Something new was shining in his eyes. Emotion. Empathy. Humanity.

"I came to apologise." Castiel said softly moving closer to me.

"Everyone is sorry for something." I sighed as he sat next to me.

"I... I feel that you and Dean have been made to suffer when it was not needed." Castiel said softly looking into my eyes. "I fear it has made a rift between you."

"If this is to do with me protecting him. I promise Cass I will." I said folding my legs under me.

"I fear this rift wont get fixed." He said watching me closely. I looked into his face and felt that familiar calm wash over me. It gave me a perfect moment of clarity where everything became simple.

"I... I don't know if we can be fixed either. But four months is nearly up. So..." I said trailing off and looking to the floor. Cass put his hand on my shoulder and I turned to him. He looked so sad and upset, I swear if angels could cry he would have been weeping like a baby. "Cass..." I choked out feeling pretty emotional myself.

"I am sorry." He said so sincerely and with so much sadness in his voice.

"Me too..." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. Castiel moved his hand and wiped it away rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I put my hand over his and gave him a sad smile.

"Megan, can we talk..." Dean said bounding into the room. Castiel moved his hand away quickly and I moved away from Castiel. "What the hell?!" Dean snapped looking at both of us.

"Dean," I sighed getting to my feet.

"What the hell did I just walk in on?" Dean asked glaring at Castiel.

"I came to apologise to Megan." Castiel said back in his mono tone voice.

"Really? How by kissing her?!" Dean shouted.

"Dean, he wasn't going to kiss me." I said plainly.

"Like hell!" Dean snapped. Castiel chose that moment to disappear. Dean stormed up to glaring at me. "What did I just walk in on?"

"A werewolf talking to an angel." I said plainly folding my arms over my chest.

"Don't give me that crap Megan! He was going to kiss you!" Dean shouted.

"No he wasn't Dean. Just calm down." I sighed getting mad.

"I came to talk about what happened and I walk in on you and angel boy getting it on and your telling me to calm down!" Dean snapped at me.

"Back off!" I shouted pushing Dean away from me. "Castiel came to apologise for what he did, and what's happened. He did not come here to jump my bones. You are over reacting because you'd rather fight than talk about what happened back in that room! You wanna talk Dean? Let's talk about you slicing into my body a million times over!" I said and pulled up my top showing off the scars he had given me. "Let's talk about looking me dead in the eye as you drove Ruby's knife into my guts! Or the salt down my throat! Or better yet you nearly killing me! Let's talk about that Dean!" I screamed as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"You... you remember?" Dean said looking shocked and guilty.

"Damn straight I remember." I said pushing back the tears. "Every single second." I said threw grit teeth and pushed past him and ran out of the house.

* * *

Deans P.O.V

"She was awake the whole time..." I said bitterly to myself as a tear rolled down my cheek. I never knew, I hoped, prayed she wasn't there. _I.. I did...while she...._ The guilt was too much to handle I started to throw things around and smash things up. Bobby and Sam came running into the room.

"What's going on?!" Bobby shouted as I punched the wall. I turned to him and his face changed. He knew. "Oh Lord..." Bobby said looking shocked.

"What? What?" Sam asked darting looks between me and Bobby.

"She was awake... through it all..." I said with grit teeth as another tear fell. I punched the wall again and screamed. I couldn't take it. Not this on top of everything.

"Go find her." Bobby said to Sam but he was frozen in place watching me smash up Bobby's place. "GO BOY!" Bobby shouted and Sam ran off. He walked up to me and grabbed my arms so I couldn't smash anything any more.

"I ripped her apart..." I screamed.

"It's ok.." Bobby said holding me tight. "It will be ok..." He said softly. "She's tough." I dropped to my knees and cried out.

After a while I calmed down to a inner guilt I was all too familiar with. I helped Bobby clean up and then started hitting the bottle. Sam walked in the room and gave me his big damn puppy eyes.

"Sam, drop it." I said bitterly sinking another bottle. Sam opened his mouth but closed it again, nodded and walked off. I sat alone drinking away the guilt.

* * *

Megans P.O.V

I ran out into the junk yard. All the way to my Camero. She was just sat there in the setting sun waiting for me. I climbed in and started to cry.

"How could he tear me apart like that?!" I said sobbing. "How can that be God's will?" I sobbed to myself. "How can I be so worthless..." I sat crying to myself late into the night. Sam and Bobby had both come by looking for me but each time I hid. I climbed out of the Camero and wrapped my arms around me because it was so cold. I walked back towards the house and stopped outside the back door. The house was silent, everyone was asleep. I crept in and closed the door softly behind me. I walked through the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Dean passed out on the sofa. A few beer bottles were on the floor near by. He was sleeping. He looked innocent. I noticed a blanket on the side and picked it up. I walked over to Dean and laid it over him. Dean's eyes shot open and he grabbed my writs.

"Whoa!" I said softly. Dean blinked and looked at me. He let go of my wrist and I backed away. Dean swung his feet onto the floor and stared at me.

"What were doing?" He asked sounding grumpy.

"Pulling a sheet over you, it's cold." I said plainly. Dean looked at the blanket and grunted. "Your welcome." I said softly in a huff.

"Thanks." He muttered getting to his feet. He walked towards me and I started to back up. "Please, don't." He said softly wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Dean, I don't want to fight." I said looking to the floor.

"Me either. But," He grabbed my hand and looked at it. "I am sorry for what I did to your body, you." He said looking into my eyes.

"Like I said its a job." I said plainly pulling my hand away. Dean looked hurt.

"Megan..." Dean protested softly.

"Dean, look, I herd everything, I know you started all this. Fine. Honestly if you hadn't I would of never met you, never fallen in love with you." I said looking into his eyes as they widened. "But saying that. I... I can't shake the thoughts of you carving me up. No matter how hard I try. I will never be able to forget the look in your eyes when you did this to me." I said pulling up my top and showing Dean where he stabbed me. Dean's face fell and his hand reached out to touch the scar. I dropped my top and his eyes met mine. "I... we... whatever we had before... love or lust. I can't... we can't." I found the words so hard to say. I swallowed hard. "I promised to protect you, get you to the apocalypse in one piece and I will... but we can't be together Dean. Not now. Not after this..." I said dropping my head. Tears fell down my cheeks.

* * *

Deans P.O.V

"Not after this.." Megan dropped her head and tears fell. My heart broke, no other words for it. I loved her, I would die for her, but she was right. In my head I knew she was right. How could we touch each other, kiss, hug... after what I did to her. After I took chunk after blood chunk out of her. I nodded even though she couldn't see and walked out of the room. I held back the pain until I reached my room. I closed the door and smashed my head against it sinking down the wall. _I've lost everything I've ever wanted... I lost it all because I wasn't strong enough... not strong enough to hold on for an angel rescue, not strong enough to say no when Uriel and Castiel told me to rip into Megan to get information... I wont be strong enough to save her from dying..._ Another tear rolled down my cheek as I sighed hard.

"God damn you." I said bitterly looking to the roof.

* * *

Megans P.O.V

The next could of days things started to return to a normal. Not the normal we had before, we all knew that would never come back, but a normal we could all live with. I was out working on my Camero when Sam walked up to looking sad. I guessed Dean had talked to him.

"Hey." I said softly dropping the bonnet.

"Hey, got a minute?" Sam asked giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." I said leaning on my baby.

"Dean told me about you two... I just wanted to check that you were ok. I know Dean, he's acting like nothings wrong, but he's hurt." Sam said leaning on my baby too.

"These are painful days Sammy." I sighed feeling the breeze wrap around me.

"I know, but are you ok? I herd you screaming again." Sam said giving me a sympathetic look.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream. I'll get over it. How are you feeling with the massive power boost you had?" I asked folding my arms over my chest. Sam looked sheepish.

"I... I don't know what you mean." Sam said laughing slightly.

"Don't try lying to me. I can smell it a mile off. Ruby gave you some more demon blood, it was how you pulled Alistair out of me." I said plainly.

"Are... are you going to tell Dean?" Sam asked like a kid being told off at school. I laughed and shook my head.

"Do I look like a responsible adult? Dude we've talked about this. Its a dark path to travel, but you insist on travelling it fair enough. You've been warned. But it gets in the way of me protecting Dean and I'll take you out." I said in a matter-of-fact voice. Sam's eyes widened.

"Wasn't expecting that." Sam coughed out. "You really don't care about the blood?"

"I care you idiot!" I said slapping his arm. "But, but I guess I've done all I can. I warned you, demon blood, even for me who feeds off it, it's a deep dark path and once you start its damn hard going back." I said softly.

"Huh." Sam said looking out to the cars.

"Huh, that's all I get?" I asked looking at Sam.

"Yeah." He said with a smile. "Come on Dean is getting itchy to go hunt again."

"Super." I said sarcastically as we walked back to the house.

* * *

Hope it wasn't too lame. I've wrote this like ten different ways and none seemed right but it was bugging me, so i tried to stick the best bits together


	23. It's A Terrible Life After All

I own nothing but the original character.

Thanks for all the reviews and add's people, you know who you are and you ROCK!!! I hope you like this one =)

* * *

It's A Terrible Life After All

The alarm beeped again and again as I groaned and rolled over hitting the snooze button for the second time in ten minutes.

"You know if you don't get up you'll be late for work..." Payton said into the pillow with his eyes closed. I groaned and slapped his arm.

"I hate you." I said dragging my body up so I was sat on the bed.

"Love you too." Payton said rolling onto his back and opening his eyes. "Come on, who else is going to save the world?" He joked with a sleepy smile. He looked so cute when he was sleepy. Payton pulled me back down and pulled me into a deep kiss.

"I still hate you." I said with a small smile pulling out of the kiss and getting to my feet.

"I know." Payton said sounding sleepy and slapping my arse as I walked to the bathroom. I had a quick shower and changed into my leathers. I grabbed a bag with my work clothes in and was ready to leave.

"See you tonight Payton!" I shouted as I walked out of the door. I was running late for work again. I jumped on my Triumph motor-bike and skipped through the traffic.

I reached the station and parked the bike round the back. I rushed up the stairs pulling off my leathers as I went. I shoved them into my locker, changed, straightened myself out and walked into the squad room with five minutes to save. I grabbed a cup of coffee and walked over to my desk.

"Hey where's Lane?" I shouted to Percy across the squad room. Percy was getting on in years now but still knew where everyone was. His official job was to organise the Chief's schedule but most of the time he rang people to tell them the chief was too busy to see them.

"Late... again." Percy joked. I nodded and started to finish a few reports I had to do while I waited for him to show. Ten minutes later Lane came rushing into the room. He was a tall African-American guy with short black hair and deep green eyes. I knew he spent most nights with a different woman. He was good looking so I say more power to him.

"You're late again..." I sang as he sat in the chair opposite me.

"Yeah yeah I know Colt, don't need to broadcast it for the chief to hear." Lane said in a huff.

"Was she worth it?" I asked still typing away at a report.

"Hell yeah." Lane said jokingly and then started to type a report up. We spent most of the day typing up the reports for cases solved. At the end of the day we had managed to finish all our paper work.

"Fancy a beer?" Lane asked as we walked to the locker room.

"Sure. I'll just get changed." I said and ran off to change. I walked out changed into a short skirt and tight top. Lane's jaw dropped. I smiled and walked up to him.

"You look hot girl!" Lane said smiling at me.

"Good. I'm watching Payton's band play later tonight, I plan to wow him too." I said with a laugh.

That night after a couple of drinks with Lane I dragged him to see Payton's band playing. It was a rock show and we walked in and the place was heaving.

"What's the bands name again?" Lane asked as we pushed to the front.

"Apocalypse 2010." I said smiling as we reached the front. A few minutes later Payton and his band came out and started to play Payton noticed me and winked. After a few songs I decided I wanted a drink, Lane had already found himself a pretty young thing to dance with. I pushed through the crowd to reach the bar. I was pushed by someone and tripped but someone caught me. I looked up and saw a guy with floppy light brown hair and green eyes. Something in his face screamed familiarity but I couldn't place him.

"Thanks." I said standing on my own two feet.

"No problem... you ok?" He asked, he was so damn tall... the guy was like a sasquatch or something.

"Yeah. Thanks for catching me." I said laughing nervously because I felt so damn embarrassed.

"It's cool... um... this might sound weird... but um..." The guy struggled for words.

"Yeah?" I asked plainly.

"Have we met before? I mean you have a real familiar face." The guy said sounding nervous for asking. I laughed.

"Sorry I doubt it. I've only been in the city three weeks." I said with a small smile and the guys eyes widened. "What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing... just..." He laughed nervously. "I moved here three weeks ago too. I'm Sam Wesson." Sam said holding out a hand. I shook it firmly and he looked at our handshake weird.

"Megan Colt, nice meeting you Sam." I said shaking his hand.

"You sure we haven't met?" Sam asked.

"Dude I'm a Detective in the police force, I think I'm pretty good at remembering faces mate, and sorry I don't know you." I said getting a little freaked out. Sam nodded looking a little hurt and then I went to grab a drink. The rest of the night I stayed glued to the front and kept away from Sam Wesson.

* * *

When we got home Payton showed me just how much he loved my clothes by ripping them off in ten seconds flat. We fell asleep with Payton's arm resting over my stomach. I fell asleep quickly too. The boy wore me out.

_Green eyes... beautiful green eyes. I love these green eyes. But some thing's wrong... the eyes they've changed. They've become hard, empty... soulless. Why? Why are these beautiful green eyes mad at me? Why are they so angry at me? I know what's going to happen next... I don't want to know. I want it to stop._

"_Don't please!" I scream on deaf ears._

"NO!" I screamed shooting up in bed. Payton jumped and sat up too.

"Baby.. it's ok, it's just a bad dream... remember the doctor said you might get them even a year after. It's ok, it was just a dream." Payton said pulling me into a hug. "What did you see?" He asked kissing my head. I had been stabbed two months ago in a routine drugs bust. The blade went through my stab vest, I picked a faulty vest that day.

"Eye's, I just saw eyes and then it hurt." I said pulling away and checking my scar on my stomach. It was still there looking back at me.

"Least it wasn't his face this time." Payton said rubbing my arm.

"It wasn't that guys eyes Pay," I said turning to him. "I saw green eyes tonight, the dude who did this had nearly black eyes."

"Maybe you're thinking of my eyes?" Payton said smiling sweetly.

"You have blue eyes dumb ass. No... I don't know... these eyes... I know them... I know who they belong to. I just... I just can't place them..." I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"Come on,try to sleep and forget about who's eyes they were. We've left that life way behind us." Payton said kissing my head again as I laid down.

* * *

The next day I got up and went to work. I got in early again and was walking to my desk when the chief shouted me. I turned and smiled.

"Megan, good to see you, I just wanted to check that you were settling in ok?" He was a tall chubby balding man. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir settling in just fine." I said watching Lane walk in on time for once.

"Lane showing you the ropes ok?" The Chief asked smiling at me.

"Yes sir." I said plainly. Truth be told, the guy freaked me out for some reason.

"Good. Good." The chief said and rushed back into his office. I sighed as Lane reached me.

"You ok, I kinda lost you in the club last night." Lane said smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to check something." I said and walked over to my computer. I typed in 'Sam Wesson' and did a criminal search.

"Who's Sam Wesson and why are we checking his criminal record?" Lane asked leaning over my shoulder.

"Just got a weird feeling when I saw bumped into him last night..." I said watching the computer search him.

"What do you mean?" Lane asked watching the screen produce no results for criminal record.

"He just freaked me out last night. I recognised him from somewhere but couldn't place his face..." I sighed as the screen just blinked 0 matches in my face.

"Lane, Colt! You guys got a case over at Sandover, Bridge and Iron!" Percy shouted and I sighed as Lane tugged on my shoulders.

"Come on lets go save the world..." Lane said sarcastically. I got up and fallowed him over to Percy's desk.

"What's the story?" Lane asked as Percy past him the preliminary case.

"Some employee tried nuking his brains..." Percy said mindlessly. "Probably stuck in a dead end job... know the feeling..."

"Thanks Percy. What would we do without you to bring us to a million dead bodies?" I joked as we walked out of the squad room.

* * *

I glanced over the preliminary report as Lane drove to the building. It seemed pretty weird but straight forward.

"So guy got fed up with his life and nuked himself... why are we investigating?" I asked.

"Because we work Homicide and this is as suspicious as it gets. Plus I like watching your voodoo at work. Your like the human lie detector its amazing." Lane said as we pulled up. I just rolled my eyes. It was true I could tell a liar a mile off but it wasn't something I was comfortable with. We road the elevator to the call centre IT support floor. As we were getting out of the lift they were carting away his body.

"Looks like we missed the show." I said looking around at the crowd of people.

"We should talk to some people anyway... might get a feel for the guy." Lane said looking around and picking a particularly good looking woman to interview. "Shotgun."

"What are we, six?" I asked laughing and looking around. I noticed Sam Wesson and stopped laughing.

"No.. but help me out here." Lane said.

"Sure whatever..." I said pushing past Lane and walking up to Sam.

"Sam right?" I asked as I reached him. Sam looked down at me, he had been staring at another guy. One I clocked the face of and would be asking him questions too.

"Yeah?" Sam asked looking a little confused.

"Detective Colt Homicide, we met last night in the club." I said smiling.

"Oh yeah yeah. Sorry." He said innocently. It looked like he was in shock.

"So do you know the deceased, Paul Dunbar?" I asked taking out my note book.

"Paul? Yeah, he was here when I started..." Sam said looking back and forth between me and the other guy.

"Would you say you were friends?" I asked and Sam looked back at me.

"Yeah, he helped show me the ropes round here." Sam said softly.

"Have you noticed any behavioural changes? Did he seem upset or distressed over anything?" I asked.

"Yeah... last night before we clocked out to go home. Paul was stressed because he lost a ton of work. It had just been erased by mistake and Paul hadn't back it up. He was major freaked." Sam explained.

"Do you know what work it was?" I asked writing it down.

"Average stuff, nothing major. But he was so freaked over it all... it was strange..." Sam said looking to the floor.

"Do you know anything else which might help our investigation?" I asked smiling warmly up at Sam.

"No...um... just that two days ago he was called up to HR for a telling off... but I don't know much about it...." Sam said softly with shifty eyes. He was lying.

"Ok, thanks for your help. Stay in town, we might need to ask you more questions." I said walking away. I noticed the guy Sam was staring at was still stood watching our little convocation. I walked up to him and smiled.

"Hey, Detective Colt, Homicide, mind if I ask you a few questions...?" I asked smiling.

"Dean Smith, and I didn't know the guy sorry..." Dean said glancing back at Sam.

"Oh well do you know Sam Wesson?" I asked smiling. Dean smiled back at me and something in his smile made me think I had met him before too.

"No... no I don't know who he is." Dean said confidently, he was lying.

"Yeah you do. You've been watching me talk to him the last five minutes, not to mention the fact you two were staring directly at each other when I walked in the room. So how do you know him?" I asked still smiling sweetly.

"Um... honestly?" Dean asked smiling and laughing a little.

"Go ahead." I said smiling.

"I...um was checking you out...." Dean said laughing. He was lying.

"Ok... well just don't skip out of town, in case we need to ask you a few questions ok?" I said with my gut telling me to ask him for the truth. Dean smiled and nodded.

* * *

We finished asking questions and headed back to the squad room. Lane went to check on the autopsy of Paul Dunbar while I'll checked out the interview reports I took and Paul Dunbar's history. I was typing away doing the usual searches.

"Huh, he's only got two weeks until he retires... why would a man kill himself that close to retirement?" I said to myself as I typed away. Then I noticed something. I was hacking into the firms employment records, yes technically illegal but I am a officer of the law. But the thing I noticed was I wasn't the only one snooping around in his record. Dean Smith was checking up on old Paul as well. "And the plot thickens..."

"Hey so what you got?" Lane asked looking tired as he walked over to our desks.

"Just someone snooping around after our Mr Dunbar's records... What about you?" I asked leaning back in my chair.

"Nothing... forensics and the coroner both think the guy topped himself. No reason for it..." Lane said and started to type at his computer.

"I think I'll fallow up this lead with one of the managers in the building. Meet back here bout four, see what we've got?" I asked standing up.

"Good plan." Lane said going through the statements he gathered. I took Lanes car to Sand over and went to the office of Dean Smith. The room was empty but there was shouting coming from the men's room. I rushed in and saw Dean holding a man who was bleeding to death. The soap despencers were on and the taps were running. The room felt cold.

"What happened?" I asked dropping to my knee's and applying pressure to the wound.

"I... I don't know. They guy was freaking out... then he stabbed himself." Dean said panicking. He kept glancing behind him as if some one was stood there.

"Did he turn the soap and water on?" I asked as they began to tun off. The blood was pouring out of the guys neck, there was no way he was going to make it. My hands were soaked in the blood.

"No... they just started and the room got cold..." Dean said looking at the blood.

"Push down on here." I said to Dean and checked his pulse. "He's dead. I'll call it in. Just come out here." I said walking Dean outside the rest room.

I called it in and Lane took charge of interviewing Dean while I got cleaned up. Lane brought my spare top and I changed in the woman's, giving forensics my blood stained top and jacket. I walked out and Sam was stood there looking in shock. Before I had time to talk to him he had walked off.

"You ok Colt?" Lane asked walking up to me. I watched Dean looked at me and then walk back into his office.

"Yeah... yeah I'm ok." I said looking into Lane's eyes.

"You should take the rest of the day off." Lane said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I want to work. What did Smith tell you?" I asked changing topic.

"Just that this guys freaked when the work wasn't right then offed himself in the bathroom. No reason." Lane explained.

"That's two people in one day... Something weird is happening here. I need to talk to Dean Smith." I said wiping my face.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Lane asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I need to. He has something to do with this." I said sighing.

"OK, lets go." Lane said turning to walk to Smith's office.

"I want to go alone. I think he'll open up to me alone." I said softly.

"Oh... I get you." Lane said winking. It wasn't what I meant but I just nodded and walked to Dean's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." He shouted and looked shocked when I walked in.

"Expecting someone else?" I asked sitting down in a chair opposite his.

"Yes actually." Dean said still looking shocked.

"Who?" I asked smiling and Sam Wesson walked in.

"Oh um...sorry." Sam said looking between me and Dean.

"Funny for someone who doesn't know him, you suddenly want a chat?" I asked looking at Dean.

"I'll come back later." Sam said nervously.

"Get in here. I want to talk to both of you." I said sighing. Sam walked in nervously as I stood from the chair and glanced between each other. "Now how do you know each other?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"I told you lady, I don't know this guy!" Dean protested flying his hands around. I turned to Sam.

"I'm Sam Wesson I started here three weeks ago and I work in IT support. This guy doesn't know me." Sam said looking at Dean and me.

"See. Wait, three weeks? That's when I started..." Dean said working it through in his head.

"And Detective Colt moved here..." Sam added I snapped my head round and glared at Sam.

"Why did you call Sam to come see you?" I asked moving my arms to my hips.

"I... he cornered me a few days ago..." Dean said sighing.

"About?" I asked turning my attention to Dean.

"Ghosts..." Dean mumbled to his desk.

"Pardon?" I asked plainly.

"Ghost's he wanted to know if I believed in ghosts." Dean said looking up into my eyes. Something in his eyes were screaming I know you, but god help me I couldn't place him.

"Did you see one? In the bathroom with Ian? Did you see a ghost?!" Sam asked getting excited. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. He really believed in ghosts.

"I... I don't know what I saw man. A guy stabbed himself with a pencil in the neck!" Dean said turning away from us and grabbing a bottle of pee coloured water. And something in Deans actions, voice, they were saying he believed he saw a ghost too.

"You crazy?" I asked plainly and Sam blinked and shook his head.

"No... I'm serious." Sam said towering over me.

"No history of mental heal issues in your family?" I asked and Dean laughed.

"No, please listen to me. What if these suicides aren't suicides? What if there something not natural?" Sam pleaded looking from me to Dean.

"So what? Caspar is killing employees?" Dean asked as we all sat down.

"I know this is going to sound crazy but yes." Sam said sincerely.

"Based on what?" I asked sighing.

"Instinct." Sam said looking more at Dean than me. The room fell silent for a few moments.

"I've got the same instinct." Dean piped up and they both looked at me.

"I'm a cop, I have a lots of instincts, like knowing liars when I hear them." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"But you believe him as well..." Dean said looking into my eyes. I just nodded.

"You know those dreams I was telling you about? I was dreaming about ghosts. And then it turns out that there's a real ghost." Sam explained.

"So your telling me that your dreams are real and your some kind of special psychic?" Dean asked.

"No! I mean that would be nuts. I'm just saying something weird is definitely going on round here right?" Sam asked. "So I'm digging around a little bit and I think I found a connection between the two guys." Sam said passing Dean some paper.

"You broke into their email accounts?" Dean asked glancing at me. I kept a plain face.

"I used some skills I happen to have to satisfy my curiosity." Sam said glancing at me nervously.

"Nice." Dean said with a smile.

"What's the connection?" I asked sitting up and scanning the paper. Sam sighed.

"It turns out Ian and Paul both got the same email saying they had to report to HR room 1444." Sam explained.

"HR's on 7." Dean said plainly looking confused.

"Exactly." Sam said. Dean looked at me while he was thinking things through.

"Should be go check this out?" Dean asked.

"No it's late. You guys should toddle off home and not get into this investigation before you two end up prime suspects." I said sighing. "I'll check it out."

"You're right, it's getting late..." Dean said looking at his desk, then he glanced up at Sam.

"I am dying to check this out right now." Sam said.

"Right?!" Dean said with a small smile.

"No! Listen to me." I said standing up. "I'm the detective here, not you two." I said shaking my head.

"But.. but if there is any computers information in there I can get for you, even if its got firewalls and pass codes... And Dean... he's a manager he'll know people on the floor and get you information they might not tell a cop." Sam said standing up.

"And you really need something solid to bring back to your boss, right?" Dean said getting up too.

"Why do I feel like I'm being bullied here?" I sighed.

"Because you are." Dean said with a cheeky grin. I smiled at his grin and then sighed.

"Fine. You guys show me around, but if there is any evidence I'll collect it. Your finger prints on anything will just lead the cops back to you two." I sighed.

* * *

We got to the floor room 1444 was on and herd some shouting coming from the room. We tried the door but it was locked. Sam suddenly just kicked it open.

"Whoa!" Dean said as Sam looked pleased with what he did. We rushed in and a guy was trapped under a shelf had fallen on him. Sam and Dean grabbed the sides and I grabbed the middle to pull it up off the guy. Suddenly Dean went flying into a shelf and I pulled my gun on a old guy, but it was weird, his image kept flickering like a bad film.

"Stay there or I'll shoot!" I shouted with my gun aimed. The guy walked right up to me and flung me over onto Dean. Then chucked Sam into a shelf. I groaned and opened my eyes I was laid on Dean.

"As much as I love a beautiful woman on top, I think we need to help Sam." Dean said smiling. _His eyes... he has green eyes... he has THE green eyes from my dream. _I nodded and rolled off. I was in shock and really confused. Dean got to his feet as this guy was going to I don't know to the guy stuck under the shelf. Dean picked up a wrench and swung at the old man and he disappeared and all the monitor's shut off. I got up and helped the guys free the trapped man from under the shelf.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Sam asked looking shocked.

"I have no idea!" Dean replied.

Dean and Sam decided to go back to Dean's to check out this ghost more. I got the feeling that these two would get into more trouble than they could get out of alone so went with them. Only I felt weird around Dean. I knew his eyes... he was in my dreams... it was all weird.

"Holy crap dude!" Dean said drinking some more of his pee coloured water.

"Yeah, I could use a beer." Sam said sighing.

"Me too!" I added sitting next to Sam.

"Oh sorry man, I'm on the cleanse. I got rid of all the carb's in the house." Dean said walking over to the kitchen.

"Hey, how the hell did you know that ghosts were scared of wrenches?" Sam asked as Dean passed us both bottles of water.

"Crazy right? And nice job kicking in that door too. It was very Jet Li. What are you like a black belt or something?" Dean asked.

"No!" Sam laughed. "I have no clue how I did that. It's like... we've done this before." Sam said sighing. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean before? Like Shirley McClain before?" Dean asked. I laughed.

"No..um..um... I just can't shake this feeling like I don't belong here, you know what I mean? Like I should do something more than sit in a cubical." Sam said desperate for us to understand.

"I think most people that work in a cubical feel the same way." Dean said before drinking more of his cleanse.

"No... no look its more than that, its like a, like I don't like my job, I don't like this town, I don't like my clothes. I don't like my own last name. I don't know how else to explain it, except that it feels like I should be doing something else, just there's something in my blood." Sam said swapping seats with Dean. I stood up and walked over to Sam.

"Sam, I think I understand... I've felt like this since I came to work in town too." I said leaning on the worktop.

"I dunno I feel like I'm destined to do something else." Sam sighed. "What about you? Ever feel that way?" Sam asked and I looked at Dean.

"I don't believe in destiny. I do believe in dealing with what's right in front of us though." Dean said looking at me, I had to look away.

"Alright, so what do we do now?" Sam asked, Dean smiled and got to his feet.

"We do what I do best Sammy, research." Dean said smiling.

"Ok." Sam said nodding. Dean walked past us smiling. "Did you just call me Sammy?" Sam asked.

"Did I?" Dean asked.

"I think you did." I said softly.

"Yeah... don't." Sam said walking away.

"I thought Sammy was cute." I said smiling. Dean smiled at me. I felt attracted to him, I know I shouldn't but I was. There was something about him made me want to be with him. But then I looked in his eyes and a feeling of dread and worry would hit me. I tried to shake it off my sticking by Sam most of the time.

* * *

"Oh jackpot!" Dean said after we spent a few hours working on the research, me and Sam had resorted to playing blackjack online together.

"What you got?" Sam asked as we sat at the other laptop.

"I just found the best site ever. Real actual ghost busters." Dean said as we walked over to him.

"Like Ecto-1 ghost busters?" I asked and Sam looked at me weird and Dean laughed. "I like cartoons. Sue me." I said as we reached Dean.

"These guys are genus check it out." Dean said tapping a key.

"Instructional videos." Sam said as one started to play. We watched two nerdy looking guys tell us how to hunt this ghost.

"P.T Sandover. Died 1916. Devoted guy to the work, no family. Used to say he was the company and his very blood pumped through the building." Sam read.

"Slight work-a-hollic so maybe he's still here. You know watching over the company, even killing for it?" Dean suggested as he walked up and down.

"That is weird... yet plausible... never thought I'd say ghosts were real... what next werewolves?" I sighed.

"Plus this isn't the first time people killed themselves in the building." Sam added.

"The great depression?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"Lots of guys jumped off lots of high risers then." Dean said.

"But how many of companies had 17 suicides?" Sam asked.

"So what he's here because?" I asked looking at the pair.

"Because we are in the worst financial times since the great depression." Sam said.

"Yeah it sucks, my portfolio is in the sewer, I don't want to talk about it." Dean said and I forced myself not to laugh. Sam noticed and smiled at me.

"So Sandover is helping the company" Sam said.

"By making model employees." Dean finished. "So committed to the company that they would commits harry carry if they failed it."

"Creepy and creepier." I sighed.

"One more interesting fact, the building wasn't always that high. Used to be 14 floors, and the room where the ghost attacked,... once upon a time it was the old man's office." Sam said.

* * *

We watched another video on how to kill the ghost and packed a bag full of salt and iron.

"We just need a gun." Dean said looking at me.

"No way jose. I am not giving you a gun. And I'm just carrying it because its law. I don't like guns." I said plainly.

"What? What kind of cop doesn't like guns?" Sam asked looking at me confused.

"I prefer to beat the crap out of people with my hands... I have anger issues..." I said looking to the floor embarrassed.

"Well we need the gun." Dean said looking at me like I was a freak.

"Tough, I'm the one with the badge here, so the gun stays holstered with me!" I said glaring up at Dean.

"But the video said salt rounds worked well." Dean said glaring at me.

"Tough." I said threw grit teeth. "You have enough salt and iron to to this." I said and Sam walked in the middle of us.

"Chill we can work around this." Sam said. We went and watched the film and it said we'd have to burn the remains. Sam checked when Sandover was buried.

"It says Sandover was cremated." Sam said reading.

"Great now what?" I asked and we went back to the videos. It said to find some trace of DNA to burn.

We went back to Sandover Bridge and Iron to see if we could find some genetic material.

* * *

"Set yourselves on the walkie-talkies in case we get separated." Dean said as we sorted out the radios.

"How are we going to find some ancient speck of DNA in a sky scraper?" Sam asked as we walked in the elevator.

"Creepy store room used to be Sandovers office right?" Dean said pushing the button for level 14. We went in the room and started digging around looking for anything that could help.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A night guard said to Sam and I pulled Dean out of sight.

"Nothing... I just..." Sam said searching for a good answer.

"Come with me." The guard said shutting the door behind him.

"Now what?" I whispered standing up again.

"I don't know. We keep looking." Dean whispered back.

"And Sam?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"We'll bail him out after we stop the ghost." Dean whispered looking me dead in the eyes.

"Fine." I whispered shouted back. I huffed and turned away looking for something to help. We kept looking until Dean came over and tapped me on the shoulder I span round with a fist ready.

"Whoa! Calm down. I think I know where his DNA is." Dean said softly to me.

"Where?" I asked lowering my hand.

* * *

We got to level 22 and Dean showed me the glove.

"Smart." I said smirking at Dean.

"Well I'm not just a pretty face..." He said laughing as Sam walked up to us. He was covered in blood a lot of blood.

"Whoa that's a lot of blood..." Dean said getting a little freaked out.

"Yeah I know." Sam said plainly.

"You ok?" I asked looking at how much blood was on his t-shirt.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said softly with a small smile.

"So, in there." Dean said pointing to the gloves.

"P.T Sandovers gloves." Sam said plainly.

"How much do you want to bet that there's a smidgen of DNA in there. Like a finger nail clipping or or a hair or two, something." Dean said looking at both of us.

"So you ready?" Sam asked looking at me and Dean.

"Hey worst case we all get killed... lets go for it." I said with a smile.

"You're such a happy person." Dean said sarcastically. Everyone picked up iron bars and Dean smashed the box open. The room got cold, ghost cold. He threw Dean over and into a wall smashing his head in. I lifted the iron to swing it but the ghost pushed me over into the same wall. I managed not to smash my face into it though. I crawled over to Dean.

"Dean? Dean you ok?" I asked as Sam threw salt into the ghost.

"Yeah." Dean groaned as I helped him to his feet, he had a small cut on his head. "Nice." He said walking over to Sam as Sandover appeared again.

"Dean!" Sam shouted throwing him the iron bar. Dean swung and he vanished again. "Nice catch." Sam said getting to his feet.

"Right?" Dean said smiling. The ghost appeared a few more times and the guys swiped it away. Then it appeared behind Sam and threw him into a light. It then appeared in front of Dean. I pushed Dean out of the way as Sandover threw me into another wall head first. I was dizzy and couldn't move for a few seconds. I saw Dean being thrown against the far wall. The ghost was right over him. _I have to protect him, I gotta keep him safe. Need to keep him safe._ I stumbled to my feet the same time as Sam and stumbled towards Dean.

"Hey Sandover!" I shouted, my words were a little slurred. "Sandover I'm talking to you!" I shouted walking towards the ghost as Sam burnt the gloves. Sandover went up in a ball of flames. Sam walked over to us as I leant on the wall.

"That was amazing." Sam said smiling.

"Right!" Dean said smiling.

* * *

We all hobbled over to Dean's office because he said he had a first aid kit. I slumped in a chair and looked up to the ceiling.

"Man, I gotta tell you, I've not had so much fun in my life." Dean said sounding so happy. He passed me an ice pack thing for my head.

"Thanks." I said smiling, but still looking to the ceiling.

"Me either." Sam said watching Dean.

"It's a hell of a work out too, wasn't it." Dean said sitting down next to Sam.

"Maybe we should keep doing this." Sam said looking at Dean.

"Yeah I know." Dean said smiling.

"I mean it, there's got to be other ghosts out there. We could help a lot of people." Sam said taking a bandage off Dean.

"We could be like the ghost facers." Dean joked and I looked up.

"No really." Sam said. "For real."

"Sam, look at us we're banged up." I said holding the ice pack to my head.

"What quit our jobs and hit the road?" Dean said looking at me like Sam was crazy.

"Exactly." Sam said sincernly.

"How would we live?" Dean asked.

"Um..." Sam looked at me for help.

"You gotta be kidding me, how would we get by? With stolen credit cards huh? Eating dinner food drenched in saturated fats. Sharing a crappy motel room every night." Dean said.

"Oh yeah I can really see that. No way would I share a room with you Dean. And stolen cards, just what an ex cop should do..." I said shaking my head.

"That's just details." Sam said softly.

"Details are everything." Dean said firmly. "You don't want to go fighting ghost's without any health insurance." Dean said looking at Sam.

"It's not that we don't like the idea... it's just not practical Sam." I said standing up and putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with green puppy dog eyes and I said him a small smile.

"Alright, um.. confession." Sam said sighing.

"What?" Me and Dean said at the same time.

"Remember those dreams I told you about, with the ghosts?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yeah..." Dean said plainly.

"I was fighting them." Sam said.

"OK?" Dean said looking a little confused.

"With you, and you." Sam said looking from Dean to me.

"Huh?" I said folding my arms over my chest. For some reason it didn't sound crazy to me. I actually believed him.

"We were these, um... like hunters. And we were friends, more like brothers." Sam said sighing. "And you, um... you were like this werewolf chic who was sent to protect Dean..." Sam said looking at me. I just nodded slowly. Everything he said, sounded crazy cook coo for coco crazy, but I believed him. Sam turned to Dean and Dean stared blankly at him. "I mean what if that's who we really are? I mean you saw us back there working together. The ghost was scrambling people's brains what if it scrambled ours?"

"That's insane." Sam said as Dean walked to his window. "Is it? Think about it for just one second. What if we think this is our life but its not."

"And the ghost is dead and we're still standing, I'm sorry but-" Dean started to say until Sam cut him off.

"Look all I know is this isn't who we're supposed to be!" Sam shouted standing up.

"No, Dean Smith director of sales and marketing. I went to Standford, my fathers name is Bob, my mothers name is Ellen and my sisters name is Joe." Dean said explaining his life.

"When's the last time you talk to them? To any of them?" Sam asked getting mad.

"Ok, your upset, your upset and confused." Dean said standing up too.

"Yeah cos I only moved here because I broke up with my fiancée Madison. But I called her number but I got a damn animal hospital!" Sam shouted.

"OK what are you saying Sam?" I asked standing next to Dean.

"Are you trying to say that my family isn't real? Huh? That we've been injected with fake memories? Come on!" Dean said.

"All I know is, I got this feeling in my gut... and I know... I know that deep down, you gotta be feeling it too. We're supposed to be something else. Your not just some corporate douche bag, this isn't you man. I know you." Sam pleaded.

"Know me? You don't know me pal. You should go." Dean said to Sam and he walked out.

"So your telling me, you don't feel like anything is wrong here?" I said calmly after Sam left.

"No, I don't. I've got a good family, a great job, why would something be wrong?" Dean asked looking at me. He was lying. "What's wrong is Caspar floating around here, and the fact I went along with all this."

"Right." I laughed. "So the feeling Sam was talking about, way deep in the guts. The feeling this is all wrong, never once popped into your tiny pea brain?" I asked getting annoyed.

"No." Dean protested.

"Liar!" I shouted back.

"How do you know? Huh? Do have that feeling? Really?" Dean asked getting in my face.

"Yeah I do idiot! He was right. I will prove it to you some how..." I said glaring into Dean's eyes. We stared into each others eyes for ages, with though I was pissed at him, the feeling of the action felt familiar. I had done this many times.

"Fine!" Dean shouted.

"Fine!" I shouted throwing the ice pack at Dean and walking out the door.

"Fine!" He shouted as I walked out.

* * *

I got to work the next morning and was told to see the chief. I wasn't dressed smartly, hell I had on a black t-shirt and jeans. I walked into his desk and he smiled at me.

"Megan, please sit down." The chief said. So I sat down. I had been up all night thinking about what Sam had said, so I wasn't in the mood for anyone to shout at me. I sighed.

"What's this about?" I asked in a soulful tone.

"Detective Colt I hear a man was killed for a faulty lift last night. And that you were interviewing two suspects in the building. Did you notice anything?" The chief asked smiling at me.

"No sir." I replied plainly.

"No strange activities, maybe something you couldn't explain?" The chief asked and I kept a plain face. _What's going on here? Why is he asking these questions?_

"No sir." I said plainly again.

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you, but are you sure?" The chief asked getting out of his chair and sitting in the one next to me.

"What's this all about sir?" I asked watching him sit down.

"Dean." The chief said plainly.

"Dean? Dean who?" I asked innocently. The chief reached over and tapped my forehead. For a few moments I had no idea where I was. "Zachariah." I said threw grit teeth.

"Megan, good to see you again. Loving the clothes, very rock chic." Zach said smiling at me.

"What did you do here?" I asked growling at the angel.

"This mainly was for Dean, to show him he was born to do this. Born to stop the apocalypse." Zach said laughing a little. "But I also wanted to show you, your destiny."

"I know my job Zachariah. Protect Dean until the apocalypse and die nice and quiet on the side lines." I said plainly shaking my head.

"Well yes, but Protect Dean, don't fall for him again." Zachariah said firmly but with a smile on his face.

"Or what?" I asked leaning forward.

"Or I'll kill you myself." Zach said leaning forwards too. I smiled.

"I'm not scared to die, and not by the hands of you." I said sitting back.

"That might be the case, but let me reassure you Megan, I can make your life much worse than what just happened. I can make it very difficult." Zach said leaning closer to me again.

* * *

I Hope you liked it =) Please review =) Thanks


	24. Without You

Disclaimer i own nothing but original characters. I hope you like this =)

* * *

Without You

We were back on the road again, fallowing any leads that could be seals. But it looked like the demons were giving us a time out. In some ways it was nice, no worrying about what would attack us or when. Sam was starting to get frustrated though, you could see it in his eyes, the way he talked now and again. Dean noticed and chose to ignore it for now, but I knew it wouldn't be too long before he would snap back. As for me and Dean we were on rocky ground. There were moments where things felt like the good old days... laughing and joking. But then one look, one look from Dean and everything crashed around my ears and I was back in that room... back in my own little hell. Dean had been off with Castiel, still determined that he wanted to kiss me. That was annoying.

We pulled into a small town for gas and a meal. The place was nice enough and it was a warm day. I climbed out of the back of the Impala and stretched.

"I'm going to call Ruby, see if she's herd anything." Sam said glancing at me then Dean.

"Super." Dean said sarcastically locking the car. Sam grunted and walked off. Dean turned to me and smiled. "Guess it's just us for food then."

"Yeah..." I said walking to the side of him. We started to walk side by side in silence. Things were clearly awkward between us and I hated it. I was in love with this man, actual love, not that crap you feel when your a teenager. It was breaking my heart just being stood near him, seeing him smile, watching him sing badly. Everything he did, I loved... everything but ripping into me. I wished I could just forget all about it, but it seemed the more I tried, the more it would stay forefront of my mind. I sighed heavily.

"You ok?" Dean asked as we walked.

"Peachy." I said sarcastically. Dean looked and me and sighed too. I could sense his frustrations as well which didn't help. Sometimes I hated the werewolf side of me.

"You know...um..." Dean started to say but couldn't finish his sentence. I glanced at him and gave him a half smile.

We walked a but further in silence, each glancing at the other now and again. We were walking when Dean grabbed my arm and pulled me down a small ally. I was totally confused and just went with him. He pushed me up against the brick wall and kissed me, pushing his body against mine. I kissed back passionately wrapping my arms around him. _What the hell is happening? Why is he kissing me? Why am I kissing him? W T F??? No stop kissing him Megan, remember what Zach said, you CANT be in love. Screw Zach, I want to be with him, why shouldn't I? Why? Because your going to die... you want to leave him broken for the apocalypse just because you want to be with him? That's selfish to the world. Screw the world. Screw Dean... now there's an idea!_ Dean pulled out of the kiss and stared into my eyes breathlessly. In that moment everything was perfect.

"I love you." He said and my heart sunk, right in those three little words my world went splat. I looked into his green eyes, they were so passionate, so tender, so damn sexy. So green, I had never met anyone with eyes like Deans. I blinked a few times and looked away and Dean moved away from me slightly. "Not the reaction I was looking for, have to be honest." Dean said joking. I couldn't look into his eyes again.

"Sorry." I said softly. Dean stared at me confused.

"I...um... I don't say that to every girl you know." Dean said feeling awkward. I gave an awkward smile and nodded.

"I'm sorry." I said feeling guilty for ever letting him know how I felt.

"But, I mean, you love me too right?" Dean asked and I looked into his eyes. _God yes I love you. I love you to the end of the world and back. You are the man I have always dreamt about. You are perfect._

"I..." I couldn't say it. "It's not that simple." I said biting my bottom lip.

"No. It is." Dean said simply. I sighed.

"It's not." I replied shaking my head.

"Yeah it is." Dean replied.

"God, why does everything we talk about end in a argument?" I said laughing a little and looking away from Dean. He moved closer to me and held my face in his hand. I wanted to move away but couldn't.

"Because I love arguing with you." He said, his breath on my skin sending shivers down my spin.

"Dean," I said softly as he moved even closer and kissed me again. I kissed back again, hopeless to even consider not kissing him. He pulled away again and smiled.

"I know you love me." He said softly looking into my eyes with so much love, so much passion.

"It's not that simple... please...this is so damn hard..." I said fighting to stay in control of my emotions.

"It's not. All you need to do is say three little words..." Dean said smiling into my face. I stared back. _What's the worst? He knows you love him, tell him! But Zach and dying... I can't. I cant let him be with me, love me and then just die on him... I can't leave him. I don't want to leave him..._ A tear rolled down my cheek and Dean wiped it away. "Please... don't do this... not now..." I softly said.

"I need to know." He said stepping back from me. "I need to know how you really feel about me. About us. It's driving me insane. You are all I can think about, you're everything I've ever wanted in a girl. Your smart, pretty, know about cars, know about hunting... you're perfect. And... and I know how I feel about you. I know... I know I love you." Dean started to say ranting. "I can't eat, can't sleep... I can't even think of ways to wind up Sammy! You are in my thoughts 24/7 and no matter how hard I try to fight these feelings; when I'm around you I have to touch you, it kills me not to. And yes I know I have done unspeakable things to you... I have hurt you in way, that I don't know if things will ever be ok again. But even though I know that I still love you. Megan I love you." Dean sighed looking at me desperately hoping I would say those three words. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I... I, I am..." I was going to say it, even if Zach struck me down there and then. "I l-"

"Dean, Megan! I've been looking all over for you." Sam said standing at the end of the ally looking confused. Dean's face was thunder, and I was relieved. "What?" Sam asked.

"You're timing stinks." Dean said walking up to Sam. I sighed and walked up to him too.

"What's up?" I asked softly Dean glanced at me.

"Ruby had nothing, but Bobby had herd the demons had stopped breaking seals, they were working on taking over as many bodies as they could. Strengthen their army or something. Did I interrupt something?" Sam asked as we both listen to him talk.

"No." "Yes." Me and Dean said at the same time and glanced at each other.

"Yes." "No". We said again and I sighed.

"OK..." Sam said and turned away and walked out of the ally.

"You need to answer me." Dean said softly as we fallowed.

"Don't do this Dean." I replied.

* * *

We went for food and checked out how far away the next town was then decided to get a couple of rooms for the night. Sam and I were waiting by the Impala while Dean got the rooms.

"So what did I interrupt?" Sam asked pushing me slightly.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Sure looked like nothing to me too." He said sarcastically. I looked up at him and glared.

"What's up with you and all your little comments about Dean?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked innocently.

"Oh I dunno the whole implying Dean's too weak to end all this." I said plainly. Sam gave out a bitter laugh and looked away.

"Nothing." He said.

"Well then, nothing was happening back in the ally." I sighed as Dean walked up with the keys.

"Room 13 for us and room 16 for you." Dean said passing the keys to Sam.

"What?"I asked confused.

"You and me are sharing." Dean said with a smile.

"No. Sam give me the key!" I said turning to Sam. He glanced towards Dean. "Don't look at him! Give me the key!"

"Sorry... family before friends... plus he's been kinda gassy lately..." Sam said laughing and walking away. I turned to Dean and growled.

"I'm not sharing." I said firmly.

"Yeah you are. Come on, it's getting late." Dean said walking off. I stood there a few minutes and then a small smile crossed my face. _This could be fun..._ I sighed and walked over to the room. I walked in after Dean and saw two single beds.

"Typical." I sighed dropping my bag on a bed.

"I told you I need an answer." Dean said walking up to me.

"Couldn't we just have mindless sex instead?" I sighed with a small smile. Dean grin and held my shoulders.

"Not this time." He laughed.

"I can't say it." I said softly looking into his eyes.

"Why not?" Dean asked and suddenly everything went white, bright white.

* * *

I was stood on a street, a normal street. The sun was shining and it was a nice day. I looked around and people were walking around like nothing was wrong. I pulled out my phone and tried to get some reception but nothing happened. I noticed a dinner on the corner of the street and started to walk towards it when Castiel appeared. I changed my direction to meet him across the street.

"What do you think your doing now?" I asked sighing.

"I am showing you the world which will be created by keeping Dean safe." Castiel said softly.

"Super. Why?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"Because I feel it will help you with the conversation you were just having with Dean." Castiel said plainly, I blinked a few times and then kicked Cass, hurting my foot more than him.

"You were ease dropping?! Was Zachariah?!" I asked annoyed.

"No. I have been charged by Zachariah to make sure you do not fall in love with Dean Winchester." Castiel said seriously.

"You're a bit late." I huffed. Castiel just stared at me.

"You can not tell him how you feel." Castiel said in his usual mono tone.

"What? Why?!" I asked confused and he just vanished. "Stupid angels." I muttered and started to walk down the street clueless. I walked for a few blocks when I noticed a garage with some badly sang mullet rock coming out of it. I walked in and looked around. I saw a pair of feet under a ford Mustang.

"Hey leave it on the side and I'll give Peg the money tonight!" Dean shouted from under the car. My heart skipped a beat.

"Dean?" I said softly.

"Yeah, leave it on the side." Dean said again.

"Dean." I said plainly and Dean pushed himself out from under the car. He laid on the trolley looking at me like I was ghost.

"Meg... Megan?" Dean said getting to his feet and walking up to me. "Is that really you?" He asked a smile crossing his face.

"Yeah Dean... all me." I said with a small smile. Dean pulled me into a hug and the next thing I knew I was on the floor with a knife to my neck.

"What are you? Shape shifter? Demon? Ghost?" Dean asked holding the blade mm away from my throat.

"Werewolf, Dean I'm a werewolf... and that's not silver. So let me up... or I'll throw you off me." I said calmly.

"What are you!?" He shouted.

"Me! Dean it's me!" I said widening my eyes.

"Prove it!" Dean said watching my every move. I thought for a second and honestly didn't know how to prove it was me. I chose a simpler option. I pushed Dean off me and got to my feet and had his knife all in the time it took Dean to get back to his feet.

"See, werewolf. Now listen to me, please." I said holding the knife. "I'm Megan O'Connor. You me and Sam, we're trying to stop the seals from breaking. I dunno what's-"

"Seals? When are you from?" Dean asked looking confused.

"2009... why what year is this?" I asked confused.

"2012... who sent you here?" Dean asked walking over to me.

"Cass..." I said putting the knife on the side and looked out to the garage.

"Why? What was happening?" Dean asked standing at the side of me.

"Wow this is awkward... we were talking... you told me you love me.... wanted me to tell you how I felt." I said softly.

"Don't." Dean said firmly. I shook my head and looked at him. His face was so hurt, haunted by something which broke his heart.

"Ok... why?" I asked confused when a small child came running into the garage.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The little girl said running up to Dean. He smiled at her picking her up and pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Mary, how are you today?" He asked smiling at Mary. She had his green eyes and small freckles but red hair.

"Good. Daddy I drew a picture for you!" Mary said smiling, she noticed me and stared, she looked just like Dean. "Who you?" She asked confused.

"This is Megan, a friend of Daddy's. Where's Mommy?" Dean asked looking to the garage doors. In walked a face I wasn't expecting.

"Anna?" I said under my breath to Dean as Anna walked in the room and stopped in her tracks.

"Megan?" She said looking at me confused and worried. Obivously people weren't expecting me to be around.

"Yeah, Megan's here. From out of town. It's ok." Dean said to Anna trying not to scare his kid. Mary was way to busy watching me and trying to figure out how I knew her Daddy.

"Oh.. that's nice. Um come on Mary, we... we should go home and cook Daddy and his friend some food for later." Anna said as Dean past her Mary. Dean kissed Anna's cheek and I turned away. I felt jealous and really confused. I noticed a photo frame with three pictures in it. One was Dean, Anna and Mary sat in the back garden of somewhere. I guessed their home. They were happy really happy, not the kind you fake for photos. Dean was tickeling Anna and Mary was trying to beat up her Daddy. The next was Sam, Bobby, Me, Dean and a few people I hadn't met before. We all had guns and looked like a real hunting group. And the final picture was Dean me and Sam. Sam was resting his elbow on Dean's shoulder while I was stood in the middle with my arm wrapped around Dean's side. I was leaning in on him. I turned back and Anna smiled at me.

"We should talk. Later." Anna said smiling. I nodded as she and Mary walked out, Mary waved and we both waved back.

"So... cute kid...." I sighed walking towards the pictures.

"Yeah Mary's only four and more of a handful than Sam was at that age. She's so smart, she must get it from Anna." Dean said gushing slightly over his baby girl. I smiled and turned to him. "You got any idea why Cass dropped you off here and now?" Dean asked walking up to me.

"Nope. So... you and Anna... she still an angel?" I asked leaning on his desk.

"No. After the big fight... after everything she was allowed to make herself human, to be with me." Dean said looking at the car he was working on.

"Big fight? What happened in the big fight?" I asked confused. Dean sighed and shook his head.

"What we need to do is call Bobby, tell him your here. He'll want to see you again." Dean said turning to me and smiling. His eyes were the same as always. Full of a million thoughts hidden by a cool exterior. He was planning, thinking of a way to tell me about the big fight. There must have been things in the fight he didn't want me to know about.

"What about Sam? I'd like to see how he is in the future." I said softly watching Dean's expression. A flinch. A small flinch and that was all I needed to know. "We both died. ok." I sighed and headed for the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Dean asked racing up to me.

"Just getting some fresh air." I said shaking my head. Dean grabbed my arm and I looked into his eyes. He was still in love with me, even though he had Anna and Mary, he was still in love with me. "You don't want to see me, I'm a ghost to you..." I said and pulled my arm free.

"Give me ten minutes to shut the shop and we'll go talk about all of this." Dean said. I nodded.

* * *

He drove me back to his house. He still had the Impala with a baby seat in the back for Mary. It was weird seeing him as a dad. Nice but weird. We climbed out of the car and he lived in a normal house on a normal street.

"Is there still supernatural stuff?" I asked walking round to his side.

"Yeah, but its almost not herd of now. There's maybe five or six hunters out there now." Dean said as we walked up the path of his house. "Mary doesn't know about any of it."

"That's good." I said softly as we walked into the house. Mary was sat playing with a doll in the living room as Anna was walking into the room with a juice for her.

"Hey baby, it's good to see you home." Anna said stopping and hugging Dean. She saw me over his shoulder and smiled to me. "It really is good to see you Megan."

"Thanks." I said softly. Anna pulled out of the hug and passed Dean the juice.

"Go talk to your daughter a few minutes. She hasn't seen you all day." Anna said smiling.

"I kinda wanted to talk to Megan about everything...." Dean said glancing at me. Anna glanced at me too.

"Go play with Mary, I have a feeling I might be stuck here a while." I said smiling. Dean sighed and walked over plastering a smile on his face as he walked over to Mary.

"Thanks, come into the kitchen?" Anna asked as she walked off. I fallowed listening to Mary giggle at Dean. Her laughter filled the house. I walked into the kitchen and suddenly Cass was stood in the room.

"Hello?" I said confused. Castiel didn't look right, he was in dark jeans, white shirt and a jumper thing, he still had a thin tie on though. And his hair wasn't spiked up.

"Megan? Megan where are you from?" Castiel said sounding normal.

"What happened to you?" I asked confused. He laughed and smiled at me.

"Life." He said simply. I nodded slowly and turned to Anna.

"Look, I get it. You're with Dean and you have a kid. Great. I just want to know what happened to me and Sam and I will gladly to home." I said and Anna glanced to Castiel. Castiel's face went blank and he nodded to Anna.

"When exactly are you from?" Anna asked.

"2009, er... Dean had just cut the crap out me." I said not really knowing the time.

"Have you met a guy called Chuck?" Castiel asked.

"No..." I said confused. Anna nodded.

"I can't say much, but I know he loves you. He will always love you and I wont ever match up to you. Please, leave if you can. I don't want to see Dean go through loosing you all over again. I don't think he could bare it." Anna pleaded.

"Beg your pardon?" I said confused.

"Megan, you and Dean were a couple just before the um before the fight really began. You died and Dean was a wreck for months after... He nearly died a few times." Castiel explained putting a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"This is all because I told Dean I loved him." I said confused.

"Yes. Let's talk outside." Dean said from behind me. I turned and he was looking pissed at both ex-angels.

"I made them tell me." I said softly. Dean grunted and walked past us all to the back garden.

We walked out into the garden and sat on a small bench next to each other. There were Mary's toys scattered all over the back garden. Dean was watching me, looking at me in awe. It was a little unnerving. I turned to him and gave him a soft smile.

"So you don't want me to tell past you how I feel because I die?" I asked confused.

"You died in my arms. I felt the last breath leave you... and then..." Dean turned away from me. "Then I had to leave your body there..." He said bitterly.

"But, we had time together right?" I said making Dean turn to me.

"Megan," Dean said holding my hand. "You were the first woman I loved. Really loved. You were protecting me when you died. It should have been the other way round."

"It's my job. I have to protect you." I said with a small smile. Dean let out a small laugh and shook his head.

"I should of protected you that once..." He said softly. "You were lying there, you smiled and told me you loved me. For months after every time I was asleep, all I dreamt of was when you told me you loved me the first time. We were in this crappy motel, I made you share a room with me. In those months, too many people died because I wasn't strong enough to fight on."

"You don't want me to say it because it will cost people their lives...." I said looking out into the garden.

"It cost Sam his life." Dean said coldly. My stomach turned.

"What happened?" I asked turning to him in shock.

"He was in Detroit, he did make it... I should have been there for him, but I was drinking away my pain..." Dean said and a tear rolled down his cheek. My stomach turned into a tight knot.

"All this because I said I loved you." I said shaking my head.

"We had a relationship, we were a family. It was like having my heart ripped out when you died. I just think, if I could do it again, I would never of pushed you to tell me how you felt. We would just stay friends and maybe, maybe both of you would be alive..." Dean said turning to look out into the garden.

"Dean, I am... was, whatever, going to die anyway. Castiel had made a deal with a reaper to give me enough time to get you to the apocalypse in one piece." I said and Dean turned back to me smiling.

"Yeah, I know..." Dean said pulling me into a small hug. "Please, break my heart now, then, you know what I mean. Break it then instead of letting me watch you die and then having to carry the guilt of loosing Sammy too." Dean said staring into my eyes. His eyes showed a man who had survived where so many had fallen. He was hurt and confused. Scared and strong.

"I-" I started to say before everything went into a brilliant bright white light again.

* * *

"Why not?" Dean asked. I was back in the room and it was as if time had stood still while I went to the future. I blinked confused at where I was and what was happening. Then it all clicked in my head. I looked into Dean's eyes and herd his voice ring in my head._ break __my heart now, then, you know what I mean. Break it then instead of letting me watch you die and then having to carry the guilt of loosing Sammy too._

"Dean..." I said as tears started to fill my eyes. He started to shake his head.

"I know you how you feel." He said shaking his head softly.

"I can't say it... I will cost you too much in the long run... I can't... I can't I am so sorry." I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"No, no this isn't you. I know you love me. Who got to you? Was it Castiel?" Dean asked refusing to take my answer. He grabbed me and pulled me close to him looking down into my eyes. He looked so hurt. "Tell me the truth..." _Truth is I love you Dean, I will die for you... but I can't let you lose Sam through me... I can't let you loose yourself because of me. It's too much to loose._

"Don't... don't do this to yourself Dean. Don't." I said pulling out of his arms and walked out the door. I closed it behind me and sighed. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and inside the room I could hear Dean beginning to smash things up in frustration. I rested my head on the door as tears rolled down. My heart was broken, I had just thrown away the best thing to ever happen to me. I knew it was for the right reasons but god it hurt. Dean was shouting. He shouted for Castiel a few times. I swallowed back the tears and walked away from the room. Zachariah appeared in front of me smiling.

"Bite me." I growled as I kept walking. As I reached side by side with Zach he grabbed my arm and held me there.

"I'm glad you made the right choose." Zach said smiling at me.

"Like I said bite me." I growled pulling my arm free. Zachariah smiled and then disappeared. I sighed and looked up to the sky. _Save him, save him from all that pain, and I will gladly give you my soul. Fair trade god?_ A tear rolled down my cheek coldly.

* * *

I hope you liked it and it wasn't too short/lame... please rate and review =)

Thanks to everyone who is already reviewing/adding the story/me to fave's! Thank You for being so awesome =)


	25. The Monster At The End Of The Book

Sorry it's been while since I last Updated I've had lots of Uni work to finish, but it's all done so I can finish this series. WOW btw, did anyone see the last Supernatural of season 5? AMAZING!

* * *

The Monster At The End Of The Book

I knew I had broken Dean's heart, because I had broken my own. I think he told Sam what had happened because the next couple of days Sam was throwing sympathetic looks my way. On the other hand Dean was throwing hate my way, I guessed it was just, but it hurt like hell. We pulled into a town to investigate a haunted building. I wasn't really listening when Sam was explaining it. I was watching Dean, he was unpacking his bag. I'd seen him do it a thousand times or more but this time I just sat there and watched him. After Sam finished explaining Dean turned to face us and I looked to the table.

"So what do you want to do?" Dean asked Sam, he was ignoring me now.

"Well um I think we should check it out. FBI or something, see what the tenants have to say... its the best lead we've had in a while." Sam said and then glanced towards me.

"Ok, you and me will check it out." Dean said and turned back to his bag. I sighed and got up and left the room. I closed the door and sighed again. It was hard being the object of hate for Dean but it had to be done. I took a deep breath and started to walk towards my room when Sam came out and walked up to me.

"Hey," He said looking sad.

"What?" I asked walking to my room.

"I herd about what happened..." Sam said softly.

"And?" I said as we reached my room.

"And I was wondering if you needed to talk to someone about it. I wanna know if I can help you." Sam said grabbing my shoulders and looking into my eyes.

"What do you want me to say Sammy?" I asked sighing.

"I dunno, how your feeling... that your angry... something." Sam sighed. I pulled away from his arms and opened my room for Sam to go in. I fallowed him in and closed the door. Sam sat on the end of my bed.

"It's killing me." I sighed walking over to him and sitting next to him. "I... I don't know. It's my own fault I shouldn't whine about it." I said getting up.

"You still love him." Sam said and I turned to him.

"No." I lied. "Yes. Its just... I just don't want to hurt Dean." Sam looked sympathetic.

"He'll get over it. Just give him time." He said getting up and walking over to me. "Will you be ok?"

"I'm a frigging werewolf you think this hurts me? Please." I joked and hugged Sam. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on mine. Sam was the major reason I hadn't told Dean I loved him. I couldn't bare to think I got Sam killed, even with his faults I loved him like a brother. I squeezed a little and pulled out of the hug giving Sam a fake smile.

"Well... I'm always here if you want to talk about it." Sam said softly before leaving.

* * *

I sat in the my room checking out the building's history while the guys went out to check with the tenants. I was busy researching when I found nothing at all.

"Typical." I sighed getting up and stretching and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Castiel stood there. "How long have you been there?" I asked trying to calm myself down.

"I did not mean to scare you." He said plainly.

"Well you bloody did! All you crappy angel's showing up, no noise. Jerks the lot of you!" I said shaking my head.

"I am sorry." Cass said walking towards me.

"What for? Scaring me? Or breaking my heart?" I said snapping at him. Cass stopped walking towards me and almost frowned.

"I did not break your heart Megan, I showed you the world you would create by falling in love with Dean." Castiel said in his simple voice.

"OH cheers for that Cass! I must remember to return the favour some time!" I snapped walking away from him before I punched him. "And as for not falling in love! Couldn't you do this like a month ago huh? You know when I told Dean how I felt about him? Before I started this massive bolder rolling and got flattened under it?" I said shaking my head. I turned around and he was right in front of me. "Stop doing that!"

"I am sorry." He said softly. "I had orders to stop your love happening because it will distract Dean from protecting the seals. If it was my chose, I would have encourage your love. Please I did not want to hurt you." Castiel said softly and I was taken back by his words.

"Then... then why fallow orders?" I said softly.

"I must. Disobeying is punishable by death for angels." He said and disappeared.

"I hate when he does that." I said to myself when there was a knock on my door. I walked over and Sam and Dean were stood there with books. "I didn't know you knew how to read Dean." I said sarcastically as they walked in. Dean gave me a sarcastic smile and dived onto my bed. I huffed and turned to Sam. "So what's happening?"

"Um.. we've found this guy who's wrote about us." Sam said. "Everything about us. Right up to Dean going to hell."

"That's ...um..." I was lost for words.

"Freaky, yeah we know." Dean said throwing me a book. I looked at the cover, it said Supernatural: Mystery Spot. I flicked through a few pages and giggled. Dean looked at me questioningly.

"Sorry... its funny." I said and Sam sighed. The look in Sam's eyes said remembering it wasn't so funny.

"Yeah well he has every detail of our lives right up to Dean dying. We need to find out how he knows all this." Sam said sitting at the table and typing on my laptop.

"He's probably just some psychic who thinks this is a crazy dream or something." I said laughing as I read some more of the book. "Did you really die by a piano falling on you?" I asked looking at Dean who shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, he did." Sam said and I laughed.

"Doesn't that seem a bit too much like cartoon to you?" I asked sitting on the bed next to Dean and picking up another book. "No rest for the wicked?" I looked at the back and lost my smile. "Guess not all are fun books."

"Wasn't much fun to live." Dean said throwing a book into the pile and picking up another. "Oh man this is when my baby got wrecked!" Dean whined. "We need to find out more." Dean announced after pouting. Sam stood up to go get his laptop. I sat there reading in silence as Dean kept picking books up and throwing them back down into the pile. He rested his head on my shoulder and looked at the book in my hands. I turned my head and we were inches apart. My heart raced in double time, I wanted to kiss him and hug him, but I knew I couldn't I knew what would happen if I did. His green eyes were scanning the page of the book and then they met mine. We just sat there a few minutes staring into each others eyes. Dean started to move closer to me to kiss me and I forced myself to move away. He looked hurt for a second and then recovered himself by grabbing another book and looking at it. It was so damn hard to pull myself away. I knew a second longer and I would of kissed him. Being around him was so hard I walked over to my laptop and started to work. I was sat typing away for a few minutes when I noticed Dean get up and start to walk over to me.

"What?" I asked still typing away.

"I was just wondering..." Dean said sitting down next to me. "You know, if you would read these types of book?" I stopped typing and looked at him, snatching one out of his hands and reading the back of it.

"Yeah, if I didn't know you guys, I'd probably try a few books." I said and passed him the book back.

"So you think a lot people read them?" Dean asked.

"Probably not that many... dunno, why are you so bothered anyway?" I asked confused.

"Just wondering..." Dean said and went back over to the pile of book on my bed.

* * *

Sam brought his laptop into my room because and I quote "I'm to frigging lazy to move." (Dean). So we were sat researching. I was half looking on the web, half reading about what the boys were like before I met them. I never knew how much they had already been through, losing their parents like they did, Sam loosing Jessica and Madison, Madison the werewolf I might add. Then Dean nearly dying, the yellow eyed demon... everything and some greater power was still asking more from them... it didn't seem fair somehow.

"Dude how come we haven't herd of them?" Dean asked putting a book down and looking at Sam.

"They're pretty obscure. I mean almost zero circulation... um started in '05 publisher put out a couple of dozen before going bankrupt. And um the last one, No Rest For The Wicked ends with you going to Hell." Sam said as Dean got up and sat at the table with us. Sam passed Dean his laptop as I sat quietly typing away.

"I reiterate freaking insane!" Dean said looking at Sam's screen. "Oh check it out there's actually fans, there's not many of them, but still. Did you read this?" Dean asked Sam and I looked up from my screen.

"Yup." Sam said scratching the back of his head and turned to me. I had read them too and just knew how Dean was about to react.

"Although for fans they sure do complain a lot. Listen to this, SaintPatigo says the demon storyline is tripe cliché and overall craptastic. Yeah well screw you SaintPatigo we lived it." Dean said still looking on the websites. Sam laughed.

"Yeah well keep on reading, it gets better." Sam said shaking his head and watched me. I smiled and shook my head too as we both watched Dean.

"There's Sam girls and Dean girls, and what's a slash fan?" Dean asked reading the page and getting confused. Sam took a deep breath and looked at me. I was biting my lip so hard so I didn't laugh. I was just waiting for this to happen so I could laugh.

"As in Sam slash Dean." Sam said looking disgusted. Dean didn't get it. "Together." Sam added and Dean looked up looking disgusted and distraught at the same time. I held a straight face as he glanced at me then Sam.

"Like... together together?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied. Dean looked so scared.

"They do know we're brothers right?" Dean asked panicked a little.

"That doesn't seem to matter." Sam said plainly.

"Oh..oh come on that's just sick." Dean said slamming the screen down and pushing the laptop away from him. I giggled a little and Sam shook his head.

"Oh yeah laugh it up." Dean said staring at me.

"I will don't you worry." I said shaking my head.

"Dude it's not funny! We're brothers and that is... that is just SICK!" Dean said. I giggled again and turned to Sam.

"Told you so." I said smiling.

"Told who what?" Dean asked.

"Megan said there would be um... slash and stuff about us and I didn't believe her." Sam said turning back to me. Dean fallowed suit with a questioning look on his face.

"I was a teenager once... I read things, watched TV... I have an imagination." I said and looked back on my laptop nervously.

"We gotta find this Carver Edlund." Dean said shaking his head at me as I looked up.

"Yeah that might not be so easy." Sam said seriously.

"Why not?" Dean asked worried.

"No tax records, no known address, looks like Carver Edlund is a pen name." Sam sighed.

"Somebodies got to know who he is." Dean said shaking his head.

"I think I might have found a way of finding out." I said pointing to my laptop screen.

* * *

We tracked down the publisher and went to see if we could find out about who the author really was. We got there and was met by a poster of Supernatural with two shirtless guys, one with long brown hair, one with long blonde hair. I giggled a little at the poster until Dean glared at me slightly. A woman came to talk to us, she was the publisher. She had glasses and a blonde chunk in her dark hair.

"So you published the Supernatural books?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, yeah..." She said walking over to her desk. "These books. You know they never really got the attention they deserved. All anybody wants to read now is that romance crap, you know Doctor Sexy MD." She said sarcastically then turned back to her books. "Please."

"Right, well we're hoping that our article can shine a light on an unappreciated series." Sam said glancing at me and Dean. The woman's face changed to a happy one.

"Yeah.. yeah.. because if we got a little good press, maybe we could start publishing again." She said excited.

"No no no. God No." Dean said and she looked at him confused. "I mean why would you want to do that? It's a such a complete series. What with Dean going to hell and all." Dean said walking over to the woman.

"Oh my God, that was one of my favourite ones because Dean was so strong and sad and brave. And Sam. I mean the best parts are when they cry. Like in Heart, when Sam had to kill Madison the first one since Jessica he really loved." I turned to Sam and he looked really uncomfortable with the way the woman was talking about him. I rubbed his arm and gave him a weak smile. "And in Home when Dean had to call John and ask him for help." She said nearly crying. She turned her back to us and walked towards the desk. "If only real men were so open and in touch with their feelings." She said waving a hand.

"Real men?" Dean asked slightly annoyed with the woman. She turned and struggled for words.

"I mean no offence, how often do you cry like that? Huh?" She asked and I smiled.

"Well right now, I'm crying on the inside." Dean said and I had to look away to stop myself laughing a little.

"Is that suppose to be funny?" She asked getting offended.

"Lady this whole thing is funny." Dean replied seriously.

"How do I know you three are legit Huh?" She asked going and sitting at her desk.

"Oh trust me, we are, we are legit." Dean said plainly.

"Well I don't want any smart ass article making fun of my boys." She said staring up at us.

"No no no never." Sam said turning to Dean and me.

"No it's..." Dean said trailing off at the same time. I just shook my head and tried to look innocent.

"We are actually... um big fans." Sam said looking at the woman.

"Hmm you've read the books?" She asked.

"Cover to cover." Dean replied.

"So what's the year and the model of the car?" She asked. Dean smiled.

"Its a 1967 Chevy Impala." Dean said smiling.

"What's May 2nd?" She asked sitting forward.

"That's my- Mm that's Sam's birthday." Sam said.

"January 24th is Deans." Dean said plainly.

"Sam's score in the L.S.A.T?" She asked. We all turned to Sam who looked a little confused himself.

"1...74?" Sam said.

"Deans favourite song?" She asked.

"It's a tie, between Zep's rambling on and driving riverside blues." Dean said smugly. The woman sat there with a plain face for a few seconds and then began to laugh and smile.

"Ok, ok." She said nodding. "What do you want to know?" She asked.

"What's Carver Edlund's real name?" Sam asked.

"Oh no.. I'm no. Sorry I can't do that." She said shaking her head.

"We just want to talk to him. You know get the Supernatural story in his own words." Sam explained.

"He's very private, like Salinger." She said.

"Please... like I said we are..." Sam started to undo his shirt. "Really... big... big fans." Sam said showing off his anti possession tattoo. She turned and looked at me and Dean. I turned to Dean because I still hadn't got one, until Alistair I didn't think I could be possessed. Dean sighed and showed off his tattoo too.

"Awesome." She said liking her lips. She stood up and pulled down her jeans. "You know what, I got one too." She said showing us her arse with the tattoo on it. Both boys looked very interested in it. I just shook my head.

"Wow you are a fan." Dean said smiling. She giggled and wrote down the address.

"His names Chuck Shirley and he's a genius so don't piss him off." She said passing us the paper.

* * *

We drove to the address the woman gave us and it looked like your average house on your average street, nothing special at all. Dean pushed the door bell and we waited for an answer. A guy opened the door, he was wearing a striped dressing gown and under it a white vest and pants. He looked like your average drunken slob.

"You Chuck Shirley?" Dean asked. I looked away because Chuck was showing a little too much for someone I had just met.

"The Chuck Shirley who wrote the Supernatural books?" Sam asked as Chuck pulled his dressing gown around him... thankfully.

"Maybe? Why?" He asked nervously. He looked at all three of us checking us out, and surprise surprise Chuck gave me the once over a twice. He smiled and I just nodded.

"I'm Dean and this is Sam. The Dean and Sam you've been writing about." Dean said plainly. Chuck smiled and closed the door. Dean rang the door bell again. Chuck opened the door looking fed up.

"Look I um appreciate your enthusiasm, really I do. Its always nice to hear from the fans, but for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life." Chuck said closing the door, Dean stopped him by grabbing the door.

"See here's the thing. We have a life, you've been using it write your books." Dean said almost growling at Chuck then forced himself inside fallowed by me and Sam. I closed the door and looked around his house. It was a pig sty. A massive mess of paper and notes and god only knows what.

"Now wait a minute, this isn't funny." Chuck said backing away as Dean marched up to him. Chuck was clearly scared of Dean.

"Damn straight its not funny." Dean growled. I walked up to Deans side and glanced at him to let him know he was getting too mad.

"Look we just want to know how your doing it." Sam said calmly.

"I'm not doing anything." Chuck said nervously. I could smell he was telling the truth, he was so scared, but not lying.

"You a hunter?" Dean asked glaring.

"What? No I'm a writer." Chuck sighed.

"Then how do you know so much about demons," Dean said walking towards Chuck as Chuck backed away. "And tolper's," Dean said and Chuck fell onto his couch. "And changeling's."

"Is this some kind of misery thing? Oh it is, isn't it? Its a misery thing!" Chuck whined while squirming on the couch. Dean turned to us confused.  
"It's not a misery thing." He said looking back at Chuck. "Believe me we are not fans."

"Then what do you want?" Chuck asked laid on the couch.

"I'm Sam and that's Dean." Sam said plainly nodding his head to Dean.

"Sam and Dean are fictional characters. I made them up. They're not real!" Chuck protested. Dean glanced at us and then dragged Chuck to the boot of the Impala. He lifted the cover and showed Chuck the guns and protection spells all over it.

"Are those real guns?" Chuck asked sounding scared and smelling pretty scared too.

"Yup, and this is real rock salt, these are real fake I. D's..." Dean said showing the stuff off. Chuck glanced at all of us and laughed nervously.

"Well I gotta hand it to you guys, you really are my number one fans." Chuck said smiling. "It's awesome." Chuck said eyeing a shot gun and backing away towards his house. "I... I think I got a couple posters in the house..."

"Chuck stop!" Dean shouted.

"Wait please, please wait don't hurt me." Chuck said holding his hands up.

"Chuck how much do you know? Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals?" Sam asked.

"Wait a minute how do you know about that?" Chuck asked looking confused.

"Question is, how do you?" Dean asked.

"Cos I wrote it." Chuck said simply.

"You kept writing?" Sam asked.

"Yeah even after the publisher went bankrupt. But those books never came out." Chuck said. Sam and Dean exchanged looks. "Ok wait wait wait, this is some kind of joke right? Did that- did Phil put you up to this?" Chuck asked. Dean glanced at us.

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam." Dean said plainly. Chucks face fell and went serious.

"Last names were never in the books. I never told anybody about that, I never wrote that down." Chuck said and we all glanced at each other.

* * *

We piled back into Chucks house and he went straight to the liquor. He downed a couple of glasses of something and then turned to us.

"Oh! Oh your still there." Chuck said screwing up his eyes and wiping his face.

"Yup." Dean said coming to stand next to me.

"You're not a hallucination." Chuck asked.

"Nope." Dean said simply as Chuck shuffled towards us.

"Well there's obviously only one explanation. I must be a God." Chuck said seriously. I laughed as Dean shook his head.

"You're not a God." Sam said simply.

"How else do you explain it?" Chuck asked. "I write things and then they come to life. Yeah no I'm definitely a God. A cruel capricious God. The things I put you through." Chuck said sounding sincere. "The physical beatings alone."

"We're still in one piece." Dean said.

"I killed your father. I burned your mother alive, then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica." Chuck said sounding deeply upset.

"Chuck." Sam said getting mad, he was worked up over everyone talking about Jessica. I guess he must have really loved her.

"All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for entertainment." Chuck said turning his back on us.

"You didn't toy with us Chuck," Dean said walking over to Sam. "You didn't create us."

"Did you really have to live through the bugs?" Chuck asked turning back to face us. I was still lent against the wall.

"Yes." Dean said simply.

"What about the ghost ship?" Chuck asked.

"Yes that too." Dean said trying to control his anger.

"I am so sorry. I mean horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing. I.. I.. if I had known it was real I would have done another pass." Chuck said seriously. I pushed myself off the wall and walked over to the Winchesters.

"Chuck your not a god." Dean said shaking his head.

"We think you're probably just psychic." Sam said softly.

"No." Chuck said plainly. "If I was psychic you think I would be a writer?" Chuck said sitting at his computer. "Writing is hard."

"It seems somehow you just focused on our lives." Sam said trying to explain it.

"Yeah like laze focus. Are you working on anything right now?" Dean asked plainly.

"Holy Crap." Chuck said as his face fell again.

"What?" Dean asked. Chuck looked at some paper, picking it up.

"The um latest book. It's a... it's kinda weird." Chuck said.

"Weird how?" Sam asked worried.

"It's very Vonnegut." Chuck explained.

"Slaughterhouse-five Vonnegut, or Cats cradle Vonnegut?" Dean asked leaning towards Chuck. Both me and Sam exchanged looks and then Sam looked at Dean surprised.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean replied confused.

"Its a Kill-bout trout Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house being confronted by my characters." Chuck said zoning out a little. Sam and Dean looked confused at each other.

* * *

No one knew what to do so we left, warning Chuck that we'd be back so he had better not run off. We went to the laundry matt and washed some clothes.

"I'm sat in a laundry matt, reading about myself sat in a laundry matt, reading about myself sat in a laundry matt. My head hurts." Dean said shaking his head as Sam grabbed the clothes which needed washing. I walked over to Dean and lent on his shoulder looking at what Chuck had wrote.

"There's gotta be something this guys not telling us." Sam said chucking his clothes in the washing machine.

"Sam tossed his gigantic darks into the machine. He was starting to have doubts about Chuck, about whether he was telling the whole truth." Dean read from the page.

"Stop it." Sam said turning around looking pissed.

"Stop it. Sam said." Dean read. "Guess what you do next!" Sam glared and then turned his back on Dean. I shook my head.

"Sam turned his back on Dean. His face brooding and pensive. I mean I don't know how he's doing it. But this guy is doing it. I can't see your face but those are definitely your brooding and pensive shoulders." Dean said looking towards Sam. Sam sighed. "You just thought I was a dick." Dean said plainly looking up. I giggled a little.

"Guys good." Sam said.

"Whatever he's doing, however he's doing it. There has to be a reason why we stumbled onto him now." I said walking over to Sam.

"Megan was convinced of Chuck's belief in his own abilities however Megan questioned where they had come from. She, herself chosen by God, wondered if Chuck was fallowing in her paw prints." Dean read. I turned to him and glared.

"Cute." I said wanting to snatch the paper out of his hands and beat Dean over the head with it.

"Cute Megan said whilst glaring into Deans green eyes the sexual tension between the pair built by the second. Hey, you want to beat me over the head with this." Dean read and looked up to me. I smiled sweetly as Sam laughed a little.

* * *

Chuck called us over and we went. We were sat in his living room as Chuck walked out with a pile of paper. He looked tired and scared. Dean was sat on a chair whilst me and Sam stood waiting to hear what Chuck had to say.

"So you wrote another chapter?" Sam asked.

"This was so much more easier before you were real!" Chuck said fidgeting with the paper.

"We can take it, just spit it out." Dean said looking at Chuck.

"You especially are not going to like this." Chuck said so I walked over to Dean's side. Chuck gave me a small smile.

"I didn't like hell." Dean said plainly I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam." Chuck said softly glancing at the boys.

"Coming to kill him?" Dean asked and I could tell this Lilith chic scared the crap out of them both.

"When?" Sam asked nervously.

"Tonight." Chuck said sitting down.

"She's just going to show up here?" Dean asked taking quiet well I thought.

"Well um..." Chuck put his glasses on and read from the chapter. "Lilith pattered the bed seductively unable to deny his desires Sam succumb and they sank into the throws of fiery demonic passion." Chuck read and looked at us. I was gob smacked, really confused as to why Sam would... _Ruby, you know he is already sleeping with her... what if, what if this is the next level...why, what? Why would-_ Sam started to laugh and it broke my train of thought.

"You're kidding me right?" Sam said laughing a little.

"You think this is funny?" Dean asked.

"You don't?" Sam said laughing a little. "I mean come on um... um fiery demonic passion?" Sam said looking at us.

"It's just a first draft." Chuck said softly.

"Wait wait wait, Lilith is a little girl." Dean piped up.

"Eww!" I said and shook my head.

"This time she's comely dental hygienist from Bloomington Indiana." Chuck said reading from another page.

"Great. Perfect." Dean grunted.

"Then what happens?" I asked softly.

"I don't know. It hasn't come to me yet." Chuck replied.

"Dean look there is nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed?" Sam said. Dean was not buying it.

"How does this whole psychic thing of yours work?" Dean asked turning his attention back to Chuck. Sam was mad Dean wasn't trusting him.

"You mean my process?" Chuck asked.

"Yes you're process." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Well it usually starts a headache, a really bad headache. Aspirin is useless so I drink. It's how I fall asleep. The first time it happened I thought it was a crazy dream." Chuck explained.

"The first time you dreamt about us?" Dean asked.

"It followed. It just kept following." Chuck said putting his face in his hands. "It still does, I can't stop it really."

"You can't seriously believe-" Sam started to say.

"Humour me." Dean butted in. "Why don't we," Chuck passed Dean his chapter. "Take a look at these and see what's what. You-"

"Knew you were going to ask for that." Chuck finished Dean's sentence. "Yeah."

* * *

We got in Impala and drove back to town. I was sat in the back as usual as the guys talked about what Chuck had written. Sam was clearly not happy about Dean's reaction and I could understand, I mean who would be happy when their own brother believes you'll go darks side?

"Dean come on! The mini van accident wasn't that bad, but Dean was still seeing stars. He scratched absently at the pink flower band aids on his face." Sam read. I laughed at the thought of Dean with pink band aids on. Dean glanced at me through the rear view mirror, he really didn't find any of this that funny.

"So?" Dean asked Sam.

"So I've seen you gushing blood. You use duck tape and bar rags before you put on a pink flower band aid. And and here... Megan ran around the corner and into the man of her dreams. Though she knew her job was more important that any love she would ever find, she decided to go for a drink with him." Sam read.

"Wow I find the man of my dreams here. Super." I said sitting up and smiling.

"Yeah but I mean, come on Megan... the man of your dreams? Its all a little...um.." Sam struggled for the words.

"What's your point?" Dean snapped.

"Point is. This all of this, is totally implausible, its nuts." Sam explained.

"He's been right about everything so far. You think he's just going to ground out a first now?" Dean asked Sam. Sam looked at the papers.

"Huh. Dean slide behind the wheel of his beloved Impala and drove off. The plastic tarp on the rear window, flapping like the wings of a crow." Sam read.

"A tarp?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied. "On the rear window. And you drive it like that."

"Yeah well he's wrong about the details. Doesn't mean he's wrong about the end result." Dean said shaking his head.

"So we're just going to run?" Sam asked as we turned a corner.

"We are a long way ready for a face to face death-match with Lilith." Dean said sternly, I could see in Sam's eyes he was disagreeing with his older brother. I sighed and sat back as we reached a police road block.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dean asked.

"The bridge is out ahead." The policeman said.

"We're just trying to get out of town." Dean explained.

"Yeah fraid not." The policeman said quickly.

"Is there a detour?" Dean asked.

"Nope." He replied.

"Is there not a side road that takes us to the high way?" Dean asked with a small laugh.

"To take the high way, you cross that river, to cross that river you need to cross that bridge." The policeman explained.

"How deeps that river?" Dean asked.

"Sorry. Afraid you guys are going to have to spend the night in town." The policeman explained.

* * *

We sat in a little restaurant reading Chucks chapter. I wasn't really reading it, I was just watching everyone else doing their thing. I liked people watching.

"Hey, this could be a good thing." Dean piped up. "I mean if this is what puts us on the path to Lilith, then all we gotta do is get off the path." Dean said simply.

"How do you mean?" Sam asked holding a cup of coffee.

"Well its a blue print of what not to do. I mean pages say we go left..." Dean said.

"Then we go right." Sam finished Deans sentence.

"Exactly." Dean said. "We get off the book we never make it to the end."

"But what if we're meant to." I said simply and Dean looked at me.

"No way. Not going to happen." Dean said simply.

"But if its fate-" I started to say.

"Not happening." Dean interrupted me, glaring at me. He glared at me a few minutes until I turned away shaking my head. "Its opposite day. It say we get get into a fight so no fight, it says you and Megan fight, so don't fight either. No research for you." Dean said looking at the paper.

"No bacon cheeseburger for you." Sam said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah no problem I'll just order something else." Dean said softly looking a little disappointed. A waitress walked over to us. "Hi what's good?"

"Well if you like burgers, Oprah's friend said we have the best bacon cheeseburger in the country." She said smiling at us. Sam laughed.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"I'll just have the cob salad please." Sam said.

"Just some fries please." I said watching Dean look disgusted at us both.

"I'll have the veggie tofu burger." Dean said passing the woman the menu. I shook my head at Dean.

"This whole thing is ridiculous." Sam said.

"Lilith is ridiculous?" Dean asked seriously.

"The idea of me hooking up with her is." Sam explained.

"Right," Dean said laughing and looked down to the paper again. "Like something like that could never happen..." I turned to Dean and bit my tongue not to say anything to him. Sam looked pissed.

"Dean for the first time we have a warning that Lilith is close." Sam said as Dean looked up.

"So?" Dean said simply.

"So? We've got the jump on her. If we know when she's coming, we know where... this is an opportunity." Sam said hovering his hand over Chuck's chapter.

"Are you?" Dean started to shout. He paused and composed himself so that they weren't shouting at each other. "It frustrates me when you say such reckless things."

"Well.. it frustrates me when you would rather hide than fight." Sam replied and the brother stained at each other, ready to rip one another apart over it. I didn't know that much about Lilith, honestly Sam was the only person who talked to me about her. I knew she killed Dean, sent him to hell and wanted Sam dead... but I had no idea how strong she was, or anything like that. The waitress broke the tension by bring us our food. But as soon as she left it kicked off again.

"It's not hiding, its smart. Its picking your battles." Dean said leaning forward so only we could hear him. "This is a battle we are not ready to fight." We started eating and Dean looked shocked. "Oh my god." He said chewing. "This is delicious tofu is amazing."

"I am so sorry I gave you the bacon cheeseburger by mistake." The waitress said walking up to us and taking Deans plate away.

* * *

We ate up and went to find a motel for the night. Something which was so annoying I thought it would have been simpler to just sleep in the car. We pulled into a really seedy motel.

"Dude this place charges by the hour." Sam said shaking his head as we parked.

"Well the book says Lilith finds you at the Red Motel, hence the hooker inn." Dean replied. "It's opposite day remember."

We got into a single room and sat down trying to figure out what our next move should be. Dean placed hex bags all over the room.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"A few hex bags all over the room should Lilith proof it." Dean replied.

"So what am I suppose to do? Just hold up here all night?" Sam asked getting annoyed at Dean.

"Exactly what your gonna do, and no research!" Dean said. "I don't care what you do, use the magic fingers or watch Corsage Erotica on pay per view." Dean said walking over to Sam's bag and taking his laptop.

"Oh dude come on." Sam whined.

"Just call it a little insurance." Dean said fishing in his pocket.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked as I sat down on a chair.

"Well the pages say, I ride around in the Impala, so I'm going to park her." Dean said heading for the door. "And behave yourself would ya? No homework. Watch some porn." Dean said with a smile walking out of the room. Sam turned to me with a face like thunder.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he came to sit next to me.

"This whole thing. Dean can''t see it." Sam huffed.

"See what?" I asked sitting forward.

"This is the perfect time to kill Lilith, I know I can take her, I know it. But Dean can't... no he wont see it. He's so damn scared! He'd rather run than fight. He can't, he has to fight and we need to take Lilith out now!" Sam ranted.

"Sam, I don't know Lilith, but if she is as hard core as you've told me, what makes you think you alone can take her right now?" I asked as Sam turned and looked at me long and hard. He didn't need to say the reason, we both knew what it was. I sat there in silence trying how to trend carefully over the subject. "Demon blood..." I said softly. Sam just nodded. "Oh... you,... do you have some?" I asked softly.

"It makes me strong enough. I know I can take her. We need to fight her." Sam said staring into my eyes. I shook my head.

"This, this is not the way Sam." I said plainly.

"It is." Sam said getting pissed at me.

"Sam-" I started to say.

"No! You are just like Dean. You think it makes me weaker, you think it's wrong and bad and evil. But it's not! It saves lives. It kills demons!" Sam said glaring at me.

"How can you say that its good? You are addicted to it Sam, addicted to the blood that pumps round my veins for crying out loud!" I said getting pissed at him. "This blood is poison! Everyone can see it!"

"It makes me stronger!" Sam shouted at me.

"Sam it doesn't! I can feel it inside of me, its something inside of me which is crawling on the inside, trying to break free, an evil which I can barely control and I was born with this. You have an addiction to it, you are not meant to have this blood inside you! No human is Sam. Please listen to me." I said as Sam got up and walked away from the table. I got up and fallowed him. "It's killing you." I said and he span round and swung out hitting me in the face. I dropped my head as I spat out some blood.

"It is not killing me. You don't understand. You could never understand." He growled at me.

"Right..." I said turning my head back to facing him. He had bust my lip. "Hit me again, and I will show you exactly what the demon blood can do." I growled balling my hands into fists. We stood glaring at each other a few minutes until Sam turned away. I needed to get out of the room before I lost it and started to really fight Sam. I slammed the door behind me and left.

* * *

I walked out and into the town. I was so mad at Sam for not listening to me. He was a strong person, sure, he was bright and intelligent. He didn't need the demon blood. He shouldn't be on the stuff. He was so determined it was the only way to make him strong... he couldn't see, no he wont see what its really doing to him. I huffed as I walked around the corner and into someone.

"Sorry." I mumbled and looked up to see Dean stood there. I gave him a small smile._ Megan ran around the corner and into the man of her dreams_ I thought looking at Dean. He smiled back at me. Chuck was right, I did walk into the man of my dreams... the man I loved.

"I thought you were baby sitting Sasquatch." Dean said with a small laugh.

"Yeah well we um... kind of had a disagreement." I said softly looking to the floor.

"What happened?" Dean asked, and I looked up noticing band aids on his forehead.

"What happened to you?" I asked pointing to it. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled off the band aid.

"Got hit by a mini van trying to save my baby." Dean huffed looking at the girly plaster.

"What? Is everything ok?" I asked worried.

"Yeah she just had her rear window smashed in." Dean said. I punched his arm shaking my head.

"I meant you, idiot!" I said as he rubbed his arm.

"I'm fine, wanna grab a drink?" Dean asked. I looked at him, Chucks words echoing in my mind again.

"We should get back to Sam." I said softly. Dean just nodded and we walked back to the Impala now with added tarp.

* * *

We drove to Chucks because the tarp really annoyed Dean and in some way Dean blamed Chuck for it. I just went along with it because I wasn't sure if would start another fight with Sam. The door was unlocked as if Chuck knew we were coming. A few minutes later he walked in and Dean glared at him.

"I take it you knew we were coming." Dean said watching Chuck.

"You look terrible." Chuck said nervously.

"Its because I just got hit by a mini van Chuck." Dean replied.

"Oh." Chuck said nervously.

"Is that it?" Dean asked sitting forward. "Every damn thing you write about me comes true and all you have to say is oh!" Dean shouted.

"Please don't yell at me." Chuck said putting the things he had in his hands down.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something your not telling us." Dean said getting out of the chair and walking over to Chuck.

"What wouldn't I be telling you." Chuck asked backing away from Dean.

"How you know what you know for starters!" Dean yelled.

"I don't know how I know, I just do." Chuck said worried. I walked over to Dean before he really lost it with Chuck.

"Not good enough!" Dean grabbed Chuck and slammed him into the wall.

"Dean!" I shouted at the same time as another voice.

"Let him go." Castiel said and we all turned to see Cass stood there, just in front of me. "This man is to be protected."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"He's a prophet of the Lord." Castiel said plainly and turned to Chuck who was terrified. I could smell his fear a mile off.

"You... you're Castiel, aren't you?" Chuck said softly looking at Cass.

"It's an honour to meet you Chuck. I admire your work." Cass said walking over and picking up one of his books.

"Whoa whoa whoa, this guy a prophet?" Dean asked as Chuck rushed past us with a bottle. "Come on he's practically a pent house forum writer. Did you know about this?" Dean asked Chuck.

"I... um I might have dreamt about it." Chuck said opening the bottle and pouring some into a glass.

"And you didn't think to tell us Chuck?" I asked calmly.

"It was too preposterous, not to mention argent. I meaning having yourself in the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night level douchyness." Chuck said before taking a drink.

"This is the guy who decides our fate?" Dean asked.

"He isn't deciding anything. He is a mouth piece. He is a conduit for the inspired word." Castiel said reading.

"The word?" Dean said confused. "The word of God? What like the New New Testament?"

"One day these books will be known as the Winchester gospel." Cass said still looking at the book.

"You gotta be kidding me." Both Chuck and Dean said at the same time.

"I am not kidding you." Castiel said looking at us. Chuck got up and ran off.

"If you will all please excuse me for one minute." Chuck said running off upstairs and looking worried.

"Him? Really?" Dean asked.

"You should have seen Luke." Castiel said plainly.

"Why did he get tapped?" Dean asked shaking his head.

"I don't know how prophets are chosen, the order comes from high up the celestial chain of command." Castiel said looking at Dean.

"How high is high?" I asked and Castiel turned to me.

"Very." He said simply.

"Well whatever how do we get around this?" Dean asked.

"Around what?" Castiel asked.

"This Sam Lilith love connection how do we stop it happening?" Dean asked.

"What the prophet has written can not be unwritten." Castiel said in his usual dull some tones. "As he has seen it, so shall it come to pass."

* * *

We left Chuck back in the house and drove to the motel. Dean wouldn't talk the whole ride there, he was fuming and I didn't need my animal side to tell. We got out of the car and he paused looking at the motel sign which now read Red.

"Come on we are getting out of here." Dean said as we walked through the door.

"What?" Sam asked confused. "Where?"

"Out of this motel, out of this town. I don't care if we have to swim we are getting out." Dean said packing up a bag. Dean paced around the room. "Dude where are all the hex bags?"

"I burnt them." Sam said plainly. I sighed and leant against the wall.

"You wah?" Dean asked bewildered.

"Look, if Lilith is coming, which is a big if." Sam said.

"No no no its more than a big if. Chuck is not a psychic, he's a prophet." Dean explained.

"What?" Sam said confused.

"Cass showed up and apparently Chuck is writing the gospel of us." Dean said. Sam took a second to process it.

"Ok." Sam said simply.

"Ok, lets get the hell out of here." Dean said pushing past Sam.

"No." Sam said and Dean threw the bag back on the bed. They were going to fight I could feel it in the air.

"Lilith is going to slaughter you." Dean said turning back round to face Sam.

"Maybe she will, maybe she wont." Sam said. _Demon blood... great... its all down to this again._ I thought from the wall. Dean glanced at me and I just stared back.

"So what, you think you can take her?" Dean asked walking over to his brother.

"Only one way to find out Dean and I say bring her on." Sam said.

"Sam." Dean said.

"You think I do it, don't you." Sam said softly. "You think I'll go dark side."

"Yes! Ok yes!" Dean said raising his voice a little. "The way you've been acting lately, the things you've been doing. Oh I know. How you ripped Alistair out of Megan like it was nothing. Like you were swatting a fly." Sam glanced at me. I was feeling angry and scared at being made to remember that event. Sam scared me that day and I was never going to forget it. He would have killed me, I know it.

"Cass told me ok." Dean said and Sam turned his head back towards Dean.

"What else did he tell you?" Sam asked.

"Nothing I didn't already know." Dean replied. "Just that you've been using your psychic crap and you've been getting stronger, only we don't know why and we don't know how." Dean explained. Sam glanced at me quickly and I had to look away. I never lied to Dean, he never asked me if knew about Sam's powers. But I really should have told him. I knew when he found out I knew he's kill me himself. But it wasn't going to be today.

"It's not what you think." Sam said turning back to Dean.

"Then what is it Sam? Cos I'm in a total loss" Dean asked shouting. The brothers stared at each other a few minutes and then Dean went back to packing the bag. He walked to the door and stopped spinning around. I pushed myself off the wall and walked over to him.

"Are you coming or what?" Dean asked Sam.

"No." Sam said and Dean started for the door. He stopped and dropped his bag in the chair before walking out.

"Why are you doing this Sam?" I asked softly.

"I have to. I need to be strong when Dean can't be." Sam said.

"That's my job. Not yours." I said shaking my head.

"No." He said and I looked up at him. "I need to do this. I have to." I sighed and walked out the door.

* * *

I walked outside looking for Dean and was grabbed by my arm and grabbed out of the way.  
"Dean? Cass? What's happening?" I asked as Dean let go of my arm.

"I need you to watch out for Lilith I've got a plan to save Sam." Dean said glancing at Cass.

"Great. But how am I meant to stop her?" I asked confused.

"You just need to buy me some time to get Chuck here." Dean said.

"Chuck? Chuck is going to stop Lilith?" I asked confused.

"In a way. Now can you do it?" Dean asked.

"Sure." I said confused.

"Great. Be careful." Dean said before he rushed off. I looked at Cass clueless and he smiled at me.

"Oh I so know your the reason behind this." I said laughing. Cass vanished and I made my way back over to the room. I walked over and saw a woman with blonde hair wearing a white dress walking over to the room. I sped up and got to her before she could knock on the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I reached her.

"No." She said without looking at me.

"Then back away from my room." I said plainly and she turned to me and smiled. She looked familiar but I couldn't place where I had seen her before.

"Go away, now or I'll kill you." She said smiling at me as her eyes turned white. I just stood there looking unimpressed.

"Hmm... see I have a problem with that. I can't let you get to Sam." I said plainly then cracked my neck. The surge of power rushed through my veins and pumped around me in a heart beat.

"Oh.. I know you. You're Dean's little pet wolf. Aww so cute you want to save Sam. Pity it wont work." She said and waved her hand out to me sending me into the drinks machines and pinning me there. She was strong, really strong.

"Think this is going to stop me?" I asked pushing against the force that held me there. I managed to push myself to my feet and smiled. I ran at her but she flung me into another set of rooms, smashing me into one room head first through the door and then the divide and finally the bathroom wall. It was one hell of an attack. I crawled trying to get to my feet when she appeared in front of me. She took my face in one of her hands and picked me up off my feet.

"Stop wasting my time." She said before throwing me into the bathroom wall. I slid down into the bath tub and everything went a little black.

* * *

I woke up in time to see the motel room flood with a brilliant bright white light. I had to cover my eyes because it was so bright. I felt a hand reach out to mine and saw Cass stood there wanting to help me up.

"Did we win?" I asked clutching what was most likely several broken ribs.

"She will leave, you have helped save Sam." Castiel said helping me and walking me over to the motel room before disappearing. Chuck came running out and jump when he saw me and my eyes.

"Whoa! I mean... um.. I the... your eyes are so much more amazing than I could ever dream." Chuck said with a small smile.

"Chuck you flirting with me?" I asked laughing a little and still holding my side.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked appearing at the door with Sam not far behind.

"Yeah.. yeah I'm fine. Chuck was just telling how beautiful I am." I joked wheezing a little because of the pain. Chuck looked at Dean and then me and then walked away really fast.

"He's so scared of you." I joked and Dean laughed. I turned to Sam and he was just stood there looking at us. Looking at Dean. We got Chuck home and then hit the road. I collapsed in the back trying to rest so I would heal faster, I closed my eyes.

"So deal huh?" Dean said as he drove.

"That's what she said." Sam sighed.

"Call the whole thing off. Angels seals, Lucifer rising the whole nine?" Dean asked.

"That's the just of it." Sam replied.

"Huh." Dean said simply.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You didn't think once about taking it?" Dean asked.

"You kidding me?" Sam asked sounding annoyed. The car fell silent. "You just spent all day trying to talk me off the Lilith track."

"I'm just saying." Dean said.

"She would have found some way to weezle out of it. And all it would have cost us is our lives." Sam sighed.

"Yeah I guess your right." Dean replied.

"Anyway that's not the point." Sam said.

"What's the point?" Dean asked.

"She's scared. I could see it. Lilith is running." Sam said sounding happy in a sick and twisted kind of way.

"Running from what?" Dean asked.

"Dunno but she was telling the truth about one thing." Sam said.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"She's not going to survive the apocalypse. I'll make sure of that." Sam said in a cold empty tone.

* * *

Hope you like it =) Please comment =)


	26. Jump The Shark

Jump The Shark

Hope you like this =)

* * *

We had been on the road for what felt like years... in reality it was a couple of days solid. We parked in a spot close to some water and decided to call it a night. I got out and stretched my legs and the guys sat on the bonnet of the Impala. It was a clear night and you could see the stars. I walked around in a massive circle and walked back to the car watching the guys watch the sky. They looked content and peaceful.

"Hey." Dean said softly noticing me walk up to them. I smiled and lent next to him.

"They are beautiful." I said looking up at the constellations.

"They sure are..." Dean said and I turned to see him looking at me. I pushed away from him and walked away from the car. It had been so hard not to be with Dean, even more so now I knew I had less than a month left. Dean hopped off the car and fallowed me. I sighed as I herd his footsteps behind me. I walked far enough away from the Impala to make sure Sam wouldn't hear us talk.

"Dean..." I sighed turning around and seeing him stood there. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"What? Can't I give you a compliment now?" He asked with that cheeky school boy grin. I shook my head and looked away.

"Come on, we talked about this..." I said running a hand through my hair.

"No, you kinda talked, made some excuses and walked out." Dean said coldly and I turned to him. He was staring at me.

"Ok, fair enough. I did this. So what can I do to make you stop?" I asked refusing to look into those amazing green eyes.

"Tell me the truth... about everything. About us, why you're here, what four months means, why you and Sam keep giving each other looks whenever I challenge him about his psychic powers. Everything." Dean said walking closer to me.

"Dude we talked about this...I... I I can't... I..." I struggled for words. Dean shook his head.

"You can. You just wont." He said taking my hand in his. "Why wont you tell me the truth?"

"I, I can't say it... the words... they are so hard to speak. So hard to..." I looked up to the stars. "This is all too hard. Being around you, flirting, joking, seeing you nearly die everyday... this is getting too hard for me Dean. I... I don't even know if I can carry on if you keep questioning me... questioning why we can't be..." I looked back down to Dean's face. He was hurting, this was killing him as much as it was killing me. What could I do... I had orders... I had lives to save.

"I..." He sighed out letting got of my hand. "We should go back before Sam thinks something else is happening." Dean said soulfully.

"Dean," I said taking his hand. He looked at them and then into my eyes.

"Don't do this to me Megan. I want all or nothing... no in between. Not with you... not with you." Dean said pulling out of my hand and walking back towards the car. I dropped my head and fallowed him back to the car. Sam glanced at us both and we all climbed into the car to sleep. I swapped seat with Sam so that he could spread out in the back and I huddled myself in the passenger's side resting my head on the window. Sam drifted off to sleep faster then either of us. For about an hour we just sat staring at each other from opposite sides of the car. Not saying one word, just looking. I dropped off to sleep about an hour or so later.

* * *

I woke in the morning just after Sam we climbed out the car and sat talking softly as he cleaned his teeth. I was walking on thin ice with Sam and he was with me. After he punched me back in the motel room, neither of us felt totally comfortable talking to each other. Dean woke up grunting and looking around the car half asleep. Both me and Sam turned to him. He opened the door and nearly fell onto the floor.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Sam asked as Dean got to his feet.

"How do you think?" He groaned. "I'm starving lets get something to eat for breakfast." He said stretching.

"Where? We're like two hours away from anything." Sam said looking around.

"But I'm hungry now." Dean said sounding like he was three as he walked over to us.

"There's probably still a sandwich in the back seat." Sam said and instantly Dean turned and headed for the back seat pulling out a brown paper bag and taking a sniff of it. He nearly hurled.

"It's Tuna!" He said looking at the bag disgusted. Suddenly a cell phone began to ring. It came from the glove box and Dean reached in through the open window to get it. He bashed his head as he pulled out the phone.

"Isn't that Dad's phone?" Sam asked confused. Dean just nodded and answered it. I ear wigged a little.

"Hello?" Dean said not reckoning the number.

"Um.. Hello is this John?" The voice down the phone asked nervously.

"He can't come to the phone right now. Can I help you?" Dean replied.

"Um no no...I... I really need to talk to John. This is Adam Mulligan he knows me." Adam said.

"Well sorry to be the one to break this to you pal, but John died more than two years ago." Dean said and Sam turned to look at Dean. Adam sounded speechless. "Who is this?"

"I..I'm his son." Adam replied. Dean didn't buy it but offered to meet up with Adam to check things out.

* * *

We drove to a small café in Wisdom Minnesota and waited for him to arrive. Sam and I checked Adam out the whole ride there. We climbed out of the car and Dean headed for the boot.

"Dean best we can tell, Adam Mulligan is real. Um born September 29th 1990 to Kate Mulligan. No father listed on the birth certificate. He was an Eagle Scout, graduated from high school with honours and currently goes to the University of Wisconsin biology major premed." Sam read as Dean grabbed a gun and some other things. "Dean you listening?"

"This is a trap." Dean said plainly closing the boot. Sam turned to me.

"You believe this kid?" I asked.

"I'm willing to." He sighed and we fallowed Dean into the café. We walked in and Sam sat in the window, Dean next to him and me opposite Dean.

"Dean I'm telling you the kid checks out." Sam sighed.

"He's right." I added.

"Great so he's an actual person on the planet Earth, except he's go a demon in him." Dean said as the waitress walked up to us. She passed us some menus and a glass of water. Dean poured the water into the plant behind him.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as Dean produced a flask and poured water into the glass. "Holy water?"

"Yup." Dean replied. "One sip of the Jesus juice and this bitch is going to be in a world of hurt."

"And what if he's not possessed?" Sam asked as Dean put something on the table and started to open it.

"Than he is a shape shifter." Dean said producing a knife and fork.

"Hence the silver." Sam said as Dean swapped the cutlery over.

"I find that very offensive I hope you know." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well just don't order any food then." Dean replied with a sarcastic smile. "Anyway this thing is going to bleed. I mean using Dad as bate, that's the last mistake of it's short pitiful life." Sam turned to Dean and looked upset. "What? What?" Dean asked.

"Dean listen... there's an entry from Dad's journal dated January of 1990, it says he's heading to Minnesota to check out a case. That's roughly oh nine months before the kid was born." Sam said turning to Dean.

"Coincidences." Dean replied plainly.

"Coincidence? The next two pages of the journal are torn out." Sam said plainly. Dean stared at it for a few seconds.

"You're not actually buying this are you?" Dean asked questioningly.

"Look man, I don't believe it either I'm just saying its possible." Sam replied closing the journal. "I mean Dad would be gone weeks at a time, and he wasn't exactly a monk. I mean hunter rolls into town, kills the monster saves the girl. Sometimes the girls grateful." Sam said.

"Great now I'm thinking about Dad sex. Stop talking." Dean said looking annoyed.

"Maybe he slip one past the goaly." Sam added.

"Dude!" Dean said getting annoyed. A guy walked in and he looked a little like the boys, younger but just as tall. He looked tired and lost.

"Adam?" Sam asked grabbing the guys attention.

"You Sam?" Adam asked.

"Yeah this is Dean and that's Megan." Sam said pointing to us in tern. Dean just glared while I gave Adam a warm smile. He came and sat down next to me.

"Hey... um so how um do you know my Dad?" He asked looking at the guys after giving me a warm smile back. He didn't smell like a demon... but he might have been masking the smell somehow.

"We worked together." Sam replied. Adam looked at us and then the table.

"How did he die?" Adam asked looking up at Sam.

"On the job." Sam replied quickly.

"He's a mechanic right?" Adam asked.

"A car fell on him." Dean replied fast. Dean was glaring at Adam so much. I wanted to kick him but couldn't reach. The waitress returned with another glass of water.

"Oh hey Adam." She said smiling putting the water down.  
"Oh I'll take that, I'm really thirsty." Dean said grabbing the water and drinking it. She rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention back to Adam.

"The usual Adam?" She asked.

"Um yeah thanks Denise." Adam replied before she walked off. He reached out for the holy water and took a sip. Nothing happened and I glanced to Dean with a raised eyebrow. He just shook his head.

"So um when's the last time you saw John?" Sam asked distracting Adam from me and Dean's silent convocation.

"I dunno a couple of years..." Adam said trailing off.

"Why'd you decide to call him now?" Sam asked.

"I didn't know who else to call." Adam replied giving me another quick smile. "He's the only family I've got. My mom's missing."

"Really. I'm sorry for that, for how long?" Sam asked.

"Well it's tragic really. But if your John's kid, how come we never herd of you?" Dean asked being a douche.

"Well John and me never really knew each other. Not until a few years ago anyway." Adam said.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to make Adam feel a little more comfortable. I could sense how Dean was making him feel scared and alone, and how Dean felt so mad at Adam.

"My mom never talked about him and then I knew some stuff." Adam said.

"What kind of stuff?" Dean snapped.

"My mom's a nurse and dad came into the ER pretty torn up. Some hunting accident or something. I knew his name John Winchester that's about it we're not exactly a nuclear family." Adam explained.

"Yeah well who is these days?" Sam asked giving Adam a small smile.

"So when did you finally meet him?" Dean asked sounding bitter and pissed.

"Well I was twelve and my mom had one of his old numbers and after I begged her 24/7. she finally called him. God when John herd he had a son, he raised to town, he dropped everything, he drove all night." Adam explained. Dean was really pissed now I could feel wave after wave of hate aimed at this kid. The waitress brought Adam's food over.

"Well that's heart warming." Dean said.

"You mind?" Adam asked Dean pointing to his food.

"Oh please dig in." Dean replied smiling. Adam put the napkin on his lap and picked up the silver wear.

"He would swing by once a year or so, you know. Called when he could but still." Dean glared at me and I shook my head this time. "He taught me poker and pool, he even bought me my first beer when I was fifth teen." Adam said smiling. "He showed me how to drive. Dad had this... beautiful 67 Impala." Adam added. A massive wave of hate hit me and I had to catch my breath.

"Oh this is crap! You know what, you're lying!" Dean snapped.

"No I'm not." Adam protested.

"Oh yeah you are!" Dean spouted.

"I'm sorry, but who the hell are you to call me a lair?" Adam asked getting mad himself.

"We're John Winchesters son's. That's who." Dean snapped. "**We** are his sons." Dean said point to him and Sam. Adam stared at Dean then Sam and took a deep breath.

"I've got brothers?" Adam asked sounding happy and relieved in a way.

"No you don't have brothers! Look man I dunno if your a hunter or what type of game you're playing here." Dean snapped.

"I have never been hunting in all my life." Adam said plainly.

"Whatever I'm outta here, come on guys." Dean said getting up and walking to the door.

"I can prove it." Adam said plainly.

* * *

We went to Adam's house and he showed us a couple of pictures with him and what I presumed to be their Dad.

"He took you to a baseball game?" Dean asked shocked and upset.

"Yeah when I turned fourteen." Adam replied with a smile. I smiled back as Dean continued to stare at the picture. I noticed Adam kept watching me... checking me out. "Dad was around for a few of my birthdays."

"September 29th 2004," Sam read from the journal. "One word Minnesota." Dean was focused on the picture and I felt the anger in him rise up again.

"He took you to a freaking baseball game?" Dean snapped looking up at Adam.

"Yeah." Adam said taking back the picture. "Why what did Dad do with you on your birthday?"

"Oh," Dean said sarcastically looking really pissed. He turned to Sam.

"Adam you said you called Dad because your mom was missing?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Adam said nervously.

"How long has she been gone?" Sam asked. Dean was so mad it was real hard to keep my wolf side under control. His anger fed my wolf and I found myself battling just to stay in the same room without changing.

"Three days." Adam replied.

"Who was the last person to see her?" Dean asked. The question seemed to send a wave of calm through the air, he was still mad at Adam but not as mad as he was.

"Mr Abinanty our neighbour. He saw her come home Tuesday night, but she never showed up for work on Wednesday." Adam replied. Something caught Dean's eye but I couldn't see it.

"Did you call the police?" I asked softly with a sympathetic smile towards Adam.

"Mom's supervisor at the hospital did, then I drove down here as fast as I could." Adam replied sounding upset and worried. "I should have been here..." Adam said and I rubbed his arm.

"It's not your fault." I said with another smile. Adam nodded and smiled back. Dean cleared his throat.

"What the um what the cops say?" Dean asked drawing Adam's attention back to himself.

"Not much. They um they searched the house, they didn't find anything." Adam started to get really upset. "She wouldn't leave without telling any body..." He said nearly in tears. "It's like she dropped off the face of the Earth, you know?"

"It's ok. We'll help you look." Sam said with a warm smile.

* * *

We started to look around the house in case it was something supernatural. I was in the kitchen talking to Adam. He was bright, and reminded me a lot of the guys.

"So... um did you work with our Dad too? I mean your English, so I'm confused how you fit in." He asked as I searched behind the fridge.

"No, I never met him." I replied finding nothing. I looked at Adam and he was watching me intensely. I could feel how he felt about me and it made me a little uneasy.

"So how do you know Sam and Dean?" Adam asked sitting down at the kitchen table. I sighed and smiled sitting down too.

"Um... well I met Sam when my car broke down. He helped me fix it and I went on my way. A few months later it broke again and that's when I met Dean. They were short handed and I know a little something about cars so I help them out." I lied, I wasn't sure even I believed it.

"Oh.. cool so um... are you dating one of them?" Adam asked nonchalantly. I was a little surprised at his question and smiled.

"No." I laughed a little. "Things get complicated with work romances..." We sat there in silence while Adam thought about it.

"Oh." He said with a small smile.

"Oh?" I copied him.

"Yeah... um... it's good to know." Adam said smiling at me. He was flirting and if Dean found out, he might be dead. "I was just wondering about Dean that's all. I think he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." I lied. "He's in shock, they both are. Go talk to him. Trust me he isn't so bad." I said with a small smile placing my hand over his. Adam smiled at me and nodded.

* * *

Sam and I walked upstairs to find Dean and Adam talking. It looked like we had interrupted something. Sam had found something out.

"Give us a minute." Dean said to Adam and walked over to us and we walked down the hall. "Talk to the cops?"

"Yeah like Adam said they have no leads on his mom." Sam replied.

"Shocker there." Dean added sarcastically. I gave him a disapproving look.

"Yeah but I did find this." Sam said showing us some paper. "Um... here. In 1990 there was 17 grave robberies in Wisdom."

"Think that's why Dad came through here?" Dean asked looking at the newspaper article.

"I'd say so, check it out." Sam said pointing to the picture. In the background as a image of there Dad hiding behind a tree.

"Alright, so he was hunting something. What?" Dean asked looking at the picture.

"No idea. Those are the pages he torn out of the journal. But last month the corpse snatching started up again.. um three bodies from the local cemetery." Sam said. Dean was thinking about something.

"So whatever he was after, he didn't kill it and its back." Dean said.

"And what it's stepped up its game to fresh meat?" Sam asked. "I mean Kate's missing and um so's the local bar tender a guy named Joe Barten." Sam said passing Dean the missing poster. Dean looked at the picture and then walked off back towards Adam in the room. We fallowed him.

"Hey does your mom know Joe Barten?" Dean asked Adam who was sitting on the bed.

"Um I don't think so, why?" Adam asked and Dean turned back to us. Sam sighed and Dean looked to the floor. He noticed something under the bed and went to look. "What is it?" Adam asked getting off the bed.

"Watch out." Dean said bobbing down to take a closer look. "Give me a hand with the mattress." Dean said to Adam as he cleared the things off the bed. The guys moved it and there was an air duct under her bed, scratch marks led to it. Dean turned to me and Sam and we all raised one fist. We shook our hands one, two three. Sam pulled rock, I pulled rock and Dean pulled scissors. Dean padded like a kid.

"Every time." He huffed. "I mean your tiny, you would fit so much easier." Dean said looking at me.

"I know, and this is why I get included in rock paper scissors." I said shaking my head. "So I'm not always it."

We moved the bed and opened the air duct so Dean could get down. Dean went it and started moving around. Sam and I traded looks while we waited to see if Dean found anything. Adam looked nervous.

* * *

Dean came out of the vent and looked at us. I could smell the blood on him. I turned to Adam. "Hey can I grab a glass of water?" I asked him. He looked between me and Dean.

"I want to know what he's found." Adam said looking at Dean.

"Please?" I asked. Dean was looking at the ground. Adam took one more glance at Dean and lead me to the kitchen.

"I have a right to know." Adam said getting me the glass of water.

"No one is saying you don't. I was just thirsty." I said taking the glass and drinking the water off. Adam stood next to looking at me.

"Tell me what he found." Adam asked giving the puppy dog eyes Sam and Dean perfected.

"I don't know what he found." I said looking up to them. It wasn't a lie, I knew he found something bloody just not what.

"Don't treat me like a kid." Adam huffed.

"Dude I'm not. I don't know. But whatever it is, you have two brothers to help you through it." I said putting my hand on his arm. Adam looked at his arm and then into my eyes. He was upset and confused. He wanted answers but didn't know who he could trust. I gave him a sad smile and pulled him into a hug. I herd Dean clear his throat.

"Are we interrupting something?" Dean asked glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Sam as Adam looked at Dean clueless.

"What did you find?" Adam blurted out.

* * *

We went back to the motel and left Adam to call the cops. The whole drive back Dean kept glaring at me. I ignored it until we got back to the room. Dean was cleaning his shot gun and I was sat researching with Sam on the laptops.

"So you and Adam seem to be getting cosy." Dean said looking at his gun.

"He's upset and when your being a jack ass to him, someone needs to be kind to the kid." I replied typing away. I herd Sam sigh.

"Yeah well there is definitely something wrong here. I can feel it." Dean replied still looking at his gun. I laughed.

"You hope there's something wrong." I replied still looking at the screen.

"Excuse me?" Dean said turning to me. I opened my mouth to speak when someone knocked on the door. Sam got up to answer it.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam said walking into the room fast.

"Adam hey, take it easy." Sam said closing the door as Dean covered up the guns.

"Don't tell me to take it easy ok? My house is a crime scene and my mom's probably dead. And you guys. You told me I gotta call the cops but you have to bail before they show." Adam said looking at all of us. "So who are you really?" He asked looking at Sam. Dean looked at us over his shoulder. "Cops didn't know where to look for my mom Dean, but you did." Adam said looking at Dean for answers. "And I herd you talking earlier, something about grave robberies." He clocked the shot gun. "You're not mechanics. I just want to know what's going on." Adam started to break down. "Please..."

"We're hunters." Sam said.

"Sammy." Dean said sternly still with his back to us.

"He deserves to know Dean." Sam said softly.

"What do you mean hunters?" Adam asked confused. Dean shook his head. He was not happy about this at all.

* * *

Sam and Dean sat and explained everything to Adam. Everything Supernatural, except me. Which honestly I was glad about. I didn't want to confuse the matter more with me in the picture. Dean came and sat next to me at the table while I continued to looking for the monster. He glanced at me as I typed and I pointed to the screen.

"You mad at him for being John's son or just because he had a better life than you?" I typed and passed Dean the laptop.

"This is family business. What are you doing flirting with him?" Dean typed back passing me the laptop.

"It's called being comforting, he's your brother, be a little more compassionate." I replied. Dean read the screen and grunted.

"So, basically your saying every movie monster, every nightmare I've ever had, that's all real?" Adam asked looking at Sam.

"Godzilla just a movie." Dean piped up. I could tell Sam was rolling his eyes at Dean.

"We hunt them. So did Dad." Sam said softly. Adam zoned out and took a deep breath.

"Ok." Adam said plainly.

"Ok? That's it?" Dean asked surprised.

"What am I suppose to say?" Adam asked.

"That we're liars, that we're crazy, no body just says ok." Dean said annoyed.

"Well your my brothers. You're telling me the truth right?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Then I believe you." Adam replied. I smiled at Adam and he smiled back until Dean started to glare at him. "Now what took my mom?"

"We're not sure. We're still looking." I said from my laptop.

"Some thing's in town stealing bodies, living and dead. But we don't know what." Sam said softly.

"It's a long list of freaks that fit the bill." Dean said looking at the floor.

"You think maybe she might still be alive?" Adam asked hopeful. No one said anything and we all avoided eye contact with Adam. "No." He said softly. "How can I help?"

"You can't!" Dean snapped.

"This thing killed my mom. You're hunting I want in." Adam asked looking at Dean.

"No." Dean said glaring at Adam.

"Dean look maybe-" Sam started to say.

"Maybe what?" Dean snapped.

"He lost his mother, maybe we can understand what that feels like." Sam snapped back. Dean got to his feet with the journal in his hands.

"Why do you think Dad never told us about this kid huh Sam? Why do you think he ripped out the pages?" Dean shouted.

"Because..." Sam thought out loud.

"Because he was protecting him." Dean shouted.

"Dad's dead Dean." Sam said softly.

"It doesn't matter! He didn't want Adam to have our lives ok and we are going to respect his wishes!" Dean shouted throwing the journal on the floor.

"Do I get a say in this?" Adam asked.

"No!" Dean shouted.

"No." Sam said softly at the same time and then turned to Dean. Sam struggled for words as Dean went to grab his coat.

"He's just a kid." Dean said getting his coat.

"Where you going?" Sam asked.

"I'm going out!" Dean shouted slamming the door behind him. Sam sighed.

"Is he always like that?" Adam asked. Sam laughed.

"Welcome to the family." Sam said.

"I'll go get him." I said getting up and grabbing my coat too.

"Is it a good idea?" Adam asked looking worried for me.

"Don't worry, she can handle him." Sam said turning to me. I sighed and walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey! Hey where are you going?" I asked catching up to Dean who was storming down a street.  
"Leave me alone!" He snapped. I kept walking by his side.

"What has got you so worked up over this kid? I mean he's you're brother for crying out loud." I said and Dean stopped and pulled me out of the main street to a side one.

"My problem?" Dean shouted in my face. "My problem is even if this kid is Dad's, it's clear Dad never wanted him to get involved in all this crap! But you and Sammy seem fine to ignore his wishes!"

"Dean he's got no one but you now! What did you expect? Did you think you could get away without telling him about all this?" I shouted back waving my hands around. Dean glared at me and then huffed. "You can't protect him from the truth Dean! For all we know he could be next to go missing! We need to protect him!"

"Oh yeah I'm sure you wouldn't mind protecting him!" Dean shouted walking away from me.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked as he turned to face me. He gave me a sarcastic smile and shook his head.

"Like you don't know!" He snapped.

"What?" I asked.

"The way he is looking at you, flirting with, playing the I'm so sad give me a hug card! He is practically dry humping your leg for crying out loud!" Dean snapped.

"Oh come on! This is rich! You think I want to be with your baby brother?" I laughed bitterly. "This from the man who would make out with anything in a skirt!" I said shaking my head.

"That's different!" Dean shouted.

"Sure! Whatever! You are jealous of Adam. Jealous he had fun with your Dad, jealous that Sam is getting on with him, jealous that he's flirting with me! Face it Dean, you are bitter and angry at a kid when it's not his fault at all!" I shouted and we just glared at each other.

"Go screw him!" Dean said threw grit teeth and walked off. I huffed and made my way back to the motel.

* * *

I walked into the motel and got a shotgun in my face. I grabbed it and then realised it was Sam.

"What's happening?" I asked passing him it back and pulling a gun from my back.

"Not sure yet." He whispered and went to check out the bathroom. I looked around the room. The lights were out. There was banging noises coming from around the room, as if the thing was in the ducts again. Adam was stood there clueless and scared.

"It's in the vents. Go!" Sam said to Adam as we got out of the room. We ran to Adam's car and Sam grabbed the keys. Suddenly Sam fell to the floor and was being dragged under the car.  
"Sam!" Both Adam and I shouted at the same time. We raced around as Dean pulled up in the Impala. We all grabbed Sam's arms and pulled.

"Can't you, you know?" Dean asked me.

"Only if you want Sam to have two ripped off arms. This thing is as strong as me Dean!" I said pulling on his arms as thing pulled back as hard as we were.

"Try anyway!" Sam shouted. I cracked my neck and felt the rush. I closed my eyes and pulled Sam free and I fell to the ground. Dean grabbed the shot gun and shot under the car at the thing. Dean turned to Sam who in turn looked at Adam who collapsed on the floor. Adam moved the car back and we went to investigate. Dean had his shotgun out and I was holding my handgun. We walked over to the man hole and looked. There was blood.

"I winged it, did you see anything?" Dean asked as we walked back over to Adam and Sam. My wolf side wasn't going away because of how Dean was feeling. I sighed and tried to avoid looking at Adam if I could. Sam sighed.

"I didn't get a good look." Sam said sitting on the bonnet.

"What the hell is this thing?" Dean asked looking at the man hole again.

"Um should we go after it?" Adam asked nervously.

"No... no. In that maze, that thing is long gone." Dean said and turned to me. "Thanks for pulling Sam free."

"It's ok." I said with a small smile. Adam turned to me and looked at my eyes. I panicked and smiled, he smiled back so I guess my eyes had turned back to normal.

"How did you do that?" He asked and I turned to Sam and Dean.

"Um... she's stronger then she looks." Dean said.

"We don't know what that thing is, but we do know what its going after. Joe Barten, Adam's mom..." Sam said.

"And Adam." I pipped up looking at Dean who nodded.

"It was under his truck just waiting for him." Dean added.

"Setting a trap and I walked right into it." Sam said shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter, you're right there's a pattern. Joe Barten was a cop, I'm pretty sure he helped out Dad. So we got him, Dad's girl and his son." Dean said.

"All the people Dad knew in town." Sam said.

"Least we know why it's back." Dean said looking out to the man hole again. I glanced at Adam and he looked zoned out.

"Wants revenge." Adam piped up.

* * *

We headed back to Adam's house to gather Adam's stuff so we could protect him.

"Grab your stuff so we can hit the road." Dean said to Adam as we walked in. Sam and I sat at the table and traded looks. We both felt mad at letting the monster get the upper hand and wanted to kill it. Dean checked Adam was out of ear shot and came over to us.

"We shouldn't leave." Sam said putting his leg on another chair.

"Yeah lets stay here were the kids mom got yanked. Good one." Dean said plainly.

"I'm serious." Sam replied looking at Dean.

"No Sam, we're going to take the kid, dropping him off at Bobby's then you me and Megan are coming back here and finishing what Dad started." Dean said walking over to the fridge.

"How? We got no leads, no witnesses. We do have what this thing wants." Sam said and I helped him bandage up his ankle.

"You want to use the kid as bait, that's why you want to stay here?" Dean asked surprised.

"Maybe this thing will come back. We could train Adam, get him ready." Sam said and I looked at him shocked.

"He could die Sam." Dean said leaning on the kitchen table.

"We could all die Dean." Sam said turning to Dean. "Even if we do kill this thing, there are tons of other freaks who want revenge. On Dad, on us. What if they find the kid and he's not ready?"

"I'll do it." Adam said in the hall way. I never herd him approach. I was a little confused. "Whatever it takes, I'll do it. I want to do it."

* * *

Sam started to teach Adam everything he needed to defend himself from the big bad's. Dean was not happy about it, he didn't say anything, but it was the looks he was giving Sam. And honestly I agreed. I know the kid needed to be protected but I didn't think this was the way to do it. I walked into the kitchen as Sam was talking to Adam about leaving everything behind and only relying on family.

"Sam can I talk to you?" Dean asked I walked in the room. I passed them and sat down next to Adam.

"Scary stuff huh?" I asked looking at a book.

"Yeah... I never thought... I mean, you have to leave everyone behind. It's gotta be hard." Adam said looking at me.

"It is at first... but I was raised a hunter, it's all I know. I know you keep family safe and if you make connections with other people to try to keep them at arms length so they don't get hurt. But it's not always easy, we've all learnt that lesson the hard way." I sighed looking at a picture of a Rugru.

"Who'd you loose?" Adam asked and I looked at him.

"First my family, then my best friend...all within a year." I said looking into his eyes.

"But you have Sam and Dean." Adam said with a small smile.

"Yeah Mr. Grouch and Emo Big foot. They are just a party a minute." I joked and Adam laughed. Dean walked back into the kitchen and looked at both of us.

"You ok?" I asked picking up and the frustration he was feeling. He didn't say anything but walked out of the house. Sam walked back in and looked at us both huffing. "See that was a good chat." I said sarcastically. "Should I fallow him again?"

"No leave him... he'll be fine." Sam sighed.

* * *

We started to monster proof the house, putting salt down, checking the vents and nailing them shut, everything we could think of. We left the vent in Adam's mom's room open so we could tunnel it out and kill it.

"This is the only way in or out for it." Sam said and we looked at the vent. Suddenly there was a squeaking of a door.

"You were saying?" Adam said looking at Sam.

"Adam? Adam!" A woman's voice shouted and Adam took off after it.

"Adam no!" Sam shouted and we chased him. "Adam wait!" Sam shouted as we raced down the stairs and found a woman, Kate, stood in the kitchen bleeding from her stomach. She smelt like a corpse.

"Adam, it's me. I got away. I got away!" She said as Adam pulled her into a hug. We both pointed our guns at her.

"Adam step away from her." Sam said cocking his.

"Sam, what the hell?" Adam shouted scared.

"Adam that is not your mother!" Sam shouted, my gun aimed on the woman's heart.

"Adam who is this? What's?" His mom kept saying looking terrified.

"Get away from him!" Sam shouted to his mom.

"Listen to me, its really her ok." Adam said walking towards Sam.

"There's too much blood, she's dead. There's too much blood!" Sam shouted.

"Its a corpse!" I shouted as Adam got the gun off of Sam. I kept mine aimed at his mom.

"Adam!" His mom said.

"Shot it!" Sam shouted.

"He's crazy! They both are!" Adam's mom shouted. Adam was just looking at the gun.

"Do I shoot?" I asked Sam. This grabbed Adam attention. He started to point the gun between Sam and his mom. Sam shouted for Adam to kill it, while the corpse was pleading for its life.

"Adam shoot it! It's not human!" Sam snapped. Adam stopped being worried and smiled.

"I know!" He said hitting Sam in the face with the butt of the gun knocking him out.

"Oh shit." I said still aimed at the woman.

"Megan put the gun down." Adam said pointing the shot gun at me. I sighed.

"It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?" I said cocking my gun.

"Don't shoot her!" Adam snapped cocking the shot gun.

"Yeah... right." I said and took aim. Adam swung the shot gun at me and I grabbed it off him as his mom dived on my back. "Jesus Lady!" I said backing up into a wall as she knocked the gun out of my hands. Adam picked up the shot gun and smashed me in the face with it. It didn't knock me out.

"What?" Adam asked as I fought his mom off my back.

"Like I said, it's always the quiet ones!" I said throwing his mom off my back and onto the ground. As I lifted my head up Adam brought the gun butt down and hit me on the head, and he kept hitting hard until I was knocked out too.

* * *

I woke up before Sam did. I was tied to a chair and Sam was tied to the table in a crucifix position. My head really hurt. I groaned and opened my eyes. Sam woke up and pulled on the ropes.

"Silver?" He said looking at Kate. "No wonder the silver didn't work your not shape shifters. You're ghouls." Kate looked up from her fingers and turned to Sam.

"You know I find that term racist." She said. Sam laughed. She went around to near Sam's head and sniffed him. "Hmm fresh meat, so much better to what we are used to."

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I shouted pulling on the ropes. She popped her head up and looked at me.

"Oh you'll get your turn." She said smiling at me.

"I should of known, it was the fresh kills that threw me. Ghouls don't usually go after the living. See you're just filthy scavengers feeding off the dead. Taking the form of the last corpse you chocked down." Sam said pulling on the ropes.

"And there thoughts, and there memories." Adam said stood next to me. "Like Adam for instance."

"Yeah well we are what we eat!" Kate pipped up.

"You're monsters." Sam said and Adam cut his arm. The smell of fresh almost human blood hit me and I had to fight back a shudder. The smell of Sam's blood was making me hungry, making my wolf side hungry. Kate started to feed off him. "You use that word a lot Sam." Adam threw the knife down near Sam's head. "But I don't think you know what it means."

"His blood, it tastes different." Kate said raising her head off the cut. More whiffs of the blood came my way and I couldn't hid the shudder any more. I noticed and looked at me for a second.

"Our father was a monster? Why because of what he ate? He never hurt anyone Sam, living anyway." Adam said and then started to walk towards me.

"No he was no monster. But the thing that killed him was." Kate said trailing a knife over Sam's chest. "A monster named John Winchester."

"Why are you shuddering?" Adam asked stood over me. I looked up and smiled.

"It's a little chilly in here, you know with all the corpses and all." I replied. Adam slapped my face busting my lip. He knelt down so that he was eye level with me and sucked my lip. I tried to pull away but he bit it so it bled more. After sucking my lip he licked his lips.

"Hmm... not human either... wonder what you are." He said standing up.

"Leave her alone. I'm the one you want. I'm John's son." Sam shouted. Adam stood there looking at me a few seconds before he turned back to Sam. He poked a cut in the side of Sam and licked his fingers.

"Thanks to your Daddy we grew up on our own." Kate said. Sam was screaming in pain and the smell of fresh blood was getting harder and harder to fight. "Least we had each other." Kate said to Adam.

"Like you and you're brother, inseparable." Adam said licking his finger again.

"Actually it was really hard to get you on your own." Kate said to Sam. "And even then you came with baggage." She glanced at me.

"It's sad Sam the only thing you can count on is family." Adam said. Kate fed more off of Sam.

"And for twenty years we lived life like rats." Kate said licking the blood off her.

"Graveyard after graveyard, all that stinking flesh." Adam said and turned to me. I stared at him as he just watched me again.

"Then we thought hey why not move up to fresher game?" Kate said walking over to the other side of Sam.

"We knew just where to start." Adam said walking over to Sam and cutting him, digging the knife in. Sam screamed again.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted pulling on the ropes again, loosening them. Kate backhanded my face.

"Revenge, it's never over is it Sam?" Adam asked still digging the knife in.

"First it was John's cop friend, then it was his slut and then his son." Kate said pointing the knife at her then Adam.

"And I called John. But son of a bitch was already dead." Adam said and Sam smiled.

"So I guess you and Dean will have to do instead." Kate said stroking Sam's cheek, Sam moved away best he could.

"Hey! What am I invisible?" I shouted getting the ghouls attentions.

"Oh no... but I think we'll leave you for desert, make you watch as we chow down on Sam here, then Dean." Kate said with a grin. I pulled on the ropes.

"Dean wont interrupt us this time, we're going to feed on you nice and slow, like we did with Adam." Adam said.

"Oh and by the way, he really was your brother." Kate added Sam pulled on the ropes. "You should know that." She added in a whisper.

"He was still alive when we took our first bites." Adam said leaning over Sam.

"And he was a screamer." Kate added then looked to Adam.

"Don't do it!" I shouted as Kate and Adam cut length ways into Sam's forearms. Blood started to pour out into bowls. The smell was overwhelming my body began to shudder and I started to feel the wolf inside me rise. I was sweating and shaking.

"Don't you know Sam, the more you struggle the quicker you'll bleed out. So you might as well lay back and relax." Adam said. The smell of Sam's blood was getting too much I balled my hands into fists and closed my eyes tight so that I didn't change and kill everything in the room including Sam.

* * *

I herd Dean shout and shoot them both. But I couldn't open my eyes. I had to fight my own battle with the wolf inside me.

"Dean they're ghouls!" Sam shouted. Another shot rang out.

"Which means head shots." Dean said and was crashed into a glass door by one of the ghouls. I could hear them fighting in the next room. I could also hear Sam's blood dripping into the bowls, his heart beat and every breath he was taking. I herd Dean hitting the ghoul. But then... it started. I could feel the bones in my body shifting, my spine was moving, the bones in my fist's were growing longer and changing. I let out a scream but kept my eye's closed in some vein hope it would stop it, just for a little longer.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. I herd Dean untie Sam.

"Come on come on come on." Dean said to Sam sitting him up on the table. "Hang on, here we go, here we go." Dean said to Sam.

"Thank you." Sam said threw the pain. The smell of the blood died down but it was still there.

"It's What's family are for right? Keep pressure on that." Dean said and rushed over to me. "Are you ok?" He asked bobbing down to my level. I just shook my head. "What is it?" He asked and reached to untie the ropes.

"Don't!" I screamed and opened my eyes. Dean looked into them and nodded. He got to his feet and rushed over to Sam.

"Sam I gotta get you out of here now!" Dean said helping his brother off the table. He turned to me. "I'll be back, just hold on." Dean raced Sam out of the house.

I felt my bones moving all over my body. I let scream after scream out but did my best to hold onto the form I was in. Not all werewolf, but not human looking either. I don't know how long I was sat there screaming and pulling on the ropes. My bones twisting one way and then another, muscles contracting and expanding. The smell from the ghouls and Sam's blood in the bowls meant I couldn't get myself to be human. I herd the door open and smelt Dean before I could see him.

"Whoa!" Dean said walking in the room and seeing me. "You still in there?" I just nodded. "Great... Mm I got no idea how to help you." Dean said walking over to me and bobbing down. "We could knock you out? Get you out of here."

"Too strong." I replied in a soft growl. My voice had changed but I wanted to sound normal it didn't really work.

"OK... ok ok I have an idea. Look at me." Dean said tentatively placing his hands on my legs. I looked into his eyes and he smiled. "Good. Ok, um.. I want you to focus on me. Look at, into my eyes. Come on that's it. Keep focusing on my eyes. Keep looking at me." Dean said and my bone started to move back into human places. I screamed/growled and Dean grabbed my face. "Keep looking at me. Come on Megan, keep looking." I looked into his eyes and felt the hunger, the anger everything my wolf side brought to me fade away slowly. After about five minutes I was as human as I ever was. Dean untied the ropes and helped me to my feet.

"Thanks." I said softly and hugged him as we walked out.

* * *

The guys made a funeral pior for their brother and Dean finished putting the last of the dry wood on it. I was sat on a fallen tree while Sam and Dean stood closer.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Sam asked Dean.

"Ghouls didn't fake those pictures, they didn't fake Dad's journal... Adam was our brother, he died like a hunter, he deserves to go out like one." Dean said pouring lighter fluid over the corpse of the real Adam.

"Maybe we can bring him back? Get hold of Cass ring in a favour." Sam said to Dean.

"No Adam's in a better place." Dean said lighting a match and throwing it on the pior. We watched it burn. "You know I finally get why you and Dad butted heads so much, you two are practically the same person. I worshipped the guy you know, I dressed like him, I acted like him, I listen to the same music, but you are more like him than I will ever be and I see that now." Dean said looking at the fire.

"Take that as a compliment." Sam said looking into the fire too.

"You can take it anyway you want." Dean said and walked back over to sit next to me. I gave him a sad smile and he put his arm around me.

"You going to be ok?" I asked softly. Dean was still looking out into the fire.

"I don't know." He replied.

* * *

So I hope its ok, it's near the end now... wonder what's going to happen :O

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys ROCK \m/ Gink


	27. The Rapture

I hope that you like this one, the ep focuses on Cass/Jimmy so I didn't have so much to work with and as so, it's shorter. My bad I know. But enjoy anyways... Also booksmartblonde333 I hope the issue of timing is explained in it.

* * *

The Rapture

I was asleep in my own room when someone started to bang on the door. I yawned and got out of bed stretching as I walked to the door.

"What?"I asked opening it and seeing Dean stood there. Dean looked me up and down.

"Sorry but need to go. Like now." Dean said smiling at me. I groaned and slammed door in his face. I rushed round and changed and walked outside the room to see Sam coming out of their room.

"What's this about?" I asked yawning again. Sam shrugged his shoulders and we climbed into the Impala. Dean drove us to a warehouse and explained Cass wanted to see us.

"What did he say Dean? What was so important?" Sam asked as we walked down the corridor.

"If I knew, would I be here?" Dean asked. We climbed some stairs and walked into a war zone. "What the hell?" Dean said as we looked around.

"It looks like a bomb went off." Sam said looking around. We looked around some more and bulbs kept blowing.

"There was a fight here." Dean said looking around.

"Really?" I said sarcastically and Dean just stared at me. "I'm tired leave me alone!" I whined and we kept walking.

"Between who?" Sam asked. Dean looked around the room.

"Check it out." He said and we turned and saw the spell to banish angels. "Look familiar?"

"Yeah it does." Sam said and I thought, it looked a lot like the symbol Anna taught me.

"Anna used one of those to wish the angels back to the corn field." Dean said as we looked at it.

"So what? Cass was fighting angels?" Sam asked as we continued to look around.

"I don't know." Dean said. I got a scent and started to fallow it.

"Sam." Dean said fallowing me to find Castiel laid on the floor.

"Cass,hey Cass." Dean said as we reached him.

"Cass wake up." I said as he woke and me and Dean helped him to his feet.

"What's, what's what's going on?" Cass asked only he didn't sound like himself.

"Take it easy." Dean said as bulbs kept sparking.

"Cass you ok?" Sam asked.

"Oh god.. oh god." Cass said looking around. "Castiel. I'm not Castiel, it's me."

"Who's me?" Sam asked shocked, we were all confused.

"Jimmy, my names Jimmy." Jimmy said looking at us.

"Where the hell is Castiel?" Dean asked worried.

"He's gone." Jimmy said looking at us.

* * *

We took Jimmy to a motel room and got him some food because he said he was hungry. There must have been five burgers and he ate them all. Even by Dean standards it was a lot.

"Mind slowing down you're going to give me angina." Dean said as we sat there and watched him eat.

"I'm hungry." Jimmy said looking at us and shrugging his shoulders.

"When's the last time you ate?" Sam asked.

"I dunno months ago." Jimmy replied and then stuffed his face full of food.

"What happened back there?" I asked as I started to feel sick from watching him stuff his face like a pig.

"It looked like an angel battle royal." Sam added.

"Well all I remember is a flash of light and I um I just woke up and I was just like me again." Jimmy said before starting his next burger.

"So what? Cass just ditched out of your meat suit?" Dean asked confused.

"I really don't know." Jimmy said with a mouth full of food.

"You remember anything about being possessed?" Sam asked. "Anything at all?"

"Bits and pieces. I mean angel inside you it's kind like being chained to a comet." Jimmy said.

"Oh that doesn't sound like much fun." Dean said plainly.

"Understatement." Jimmy said before biting into his burger.

"Cass said he wanted to tell us something. Please tell me you remember that." Sam said looking at Jimmy.

"Sorry." Jimmy said shaking his head. Dean sighed looking away.

"Come on what do you know?" Dean asked looking at Jimmy. Jimmy sat there thinking for a while.

"My name is Jimmy Novak." Jimmy said plainly. "I'm from Pontiac Illinois... I have a family."

* * *

We left Jimmy in the angel proof room and went outside to talk. Sam sighed as me and Dean lent against the Impala.

"So what do we do?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean? Guys got a family, we buy him a bus ticket and send him home." Dean said plainly.

"It's a little more complicated than that though. I mean he was Castiel's vessel. He might know more than he's letting on." I said plainly.

"He's the only lead we got." Sam added.

"He doesn't know anything." Dean replied looking at both of us like we were crazy.

"Are you 100% about that?" Sam asked.

"What you think he's lying? Did he smell like he was lying?" Dean asked me and they both looked at me.

"No. But he might not know what he knows... you know?" I said and Dean just looked confused at me. I smiled innocently.

"Huh?" Dean said.

"I say we at least get him to Bobby's. Maybe all he needs is hypnosis, or a psychic or um hell maybe Cass will just drop back in there." Sam suggested.

"I don't know man." Dean said sounding uneasy about it all.

"Bobby's is safer than a motel room in the middle of no where." I added.

"Dean come on, back there, that was angel on angel violence. Now I don't know what's going on, but its big. We cant just let the only lead we got just skip out." Sam said sounding rational to me. Dean was shaking his head though. "What?" Sam asked.

"Remember when our job was helping people, like getting them back to their families." Dean said looking at us.

"You think I don't want to help him. I'm just being realistic. I mean hell we're doing him a favour." Sam said.

"How?" Dean asked confused.

"Dean if we want to question the guy, you can damn well bet the demons do too." Sam said plainly.

"You know he's right Dean." I added looking down about it all. Dean sighed and looked away.

* * *

We walked back into the motel room to explain everything to Jimmy. It did not go as smoothly as we would have liked.

"What the hell are you talking about, I can't go home?" Jimmy said looking confused.

"There's a good chance you have a bull's eye on your back." Dean said plainly. No sugar coat for the guy... ouch.

"What?" Jimmy asked. "From who?" The guys traded looks and both looked at me.

"Demons." I said nodding.

"Come on that's crazy what do they want with me?" Jimmy asked us.

"I don't know. Information maybe." Dean said.

"I don't know anything!" Jimmy protested.

"We know but-" I started to say but Jimmy interrupted me.

"Look, I'm done. With demons angels all of it. I just want to go home." Jimmy said walking up to me and Dean. Sam was sat behind us on the table.

"We understand." Dean said.

"No I don't think you do understand. I've been shot and stabbed and healed and my body's been dragged all over the Earth, and by some miracle I'm out and I am done! I've given enough ok?" Jimmy said getting worked up.

"Look, all we are saying is that until we figure it out, the safest place is with us." Sam said getting up from the table.

"How long?" Jimmy asked Sam and we all turned and looked at each other.

"We cross that bridge when we get to it." Sam said shaking his head. Jimmy bolted for the door. Sam got in the way and stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"To see my wife and daughter, ok?" Jimmy said trying to push past Sam.

"No you're not." Sam said stopping him. "You're just going to put those people in danger."

"So what? Now I'm a prisoner?" Jimmy asked.

"Harsh way to put it." Sam replied.

* * *

We got Jimmy settled to the idea of not going anywhere and we all bunked down in one room for the night. I was asleep on the bed next to Dean and Jimmy had the other bed. Sam was meant to be sleeping on the floor. I herd footsteps and woke up just to see Sam walk out the door. Confused I got up softly without waking Dean or Jimmy and fallowed him out. I walked out and caught him going over to the vending machine.

"You... thirsty?" I asked walking around the corner and seeing the demon blood. I stopped in my tracks and just watched as Sam stuffed the flask into his coat.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked surprised.

"Couldn't sleep. Was that demon blood?" I asked looking at the small stain on his hand.

"No... no I don't know what your on about." Sam lied. Badly.

"Let me rephrase. Why are you drinking demon blood?" I said leaning on the machine.

"Megan... please... please don't tell Dean. He doesn't need to know." Sam said begging me.

"Dude when you gonna learn?" I asked. "Give me the flask." I said holding out my hand.

"What? No." Sam said defensively.

"Dude flask or... or I'll tell Dean." I said still holding out my hand.

"You wouldn't." Sam said plainly.

"Try me sweetheart." I said and held my hand out a few more seconds before turning to walk towards the motel room.

"Wait wait wait! Look that was the last of the demon blood I promise. I wont drink any more. I promise." Sam said pleading with me.

"Show me the flask empty." I demanded. Sam took out the flask and opened the lid tipping it upside down. Nothing came out. I sighed.

"Sammy, come on man. You know this is wrong... please... please don't go find more blood." I said softly Sam sighed too. "I know it's hard... but please don't."

"I'll try." Sam said softly looking to the ground. I nodded and walked back to the room to find Jimmy had gone.

* * *

We started to back things up. Dean was dragging his heals while Sam was rushing like a maniac.

"Dean will you hurry up?" Sam shouted to Dean in the bathroom. Dean walked out with a toothbrush in his mouth laughing. "Is this funny to you?"

"Mr. Big Bad prison guard Jimmy McMook gives you the slip. Yeah it's pretty funny. What were you doing anyway?" Dean asked. I was stood behind Dean and Sam glanced at me. Dean didn't seem to notice.

"I was getting a Coke." Sam snapped.

"Was it a refreshing Coke?" Dean asked smiling.

"Can we just go? Please?" Sam asked and Dean walked back into the bathroom. Sam and I stared at each other. We got our things together and hit the road. As always I was stuck in the back seat just bored out of my brains. Well not bored I was thinking about a lot of things. _I've got maybe two weeks left... two weeks if that. God I hope Dean stops this apocalypse in time, then I might get to kiss him._ I smiled to myself. _Maybe Sam wont feel the need to drink the demon blood any more... that would be good. Maybe I should tell Dean? But even if I do... aren't I the one who is meant to let Sam out? I wish Cass was here to talk to... he might have been able to help me..._

"Hey guys." Anna said from the side of me and Dean swerved the car across the road.

"Whoa! Jesus!" Dean shouted.

"Smooth." Anna said and I smiled.

"You ever tried calling ahead?" Dean asked getting control of the Impala.

"I like the element of surprise." Anna replied. Dean turned back and smiled at her.

"Well you look terrific." He said in his usual flirty manner. I knew he still liked Anna, hell I saw them as a couple with kids in the future. I knew they were going to be together. Saying that it hurt to see Dean flirt with her.

"Yeah not the most appropriate time Dean." Anna said plainly. I wondered if she could sense how I felt. "You let Jimmy get away?" Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Talk to Gianormo here." Dean said pointing to Sam. Sam turned to see us.

"Sam... you seem different." Anna said and I knew what she was picking up on. I could smell it.

"Me? I dunno, a hair cut?" Sam joked it off.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Anna said seriously. Sam looked at her and then me and then Anna again before turning to face forward again. Everyone in the car knew what she was talking about. I think. "So what Jimmy tell you? Did he remember anything?"

"Why what's going on?" Dean asked.

"It's Cass, he got sent back home. Well more like dragged back." Anna said shaking her head.

"To heaven? That's not a good thing?" Dean asked confused.

"No. That's a very bad thing. A painfully awfully bad thing." Anna said zoning out. We all looked at each other. "He must of seriously pissed somebody off." Anna added.

"Cass said he had something to tell me. Something important." Dean said plainly.

"What?" Anna asked eager to know.

"I don't know." Dean replied.

"Does Jimmy know?" Anna asked.

"I don't think so." Dean sighed.

"You don't think so? Whatever it is, it's huge. You gotta find out for sure." Anna said looking at Dean.

"That's why we are going after Jimmy." Sam said plainly.

"That's why you shouldn't have lost him in the first place." Anna said as Sam turned to her. Sam looked away. "He's probably dead already."

* * *

We stopped off at a gas station to fill up and Sam went to get supplies. I got out of the car and walked to the back sitting next to Dean.

"So..." Dean said filling up his baby.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at him.

"What's the real reason Sam let Jimmy get away from us?" Dean asked me. "And better yet, what was Anna talking about?"

"Why you asking me?" I asked folding my arms over my chest. Dean stared at me until I smiled at him.

"I saw the looks, again may I just add." Dean huffed. "I know you two are hiding something from me, I just don't know what."

"Dean," My stomach turned, I hated lying to Dean, I really wished I didn't have to. "Dude you are paranoid. You're seeing things when things aren't there." I lied. Dean stared at me with his deep green eyes. He was searching for the fault in my lie, anything that would give away the smallest bit of information.

"You know he's my baby brother, I worry about him." Dean said still searching my eyes.

"I know." I said softly.

"How are you feeling anyway?" Dean said changing topic.

"Fine, why?" I asked.

"Just with the nearly changing and everything. You sure you're ok?" Dean asked looking at me. _Great my second favourite topic of choice after Sam's secrets- me._

"Dean I'm fine. It wont get that bad again, it was just because there was so much... well you know." I said trailing off. "How are you? You ok?"

"Yeah I'm great!" Dean said sarcastically. "My brothers keeping secrets from me, my guardian angel has been sent home for being a bad boy, the girl of my dreams wont go out with me and oh yeah more seals are breaking then we can keep up with, but other than that just super thanks for asking."

"Look, no need to be sarcastic. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Douche." I huffed pushing myself off the back of the Impala and started to walk around to the front. Dean grabbed my arm and pulled me back closer to him.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. I rolled my eyes and tried to move away but he pulled me closer to him so that there was no gap between us. He lowered his face closer to mine. "I am sorry." His breath tickling my skin and sending shivers down my spine. He lent a little closer to kiss me.

"We ready to go? Oh my bad." Sam shouted forcing Dean to jump back from me. We both sighed and turned to Sam who looked embarrassed and confused.

"Let's go." Dean grunted and we set off again.

We got to Jimmy's house and found that demons were inside. The male demon had Jimmy's little girl with a knife to her throat while the other was beating down on Jimmy. Dean slashed the male demons throat killing it while Sam mojoed the female demon holding her in place.

"Go get out of here!" Sam shouted holding the demon in place. I saw Dean's face, my heart sunk a little for him.

"Go get out of here!" Dean shouted getting the family out safely. I helped dean then we raced back in to find the demon walking towards Sam.

"How can't get it up can you Sam?" She taunted.

"No but I can!" Dean shouted swinging at the demon just before it escaped. Dean and I traded a look which said 'I'll be talking to you about this later' then we grabbed Sam and left.

"Where's your wife?" Dean asked as we got outside.

"Here I am." She said producing coats.

"Get in!" Dean shouted to everyone.

"There's not enough room." Jimmy said panicking.

"Get them safe and call me, I'll meet up with you." I said to Dean who didn't argue but got the family away safely. I started to head in the direction they were driving when Anna reappeared.

"Hey." I said walking as she walked along side me.

"Did you find Jimmy?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, the guys have him safe. You ok?" I asked as we walked.

"It's just Cass is a good solider, he always fallows orders... to think they sent him back... it must have been big." Anna said.

"How big is big?" I asked as we walked.

"Challenging an order maybe... disobeying..." Anna said looking off into the distance.

"I'm sure he's ok." I said softly.

"You don't know what Heaven is like. All the pain of downstairs twice the righteousness." Anna said my phone rang it was Dean.

"Hey," I answered and Anna had gone.

* * *

I reached Dean as Jimmy was to him. They both looked upset. I understood why, Jimmy wanted a normal life and Dean wanted Jimmy to have it too.

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything." Jimmy said as I reached them.  
"Hey." I said softly. Dean smiled at me.

"Hey, Jimmy I don't think they are inclined to believe you." Dean said.

"And if they did, you're a vessel. There still gonna wanna know what makes you tick." Sam added bluntly.

"Which means vivisection if they are feeling generous." Dean said plainly.

"Let me tell you once again, you're putting your family in danger. You have to come with us." Sam said sternly. Jimmy looked at us and then his family.

"How long? And don't give me that cross the bridge when we get to it crap." Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy-" I started to say softly.

"Don't you get it? Forever." Sam snapped. I turned to Sam but he ignored me. "Demons will never stop. You can never be with your family. So either you get as far away as possible or you put a bullet in your head. And that's how you keep your family safe. There's no getting out and there's no going home." Sam snapped. I looked at Dean who was shaking his head, he felt Sam was being to blunt too it seemed.

"Well don't sugar coat it Sam." Dean said plainly.

"I'm just telling him the truth Dean." Sam said bitterly. "Someone has to." Sam said looking at me.

* * *

We left Jimmy to think about it and I wanted some space from Sam. He really was getting to me with the way he was with Jimmy. I went for a small walk just out of sight not sound of Jimmy and his family. I walked round a corner to Dean.

"Hey you ok, you looked pissed at Sam." Dean asked.

"I am. I mean where does he get off being as harsh to Jimmy?" I asked shaking my head.

"He needs to know the reality of the situation." Dean said plainly.

"There's knowing the reality and being heartless with it, and that is a big gap." I huffed. "Sam is mean man. Really mean at the moment."

"That why you two keep glancing at each other with death looks?" Dean asked. I huffed and walked round back to the car. Me and Dean walked back to see Jimmy hugging his wife. Dean glanced at me and I looked sad. Hell I felt sad, the supernatural world had torn his wife and only child away from him, he had to live each day knowing they were out there but that he could never see them again. I couldn't begin to imagine how he felt. Sam got them a car in the usual method and we stood away from them so that Jimmy could say good bye to them in private. Jimmy climbed in the back with me and we drove off.

* * *

Jimmy fell asleep in the back and we all just sat in silence contemplating things. _I wonder how Dean will be when I die? I mean, yeah I saw the headlines he gets a wife and kid at the end... but really... I don't want to be big headed but I love him, and if he loves me as much... I can't leave him. How can Jimmy? He must be dead inside knowing the truth. __Least Dean will have Sam... Sam... yeah great a blood sucking freak... Dean knows already, I know he knows somehow._

"What the hell happened back there?" Dean asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What?" Sam said turning to Dean.

"You practically fainted trying to yank a demon." Dean explained.

"OK, I didn't faint. I got a little dizzy." Sam explained. _He's out of the blood... he's weaker without it... _

"Call it whatever, the point is you used to be strong enough to kill Alistair, now you can't even kill a stunt demon number 3?" Dean asked.

"What do you want me to say about it Dean?" Sam asked.

"Well for starters what's going on with your mojo? It's yo-yoing all over the place. I'm not trying to pick a fight here, you your scaring me man." Dean said genuinely worried for his brother.

"I'm scaring myself." Sam admitted. Sam's phone rang and he looked at it. "Hello? Who is this?" Sam turned around to Jimmy. "Hey, it's your wife." Sam said passing Jimmy the phone.

"Amelia... oh my god." Jimmy said down the phone. The demon had Jimmy and his kid and wanted to trade for Jimmy.

* * *

We pulled up to the warehouse and got out of the car. We had formed a rough plan in the car but still.

"They're expecting you to come alone and that's exactly what you'll do." Dean said to Jimmy.

"We'll work our way through the catwalks. We'll be right behind you." Sam explained.

"All you gotta do is stay calm and stall. Just let us do our job." Dean said plainly. Jimmy turned to us.

"You want me to stay calm? This is my family we are talking about." Jimmy said to Dean.

"Listen to me this will work, no bodies going to get hurt." Dean replied.

"Jimmy, we will save your family. Trust us, please." I said softly.

"Yeah whatever." Jimmy huffed. "Give me a minute ok?" Jimmy said walking off. As soon as he walked off Sam turned to us.

"There is no way they're expecting him to come alone." Sam said looking at both of us. I turned to Dean.

"You know this is a trap." I added.

"Yeah I know. That's why I have a plan." Dean said with a cocky smile.

* * *

Well needless to say, as it was a Dean plan we got caught pretty much as soon as we started to put the plan into motion. Demons dragged us into the room everyone was in. There was about two demons to each of us.

"Nice plan Dean." Sam said sarcastically.

"Yeah well no body bats a thousand." Dean said.

"Got the knife?" The demon in Jimmy's wife asked. "And you know what's funny?"

"You wearing a soccer mom?" Dean asked.

"Football!" I said sounding pissed at Dean.

"Soccer, your in America learn our language would ya?" Dean said back to me.  
"You speak English, learn **my** language numb nuts!" I said back and we struggled to hit each other but the demons pulled us apart.

"Hey I was saying! I was bummed to get this detail, picking up an empty vessel. Sort of like a milk run. Now look who landed in my lap." Jimmy's wife said smiling at us.

"Well you got us ok. Let these people go." Sam said.

"Oh Sam, its easy to act chivalrous when your wonder girl powers aren't working huh?" Jimmy's wife said smiling. Dean glanced at Sam. "Now for the punch line. Everybody dies." She said aiming a gun at Sam. But she turned and shoots Jimmy at the last minute. "Waste little orphan Annie." Jimmy's wife said before walking out. A demon walked over to Jimmy's daughter. As he swung the pole towards the girl she grabbed the post and starts to exercise the demon within. We all took this as our chance to move. I was fighting off two demons, swapping blows with both of them. The little girl walked over to Dean and exercised his demon, then over to me and did the same to both of them. We got up in time to see Sam feed of the demon he was killing. Dean was in shock. Real shock. Sam raised his hand to us and I pushed Dean out of the way. I thought maybe Sam was about to kill me there and then. Dean turned and grabbed me pulling me back to, as I turned I saw Jimmy's wife stood behind us. Sam was pulling the demon out of her. She fell to her knees and Dean went over to save her. Dean was watching Sam like he didn't know him. Like he was some kind of monster. Dean helped Jimmy's wife up and walked her over to Jimmy and their child. I stood shocked, and tried to figure out what to do. I took a deep breath and walked over to Dean and Jimmy's family.

"I want to make sure you understand, you wont die or age. If this last year was painful, picture a hundred a thousand more like it." Jimmy's daughter said to Jimmy.

"It doesn't matter, you take me, just take me!" Jimmy said as he laid dying.

"As you wish." The girl said and then put her hand on Jimmy's face. A bright light shone on them both passing into Jimmy. Jimmy stood and walked over to us. His wife walked to him but got no reaction so she walked over to her little girl to check she was ok. Jimmy or rather Castiel stopped and turned to see his family.

"Cass hold up, what were you going to tell me?" Dean asked Castiel as he tried to leave. Cass turned and looked at Dean dead in the eye.

"I learned my lesson while I was away Dean, I serve Heaven I don't serve man. And I certainly don't serve you." Cass said before walking out.

* * *

We got Jimmy's family home safe and hit the road again. I was half asleep in the back of the Impala as we drove down another endless road. The car was silent, nothing but the sounds of windscreen wipers going.

"Alright, lets hear it!" Sam suddenly said making me jump a little. Dean turned to Sam blankly.

"What?" He asked.

"Drop the bomb man, you saw what I did. Stop the car take a swing." Sam said.

"I'm not going to take a swing." Dean replied in a calm voice.

"Then scream, chew me out." Sam said.

"I'm not mad Sam." Dean said calmly.

"Come on, you're not mad?" Sam asked confused. They traded looks.

"Nope." Dean said softly.

"Right. Look at least let me explain myself." Sam asked.

"Don't." Dean said firmly. "I don't care."

"You don't care?" Sam asked.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm disappointed, yeah I am. But mostly I'm just tired man. I'm done. I am just done." Dean said looking forward. Silence fell on the car again until Sam's phone rang.

"Hey Bobby." Sam said plainly.

"Hey, you and your brother better shag ass to my place a.s.a.p." Bobby said from down the phone.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"The apocalypse genius." Bobby replied in his usual sarcastic tone. I smiled to myself. "Now get your ass's over here." Sam hung up and looked at the phone confused.

"What'd he say?" Dean asked and Sam looked to Dean.

* * *

We got to Bobby's and went down to the basement to Bobby's bunker.

"Thanks for shaking a tail," Bobby said as Sam opened the door. "Now go on inside I want to show you something." Bobby said.

"Alright," Sam said walking in. I went to fallow, but Dean put his arm out to stop me. "So what's the big demon problem?" Sam asked.

"You are, this is for you're own good." Bobby said as Dean pushed me out of the way and the pair shut the door locking it from the outside.

"Guy's this isn't funny, guys come on. Guys! Guys!" Sam shouted as Bobby closed the peek hole. The pair turned to each other and sighed then turned to me. I looked at both of them and went up the stairs. Dean fallowed me all the way outside.

"Megan, Megan wait up." Dean said sounding tired.

"Why Dean so you can lock me up to?" I asked bitterly.

"Megan, it's for his own good. He's addicted to the blood, he needs to get clean." Dean said plainly. Something in his voice showed how tired and exhausted he really was from all of this. I sighed and shook my head.  
"Dean this.. this isn't the way. You're going to kill him." I said softly. Dean sighed.

"I... I don't want to talk about this." He said sitting down on a tree stump and putting his head down. "I just can't do it any more. Something had to give and this is it." I bobbed down to meet Dean's eye level and smiled.

"OK," I said putting my hands on his knee's. "What do you want to talk about?" Dean raised his head and looked into my eyes. His eyes showed me everything, he wanted out, no more hunting, no more apocalypse, nothing else, he just wanted a break from all the pain, all the killing everything demonic related. He gave me a small smile and placed his hand on my cheek. I smiled and rubbed my cheek in his hand. He pulled it away and lost the smile.

"Tell me why you are going to die." Dean said and my heart stopped.

* * *

I hope that you like the little cliff hanger I gave you all hehe... I wonder how it is going to unfold? Should be interesting =) Also for those who wondered, the deal Megan is in, will be in either the next chapter or the one after depending on how much I write next =) \m/


	28. When The Levee Breaks

Second to last one in this series, I Hope you guys like it please message me if you think I should continue the story onto season 5?

* * *

When The Levee Breaks

"Tell me why you are going to die." Dean said and my heart stopped. I faulted just for a second but Dean saw. The sigh, the sigh gave me away.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said getting to my feet with a small smile.

"Yeah, you do." Dean said getting to his feet and looking at me. I shook my head and started to walk away. _Shit! Great, just what I needed right now, Dean knows about me dying... How? Bobby? God if Bobby told him I will-_

"Dean all I know is we are all going to die one day." I said walking away.

"You have maybe a week or so left by reckoning." Dean said and I stopped dead. _Maybe Castiel squealed._ My heart stopped a beat again and my stomach turned.. this was not a conversation I wanted with Dean, this was not how I wanted him to find out. "What? Were you planning on dying and then letting me find out?"

"Yeah actually." I said turning back round to face Dean. His face was stone. He was watching me trying to figure it all out in his mind.

"Tell me why your going to die." Dean said walking up to me. I looked away, not knowing what to say. "Megan, tell me the truth this one time," I turned my head back to Dean and shook my head. _How could he say that? I had always told him the truth about everything. I never lied, I may never had told the whole truth, but never lied._

"Truth?" I said. "Truth is Dean, it's my business and not yours." I said coldly.

"It is my business." Dean said grabbing my arms. "I care for you."

"Yeah well you care for Sam and look where he is right now." I said pulling away from Dean and walking back towards the house. _I was being mean to Dean I know but... I couldn't let him, I wouldn't let him find out the reason I was dying. I wouldn't tell Dean Sam is going to kill me. I wouldn't._ I walked into the house and found Bobby stood by the stairs which led to the panic room. You could hear Sam shouting for people to let him out. Bobby looked at me and sighed.

"The boy needs help. We are just trying to help him." Bobby said shaking his head lightly.

"Whatever, I don't care any more Bobby. Do whatever you like, in fact you and Dean can go round sing sweet love songs and holding hands if you like." I said bitterly.

"Excuse me?" Bobby asked.

"Did you tell Dean?" I asked plainly. Bobby looked at me confused.

"About?" Bobby asked.

"Me dying." I asked again.

"No, why? Has he found out?" Bobby asked worried. I could smell he was telling the truth.

"Yeah." I huffed. I herd Sam shout. "I can't stay here, I need some space." I walked out the back of the house and headed for my Camero.

* * *

I got to my baby and she was sat there waiting for me. I sighed climbing in and hitting my head on the steering wheel. _Why? Come on why did Dean have to find out about this deal Cass made and why is it happening now? Can't you give me a break? Just this once? You owe me that much. Douche's._ I thought with my head pressed against the wheel. _What else could possibly go south to make this even harder? Anything? No I didn't think so._

"Now what do we have here?" Richard asked appearing in the seat next to me.

"You have to be kidding me!" I said into the wheel.

"That's not very nice, Megan." Richard said as I sat up and looked at him blankly.

"What is it?" I sighed. "What the hell do you want Richard?"

"It's time." Richard said coldly. "Time to keep your end of the deal..."

"Fine!" I snapped.

"Someone a little touchy today.. is it P.M.T?" Richard asked with a small smile.  
"Bite me, now what exactly do I have to do?" I sighed resisting the urge to rip Richard apart piece by piece.

* * *

I must have sat in the Camero for hours, just sat there thinking about my life, what I had done with it and how much I wasted on petty things. My family, my friends I had lost and the things I had gained. _I need to tell Dean about this, he wont drop it... maybe if I just skip the detail about Sam... Sam. Sam Winchester, I can't believe I'm breaking him out of the house without Dean and Bobby finding out. This is way to complicated. Damn it I never used to complicate things, it was always, research, hunt, kill monster, save people, move on and repeat. But then the Winchesters came along, first I had to try and help Sam and that worked out well... Then Dean, I had to fall for him didn't I? I mean come on! I am the only person who would fall for a guy when really I should of kept professional. Arh! I hate this! Aaarrrrrrrhhhhhhh!_ I punched the steering wheel and got out of the car slamming the door shut behind me.

"ARH!" I screamed to the sky. I took a deep breath and headed towards the house. I went the back way as always and found Dean sat there drinking a beer. _Why? You guys having fun up there watching this? I bet it's a laugh a minute with you guys huh?_ I walked up to Dean and he noticed me, watching me as I moved towards him. He was giving me that stare, that stare that would drill into your soul and rip you open from the inside out to the point you would say anything to stop the stare. I stopped just a few steps away from him and looked into the green eyes I loved.

"You want to know the truth?" I asked just stood staring into his eyes. Dean didn't move an inch, not one small sign of a fault. "Do you really want to know?" I asked plainly. Dean stood from the steps and walked up to me.

"You, you said back in the hospital after everything with Alistair, when I was in my room. You came in and told me, said you were going to die in four months, said something about Sam and then left. You told me once before you were going to die, now, now tell me how." Dean said struggling to speak. He was really upset and I could see tears forming in his eyes. _The hospital? I thought he was... why didn't..._

"Um," I sighed looking into his eyes. "You've known since the hospital?" I asked confused and Dean just nodded. "And... um and you never said anything? Why?" I asked finding my emotion choking the words I was trying to say.

"I wanted to be with you Megan. I wanted to be with in the time you had left... I've tried so hard to be with you since then." Dean said walking away from me a little. "But you kept saying no. Knocking me back every time." Dean said with a bitter laugh.

"Dean, I can't be with you when I'm going to die. How can I? How is that fair?" I asked fallowing him.

"Fair? I think I should be the one who decides if it's fair on me or not, don't you think?" Dean asked looking at me, getting a little mad.

"No! No you shouldn't. It's not just you Dean, other people will get hurt, Sam will-" I stopped myself and shook my head.

"Sam will what?" Dean asked grabbing my shoulders. "What's going to happen to him? What?"

"Dean let her go." Castiel's voice rang out from the side of us.

"Cass not now!" Dean snapped still holding my shoulders.

"Dean release her." Castiel said firmly walking towards us. Dean looked between me and Cass and finally let me go. "Thank you."

"What do you want Cass?" Dean snapped glaring at me.

"I am the reason she will die." Castiel said and I turned to him shocked.

"What?" Dean asked just as shocked as I was.

"I made a deal with a reaper for Megan to keep her soul until you have reached the apocalypse. If I had not, she would have died a long time ago." Castiel said plainly looking at Dean. "I am sorry for any pain this will bring you Dean, but I have orders to fallow, as does Megan."

"What? Cass seriously, your telling me you saved Megan from death only to let her die in four months?" Dean asked furious at Castiel.

"Yes." Cass said simply. Dean turned to me and stared at me.

"How long have you known about it?" He snapped.

"Nearly the whole time." I said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have found a way round it!" Dean snapped again shaking his head. "Damn it Megan you should have told me!"

"She was under orders Dean." Castiel said plainly. Dean kept shaking his head.

"I don't care Cass," Dean said turning to me. "You should have told me." Dean said with tears in his eyes. I felt myself well up too.

"I'm.. I'm sorry Dean." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. Dean shook his head.

"You should of told me." Dean said softly as a tear rolled down his face. I pulled Dean into a hug and held him close to me. He hugged me back holding onto me for dear life it felt like. No pun intended. Cass must have disappeared because when we pulled out of the hug we were alone.

"Megan, please, tell me what you were going to say about Sam, please." Dean asked, no he begged, he had the sad puppy dog expression, the saddest of sad voices and looked so down that even hell was above where he was feeling in that moment. I took a deep breath and went for the sugar coated truth.

"I... Sam and you will split ways. In part cos me dying, I really didn't want that to happen. You guys need each other." I said softly looking to the floor. Dean placed his hand under my chin and lifted my eyes to meet his. He lent his face closer to mine, rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"I love you." He whispered before kissing me, I felt a tear roll down his cheek onto me. He pulled out of the kiss and bit his lips. His eyes were so green, but inside, I saw the damage I had done to him. I had just been the thing to throw him over the edge. Inside myself I felt relieved that at least I could telling him one of the big bad secrets even if I couldn't tell him everything.

"Dean, I lo-" I started to say but Bobby appeared at the top of the porch.

"Oh sorry, I was just coming looking for both of you." He said and quickly blushed seeing how close we were.

"It's ok Bobby, I'm getting used to this." Dean said with a small laugh and we walked back into the house, instantly met by Sam's cries for freedom, and screams and just loud noise.

* * *

We were stood in the Bobby library listening to Sam's pleads and screams. Bobby poured us all some scotch and we tried to ignore the screams. It so almost unbearable to listen to.

"How long is this going to go on?" Dean asked, I could feel how he felt, scared, worried, anxious, most of all useless... I could feel how utterly useless he felt listening to his brother and not being able to help him.

"Here let me look it up in my demon detox manual," Bobby said reaching for a pile of books. "Oh wait, no one ever wrote one." He said sarcastically. I sighed. "No telling how long it will take, hell I don't know if Sam will even live through it." Bobby said and his phone rang. Dean looked at Bobby and then me. I gave Dean a sad smile and looked away. Dean moved closer to where Sam's voice was coming from as Bobby answered his phone.

"Hello? Suck dirt and die Rufus, you call me again and I'll kill you." Bobby said slamming the phone down. I glanced at Dean and then we both looked at Bobby.

"What's up with Rufus?" Dean asked walking back towards us.

"He knows." Bobby said plainly.

"Is that the 'he knows' girls use when they're mad at a guy but don't actually tell the guy why, or the real he knows?" I asked. Bobby stared hard at me. "I'm gotta take that as the second one." The phone rang again and Bobby sighed picking it up.

"I'm busy, you son of a bitch, this better be important." Bobby looked pissed but soon his face changed to shock and he turned to Dean. Dean looked confused. Bobby hung up from Rufus and did a little research.

"The news, the news ain't good." Bobby said passing me and Dean some paper. It was different events happening across America.

"This is what Rufus called about?" Dean asked and read the paper. "Key West sees 10 species go extinct."

"Yeah plus, Alaska, 15 men fishing crew all stricken blind, cause unknown. New York, teacher goes postal, locks the door and kills exactly 66 kids. All this in a single day. I looked them up, there's no doubt about it, they are all seals. Breaking fast." Bobby sighed.

"How many are left?" Dean asked.

"Who knows. Can't be many. Where the hell are your angel pals?" Bobby asked Dean.

"You tell me." Dean said throwing the paper on the desk and walking away.

"I'm just wondering..." Bobby said anxiously.

"What?" Dean said turning around to face Bobby as I walked up to him.

"With the apocalypse being nigh and all, is now really the time to be having this little domestic drama of ours?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby don't suggest it." I said softly knowing what Bobby meant, he looked at me and then to Dean.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confused.

"Well, I don't like this any more than you do but, Sam can kill demons, he's got a shot at stopping Armageddon." Bobby said.

"So what? Sacrifice Sam's life, his soul for the greater good? I mean we have Megan too, she can kill demons." Dean asked getting pissed at Bobby. "Is that what your saying? Times are bad so let's use Sam as a nuclear warhead?"

"Look," Bobby sighed. "I know you hate me for suggesting, I hate me for suggesting it. I love that boy like a son, all I'm saying is... maybe he's here right now instead of on the battle field cos we love him too much." Bobby said softly. Dean just stared at Bobby to see if he really felt that way.

* * *

Dean needed some air and space so he went to walk around the junk yard. I sat in Bobby's library just listening to Sam talk to himself, and scream and all the noises he was making. I was sat there zoned out when Bobby walked into the room.

"Do you think I was right suggesting it to Dean?" Bobby asked sitting at his desk. I turned to Bobby and smiled warmly.  
"Yeah I do, I just think it was the wrong time. He's so stressed right now with Sam, the apocalypse, angels and all the crap, then me on top. I... I think he just needs some time to process it and he'll be ok." I said curled up on the chair. Sam went quiet.

"Maybe you should go down and talk to the boy, I mean you know what it's like to have the demon blood in you." Bobby suggested and on queue Sam started to shout again.

"Bobby I'm different to Sam, I was born this way, I've always had it inside me. I learnt how to control it." I said looking in the directions the shouts came from.

"Then you could teach Sam." Bobby said plainly I turned back to him and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I know, it ain't that easy. I just..." Bobby sighed.  
"Feel helpless?" I suggested and he nodded. "Its the mood of the court my king. It's rolling off of both of you in crashing waves, some times I can't even breath because of it. Then I can feel Sam's feelings and... well it ain't a party vibe in this house let me just say." I said and turned my attention back to listening to Sam scream.

"How can you sit there and listen to that?" Bobby asked getting up and walking out of the room.

"At least it shows me he's still alive." I said softly. Bobby looked at me then nodded before walking out. It was killing me sitting there, but god help me, I was going to, as long as it took. _As long as it took to get to the time I needed to release Sam from the room._ I thought hugging the pillow.

I was sat in the chair all night listening to Sam's screams. Bobby had gone to try and sleep but didn't and Dean walked into the house really late at night and just sat in the kitchen listening too. The night had been the longest of my life, every scream was killing me. In the morning Dean walked into the library to find me still sat in the chair.

"You been here all night?" Dean asked coming and sitting next to me putting his arm around me.

"Yeah." I said softly still looking in the directions of the screams.

"Why? You shouldn't have to listen to this." Dean said softly. I turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah I do." I said. "He's more like a brother to me than a friend. I want to be there for him." Dean smiled and kissed me on the forehead whilst hugging me a little. We sat there for a while whist Sam stopped shouting, but sure as the sun will rise he started again. Dean got up and walked over to the door frame leaning and listening to Sam's pleads for help. Bobby walked in and Dean turned to him explaining what had happened last night.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but,you willing signed up to be the angels bitch?" Bobby asked with his arms folded over his chest. Dean glared. "I'm sorry, you prefer sucker? After everything you said about them, now you trust them?" Dean pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Bobby.

"Come on, give me a little credit Bobby." Dean said. "I've never trusted them less. I mean they come on like shady politicians from planet Volcon."

"Well then why in the hell-" Bobby started to say.

"Because what other option do I have?" Dean shouted. I got up and stood between the two guys. "It's either trust the angels or let Sammy trust a demon!"

"I see your point." Bobby said softly. The screams had stopped I started to walk towards the bunker.

"You hear that?" Dean asked as I walked away.

"That's a little too much nothing." Bobby said and the guys fallowed me down to the bunker.

* * *

Dean opened the peep hole and Sam was on the floor fitting. Badly.

"What if he's faking?" Dean asked worried.

"You really think he will?" Bobby asked.

"Send me in." I replied.

"No way, he needs demon blood and your pumping it around your body." Dean said looking at me. "I think he'd do anything to get it." Suddenly Sam's body was flung against the wall.

"That ain't faking." Bobby shouted as Dean opened the door and we all rushed in to help Sam out. We grabbed Sam off the wall and pinned him to the floor. Dean and I held Sam's arms down while Bobby took off his belt and put it on Sam's mouth so he didn't choke on his own tongue. Dean and Bobby held it over his mouth.

"We are going to have to tie him down for his own safety." Bobby said. Bobby turned to Dean and Dean had froze. "Dean you with me?" Bobby asked. Dean was just staring at his baby brother on the floor fitting. "DEAN! Before he has another fit!" Bobby shouted getting Dean out of his trance.

"Yeah, yeah let's just get it over with!" Dean said turning to Bobby and then looking back at Sam. We tied him and left him there.

Upstairs I sat listening to Sam talk to what he thought was Dean, but Dean was sat next to me on the sofa. Dean was terrified over Sam, he was scared and confused... he felt guilty and angry and I felt each emotion, hit after hit. Bobby was nervous and worried, guilty too with a slash of grief kicked into the mix for kicks. Their emotions were so strong that it was taking all my will power to just focus on Sam's voice.

"I'm going to ask one more time. Are we absolutely sure we are doing the right thing?" Bobby asked snapping me from listening to Sam and Dean from his thoughts.

"Bobby you saw what was happening to him down there," Dean said standing up. "The demon blood is killing him."

"No, it isn't." Bobby said softly. "We are!"

"What?" Dean asked I stood up and joined the guys.

"I'm sorry I can't bite my tongue any longer. We're killing him, keeping him locked up down there. This cold turkey thing isn't working." Bobby looked at me. "If he doesn't get what he needs,soon, Sam ain't going to last much longer." I turned to Dean as he looked at me. He was ready to break down.

"I could give him a small amount of blood... we could wean him off it. A little at a time." I suggested softly. Bobby looked at Dean as he started to shake his head.

"No," He said nearly in tears. "I'm not giving him demon blood, I wont do it."

"And if he dies?" Bobby asked.

"Then at least he dies human!" Dean snapped. I looked at Dean and shook my head, selfishly I thought _Dean wants human... I am not human... deep down maybe this would have never worked anyway. I mean wolf and hunter... yeah right who was I kidding? Who were we kidding?_ I looked at Bobby and then walked off down to the bunker, sitting on the steps listening to Sam some more.

* * *

I must have sat there the best part of the day until I drifted off to sleep. I was walking along a beach in a bikini with my wolf circling around my leg's, she kept getting under my feet and almost tripping me up.

"Can't you give me a break?" I asked looking down into her eyes as she pushed me again. She ignored me and kept pushing so I just kept walking until she stopped and started to growl. I looked at her and she was growling at something to the left of me. I looked and Castiel was stood there watching me. I felt very self concussion that I was wearing a bikini as I walked over to him. My wolf growled from behind my legs.

"What did I say about entering my dreams?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"I need to talk to you." Castiel said plainly. My wolf pushed my leg and growled again.

"Shh! Behave." I said tapping my wolf on her nose. "What about Cass?" I asked looking back to Castiel who was not letting anything go.

"I know about the deal you made with a demon named Richard." Castiel said plainly and my heart stopped.

"What?" I choked out.

"I know of the deal. I am here to help you complete it." Castiel said plainly. I shook my head and started to walk away.

"Leave me alone." I said and Cass grabbed my wrist. I turned and looked into his eyes.

"It is ok, I was sent to help." Castiel said plainly. "There will be no repercussions."

"No, no I... what? How? How do you know about this?" I asked pulling my wrist free and watching Cass.

"I have orders. We will free Sam Winchester together." Castiel said and then glanced to the floor.

"Are you seriously saying the angels are on board for freeing Sam and letting him get his dark side on?" I asked confused. Castiel didn't say anything. He just stared at me blankly.

"I will release his shekels. You simply have to open the door and walk away." Castiel said.

"Why? Why do the angels want this?" I asked confused.

"I have orders. We all have orders Megan." Castiel said looking into my eyes. Something in them said he didn't want to do it.

"Cass are you sure we should?" I asked.

"We have orders. Now when you wake up open the door and hide." Castiel said.

* * *

I woke up leaning on the rail of the stairs. I blinked a few times and looked around. The door was there... waiting to be opened. I could hear Bobby and Dean asleep upstairs. _I have to do this... I don't know why the angels want him free though? Why?_ I walked down the stairs and could hear Sam awake inside. His hand cuff's were being released. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Silently I hid in the shadows as Sam walked out.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Sam asked before making his way up the stairs and out of sight. I sighed and walked out of the shadows as Castiel appeared and closed the door again, locking it.

"Why?" I asked softly, but Cass just disappeared. "Son of a bitch!" My phone rang and I answered.

"It's a shame, but you kept your part of the deal so we are even now," Richard said, I could tell he was smiling.  
"Screw you." I huffed.

"Remember, if you go after him, I will kill you." Richard replied laughing a little.

"I know. Leave me the fuck alone." I growled and hung up. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. _What have I done? _I thought but was drawn out of my thoughts by some shuffling upstairs. I walked up and saw Dean sound asleep on the couch, but I couldn't see Bobby. I fallowed his scent around the house and then out of the door. "Oh no." I said softly and started to fallow it. I herd Bobby and Sam talking ahead of me and hurried. I walked round the corner as Bobby laid on the ground and Sam had a gun in his hands.

"What did you do to Bobby?" I asked getting on my knee's and checking on Bobby, he was knocked out but ok.

"Megan I had to," Sam said and threw the gun on the floor. I got up and looked at him. I knew I wasn't allowed to stop him, but then when was I ever one to fallow orders? "He, he wanted me to stay here. I can't stay here. I can't I need it."

"Sam you can't leave, there has to be another way. I could, I could give you some of my blood." I said softly walking towards Sam.

"No, no I.. I couldn't drink from you... no. No. I.. I need to leave Megan, let me leave." Sam said with a tear rolling down his cheek. "The only way to end all of this is if you let me leave..."

"Please Sam, come back-" I got a sharp pain in my head, a stabbing pain. "Sam you can't leave, you-" It hit me again and then I felt my nose bleed. I wiped the blood away and looked at my hand, it was a rich red. I looked up and Sam was staring at my hand, at my blood. "Sam please stay-" I screamed as the pain got more intense and I fell to my knee's as the blood ran out more and more.

"Megan!" Sam scream and started to race towards me but stopped, his eyes focused on the blood. I could tell he wanted to taste it, he needed to. "Megan... are you... ok?" He asked trying to tear his eye's away from the blood.

"Sam... stay.. arh!" I screamed and everything went very quickly dizzy and faded into a black as I hit the ground.

* * *

I woke up on the couch in the morning. I blinked a few times and was really confused as to where I was. Then I remembered. _Sam.. Sam had gotten away... I let him out and I let him get away..._ I bashed my head on the pillow and sighed.

"See you're awake." Dean said from Bobby's desk, I sat up and looked at him. "You look like crap." He added.

"Thanks." I huffed and looked around for Bobby.

"I found you and Bobby out in the yard. I also saw Sam had taken a car. Bobby's tracking it now. What happened to you?" Dean asked coming and sitting next to me.

"He hit me in the face hard." I lied and stood up.

"Must have been damn hard to keep you knocked out longer than Bobby." Dean said in a tone which sounded like he knew more than he was letting on.

"What's that meant to mean?" I asked turning to him. Dean got up and looked pissed.

"Oh I don't know, just that he was in a locked room and somehow got past you on the stairs and then managed to knock you out pretty good outside. Seems a little off to me." Dean said raising him voice.

"Well where the hell were you?" I asked annoyed and guilty over his accusations. Dean glared at me until Bobby walked into the room.

"Just what are you two eijets arguing about now?" Bobby asked marching past us and down to the basement. I huffed and pushed myself off the sofa and fallowed Bobby.

"Nothing." Dean huffed and glanced at me. Bobby opened the door to the bunker and walked in a little. Dean stood in the door way and I hung back.

"How in the hell did he get out?" Dean asked looking around the room. I got a knot in my stomach... _Oh I'd say with the aid of an angel and a werewolf..._I sighed and looked around.

"Maybe he had help? A room full of busted devils traps." Bobby said pointing to the busted traps all around the room. I sighed again. _Why is Cass making this a cover up? Why is he pointing it to-_

"Demons? Ruby?" Dean asked connecting the numbered dots and making a Ruby shape picture.

"That be my guess." Bobby sighed. I looked away.

"How'd she even touch the door?" Dean asked looking at the door.

"You think she's got the mojo?" Bobby asked.

"I didn't think so." Dean said looking confused at Bobby.

"What'd you think back there in the peanut gallery?" Bobby asked me.

"Huh? Um... dunno... I couldn't tell..." I lied trying my best to avoid eye contact with either of them.

"Well what difference does it make? How he got gone isn't as important as where he got gone to." Bobby said changing the topic.

"Yeah well I'll tell you thing, at this point, I hope he's with Ruby!" Dean said getting mad.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Because killing her is the next item on my to do list!" Dean said and walked past me glancing at me for a second.

"I thought you were on call for angel duty?" Bobby asked leaning on the door.

"I am on call, in my car on the way to murder the bitch." Dean said huffing.

"One thing." Bobby said walking up to the side of me.

"What?" Dean asked turning around.

"Sam don't want to be found. Which means he will be next to impossible to find." Bobby said.

"Yeah we'll see." Dean said walking off.

* * *

I helped Bobby check out the stolen cars in the area and where they were ditched. I was sat at my laptop typing away when Bobby looked up at me.

"Yeah?" I asked typing.

"You mind telling me what I walked in on earlier?" Bobby asked. I sighed and looked up from the laptop.

"Me being my awesome self." I said sarcastically.

"Well you and your awesome self needs to remember you ain't got long left and there is no point burning bridges now honey." Bobby said looking at me.

"Bobby I'm not burning bridges, I... I just..."I sighed and stared at Bobby. I couldn't say I was the reason Sam was running, not now, not when I saw how much damage I had coursed, even if all I did was open a door. I started to think why the angels might want him free.

* * *

We found some leads and Bobby forced me to go tell Dean with him. Bobby called it mending bridges, I called him a stubborn old fool. He pushed me out to the car. Dean was over the hood working on it.

"Police found my car. Abandoned in an alley in James Town North Dakota." Bobby said. Dean wiped his hands and stood up.

"He's switching up." Dean said plainly. "Any other cars stolen in James Town?"

"Two, a 1999 Honda Civic, blue," I said.

"Nice and anonymous, like Sam likes." Bobby said.

"What was the other one?" Dean asked, his mind was going crazy I could see it in his eyes.

"A white 2005 Escalide with custom rims." I said softly.

"Its a neon sign." Bobby added.

"You're right he'd never take that. Which is exactly what he did." Dean said looking at both of us.

"You think?" Bobby asked confused.

"I know that kid." Dean added. "Alright I'll head in that direction, you stay here and ride the police data bases. We gotta find him quick." Dean said putting his hood down and getting in the car. I climbed in Sam's side and Dean drove off.

* * *

We were driving a few hours in silence which scared me more than Dean's singing. I could feel his eyes watching me every stop sign, every red light. He would take a breath as if to ask me something then just sigh. I kept my head down and worked on trying to find any signs or anything which could lead us to were Sam had gone or was planning on going. We hit a red light leaving a small town and again Dean just sighed. As the Impala rolled off down the road I shut my laptop and turned to Dean.

"What Dean? What are you wanting to say?" I asked watching him. He glanced at me and shook his head. "Don't shake your head at me. The last ten red lights all you've done is sigh at me and look at me like you want to say something. Just say it damn it!" I huffed. Dean turned and glared at me before pulling the car over and getting out. I got out too and fallowed him as he walked to a clearing.

"Did you let Sam get away?" Dean asked turning at looking right into my eyes.

"What? This is what it's all about huh?" I asked flinging my arms up.

"Well did you?" Dean asked marching up and getting in my face.

"What do you think?" I asked shaking my head.

"I think it's pretty convenient that you just happen to get knocked out by Sammy after he sneaks past you!" Dean shouted.

"Ok fine! I was talking to Castiel. When Sam got past me I was in a dream talking to Cass about me dying! Once I noticed he was gone I went to get him back, but in case you haven't noticed my powers are all over the place. The wolf side of me is so unsettled that I can't control it!" I snapped. Yeah it was a lie, and yeah I hated myself for lying but would get Dean off my back and that's all I wanted. I turned away from him and huffed. Dean grabbed me and spun me round pulling me closer to him.

"You can't die until I get Sammy back, promise." Dean pleaded so softly I wasn't sure I had herd him at first. "Please." Dean said and tears were forming in his eyes. I nodded.

"Dean, come on..." I joked but felt tears of my own forming. "Dude.. I'm not leaving until I'm ready. And I'm not ready until I see you naked again!" I joked and Dean laughed a little. "Now lets save your dumb arse brother from himself." I joked. Dean pulled me into a hug and held me close. I closed my eyes as tears escaped. _Don't die yet, come on Megan, don't break down, head up and feet moving forward, just a little longer now..._ I thought.

* * *

We got back on the road and Bobby called us. Dean put him on speaker phone while he drove.

"The cops found the Escliade in a ditch outside Elk River." Bobby said.

"How far away are we?" Dean asked.

"Couple of hours. I pulled a weather map, made some calls, there's a town not far from there, Cold Spring, lighting up with demon signs." Bobby said.

"Good place to look." Dean replied and I nodded.

"Hey listen." Bobby said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Us finding Sam, it's got to be about us getting him back, not pushing him away." Bobby explained.

"Right." Dean sighed.

"I know your mad Dean. I understand you've got every right to be, but I'm just saying, be good to him anyway. You've got to get through to him." Bobby said and Dean hung up.

"You know he's right." I said softly.

"Yeah I know..." Dean sighed. I could feel how he felt, he was mad, guilty, worried and confused. I sighed and tried to think why the angels wanted Sam free. Everything I got made no sense. I couldn't wrap my head around it.

* * *

We drove in silence, I could tell we both had things we were trying to get clear in our heads. We got to the motel we thought Sam was in and pulled up.  
"How are we going to know which room he's in?" I asked as we walked up to the reception.

"I know him. I know where he'll be." Dean said as we were greeted by a receptionist.

"Hello and how may I help you two today?" She asked with a beaming smile.

"Yeah we're looking for my brother. He booked the honey moon suite, he's expecting us, could you point us in the right direction." Dean asked smiling widely at the young woman. She smiled back typing away at her keyboard.

"I just love weddings, my cousin is getting married in fall... oh god I'm so excited." She rambled. We just smiled and nodded. "OK you go down the hall on your left then it should be on the right." She said with a big smile.

"Thanks." Dean said smiling as we walked off. I just rolled my eyes and walked on as he shook his head. We walked down the hall but before the corner Dean stopped me. I looked up at him confused.

* * *

"I want to go in alone to talk to Sam." He said with eyes which showed how much he wanted this to work. I just nodded and watched as Dean walked off into the room. I waited a few minutes until I saw Sam return to the room. I herd him shout and decided to check it out. As I got closer to the room I smelt Ruby. I walked in the door and saw Sam take a knife from Dean.

"Just take it easy." Sam pleaded. He looked better but I could smell why. My heart sunk a little knowing he was back on the blood.

"It must have been some party you two had going," Dean said glaring at Ruby. "Considering how hard you tried to keep me from crashing it. Well solid try, but, here I am."

"Dean I'm glad you're here," Sam said softly. "Look lets just talk about this."

"Soon as she's dead we can talk about this all you want." Dean said coldly.

"Ruby get out of here." Sam said to Ruby he didn't know I was in the door way.

"No, she's not going anywhere!" Dean said taking a step towards her. The room fell silent and she ran out the door past me. I glanced to Dean and fallowed her out.

* * *

"Now just where do you think you're running to bitch?" I said growling a little. My powers were leaking out of me, I couldn't control the hatred I had for Ruby any longer. She stopped and turned to me smiling.

"You lay one finger on me wolf-" She said staring at me.

"And what? You'll run off to Sam? I don't think so bitch." I growled bowling my hands into fists. The rage built inside me. The rage of being around the bitch demon, the rage of letting Sam out and back onto the blood, the rage of dying. Everything bad in my life was building inside me to strengthen my wolf.

"No, but I will tell Dean about your deal..." She said and her grin widened. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Only if you're still breathing." I retorted walking towards her.

"Please, like you could ever take me!" Ruby said getting into a stance.

"We'll see." I added before running towards her. We grabbed hold of each other and swung around smash one another into the walls of the hall. I pinned Ruby to the wall with one hand and started to punch her with my other. She was grasping at my hand trying to tear away my fingers but it didn't work. Suddenly she used her elbow and smashed me in the face, busting my lip. She hit me a few times before throwing me onto the other wall with her demon powers.

"Cute. Now let me down and let's fight monster to monster." I growled pushing against her power.

"No chance Wolfy." Ruby said holding me in place. I started to push, using all the rage I had inside me for every bad thing ever to happen to me, I pushed. My hand started to move off the wall, then my other hand and soon my feet. I dropped to the floor in a heap catching my breath when Ruby started to kick me in the ribs. One god almighty smash after another. I screamed and the scream turned into a growl. I grabbed her foot and pulled her to the ground getting on top of her, I beat down on her, fist after bloody fist. I was beating bloody punches on her and she was beating my ribs. Ruby suddenly grabbed my fist's and held them.

"Here that?" She asked smiling, I stopped and could hear Sam and Dean fighting in the room. "That is the end of all of this!" She laughed and pushed me off her with her powers. I rolled backwards and got to my feet the same time as Ruby.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I growled taking a step forward, but then I herd a mirror break in the room.

"Oh I'm leaving and I think you wanna go stop the brothers from killing each other!" She said smiling at me.

"This isn't over bitch! I'm going to kill you myself!" I growled before Ruby ran off.

* * *

I ran to the room and opened the door to see Dean sliding down from the mirror. He was all beat up. Sam was really laying into him.  
"Sam stop it!" I scream well growled as I walked into the room. He ignored me, instead Dean charged at Sam and Sam through him threw a fence thing in the room. "Will you two stop it!" I said racing over to Dean. He looked really hurt. Sam was seeing red, he walked over to me and Dean and picked me up throwing me onto the bed out of the way. Then started to strangle Dean. "Christ's Sake!" I shouted getting off the bed and ripping Sam off of Dean and pinning him to a wall. "Look at me!" I screamed pinning him there. "Sam look at me!" Sam looked at me. "What the hell are you doing? He's your brother!"

"He's no brother of mine." Sam growled and pushed me away. He had been given a major boost, because Sam was pushing me around when I had my powers going. Sam walked over to Dean.

"You don't know me." He scowled. "You never did. And you never will." Sam headed for the door. Dean wheezed.

"You walk out that door," He wheezed some more. "Don't you ever come back." Sam turned to Dean and they looked at each other. Sam walked out the door. I chased after him.

"Sam wait! Wait!" I yelled and caught up to him. "Sam, your both mad he didn't mean it."

"Yeah he did Meg," Sam said looking into my eyes. "I'd be careful if I was you."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Dean called me a monster, it wont be long before your one too in his eyes." Sam said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Sam-" I started to say.

"Go protect his stupid ass." Sam said and walked off. I sighed heavily shaking my head. _What have I done? What have I done to the brothers? I should never have let him out..._ I hung my head and walked back to the room. I walked back into the room and stopped dead Zachariah was stood over Dean and the pair of them were looking at me.

"Megan excellent timing, I was just about to tell Dean something very interesting about you..." Zach said smiling.

* * *

Well what do you guys think? Interesting no? Well i hope so, please review it and let me know. *Cookies for all*

Gink


	29. Lucifer Rising

OK well here we are at the end of this series, I hope you all like it. Thanks to davros fan, Evilhumour Author, cursedgirl, sammy.w, Elric2007, SeaKat, crossedcherry and Asya55 for adding the story to fav's or reminders whichever, thank you guys for it =)  
I'd like to especially thank: booksmartblonde333 and sam riggs for constant reviews, and making writting it that much more fun, just hoping that they would like it =)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original Characters.  
Here we go one last time...

* * *

Lucifer Rising.

I stood in the door way and just watched as Dean got to his feet. He was beat, but his face wasn't giving anything away. Not one single thing. I took a deep breath and walked into the room glaring at Zach as much as humanly possible. Dean started to stumble toward the bed.

"What do you want?" I growled as I helped Dean to sit on the bed. Dean sat there silently watching the conversation between me and Zach.

"I came to chat to my favourite little meat bag." Zach said smiling at Dean.

"Yeah well unless you have something important to say, we have places to be." I said and Dean just watched me. He got to his feet and we started to walk out as I held him up.

"Be seen you real soon Dean!" Zach shouted as we walked out. I sighed in relief as he disappeared.

I put Dean in the passenger's side and fished the keys out of his pocket. Dean grunted at me as I grabbed them and shut the door. I walked around the back of the Impala and stop at the trunk to take a deep breath. _You son's of bitches think you can play with me now? Think you're going to drop some bombshell onto Dean? Well think again... I swear, I swear you hurt him in any... ANY way and I will make sure you pay. Some way, some how... you'll pay you heartless bastards..._ A single tear rolled down my cheek as I looked up to the stars. I wiped it away and climbed into the drivers side of the car and brought the Impala to life. We sat in silence driving nearly the whole way back to Bobby's most of the time Dean had fallen asleep and was dreaming of the fight with Sam. I could feel the hatred, the confusion the frustration and then a calm, a calm where he thought it would be best to leave Sam behind on this one and take one for the team alone. The calm scared me. As we reached the last stretch of road before Bobby's Dean woke up and looked at me.

"What was Zach going to tell me?" Dean said in a gruff, sore sounding voice. I glanced at him and his eyes were fixed on me watching my every action.

"Honestly I have no idea Dean, but I think we have bigger things to worry about, don't you?" I asked glancing to him again.

"Like what?" Dean asked sitting up more.

"Like Sam for starters and then the Apocalypse for desert." I said tapping the steering wheel as we turned a corner.

"Sam isn't an issue." Dean coughed. "And I can stop the apocalypse myself." I glanced to Dean and he was staring out to the road. I knew he didn't believe any of what he had just said, but I wasn't going to push him when he was injured.

* * *

When we got back to Bobby's his first reaction was to yell at both me and Dean for letting Sam get away and then he cooled down and listened to why Sam had left. I spent the next couple of days trying to get hold of Castiel to try and find out why the angels wanted Sam free and what Zach was planning on tell Dean about me. I sighed as I knew I was wasting my breath shouting for him. I put my head down and walked towards the house when I saw Bobby walking towards me.

"What's up Bobby?" I sighed as he met me and we walked towards the house side by side.

"Well I was wondering how you were holding up?" Bobby asked softly.

"I can't let it bother me otherwise I can't get Dean to the apocalypse in one piece." I sighed.

"I hate to see you like this. Just tell the boy you love him for crying out loud. Tell him you want to be with him and fight this reaper crap. We can find a way. I know it!" Bobby said and I simply shook my head.

"Time is running out Bobby." I stopped walking and pulled him into a hug. "I should go, just keep Dean fighting after I die." I pulled out of the hug and Bobby's eyes were welling up. "Hey don't go soft on me now Bobby." I said with a small smile.

The next day Bobby asked me and Dean to come to talk about what our next move would be. It was the first time we were in the same room since the hotel room. Dean was stood looking out of the window and I was sat in a chair listening to Bobby. Bobby turned to me and glanced at Dean. He was stood looking out of the window not saying one word.

"Dean, Dean you listen to a word I said?" Bobby asked looking at Dean.

"Yeah I herd you," Dean said still looking out of the window. "But I'm not calling him."

"Don't make me get my gun boy." Bobby said softly as Dean turned to face us.

"Come on, we are damn near kick off for Armageddon, don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?" Dean asked looking at Bobby.

"I know you're pissed." Bobby sighed. "And I'm not making apologises for what he's done. But he's your-"

"Blood?" Dean interrupted. "He's my blood is that what you were going to say?" Dean asked getting mad.

"He's your brother. And he's drowning." Bobby said softly. I stood up and walked over to Bobby's side.

"Bobby I tried to help him, I did. Look what happened." Dean said explaining himself.

"So try again." Bobby said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"It's too late." Dean sighed walking over to the other side of the room.

"There's no such thing." Bobby piped up.

"No Damn It!" Dean shouted then turned to face us. "No. We gotta face the facts. Sam never wanted any part of this family. He hated this life growing up. Ran away to Stanford first chance he got. Now its like deja vu all over again." Dean started to sit down. "Well I am sick and tired of chasing him. Screw him, he can do what he wants." Dean sighed.

"You don't mean that." Bobby said sounding pissed.

"Yes I do Bobby." Dean said looking up at both of us. I sighed and walked over to stand between Bobby and Dean. "Sam's gone, he's gone. I'm not sure if he's still my brother any more." Dean said zoning out. I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. "If he ever was." Dean sighed out. I could sense Bobby's rage before he even thought about acting on it. But in the brief seconds it took me to pick up on it Bobby was throwing the things off his desk.

"You stupid, stupid, son of a bitch!" Bobby shouted getting up in Dean's face as Dean stood up. I just stood back by the wall. "Well boohoo I'm so sorry your feelings are hurt, princess! Are you under the impression that families are meant to make you feel good? Make you an apple pie maybe?" Bobby started to shout sarcastically. "Their superpose to make you miserable that's why their family!" Bobby yelled.

"I told him, you walk out that door you don't come back, and he walked out anyway! That was his choice!" Dean shouted back.

"You sound like a whiny brat!" Bobby said and Dean walked away from him. "No, you sound like your dad." Bobby said and Dean stopped in his tracks. I pushed myself off the wall and waited to see what was going to happen next. "Well let me tell you something, your dad was a coward!"

"My dad was a lot of things Bobby, but a coward?" Dean asked turning to face Bobby. Dean was getting slightly mad at Bobby.

"He rather push Sam away then reach out to him. Well that don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than your daddy ever was." Bobby said plainly. Dean sighed looking unconvinced. "So you do both of us a favour, don't be him." Bobby pleaded. Dean sighed and turned away and I walked over to him.

* * *

Dean turned to face me and our surroundings changed dramatically. We were both in the white room. I knew exactly what that meant for me... and for Dean. Dean walked over to me looking confused as I just stood there looking pissed. He was about to talk to me when Castiel appeared.

"Hello Dean, it's almost time." Cass said in his plain tone as always. With that Cass disappeared again and Dean turned to me.

"You seem ok with all of this." Dean said plainly.  
"What can I say, seen one heaven holding bay, seen them all." I sighed sitting down.

"Is there anyway out of here?" Dean asked standing next to me.

"No idea, can't feel any exit's, can't see any." I replied and Dean began to pace the room. Suddenly beer and burgers appeared on the table. Dean looked at them confused and made his way over to me and the stuff.

"Hello Dean." Zachariah's voice came from our side and we both turned to see him stood with Castiel behind him. "Your looking fit."

"Oh how about this, the suite life of Zach and Cass." Dean said putting the beer bottle down and I stood up by his side. "It's a … um.. never mind. So what is this? Where the hell am I?"

"Call this green room, closing in on the grand finale here. Want to keep you safe before show time." Zach said and glanced at me.

"What about Megan, she can keep me safe on Earth." Dean said plainly. I saw Cass tense up.

"Try a burger, they're your favourite from that sea side shack in Delaware, you were eleven I think." Zach said holding out a burger to Dean.

"No I'm not hungry, you didn't answer my question." Dean said plainly.

"No? How about Ginger from season two of Gulliver's Island. You do have a thing for her, don't you?" Zach asked. Dean paused and thought about it.

"Tempting. Weird..." Dean said.

"We'll throw in Marie Ann for free." Zach added.

"No." Dean replied. "No it's..." Dean caught my eye. "Bail on the halo deck ok? I want to know what the game plan is."

"Let us worry about that." Zach said in his usual holier than thou tone. "We want you focused, relaxed."

"Well I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking chuckles." Dean said and I had to smiled. He was clearly getting to Zachariah.

"All the seals have fallen, except one," Zach said walking behind us. We both turned glancing at each other as we moved. Something turned in my stomach..._This is the end.._ I thought.

"That's an impressive score, that's right up there with the Washington Generals." Dean joked.

"You think sarcasm is appropriate do you? Considering," Zach said turning to face us again. "You started all this."

"I don't mind the comic relief." I pipped up sensing how Dean felt about all of this resting on him. Zach glared at me for a second but continued to talk.

"The final seal." He said walking past us and tapping Dean on the shoulder. "It will be different."

"Why?" Dean asked turning to face the angels.

"Lilith has to break it, she's the only one who can." Zach said with a small smile. "Tomorrow night, midnight."

"Where?" Dean asked eager for the information.

"We're working on it." Zach said plainly. _St. Mary's...convert? Yeah St. Mary's convert... I remembered from the dream..._ I put on my poker face as I worked it all out in my head.

"Well work harder." Dean said plainly.

"We'll do our job, but you just make sure you do yours." Zach said plainly.

"Yeah and what is that exactly? If I'm superpose to be the one that stops her, how?" Dean asked getting annoyed with him. "With the knife?"

"All in good time." Zach said slowly.

"Isn't now a good time?" Dean asked getting pissed off.

"Have faith." Zach replied, I scoffed.

"What in you?" Dean asked. "Give me one good reason why I should?"

"Because you swore your obedience, so obey." Zach said getting in Dean's face. Dean glanced at Cass and in return Cass put his head down. "And if that's not good enough for you," Zach turned to me. "We haven't lied to you unlike Megan..." Dean turned his head to me.

* * *

When he turned his head back to ask Zach what exactly he meant, both angels had gone, again. We both jumped at being alone in the room together.

"You want to fill me in?" Dean asked looking at me, he was still pissed off.

"Dean, its the apocalypse, can't this wait?" I asked walking over to where the doors were and tried opening them. Dean let out a small laugh.

"No, this can't wait." He said walking up to my side. "As I work it, it means tomorrow you die." I turned my head to look into his eyes. _Tomorrow I die... he's right... I'm... dying tomorrow... alone and by Sam's hand..._ I stopped pulling on the door and turned around slamming my head against it and slide down taking a deep breath. A tear rolled down my cheek. It didn't how much I had planned, prepared, no matter everything I tried to do to get ready for dying, Dean was right this time tomorrow Megan O'Connor will to long be alive. It was happening too fast... I still had things I needed to do, like keeping Dean safe.

"Yeah, tomorrow I die..." I said softly. Dean bobbed down and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're not going to die, you'll be stuck in here, I'll get Cass to hold you as my present for stopping the apocalypse." Dean said with a small laugh and kissed my forehead.

"You idiot." I joked. I turned and looked into his green eyes. They were so green and worried, he couldn't hide the worry from me. Not this time. "Dean, Sam will be ok, I promise."

"How? I mean I'm stuck here and he's... god only knows where he is." Dean said softly.

"I'll find him, keep him safe...promise." I said softly and Dean turned to me.

"How can you?" He asked.

"Easy. You're going to hate me for what I say next..." I said getting to my feet and walking away from him.

"What?" Dean asked plainly.

"What Zach wanted me to say. The truth." I paused turning round to face him. Dean was so confused and looked so alone stood facing me in the white room. "Dean, remember back when I told you I would do anything to get Alistair?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. Why? What did you do?" Dean asked nervously taking a step towards me.

"Well, I... after I left you, I was approached by a demon naked Richard, he made me a deal, Alistair for something simple. I took it, I thought it was the only way I'd get my hands on him for everything he did." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. Dean looked confused.

"You made a deal with a demon? How? How did you.. What was your end of the deal?" Dean asked shaking his head.

"The demon gave me Alistair, back when Pamela died, I wasn't protecting her like I should have, I... I was in the hall. Ask Sam, Castiel dropped me in the room just before you woke up... remember?" I asked plainly as my stomach turned telling the truth to Dean.

"Yeah, I remember, I just thought you figured out he was there." Dean said walking over to me. "But what was your end of the deal Megan?" Dean asked seriously. His green eyes were giving me the stare. The stare that would bury into your head and eat your soul alive if you didn't tell him the truth. But I knew, I knew this truth would hurt him deeper than he expected.

"I..." I looked away from him, the eyes were too much to take. "My end of the deal with the demon was to open the door to Bobby's panic room when the time came. I never knew it would have been when he was drying out. I never wanted to do it, but, but if I didn't... it was a demon deal, Dean I had to do it." I turned and Dean was just stood there, speechless. I wanted him to yell at me, I wanted him to scream and smash things up, get in my face how wrong I was. But he just stood there, watching me. Just watching me. "Say something." I pleaded.

"What is there to say?" He said dryly.

"Shout at me? Call me a fool for making a deal with a demon, smack me around if helps, just... just don't be silent... please." I said as tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"I..." Dean shook his head and turned away from me as a tear escaped from his eye too.

"Dean, I told you I'd do anything to get even with Alistair and I did. But I never, never wanted to break you and Sam apart... I just.. I needed revenge, I needed to..." I walked up to Dean and placed a hand on him, he shrugged it off and turned to me, tear's ready to fall from his green eyes.

"Don't touch me!" He said holding back so much emotion. "You're.. you're nothing but another monster to me now." He said and turned his back on me again. I stood there in shock for a few seconds..._Monster.. he called me a monster.._ Another tear rolled down my cheek and I turned to see Zach stood there smiling at me. Before I could say anything I was stood back in Bobby's living room.

* * *

After a very quick explanation of what was happening, glazing over the truth I told Dean, Bobby was ready to help me any way he could. We were stood around a table planning our next move.

"I need to get to St. Mary's convert in Ilchester, Maryland by midnight tomorrow night." I said looking at a map.

"Why? What's happening there?" Bobby asked confused.

"That's where Lilith will be breaking the final seal, I need to get there before Sam shows with that bitch Ruby and take out Lilith before he can." I said tapping the map after finding where it is.

"What? I thought you said you die by Sam's hand?" Bobby asked looking at me. I looked up from the map and smiled.

"Yeah well foresight is forewarned right? So what I need you to do is check out the convent for any signs of demons, also if I set up a programme which keeps ringing Dean's phone, could you call when he picks up. If I'm right angel airways wont want him talking to anyone down here until it's too late." I said walking off and grabbing my laptop.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V

I was stuck in the green room, waiting for something to happen, anything. I was mad, really mad, I mean Megan told me she let Sam out of the room. She let him out knowing how worried I was over him. I couldn't believe she didn't tell me, if she hadn't told me about Sam, what else had she kept from me. I had to try and push her out of my mind, if chuckles was right the end was nigh and I had to talk to Sam. Just in case this all went south, I needed to talk to my baby brother one last time. I paced the room looking thinking about calling Sam and what I would say. Everything I came up with sound either too aggressive or too chick flick and if I was about to die, I was not having my last words to be a chick flick moment.

"Ah screw it." I said opening my phone and dialling Sammy's number. It rang a few times and went straight to voice mail.

"It's Sam leave me a message." Fallowed by the beep, his voice always sounded so cold on that damn message.

"Hey.. it's me.. um..." My mind was going blank. "Look I'll get right too it, I'm still pissed and I owe you a serious beat down, but.." I took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have said what I said. I know I'm not dad, we're brothers you know, we're family, and um no matter how bad it gets, it doesn't change that. Sammy I'm sor-" The beep. I was cut off again. I put my phone away and looked for something to do.

* * *

Megans P.O.V

I was sat at my laptop working a system to show when Dean touched earth again. I was sat working away at it when Bobby walked up to me. I glanced up at him and he was waiting for me to speak.

"What is it Bobby?" I asked still typing away.

"What aren't you tell me?" Bobby asked and I stopped typing.

"Nothing." I said softly and then began to type away again.

"I'm not an eijet, now what happened up there?" He asked sitting in the chair next to me. I stopped typing and turned to him. I took a deep breath.

"We.. I don't know. We argued. But what does it matter? I mean I wont see him again. I'll probably die first. And if I can stop the apocalypse so neither brother has to get involved so be it." I looked down and took another deep breath.

"Are you really that ok with dying? Really?" Bobby asked putting a hand on my arm.

"Honestly I am scared to death about it. I have no idea what's going to happen after I die. I sure as hell don't want to end in the pit, but now I know the angels heaven doesn't look so appealing either. One thing I know for sure is, I got to make these last few hours count for something good. I gotta do What's right." I said looking up at Bobby. He nodded and rubbed my arm.

"So explain to me again how this all works." Bobby said getting back to business.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V

I had no idea how long I was up in that damn room, but I was getting bored. I had called for Castiel a thousand times or more and he hadn't answered. I needed to talk to Sam. The whole place was starting to get on my nerves. I walked over to a statue of an angel and pushed it onto the floor. It smashed.

"You asked to see me." Castiel's voice rang out from behind me. I turned and he was looking at the angel I smashed. I tried to think of a quick way out of it but got nothing, it was awkward.

"Um yeah listen, I um I need something." I said quickly.

"Anything you wish." Cass replied.

"I need you to take me to see Sam." I said plainly.

"Why?" Cass asked and I got confused.

"There's something I got to talk to him about." I replied plainly.

"What's that?" Cass asked.

"The B.M I took this morning. What's it to you, just make it snappy." I said walking up to him.

"I don't think that's wise." Cass said avoiding eye contact with me.

"Well I didn't ask you for your opinion." I said walking closer to Cass.

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time you met?" Cass asked getting in my face.

"No that's the whole point." I replied. "Listen I'm going to do whatever you mooks want ok? I just need to tie up this one thing, five minutes that's all I need."

"No." Castiel said plainly.

"What do you mean, no?" I asked confused by him, as angels go Cass was the best I had met, he wasn't a dick like the rest, but he was sure acting like one now. "Are you saying that I'm trapped here?"

"You can go wherever you want." Castiel replied.

"Super I want to go see Sam." I said plainly.

"Except there." Cass added.

"I want to talk a walk." I said getting annoyed.

"Fine I'll go with you." Cass added.

"Alone." I added.

"No." Cass said getting worked up himself. Although if you didn't know him, I guess you couldn't tell.

"You know what, screw this, I'm out of here." I said heading for the door.

"Threw what door?" Cass asked and I turned to look at him. When I turned back the door was replaced with a table and candle stick. I turned to talk to Cass but he was gone too.

"Damn it!" I said growling slightly. I was starting to feel like I was being played, and I hated feeling like I was being played.

* * *

Megan's P.O.V

Bobby had gone to work on leads to find out if there was any signs around the convert. I was sat in the room alone and I had just finished working the programme which would tell Bobby when Dean had hit earth again. I sat there and signed.

"Just what have you got yourself into this time Megan?" I asked myself running my hands over my face. As I wiped my face Castiel appeared in the room.

"Megan." He said and I glanced at him, not showing any emotion or care about his presence.

"What now?" I sighed and moved away from the laptop so he couldn't see my work.

"I want to thank you for not informing Dean of my help in releasing Sam." Cass said plainly.

"Don't sweat it. Way I see it Dean's going to need someone there, even if it is a lying backstabbing angel." I huffed.

"I also came to apologise about you impending death." Castiel said bluntly.

"Thanks, just add the salt why don't you?" I huffed and rolled my eyes. Castiel looked confused.

"I mean this sincerely." He added.

"I just bet you do." I said shaking my head. The room fell silent for a few moments. "Cass can you do me one last favour?"

"I will try." Castiel replied and I smiled a little.

"I... I want you to tell Dean," I paused,_ was now really the time to tell Dean how I felt about him? Would he believe Cass?_ "Just tell Dean he's a great guy for me and to believe in himself a little more. After all this is over."

"I will. I have to go, good bye Megan." Castiel said softly.

"See ya around Cass." I said softly and with that he had gone. I took a deep breath and pushed my tears away. "Ok, let's do this." I said picking up my laptop and going off in search of Bobby.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V

I had to get to Sam. I had to. I started picking up a statue, a heavy one and hitting it into the wall. I started to smash a hole in it. I was getting somewhere, even though I didn't know where. Suddenly the hole fixed itself. I ran my hand over it and it was solid. I looked to the statue and threw it to the floor. "Son of a bitch." I said under my breath.

"Quit hurling faeces like a howler monkey would you," Zach said as I turned and he was just stood there waiting for me. "It's unbecoming."

"Let me out of here." I growled marching up to him.

"Like I told you, too dangerous out there, there's demons on the prowl." Zach said plainly.

"I've been getting my ass kicked all year, now your sweating my safety?" I asked pissed at the angel in front of me. "You're lying, I want to see my brother."

"That's ill advised." Zach said.

"You know I am so sick of your crap riddles, and your smug fat face, what the hell is going huh? Why can't I see Sam? And how am I going to ice Lilith?" I asked pissed. Zach took a deep breath and looked back up at me.

"You're not." He replied plainly. "Going to ice Lilith."

"What?" I asked totally throw off point.

"Lilith's going to break the final seal. Fate is complete at this point. Train has left the station." Zach went and sat down.

"But me and Sam, we can stop," Zach had a smug expression on his face and my stomach turned. "You don't want to stop it do you?"

"Nope." Zach said with a fat grin on his face. "Never did. Then end is nigh. The apocalypse is coming kiddo to a theatre near you." I was speechless my heart was in my throat at the thought of it.

"What was all that crap about saving seals?" I asked trying to figure out how to stop him.

"Grunts on the ground, we couldn't tell them the whole truth. We'd have a full scale rebellion on our hands. I mean think about it, would we really let 65 seals get broken unless senior management wanted it that way?" Zach said explaining it as if it was the most obvious thing to do. I was so mad, I wanted to hurt that bastard and rip him apart.

"But why?" I asked, I couldn't even look at him.

"Why not?" Zach asked sounding cheery. "The apocalypse. Poor name, bad marketing, puts people off when all it is, our lead foreman, on a slightly larger scale and we like our chances." Zach said. I turned my back on him, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "When our side wins, and we will, its paradise on earth, what's not to like about that?" As Zach talked I looked and all the pictures of angels changed to pictures of the apocalypse.

"And what happens to all the people during your pissing contest?" I asked bitter and sick to the core with the angels. They were meant to protect humans, care for them and love them, not kill them. Not start the apocalypse.

"Well," Zach said getting up. "You can't make an omelette without cracking a few eggs, in this case truck loads of eggs, but you get the picture." he was making me sick how calm he was talking about all this, how cool and happy he was. _I just want to hurt him, rip him apart, stop it all. _"Look it happens, this isn't the first planetary enema we've delivered." I turned my head and saw the statue I had been bashing the wall in with. _I could just swing it and hit and hit until he stopped talking I could-_

"Oh no Dean you probably shouldn't try and bash my skull in with that thing. Wouldn't end up too pleasant for you." Zach said plainly.

"What about Sam? He wont go quietly, he'll stop Lilith." I said plainly.

"Sam, has a part to play." Zach said taking a deep breath. "Very important part, he may need a little nudging in the right direction, but I'll make sure he plays it." Zach said with a smile.

"What does that mean?" I asked worried for my baby brothers life. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Sam Sam Sam, Marcha Marcha Marcha. Forget about him would you?" Zach put his hand on my shoulder. "You have larger concerns. Why do you think I am confiding in you? You're still vital Dean, we weren't lying about your destiny. Just omitted a few pertinent details. But nothings changed, you are chosen. You will stop it. Just not Lilith or the apocalypse that's all." Zach explained moving us over to a picture.

"Which means?" I asked clueless. Zachariah turned to the picture.

"Lucifer," He said simply and I turned and looked at the picture too. "You're going to stop Lucifer. You're are own little Russell Crow complete with surly attitude. And when its over, and when you've won, you rewards will be unimaginable. Peace happiness, two virgins and seventy sluts." Zach said slapping my back and then walked off. "Trust me one day we'll look back on this and laugh." He said walking away.

"Tell me something, where's God in all this?" I asked bitterly. It made Zachariah stop in his tracks.

"God? God has left the building." Zach said before disappearing.

* * *

Megan's P.O.V

I showed Bobby how to use the programme and told him to call me the minute he herd anything about Dean and where he was. I was out packing my Camero when Bobby walked out to the car. He looked sad, he felt sad, this was the last time I was going to see Bobby. I like him, he was a good person, sometimes he didn't always know how to act around people, but inside I knew he was a good man, just like my father. I sighed closing the trunk and walked up to him.

"Well I guess this is it." I said softly as I reached him.

"Yeah, I um... I want to say... you're a good hunter and your daddy would be proud of you." Bobby said softly as tear began to form in his eyes.

"Thanks Bobby." I pulled him into a hug. "You've been like a dad to me these past few months and I really appreciate it. You've a good man and I want you to promise me you'll look after the Winchesters for me. Make sure they stay true to themselves." I said as tears started to form in my eyes. Bobby hugged me extra tight and we pulled away.

"Take care now." He said giving me a sad smile.

"You too." I said softly and got into the car starting the engine. Bobby bobbed down to the window and popped his head in.

"I'll tell him, you loved him." Bobby said softly.

"Tell them both, and I love you too." I said before turning my CD player and blaring out some Nickel back. "Right." I said clearing all the emotion out of my voice. "Time to save the world." I said with a cheeky smile to Bobby.

"Yup." Bobby said nodding and smiling back. Although in his eyes, I could see how upset he really was. I nodded and sped out of the drive heading for Maryland.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V

I had to get out and warn Sam. And I had to warm Megan. No matter how mad I was at them, no matter how much I wanted to punch them, they were my family and like it or not family stick together. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and began trying to ring anyone I could I must have gone through my phone book ten times but I wasn't giving up.

"You can't reach him Dean." Castiel said from behind me. "Your outside your coverage zone."

"What are you going to do to Sam?" I asked with my back to the backstabbing son's of bitches.

"Nothing." Cass said walking into view. "He's going to do it to himself."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked plainly. Cass looked to the floor. "Right right, got to tow the company line." I said walking up to him. "Why are you here Cass?"

"We've been through much together, you and I. I just wanted to say I'm sorry it ended like this." Cass said without any emotion.

"Sorry." I was mad, I swung at Cass hurting my hand more than hurting him. "Its Armageddon Cass, you need a bigger word than sorry."

"Will you try to understand, this is long foretold, this is your-" Cass started to say.

"Destiny?" I butted in pissed at Cass. "Don't give me that holy crap. Destiny, God's Plan, its all a bunch of lies, you poor stupid son of a bitch. It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line. You know what's real? People, families, that's real. And your going to watch them all burn?" I pleaded with Cass to understand.

"What is so worth saving? I see nothing pain here. I see inside you, I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. At paradise all is forgiven, you'll be at peace, even with Sam and Megan." Cass said actually getting some emotion over something. But then he talked about Sam and Megan... _Forgive them?..._

"You can take your peace and shove it up your lily white ass, cos I'll take the pain, and the guilt, and I'll even take Sam and Megan as is. It's a lot better than being some Step-ford bitch in paradise. This is simple Cass, no more crap about being a good solider, there is a right and there is a wrong here and you know it." Cass had turned his back on me. "Look at me." I said turning him to face me. "You know it! And you were going to help me once, weren't you? You were going to warn me bout all this before they dragged you back to bible camp. Help me now, please." I begged Cass. He was the only one who could help me now.

"What would you have me do?" Cass asked plainly.

"Get me to Sam, and we can stop this before it's too late." I pleaded.

"I do that, we will all be hunted, we will all be killed." Cass said looking me dead in the eye.

"If there is anything worth dying for, this is it." I said believing every word I spoke. Cass started to shake his head and look away. "You spineless, soulless, son of a bitch." I said walking away from him. "What do you car about dying? Your already dead. We're done."

"Dean," Cass said softly.

"We're done." I repeated and he was gone.

* * *

Megan's P.O.V.

It was getting late and I wasn't far from the convent. I was driving down another empty road alone and I started to think about what was happening to Dean up in the green room. _What the hell are you doing to him? Women booze and a free subscription to Busty Asia Beauties? _I laughed to myself _Dean loves his women... I cant imagine losing him.. I can't imagine losing any of them not, Sam, not Dean not Bobby, none of them. _I took a deep breath. _God, if, if your there, if, if you can listen to me for just a few minutes I need to ask a favour. I was always a good Catholic until I changed and I still said mass every Sunday, but my point is I was a good person, or tried to be. I need a favour from you, I need you to keep Sam and Dean and Bobby safe. I know your dick angels have big plans for them, but just keep an eye on them, don't let them get to the point where no one sees the real meaning behind the actions, where they hate each other for their floors instead of loving them for their quirks. And please god, you know if you get a spare minute make sure my baby goes to a good home and not a fat America who doesn't know the first thing about her. Thanks. _I took a deep breath and Castiel appeared in my passenger seat.

"Holy shit!" I said swerving the car. "Cass don't sneak up on me!"

"I am sorry. I need advice, and you are the only person I can turn to." I pulled the car over and turned to look at Castiel, he looked troubled, he smelt troubled.

"Cass, you're scaring me a little, what's wrong?" I asked. He turned to face me and he looked lost. So very lost. I wanted to reach out my hand and hold him, just to give him a point of reference in the world.

"Dean, has.. enlightened me to the human condition, and has asked me for help to get him out of the room." Castiel paused and looked at me.

"Ok, go on." I said softly holding his hand. He looked at my gesture confusingly.

"If I help him we will be hunted and killed. But I feel if I do not help him... I will be betraying my God." Castiel said plainly and squeezed my hand slightly.

"Wow that's a biggy." I sighed with a small sigh. "Honestly Cass, if I were you, and I truly believed it was God's will to aid Dean, even if the celestial army would come after me, I guess.. I'd have to answer God's call. How else could I be a good Catholic, or angel... you get the idea." I said softly. Castiel sat there looking into my eyes searching for something and he seem to find it because he gave me a small smile. "Also, if I was going against angels I'd want to know the blood spell that gets you away from them." I pulled out a piece of paper from my back pocket and passed it to Cass. "Just in case."

"Thank you Megan, you have been much help." He said letting go of my hand.

"You've been good to me, so we're even." I joked and he nodded before disappearing. I took a deep breath and started the car again, pulling into the road. _Maybe Dean will be ok anyway? Was that a sign for me God? If so, thanks I owe you one... like saving this world, __so we even? Thought so._ I smiled to myself and hit the road.

"Just let me beat Sam there, please." I said to myself driving off.

I got a couple of miles down the road when my phone rang. I pulled over seeing it was Bobby. My heart skipped a few beats as I answered it.

"Bobby?" I asked nervously.

"I got him. You're programme thing worked, it called his cell thirty seconds ago, just waiting for an address. Wait here we go. Dean's at..." Bobby said.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V

I was at the end, there was nothing more I could do. I started to pace the room but after a while the burger's started to look too good. I walked over and picked one up. Suddenly I was spun round and pushed against the wall by Cass. He put his hand over my mouth and pulled out his angel knife. He nodded and I understood not to make a noise. He cut his own writs and started to make the sign Anna had made out of his own blood. He had nearly completed it when we herd Zachariah's voice.

"Castiel! Would you mind explaining just what the hell you are doing?" Zach said marching up to us. Cass finished the thing and slammed his hand on it. A bright light shone sending Zach to the outfield.

"He wont be gone long. We have to find Sam now." Cass said turning to me.

"Where is he?" I asked still a little confused bout everything.

"I don't know. But I know who does. We have to stop him Dean," Cass said passing me the knife. "From killing Lilith."  
"But Lilith is going to break the final seal." I said plainly.

"Lilith is the final seal, she dies, the end begins." Cass said plainly.

Cass hit me with his angel airways and we were stood in Chuck's house. I was confused and by the looks of Chuck, so was he.  
"It's not suppose to happen" Chuck said looking at us then talked down the phone. "Lady this is definitely suppose to happen, I just gotta call you back." He said hanging up the phone. Chuck gave us his script and we read it.

"St. Mary's what's that a convent?" I asked looking at Chuck.

"Yeah, but you guys aren't meant to be there, your not in this story." Chuck explained.

"Yeah well, we're making it up as we go." Cass said sounding human, almost. The computer flashed and lights started to go everywhere.

"Oh man, not again!" Chuck said looking around.

"It's the arch-Angel, I'll hold them off, I'll hold them all off, just stop Sam." Cass said and touched my head. The next thing I knew I was in the convent.

* * *

Megans P.O.V

I got to the convent and there was an orange car outside, it smelt of demon blood, Ruby and Sam. "Shit!" I cursed as I entered the building. It was just like my dream which probably meant that my death was going to be in here too. _Super_ I thought as I made my way through. As I walked around a corner Dean was stood there looking confused.

"Dean?" I asked confused myself.

"Megan. Where's Sam?" He asked looking around.

"Dean how'd you get out, did Cass help you?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, how'd you know? Anyway I need to get to Sam, he's going to kill Lilith." Dean said as we walked.

"Yeah, what's the problem here?" I asked as we walked.

"She's the final seal." Dean said and I stopped walking. Dean noticed and turned to me. "What? Come on!" He waved. _This is it, this is why I die. I understand it all now. Gottcha __God, save Sam from killing Lilith and opening the final seal._

"Dean, I know I short cut to the church." I lied and Dean walked over to me looking around.

"Where I don't see one." He replied and then looked at me. I was smiling at him, and a tear ran down my cheek.

"I lo-" I was ready to say it. This was my last chance.  
"Don't, come on we are doing this together." Dean said and started to walk off. I cracked my neck and felt the power rush inside me. I grabbed Dean's arm and slammed him into the wall knocking him out. I laid him on the ground.

"I'm really sorry." I said as he laid there still. "But I love you too much to let you see what happens next." I sighed and ran off.

* * *

I saw Sam stood in the room and could smell Ruby. I rushed up to the doors and walked in. Sam already had his hand extended and was hovering it over Lilith, she was still the woman had seen her as.

"Not missing the party am I?" I asked Ruby before punching her in the face, she punched me away as we both smelt/saw Dean. Ruby extended her hand and the door fled shut. I could sense how hyped up on demon blood Ruby had got him.

"I've been waiting for this, for a very long time." Sam said glaring at Lilith.

"Give it your best shot." She said plainly. Sam reached out his hand and a white light shone from her.

"Sam stop!" I said and Ruby back handed me.

"Megan?" Sam asked turning his head towards me.

"She just another demon. I'll take care of her." Ruby said and started to lay punch after to punch into me. I don't know how, but Ruby made Sam believe I really was a demon.

"Sam stop it she's-" Ruby kept punching and Sam turned his attentions back to Lilith. I punched Ruby back as Dean started to pound on the door.

"One way or another bitch, this isn't happening." I growled as I ducked one of her punches.

"Oh yes it is Wolfy and you and your lover boy wont stop it." She said and used her demon powers to throw me into a pile of pews. I smashed into them hard and it took me a few minutes to get up. Sam had stopped using his powers on Lilith and was looking to the door where Dean was shouting.

"Sam? Sammy! Sam!" Dean shouted. Ruby ran over to Sam and started to shout at him.

"What are you waiting for? Now!" She screamed looking at him then Lilith. He was ignoring her. But suddenly Lilith began to laugh and Sam turned her head towards him.

"You've turned yourself into a freak, a monster and now your not going to bite? I'm sorry, but that is honestly adorable." She said laughing.

"Sam don't." I said getting up from the pews to only have Ruby throw me into a wall and pin me there while Sam pulled the life out of Lilith. Her body fell limp onto the floor and blood began seeping out.

"Sam, you need to pull the demon from Megan too." Ruby said sounding innocent. Sam turned to me and his eye's were jet black.

"Sam, Sam I'm not a demon." I said plainly put it was like he couldn't hear me. Ruby dropped me to the floor and I got up as Sam used his power to pull me over to him.

"Get out of her." He said, his eyes still jet black. _This is it... it's all over, my life and the apocalypse started in one minute... super._

"Sam, Lilith was the final seal." I said as Sam reached out his hand and slowly closed it. I had never felt anything like it before. He was choking me and not demon strength, extra extra strength. It was like in the movies when Darth Vader is choking one of his crew just to show how strong he is. I was scratching at my throat with no use. It was taking all my wolf power to stay on my feet. Sam closed his hand up more and I fell to my knees. Still choking, I started to notice blood run from my nose and not long after that my mouth. _This is it and you never told Dean... you suck._ I thought. I mustered all the strength I had in me and got back to my feet. I looked Sam dead in the eyes.

"Sam, Lilith was the final seal, you're killing me, stop, please." As I said please I felt the last of my wolf powers leave me, they were pouring out of my mouth as blood. My eye's turned to normal as Sam moved his hand slightly and I went flying into the wall and crashing to the ground. He stopped using his powers but I knew it was too late.

* * *

I was in and out of consciousness when I saw a figure appear near me. He looked familiar to me and as he got closer I knew who he was.

"Jon, I'd like to say it's good to see you, but in all honestly, it's not." I said coughing up blood.

"Well it's good to see you Megan, glad death isn't making you loose your humour." Jon said and bobbed down beside me. "You're not doing so hot."

"I've noticed." I coughed again. "How long?" I asked wincing slightly. Jon was about to answer but stood up and looked at what Sam and Ruby were arguing about. I couldn't say for sure, but I knew they were arguing over something big... apocalypse big.

"Give me a minute, it looks like we have a problem." Jon said and watched what they were doing. "Oh yeah we definitely have a problem here." Jon said.

"Super, does this mean I can go?" I asked sarcastically. Jon turned to me as Dean burst through the doors.

"Nice try, but I um... yeah... I'm not sure what to do with you." Jon said and kept watching as Sam held Ruby as Dean plunged the knife in killing her. I saw the real demon side of Ruby get pulled into the ground, it was fugly and screaming. I started to breath faster and more blood came out.

"Whatever is happening, just tell me." I said almost screaming.

"Ok, Sam Winchester has opened the door to Lucifer's cage and any minute now he will be free." Jon said panicking.

"I'm sorry." Sam said nearly crying.

"Dean!" I shouted as a bright light started to fill the room from it's centre.

"And that would be Lucifer." Jon said turning to me. "Time to leave... now!"

"But... I need to tell Dean... I need to tell him.. I lo-" A pain shot all the way threw my body. Suddenly I was stood in the room next to my body. "Oh damn it!" I shouted as I noticed I was dressed in white. "You know, five seconds, that's all I wanted. Damn it!" I kicked the pew near me.

"Five seconds?" Jon asked tapping my shoulder. "You have twenty."

"What?" I asked and Jon pointed over to the other side of the white light. I looked and Dean was looking directly at me. He had to be. "Can he... see me?"

"Yes and the clock is ticking, just don't tell anyone I did this." Jon said "Rule is I need to keep hold of you for him to see you, so you can't go over there and hug him. But talk. Fast."

"Thank you." I said as tears rolled down my cheeks. I turned to face Dean and he was crying too. "Dean, Dean I never got chance to say it when we were alive. God I wanted to say it so much for so long. Don't be mad at Sammy, he thought he was doing right."

"Five second here." Jon chimed in.

"Right, yeah." I turned back to Dean. "Dean, I lov-" Everything went a bright white.

"Oh Fu-"  
"Language!" Jon interruptted.

* * *

So what do you think? If you think it's worth me carrying onto the next season I can, I have an idea anyway. Review and let we know =) If i do I'll add an extra chapter to this letting you all know what its called.

\m/ Gink \m/


	30. The Next Chapter

Ok so I chose to continue the story into the 5th season...

Keep your eyes out for Technicolour LIfE (first part out now)

Please read and review it \m/Gink \m/


End file.
